Son of Circumstance
by Jedi Jesi Jiin
Summary: When Luke's guardians are killed, the young boy becomes wanted by Vader. Desperate and afraid, Luke manages to flee Tatooine. When he meets an unlikely friend his life becomes very different, though he and Han become brothers. When Luke shows an affinity for piloting, his boss will take advantage of it, using Luke's skills for his own ends. Meanwhile, Vader still wants his son.
1. Chapter 1

**Son Of Circumstance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **A/N 1:**_ _ **Alternate Universe Story.**_ _F_ _or the purpose of this story, I am changing Han's age to be closer to Luke's. Also, the timeline is changed to make my story work. So, although Han is still with Shrike, things will happen differently from Canon fiction._

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **A/N 2:**_ _I do not own Star Wars._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter One:**

"HO... There once lived a bantha out in the sea!" Sang out a chorus of drunken voices. "He staggered and wagered, for all those to see!"

Three white-armored men tottered themselves as their nonsensical tune carried on the night air. The fourth— their leader— followed at a far less hazardous pace, cringing at the crack-pot song that was being sung far out of key.

With one hand holding his helmet against his side, and the other pinching the bridge of his nose, Perth Terallo did his best to tune them out. But with his pounding head and slightly blurred vision, he was finding that difficult.

When they continued their random piece of music, he at last could stand it no longer.

"Alright already!" he barked, wincing as his own raised voice made his head ache harder. "You drunken fools need to shut up!"

"Aye- _hiccup_ \- aye Sir!" Durrun, the trio's ringleader gave a sloppy salute, dropping his helmet in the process.

Terallo shook his head in disgust. "You are soldiers in the Imperial military for Emperor's sake! Act like it!"

They all glanced at each other, and whether it was the inordinate amount of booze they'd consumed tonight or not, Terallo would never know, but the second in line braved addressing his Captain.

"With all due- _hic_ \- respect, s-sir you aren't doin' much better – _hic_ \- yourself."

"Shut it, Ellison!" the third stormtrooper growled, sober enough to know when they were crossing the line.

"What?" Ellison asked defensively. "It's- _hiccup_ \- true!"

"Fothe, Ellison, both of you can it, now!" Durrun warned. "You'll- _hiccup_ \- get us refresher duty for- _hiccup_ \- a week!"

The trio looked at each other with their pasted expressions, and then began to giggle hysterically. Terallo groaned in embarrassment and moved ahead of them, hoping that their noise-making would carry with the wind in another direction.

That was when he had the presence of mind to realize that at some point the four of them had wandered quite far away from their speeder. They had parked in the middle of nowhere to avoid getting caught drinking confiscated liquor... alcohol they'd gotten from a smuggler in town.

Their celebration had taken then deep into the night. But in their drunken state, and with their armor to protect them, they weren't worried about the cold.

However, the fact that they were now lost was another thing entirely.

"Men!" Terallo snapped, spinning back to his troops, who instantly snapped to attention— or close to it in their current frame of mind— at his tone.

"Would anyone like to tell me where we are?" he growled, trying his best to ignore his headache.

Three heads turned almost in sync, and then the stark reality of their situation sank in even through the alcohol-induced fuzz in their heads. Getting lost on Tatooine was a fatal mistake, even for stormtroopers.

They needed to find shelter, or their speeder, and they had to do so before the suns rose and the heat took over for the cold. Seconds later, and with the precision drilled into then at the Imperial Academy, their hangovers were forgotten; their minds sharpening to the task before them.

"Alright, fan out a little, and scan the horizon for anything promising," Terallo ordered.

They split up and did as they were told, and just as Terallo was starting to fear the worst, Durrun shouted out loud.

"I think I have something Sir!"

Terallo rushed to him, and Durrun pointed with this macro-binoculars. "Southwest of our position, Sir."

Terallo focused his lenses, and after a moment saw what Durrun had mentioned. It would have looked like rock formations to someone who hadn't spent an inordinate amount of time patrolling the sands of Tatooine. Terallo traced the pattern with his eye, and then slowly swept the 'binocs first left and then right until he saw what he expected.

"A homestead!" he crowed. "Well done, Durrun!"

The other man beamed happily, and the quartet made their way to their intended safe-haven. They put their helmets back on as they drew near, and that was when the sensors in their visors warned them of the security fence.

Fothe let out a low whistle. "Damn! That's a lot of voltage!"

"If you lived in the middle of hell, with Sand People trying to take you out any chance they got, you'd have good security too," Ellison retorted.

"How are we supposed to let them know we're here?" Fothe asked, turning to their Captain.

Before Terallo could say anything, Ellison snorted and lifted his blaster rifle, blasting at one of the poles that marked the fence's boundary. A pinkish wash of energy shuddered before them, and they all jerked back in surprise as an alarm was triggered.

"Ellison!" Terallo barked angrily. "What do you think you're…?"

"Who goes there!" a man shouted as he charged up the steps with a rifle of his own.

"Sir, over here!" Terallo called, waving.

The man stared at them suspiciously for a long moment before he cautiously walked forward. He stopped several feet away from the fence, giving them an once-over.

"Can I help you?" he inquired gruffly.

"Yes, you can let this fence down and grant us asylum until morning," Terallo ordered. "By Imperial decree, citizens are to provide shelter for military personnel in need."

Something flashed across the man's face, and he glanced back toward the house, where a woman was just cautiously appearing. When he looked back, the man shifted.

"I'd rather not, how about I instead give you all a ride back to town?"

Terallo narrowed his eyes behind his faceplate. "Actually, we are very tired from our walk. We would like to rest our feet."

"You can do that in my speeder," he replied evenly. "And in any case, anyone who walks the Dune Sea at night is a fool."

"Now, you wait one moment!" Durrun stepped forward. "You don't know why we are out here!"

"Yeah, what if we were on patrol for your safety?" Ellison asked.

Terallo would've smacked his forehead for that stupid comment had he not been wearing his helmet.

The man took a pointed sniff of the air. "I didn't know you folks were allowed to get drunk on the job."

The four of them exchanged looks, and then a mutual nod of consent went about them. They'd be damned if they allowed some unimportant moisture farmer to send them packing.

Terallo took a more threatening stance. "Listen here, Farmer. You will let us inside your home, or you _will_ face our wrath. I am not in the mood for insubordination by a mere citizen of a tenth-rate backwater planet!"

"I offered you a ride home, is that not better than staying the night?" the man pressed.

Durrun stepped forward and took another shot at the pole Ellison had blaster earlier. Terallo saw the man glance back at the house in a moment of fear, and then something clicked. He held up a hand to stall his men, and addressed the farmer again.

"Do you refuse us because you have something to hide?" he challenged.

The man's head snapped back around. "No."

"Then why make things difficult? What are you afraid of, Farmer?" Terallo pressed.

"Why can't you accept a counter-offer to go home right now?" the man snapped. "I don't want a bunch of drunkards on my land. Force only knows what you'd do to my harvest!"

Terallo spotted the give-away in the woman by the door, and made a decision.

"They're hiding something alright, men," he said as he motioned to Durrun to continue blasting at the fence post. "Let's take them in."

"No!" the farmer lifted his rifle. "Get off my property or so help me..."

Durrun ignored his rant and shot once more: the pole exploded, and the fence puttered out. Instantly the four of them converged on the man, who took a shot at Ellison.

"Owen!" the woman shrieked.

Ellison growled angrily and without thinking he took aim, closing in on the farmer, who stood his ground. The two rifles went off simultaneously, giving pause to the scene as they all looked to see who'd gotten who.

When the farmer crumpled to his knees with a gaping hole in his chest, Ellison whooped with delight.

"That's right, you stupid farmer!" he sneered triumphantly. "You mess with the Empire, you get taken down!"

"OWEN!" the woman was racing toward her husband, sobbing outright as she dropped to her knees beside him. "NO!"

"Get back, woman!" Fothe snapped, kicking her away. "He's dead, now deal with it!"

"He was innocent!" she screamed at them. "He offered you a ride! It's no wonder the galaxy hates the Empire! You are all a bunch of tyrants!"

Fothe whipped his blaster around and slammed the butt of it into her head, and she fell to the ground.

"You will not talk treason in our presence, stupid woman!" he barked.

"You murdered my husband!" she raged, ignoring her bleeding skull.

"He had it coming," Ellison snapped.

"I thought the law was to bring us in alive to be questioned?" she challenged him.

The stormtroopers again looked to each other, realizing she was right. Governor Tyron would not be pleased with what they'd done; especially if she found out they were under the influence at the time.

Terallo thinned his lips. He wasn't about to let his men go down on the word of peasants: his soldiers were good, hardworking men with families of their own to provide for. Coming to a decision, he hefted his blaster, signaling to his men to do likewise.

"You're right, woman." He took aim at the house. "But no one will testify against us if there is no evidence... or witnesses."

She followed their line of sight to the house, and went white as a sheet. "Luke!" she whispered urgently.

Terallo had just signaled his men to fire when he heard her whisper, and then she was sprinting back to the abode.

"Get her!" he called.

Terallo's squad didn't miss a beat as they shifted aim from the now-smoking house to the woman trying to get to it. Terallo knew for certain at that moment that they were hiding something.

And then he belatedly realized that whatever they'd been harboring was now going up in flames.

 _Damned alcohol!_ He cursed. _Well… still: if we leave nothing here, they won't have a case against us._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Luke Skywalker huddled under his sheets, quaking in fear at both the raised voices outside, and the strange feelings he was getting. Luke didn't understand the strange sensations, but he did know blasterfire when he heard it. Uncle Owen had protected the homestead from Sand People on many occasions in Luke's six years.

And then he heard Aunt Beru screaming, and Luke jumped when raw emotion hit him broadside. Then it was gone, but he was left gasping, wondering what was wrong with him.

Was he getting sick? He would have to ask Aunt Beru in the morning.

Luke's head came up when he heard more blasterfire, and then Aunt Beru screamed once more… and then Luke smelled smoke.

And lots of it.

Luke panicked: fire wasn't something one had to worry about in the middle of a barren desert because there was nothing to burn. So Uncle Owen hadn't bothered to tell him much more than to not play with it, and steer clear of the flames if one should occur.

 _What do I do?_ Luke fretted.

The smoke got thicker, and Luke wondered if that was because the house didn't have any ventilation outside of the kitchen, courtyard, and the front door. When he saw yellow and orange glowing within the smoke, Luke screamed.

"Aunt Beru!"

No one answered him, so he tried again. "Uncle Owen!"

Still no response.

Luke coughed in the billowing smoke, hugging the wall in terror as tiny edges of flame started to lick their way into his room.

"HELP ME!" Luke cried in outright panic.

And then, as if from the depths of some dark cave, something told him to run. Without anymore hesitation, Luke sprang from his bed and raced from his tiny space. He shrieked to see flames all around him as he entered the hallway.

Luke spun in a circle, trying to see past the thick smoke, and that was when he noticed he was having a hard time breathing. He again felt a nudge from deep within to go toward the garage, and since the last urging had helped him, he obeyed a second time.

Luke ran as fast as his little legs could carry him, and when he got to the garage he was relieved to find it smoke and flame free.

Until red laser fire punctured the wall high above, hitting the storage bins there and setting them aflame. Luke screamed, covering his head as the items fell all around him. He peeked out from under his arms, and saw that the fire from the front of the house was moving quickly toward him, following the path he'd taken.

He coughed again as acrid smoke from the burning crates stung his throat and nostrils. The smoke was getting thicker by the minute, and the flames higher. He tried turning left or right, but each place he turned, he could only go a few steps before the flames cut him off. Luke backed away fearfully, not knowing what else to do.

When he could go no further, Luke crouched in his corner, sobbing with fright. The flames crept closer and closer, with Luke feeling more and more boxed in with each passing breath.

" _HELP ME!_ " Luke wailed.

He lifted his face to scream toward the top of the garage, and that was when he spied the tiny windows. Windows just large enough for him to climb through!

Luke leapt to his feet, desperate, and scrambled up the last remaining shelf toward the window. He reached up with all his height, but was still a few inches too short.

Something popped loudly behind him, and hot ashes landed on his arms. Luke howled in agony, swiping at his forearms frantically, and then staring in horror to see his clothing starting to burn too.

The flames spread like spilled water on a table, burning his skin wherever it touched, and Luke scrambled to tear it from his chest. He leapt at the window again, feeling his fingers scrabble for purchase… there!

He found a handhold and then hoisted himself up, doing his best to ignore his pained body. He used his elbow to burst the glass, and then he was slipping outside. His belly and sides met the jagged edges of the glass as he maneuvered through, and again he cried out.

Luke collapsed halfway out the window, his strength gone, and his oxygen low from the smoke.

Then rough hands grabbed him and pulled him free, and Luke felt himself being dragged through the sands. He was so relieved that he didn't care in that moment who'd saved him.

Luke was dropped to the ground, and he instantly curled up, willing away his torment.

"You, boy!" someone said shortly.

Luke jerked his head up, and saw four white helmets glaring down on him. Gulping, Luke curled up tighter and cowered in fear. Uncle Owen had always warned him to stay away from stormtroopers because they served the Empire, which was run by an evil man.

"What is your name?" one of the men demanded, pointing a blaster in the boy's face.

"Luke!" he shrieked, cringing.

"Luke what?"

"Skywalker!" Luke wept. "Please, don't hurt me!"

Luke had been backing away as he spoke, and when his rear hit something warm and unmoving, he turned is head to see. He promptly yelled in disbelief.

"Uncle Owen!"

His uncle had a huge smoking hole in the center of his chest, and his face was frozen in anger. Luke lifted his head to find his aunt, and found her crumpled near the front door, with several craters in her back.

Something rose from the pit of his stomach, and feeling the urgent need, Luke rolled onto his hands and knees. He vomited violently, shaking from exhaustion as he tried to take in all that was before him.

It was still night... there was no one else around except the stormtroopers and... Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru were dead… and the only home he'd ever known was now going up in flames.

"Throw the adults into the flames," one man ordered.

"No!" Luke lifted up to his knees. "Why did you kill them?"

"Because I wanted to, now shut up before I do the same to you, runt!" the man snapped.

Three of the four stormtroopers lifted first Owen's body and then Beru's and tossed them inside the burning homestead.

When they returned, the man in charge looked down at Luke. "Now, go to sleep, runt."

And with that, he hit Luke over the head, dropping him into darkness.

 **00000**

When Luke came-to, he heard voices.

"... said his name was Skywalker..."

"... impossible! Only one man by that name... dead!"

"... should inform Lord Vader."

Luke sucked in a terrified breath. Darth Vader? He was the most feared man in the entire galaxy next to Emperor Palpatine! Why would they need to call him here?

"Make sure the boy is secure."

Luke opened his eyes and sat up with a squeak when he sensed— somehow— someone getting closer. The man who had been approaching jumped in surprise.

"Oh good, you're awake," a woman said from behind the stormtrooper Luke recognized from the farm. "What is your name, boy?"

Luke blinked at her when she came into his view, and recognized her as a woman in charge by her uniform. And then he recalled form his months in school that this was Governor Tour Aryon. She was the Imperial in charge of overseeing Tatooine.

"My name is Luke." He whispered on a hoarse throat.

Her eyebrow lifted. "You don't take the Larses name?"

Luke was confused. "Take their name?"

She sighed. "Their last name, Kid. You don't have their last name. Why?"

Luke swallowed nervously. "Um... they're my... were my aunt and uncle." Luke dropped his gaze sadly. "I don't know who my parents are except that my father's name..."

He stopped when that strange sense from before clearly told him _not_ to give his father's name. Of course, the two before him didn't like that, and Aryon stepped closer.

"Yes? What's his name?"

Luke shook his head. The stormtrooper slapped Luke across the face. "Answer her!"

Luke whimpered and opened his mouth, but nothing came out, and the man grabbed his hair, jerking Luke closer to the governor.

"Could it be Anakin Skywalker perhaps?" Aryon suggested, and Luke gulped, which caused her to smile. "I guess that's our answer. Just wait until Lord Vader hears of this. He will enjoy killing you, or whatever it is he decides to do with you."

Luke glared at the trooper. "He and his men killed my family!"

Aryon lifted a brow. "That is a serious accusation, Son. They saved your life when your homestead caught fire."

Luke shook his head. "They shot them first!"

The trooper sighed. "Ma'am, I believe he was seeing things: too much smoke inhalation, you know?"

Aryon nodded, uncaring. "Just take him to a cell and leave him be while I contact Lord Vader."

"Yes Ma'am."

Luke was taken to a small, dusty room with one window and bars on the door and thrown inside. Luke landed in a heap, and he cried out when his torso hurt him. Luke looked down to see he was bare-chested and sporting several nasty cuts which he only now remembered getting. He was also still covered in soot and dirt, and his dried blood smelled funny.

"Goodbye runt." The stormtrooper slammed the door closed and Luke bit his lip, trying hard not to cry. He would be strong... like... like Uncle Owen... but he _wasn't_ Uncle Owen! He buried his face in his hands and wept, hearing the man behind him grunt in disgust.

Luke wept for an unknown amount of time, wishing he was back at home with his guardians. He missed them already.

 **00000**

His ship glided through space like a sharp knife sliced through butter. Its precise angles and military design spoke of the ruthlessness with which it's commander operated. Darth Vader, Sith Lord, stood on the bridge to his Star Destroyer the Devastator, eyes on the stars as they passed at an almost leisurely pace.

His mind was on the aftershocks of the latest attack on the Imperials by the growing Rebel group, and how he could stomp them out for good.

"Excuse me Lord Vader," said the Admiral, who came up behind him with a sharp salute.

"What is it?" Vader rumbled.

"There is a private transmission for you from Governor Tour Aryon on Tatooine, My Lord," he reported. "It's marked urgent."

Vader held back a sigh. Tatooine... he hated that Force-forsaken planet. And in fact, he would make a request to the Emperor to have the dust ball destroyed when the Death Star was completed...

"Very well, have it sent to my office."

"Yes, My Lord." The man saluted once more and walked away as Vader left the bridge. Once he was in his office he saw the transmission already waiting for his use.

With a sour attitude, Vader started the message and mentally warned the Governor to not waste his time.

The woman's image appeared and she bowed. "Lord Vader, thank you for your time. There has been a recent development here I think may interest you. During one of their patrols of the desert, a squad of my men came upon a burning homestead. While they sought to aid the family within, they rescued a six year old boy who goes by the name of Luke Skywalker."

Vader froze up, not hearing the rest of her message as the name registered. Luke Skywalker.

Old memories surfaced against his will: those of Anakin Skywalker, and his wife Padmé Naberrie Skywalker. His wife who had died at the end of the Clone Wars— and with her, their unborn child.

Or so the Jedi had led him to believe, he now realized. _If_ it was true...

Vader was left to choose to believe the woman or not, and he was about to pass her off as a fool when the image shifted to show an unconscious boy. Vader again froze up, seeing his blond hair and features that were so reminiscent of the child Anakin had been that it was impossible to deny what was right before him.

Vader felt an odd stirring of... was that hope?... and he squashed it, not ready to let that take hold. Yet.

With an air of anticipation Palpatine would have been disgusted at, Vader contacted the bridge. "Set course for Tatooine immediately: top speed, Admiral."

"Yes, Lord Vader."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

Luke eventually picked himself up off the floor, though when he did it was to discover the Governor at his door. "Well, Kid, I'm afraid your days are... probably limited. I'm sorry, but I have a duty."

"To who?" Luke asked.

"At the moment, Lord Vader, who is on his way here as we speak."

Luke sucked in a breath. "No!"

"Yes. Now, be a good boy and shut it." Aryon spun on her heel and was gone, leaving a trembling Luke behind.

He may have only been six, but he knew an evil man when he was taught about him. And Uncle Owen and the other farmers had never spoken of kindness when Vader's name shared a sentence.

Luke ran around his cage, desperate to find a way out, but the bars were solid, the window unsurpassable, and the floor nothing but sandstone. Luke sat on what passed for a bunk, whimpering as his fear only mounted the longer he went without his family or any form of comfort.

Why did Lord Vader want him? What had he done wrong? He was innocent! Those stormtroopers... they had murdered his family; set his farm on fire... they were rotten, horrible men!

Luke, not knowing what else to do, began to test each bar on the front of his cage, trying to be as quiet as he could since there was no one in his line of sight. Luke found no success until he got to the wall on the far end. He noticed that the base was loose, and the sandstone wasn't firm.

Letting hope grab hold of him, Luke dropped to all fours and began to dig frantically at the base, and soon it was able to move more! Luke pursed his lips, and then tried getting his head and shoulders through.

His head went, but his shoulders just didn't go yet. Luke went back to digging, not caring if his waist hurt, so long as he could get free. However, when he heard the scrape of boots, he leapt up and away from his bars, turning away from the door to hide his dirty hands.

"Still moping?" the stormtrooper groused before the cell door opened and then shut moments later. "Well, at least eat. It could be your last meal."

Luke swallowed, but didn't turn, which only incited more anger and disdain from the man.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't try."

Luke waited until he was gone and then his hunger caused him to look the food over. It was nothing special, but he was very hungry, so he ate it. As soon as he was finished, Luke picked up the spoon and went back to his little hole. He used the utensil to dig deeper and deeper, and before he knew it he had a wide enough berth to move the bar much more.

Luke set his spoon down silently and pushed his head and then shoulders out, followed by the rest of him with some effort. His foot got stuck at one point, causing him momentary panic and he froze as if he would be caught at any second.

But no one came, so Luke let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding and freed his boot. He landed with a thud and then slowly stood up, sneaking along the wall to the doorway that led to the rest of the building.

He paused there, listening for voices. He didn't hear any, so he poked his head around the doorjamb. He saw a table against the far wall, and the stormtrooper was sitting there with his back to Luke, helmet off.

Luke didn't see anyone else, but there was a second open doorway to the front end of the building... and also the Governor, who wouldn't just let him leave. But there _was_ a window! And it was open!

Luke swallowed nervously, seeing that he'd have to climb a stack of crates to get to it though... all while sneaking past the trooper. But it was either that... or get taken by Darth Vader. Luke shuddered with terror at the very thought and decided to risk it. He took a deep breath and tip-toed into the room, biting his lip and keeping his eyes alternately on the man at the table and his destination.

Luke froze when someone moved past the open doorway, heart pounding as he expected shouting to commence seeing he was now caught. But, to his great surprise, nothing of the sort happened.

Unable to take the suspense any longer, Luke risked all and sprinted for the crates before he scrambled atop as carefully as possible. He reached the window...

"Hey!"

Luke jumped, banging his head on the ceiling. When he looked back, it was to find that his shadow had blocked light on the wall for the trooper to see. And the man was now charging at Luke.

Luke shrieked and scrambled madly out the window, knocking over the crates on his way. He heard loud cursing coming from behind him and then Luke was sprinting away down the street, heedless of the people as he just ran.

He didn't have a destination, he just needed to get away and find some place to hide.

"Kid stop!" the stormtrooper's voice shouted behind him. "STOP!"

But Luke only felt his fear increase until he was racing at top speed, taking any and all turns he could find in an effort to put distance between them or lose his pursuit. When he looked behind him to see if he had lost his pursuer at one point he crashed into someone, and the two went tumbling.

"HEY!" the woman yelled angrily. "Watch where you're going!"

"Stop that boy!" the stormtrooper hollered, and Luke panicked again, leaping up. But he didn't get more than one step before the lady grabbed his ankle.

"Oh no you don't!" she snapped, and Luke struggled against her grip.

"Let go!" Luke cried, watching with a heaving chest as the trooper drew ever closer.

"Not a chance, Kid, now hold still!"

"LET ME GO!" Luke screamed, kicking her in the hand with his free foot. He caught her fingers and she let out a stream of virulent curses, but she did let go.

Luke took off again at top speed, and when blue rings zipped past his position he cried out in terror, weaving in and out of people now as if on instinct. He heard some passerby try to help, but it was all a blur. Luke eventually had to stop, though, when his legs gave out on him.

To his surprise, Luke felt... that same nudge as had come in the burning house, and it was urging him to go toward a darkened stairwell that went down. Unable to resist, and not knowing what else to do, he obeyed. Luke took the steps two at a time and found himself at a door, which opened at his push.

Luke went inside and closed it behind him, placing his back to it and shaking like a leaf as he waited... and waited...

Then he heard the man's voice above. "Where'd he go?! Blast it!"

Luke swallowed hard, expecting the man to come to his un-lockable door and find his way inside. But when no such thing occurred, Luke counted as high as he could and then sank, still trembling, to the sandy floor.

Only then did he think to look at where he had ended up, and he swallowed with difficulty at all the scary shapes in the room. But nothing was jumping out at him, so he stayed where he was, praying to whatever power was out there to help him.

 **00000**

He didn't know how much time had passed before he felt it was safe for him to move from his hiding place. Luke slowly and quietly exited his hideout and snuck up the stairs. It was later in the day now; almost nighttime that he could see.

Swallowing nervously, Luke walked as casually as he could along the streets until he came to a docking bay. He paused, peering at the men within that stood near an old freighter that was being loaded with crates.

Luke bit his lip, but he had nowhere else to go, and there was nothing left for him on Tatooine right now anyway. He sidled closer when the men each disappeared, carrying crates into what looked like a storage area.

The two looked mean and nasty from what Luke could tell, and he wasn't sure they'd not turn on him if he asked for a ride. Maybe he could hide in the cargo area while they were busy?

But how to get past them?

He waited for a while as they continued to load stock, and finally his chance came when a pair of stormtroopers appeared. The men wandered off to speak with them, and as they were all busy, Luke swallowed nervously and risked sprinting onto the ship. He scurried to hide in the first place he could find at the very back of the hold and behind a large gathering of crates.

His heart-rate was rapid and nervous as he waited for the two men to either discover him or not.

The men eventually started loading freight again and Luke caught snippets of their conversation.

"... looking for a kid...

"... why'd they think we saw him?"

"... hate Tatooine. The sooner we get to a more civilized planet the better."

Luke swallowed with fear when one man came very close and he froze up, quivering as the man seemed to pause... and then set his crate down.

"Well, that's the last of it, so let's blast off this dust ball."

"I won't argue with you there."

Luke heard them leave and soon after the ship rumbled as the engines came to life, and as the vessel lifted from the ground, Luke felt a shiver run down his spine, one he had no understanding of.

But he hunkered down, stomach growling in hunger, and waited for this ship to take him somewhere else.

* * *

 **( A/N:** _Sorry for the long wait, I was on vacation. Got to go to Star Wars celebration!_ :D **)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

Luke was starving, freezing cold, and sore from sitting on the hard floor. He didn't know how long it had been since the ship had entered hyperspace, but it was long enough that his stomach growled often. To make matters worse, Luke's backside and legs felt stiffer than planks of wood from sitting on the metal floor for so long.

He had managed to sleep, but it was troubled and not very restful, and he was terrified of making noises and giving himself away. Luke shivered and shook where he sat, wishing he'd been able to find a blanket. But he hadn't dared search the crates or wander far and risk detection.

Thus it was that Luke was curled up into a fetal position, his arms tucked into the core of his tunic and hugging his body in an effort to conserve some warmth. Luke was trying to figure out what he would do now.

Now that his only family was dead: killed by the Empire, and they weren't even sorry for it! Anger kindled in Luke, but he had to let it go, not wanting to think about it anymore. He missed his aunt and uncle, but he knew Owen would have told Luke to move on with life, so Luke was trying to do that.

Aunt Beru would have hugged him and told him something nice to help him feel better, but Luke knew she would never do so again.

Luke wiped at a wet face and jumped when the deck plates beneath him shuddered. The sound of the engines began to change and Luke braced himself expectantly, wondering if the ship was finally leaving hyperspace.

His theory proved correct when moments later there was a sharp tug at his body, and then a release. The engines' shifted pitch again and Luke swallowed in anticipation. Where were they? Would this place be friendly to kids?

Would he speak the language, or be able to find help? Luke didn't know what to do, but he suspected he should first get off this ship unseen, and _then_ worry about the future.

Luke cried out in alarm when the ship jolted as if something had shaken it, and he curled up tighter, though he did feel heat building up and his cold body welcomed it. Luke realized the ship had to be entering an atmosphere, which meant it would be landing very soon.

Luke breathed a sigh of relief, and prepared for his chance to leave this cargo hold.

 **00000**

He had walked these streets for the better part of his life; he knew them inside and out, knew where to hide and he was in the know about little-known alleyways that led to secret doors. Confidence allowed his footfalls to come with near-silence and a sure-footed pace.

He didn't have many friends, but the boy liked it that way. No fake friends meant he didn't have to count on anyone but himself. And his missions for Shrike went far smoother when he didn't have some greenie tagging along.

No, Han Solo worked best alone, and he didn't plan to change that anytime soon. Unless the boss demanded it... then there would be little Han could do. He worked for Garris Shrike, and that was the end of things.

Han recalled when he'd first landed with the man: he had been little more than a toddler, age three and freshly abandoned by parents who'd never truly loved their son anyway. Han had loved them, despite it, in his younger innocence. He'd slowly lost that innocence, however, as Shrike took control of Han, and thus his life.

Or most of it. Han had some relative freedoms, but he, like the other kids Garris 'employed' in his many illegal activities. The man sent his army of children onto the streets to pick pockets, steal any goods they could get away with clean, and were also involved in many other black-market jobs. All this fed the man's tiny empire of crime and scumbags. But it also made the man rich, and Han knew Garris was a selfish, greedy person.

But he was smart, and he knew that taking orphaned kids people would never miss and training them to do his dirty work would go pretty much unseen. Anyone caught in the act was denied, none of Garris' kids had any documentation and they were abandoned to their fate if they got take into custody.

There were kids all over this city, and when Garris decided to change locations, he called his army of kids— the man had the gall to call it a family— back to his ship and they moved to either another planet or a different city.

Sometimes the change came when Garris felt that their presence had become too noticeable, and would change places to avoid a full investigation. Other times it as at the man's will, or if he caught wind of some big event happening.

Han had been to a fair few of those. Garris was pro at reading crowds, and he had no shame about exploiting the masses that swarmed to major events, so long as it wasn't in the Core worlds, or too close to the Empire's radar.

At the moment, Han and his _family_ were on Corellia, Han's homeplanet. Home. Han snorted. There was no such thing as home... it was just the term for a place where people who _claimed_ to love you lied and hurt you and wanted nothing to do with their own flesh and blood...

Han realized his chest was heaving, and he stepped out of the flow of people to calm down. Getting emotional on the job was a bad thing: it blocked his ability to focus, and he got careless and in trouble.

Han waited until he was back to his cool, nonchalant self before he rejoined the crowd. Several bodies ahead he saw a family with several kids... and the mother was so busy she wasn't paubg much attention to her slipping bag.

A bag tht was open enough to show it's contents... including a nice looking datapad and what looked like a freshly purchased bit of jewelry.

Han studiously drew closer and read the crowd about him before he made any moves on the family's belongings. Most of the people in the immediate vicinity were either too busy with their own purposes, or were in various stages of disgust or annoyance at the rowdy state of the kids the adults couldn't seem to control.

Han grinned. Perfect.

He came even with the person directly behind the mother, and when her kids started to make a louder fuss about something or another, the people parts around Han to go around. Han used that opportunity to reach into the bag and silently draw out the datapad and jewelry box.

He deftly slipped them into an interior pocket on the vest he wore and continued onward as if nothing untoward had occurred.

 **00000**

Luke could see sunlight coming from the open cargo doors, and he was waiting on pins and needles from his chance to exit through it. The two men had been coming in and out at random, and Luke was running out of hiding space. He had already crept as close to the doorway as he could manage, and now he had to wait for the pair of men to be goen long enough for him to stay unseen.

Luke peeked around the edge of his current hiding place, seeing the two appear and grab a few more crates before leaving the hold. Luke bit his lip, wondering if he should just make a break for it.

They didn't seem to be staying outside for much longer than it took to dispense of their cargo and then return for more. And if that door closed, Luke would be trapped within the ship.

Something in Luke whispered that now was his chance to go. Frowning, Luke hesitated, but the men weren't returning... what if they came in while he was walking out? What if they snagged him... and returned him to Tatooine...

 _Go Luke..._ he heard it clearly, and it seemed to be the same voice as from the burning homestead and the jail. Luke knew that both instances had saved his life and helped him... so he decided to trust the instinct.

Luke crept out from his pile of grey crates and slipped to the edge of the doorway to peer cautiously outside. The coast was clear, so he swiftly darted out of the ship, holding his breath and making a mad dash across the hangar bay floor. He dove wildly behind a bundle of canisters probably containing fluids for ships and sat there panting for a few seconds.

There he stayed while he heard the two spacers conclude their business and then seal the ship. Finally they left through a doorway and Luke was left alone with only the silent landing bay to greet him.

Luke counted to thirty before he came out of hiding again. He moved to the door, which opened at his approach, though as soon as he went through it, it locked from the outside. Luke looked left and then right, and saw an exit sign above on the right.

He moved to it and took a deep breath. Without stopping to question what he'd do next, Luke opened the door and walked outside. He was greeted with a strange new world that was a far cry from Tatooine.

It wasn't hot, there weren't sand dunes as far as the eye could see, and the buildings were all made of metal, not sandstone and mud. Luke saw dark clouds in the sky, he even saw... Luke gasped.

Were those... _trees?!_ He gaped, looking around him some more. There was another one... and another! His eyes found grass and Luke, in the excitement of the experience, dashed across the sidewalk to the lush lawn. He bent down and reverently touched it, letting the green blades tickle the spaces between his fingers.

Luke laughed, turning his attention to the nearest tree. He hustled over; unaware of the odd stares sent his way at his antics. Luke felt the bark on the tree, loving how it was both rough and smooth. He pinched the leaves, marveling at the wet feel of them.

So this was plant life. He was in awe, and he decided then and there that his favorite color was no longer blue, but green. Luke sighed and only then began to take stock of his full situation. Now that the initial introduction to this world was over, Luke was reminded he hadn't eaten in what seemed like forever. But where to get food?

A new thought occurred to him, and his heart sank: Luke had no credits even if he could find a restaurant. What was he to do?

Luke noted then the looks he was getting and he shivered with a bit of fear. He carefully joined the crowd and walked with the people already going left, trying to ignore the gazes of those around him.

Thankfully it didn't last long, as the seeming oddity of a child all alone faded while the people returned to their own concerns. That left Luke to wander aimlessly, getting completely lost and increasingly worried.

Finally he broke from the crowd as they passed a food establishment. Luke stared in the windows at the people enjoying food Luke wasn't familiar with. His stomach clenched tightly, making him hiss.

A man within the restaurant noticed Luke's attention and he glared at the child. Luke shied back, sidling away until he was no longer in view. He saw an alleyway and, with nowhere else to go, Luke entered it cautiously.

It was a lot darker and foreboding than the sandy streets and alleys of Tatooine, but Luke felt strangely safer here. He ended up at the back of the building and his eyes fell upon a garbage receptacle.

Luke hated the thought of having to find food in a trash can, but he was desperate...

He gingerly approached the large can, saw he was too short, and resorted to dragging a box over snad climbing on top of it. He then lifted the lid of the garbage bin... and promptly felt his mouth watering. It looked as if a bag of unwanted food had literally just been placed within. He could see through the clear material and there were several nice looking things within.

With starvation overcoming his unease at the place he'd found sustenance, Luke's hands dove for the bag.

His hands had hardly touched the bag in the rear of the bin when the box he stood upon toppled without warning. Luke cried out when his face connected with the edge of the dumpster and he saw stars. Blood dribbled from his nose as Luke lay on the ground, cringing at the pain before it faded enough so that he could focus.

It took him a moment to do it, but Luke climbed back to his feet. Wiping the blood off his face with his sleeve, Luke made to return to the food, but he had only taken two steps when a sound from the other end of the alleyway caught his attention. Luke looked up in time to see an older boy sprinting towards Luke without looking where he was going. Shouts followed the youth, and they didn't sound happy at all.

Luke tried to dodge, but it was too late. The other boy slammed into Luke with a startled exclamation. Both hit the ground in a tangle of limbs, words... and several shiny and valuable looking items that spilled forth from hidden pockets in the older boy's vest.

"Kriff!" the other boy swore, and Luke panted from the unexpected collision. "Watch where you're going!"

Luke glared at the boy, his pride surfacing. " _You_ were the one not looking where you were going!"

"Whatever!" The dark-haired boy snapped back, already hastily gathering what had left his pockets.

"There he is!" someone shouted, making both kids jump.

Again the dark-haired youth muttered curses, and Luke struggled to stand once more, somehow ending up with one of the dropped items in his hands as he did so. Something the approaching men noticed. "Look, he's got an accomplice!"

Luke did a double-take. "What?"

"Take them both!"

Luke cried out just as the older boy snatched Luke's wrist. "Run!"

Without waiting for a reply the older boy dragged Luke along. Luke didn't argue, especially when he saw the looks on the faces of those pursuing them.

"What's going on?" Luke wanted to know as they raced out of the mouth of the alley and started to work their way across the street.

"Talk later, run _now!_ " His companion warned.

Luke stumbled, his legs weary from having sat in a cold cargo hold for so long, and his stomach was threatening to clench so hard he would vomit. But he didn't stop, instead allowing the other to steer since Luke didn't know where to go.

The people coming after them appeared next to the restaurant, and took a few moments to spot the escaping boys.

"Stop! Stop those boys!"

Luke saw a few passerbies start, but no one reacted fast enough to stop the children from disappearing into another alley. Luke's lungs burned, and he nearly tripped on the uneven ground now under his feet, but the other boy kept hold of him.

They went deep into the alley and Luke saw only a black wall that looked like it had been graphitized so many times the original color wasn't visible. And his companion showed no signs of stopping.

"This is a dead end!" Luke cried. "Where are you taking us?"

"You'll see," the other replied, and Luke felt something in his senses niggle with warning.

He would have looked over his shoulder except his companion stopped abruptly, shoving Luke to the ground and pointing under a staircase. "Get in there!"

Luke obeyed, even as he wondered how stairs would hide them. The older boy appeared and with a grunt he shoved a large barrel out of the way. It appeared to be hiding a passageway, and the boy gestured Luke within.

Luke crawled into the opening and once the other kid had too, he sealed the entryway. Luke collapsed against the grungy wall, panting heavily, his entire body quivering.

"Wh-what are we going..."

" _SHH!_ " the other boy hissed, making a jabbing motion with a hand to silence Luke.

Luke opened his mouth to respond but the sound of approaching feet shut him up tighter than the door to a Jawa's stash of goods. Luke held his breath as the other boy leaned carefully closer to the entry to listen intently.

The feet stopped and Luke's heart nearly stopped with them out of utter fear. Had they been discovered? Scraping boots sounded, muffled except within the immediate confines of the tunnel he and the other boy were in.

"Where'd they go?"

"Could they have climbed?"

"Where to? We didn't see anyone going up, and there were only ladders near the street. They didn't go up."

"Well, they must be hiding somewhere."

More feet shuffling sounded and Luke thought his heart would pound out of his chest, certain in his fear that the men could hear it. He trembled while the other boy remained motionless but tensed and ready for action.

Finally someone sighed heavily. "There's going to be hell to pay if we don't get that merchandise back."

"Yeah, the boss will have our hides for this."

"Kriffing kids..."

The voices faded, but Luke's companion didn't deign to move until several minutes had passed. Only then did he let out a breath and shuffle to go around Luke.

"Move, Kid."

"What's going on?" Luke asked again.

"You got in my way, that's what," the other sniped. "I was doing just fine until you showed up."

Luke glared. "This is _not_ my fault!"

The other boy actually hesitated, and then sighed softly. "No, it's not. You probably were just separated from your parents."

That sentence hurt Luke deeply, and he looked away, but the other didn't notice as they started crawling through the small tunnel. When they got to the other end, the older boy opened the hatch and they exited onto the outer edge of the city.

Luke exited after the older child, but didn't move away as the doorway was sealed behind him. The taller boy looked to Luke with hazel eyes and then he spoke again.

"Why don't you go home, Kid, before the authorities get all over this."

"I... I can't," Luke whispered.

The other groaned. "Just my luck: I get to run into a kid who can't go home." He pointed to a building in the distance. "Well I'm not going to take you in, so go to the orphanage if you can't go to your parents."

"I don't want to go to an orphanage," Luke fretted. They would have to put him into th system like on Tatooine, and then Vader would find him...

The other growled deep in his throat. "Well then go do your own thing, I don't care! Just get away form me."

Luke panicked when the other started to walk away. "Wait!"

"No."

"Please! I... I need help!" Luke pled.

"I offered it, you turned it down."

"Because I had to!"

The other did look over his shoulder at that. "What does that mean?"

Luke hesitated, but that same sense from before— Luke was starting to call it his sixth sense— urged him to open up to the boy before him. "I... someone really bad wants me."

The boy finally stopped, eyeing Luke with open suspicion. "Who?"

"I... I don't want to say."

Luke's companion glared. "Well aren't you just all sorts of helpful here. Just go back to your parents, Kid, you obviously don't belong on the streets."

"I told you, I can't go back to them!" Luke ground out.

"Well why not?" the other snapped irritably.

Luke felt tears spring to his eyes. "My family is... dead."

That took the other by surprise, and he must have read something in Luke's face, because he finally softened. "I'm sorry."

He took a closer look at Luke then, frowning deeply as if only then noticing his appearance. "You don't look like you're from Corellia, that's for certain. What kind of clothes are those?"

"The kind you wear in the desert," Luke answered.

The other's eyebrows lifted in surprise. "The desert? You really _can't_ go home, then, can you?"

Luke shook his head. "Please, who are you? Where am I?"

The dark-haired youth hesitated, and then spoke. "I'm Han Solo. And you are currently on Corellia. Where did you say you came from again?"

"...Tatooine," Luke murmured.

"That dust ball?" Han snarked. "No wonder you wanted off. How did you end up on Corellia?"

"I stowed away on a ship." Luke replied, the first vestiges of pride at his own accomplishments prickling his mind. He had really done that... all on his own. Well, and with the aid of his sixth sense.

Han whistled. "Stang Kid, you snuck onboard a ship and got here undetected?"

Luke nodded, an odd smile quirking his lips.

Han finally grinned, a lopsided thing. "Well I'll be Kesseled."

He looked to the item still miraculously within Luke's grasp. "You know, you handled yourself pretty well back there, all things considered."

Luke blinked. "I did?"

"Yeah. I don't know of many fresh orphans who can take the heat like that. You need a lot of work, but you're not too bad." Han held out a hand. "But that's mine."

Luke looked at the thing in his hand, noticing only then that it was a fancy looking dagger. He suddenly held it with much greater care, but the boy wasn't stupid.

"You stole it, didn't you?" Luke asked, meeting Han's grey gaze.

"Yup," Han didn't sound at all repentant. "And I need it back, so hand it over."

Luke pursed his lips. "Take me with you. Please."

Han looked for the first time just a little afraid. "Ah, no."

Luke tightened his hold on the dagger. "Please. I have nowhere to go, and I don't know what to do."

"Yeah? Why not try a life in the orphanage," Han sniped, "you know: an honest life instead of that on the illegal side of things?"

Luke shook his head. He didn't truly want to be a thief, and he knew his uncle and aunt would disapprove, but Luke had no other options. He had to stay under the Empire's radar. Besides, as much as it still hurt, Uncle Owen was gone forever.

"Take me too." Luke repeated. "And then you can have this back."

Han shook his head. "You don't want to come with me, Kid. Trust me."

Luke somehow knew Han was telling the truth, but Luke couldn't let this opportunity slip by. He had to do this... he had no other options.

"I can't let anyone put my name into the systems. I have to stay unknown..." Luke's voice rose in fear, "because the bad man wants me, and if he hears my name, he... he will come for me!"

Han narrowed his gaze. "Then tell me the truth. Who wants you?"

"V-Vader." Luke whispered, shuddering. "He will kill me if he gets to me!"

Han's eyes widened. "What did you do to get on old helmet-face's radar? A scrawny runt like you?"

Luke glared at the insult, but shook his head. "I don't know why he wants me... except that when my father's name was revealed, the governor got all excited."

Han studied Luke, but he held firm, unwilling to give his full story to a kid he didn't really know. Finally Han sighed heavily. "You won't be a free person, Kid. You'll be trained like I was and then put to work. And if you fail, you'll be punished."

Luke cringed at that, thinking it over before he thinned his lips, holding out the weapon. "It will have to do. I can't go anywhere else."

Han stared long and hard at Luke. "What's your name?"

"Luke Skywalker."

Han tilted his head. "Skywalker? That... sounds kind of familiar..."

"My father's last name was Skywalker."

Han snorted wryly. "You don't say? Well, I guess it doesn't matter. But if I were you, I wouldn't use the name Skywalker. Something about it seems too... important, and if your name is what set the Empire after you, you should keep it secret."

"Then call me Luke Lars." Luke whispered, lowering his eyes. "I was raised by my aunt and uncle, they were the ones killed."

Han took the weapon from Luke, hiding it away. "Wait, you weren't with your parents?"

"They're dead too, which is why I was raised by my aunt and uncle," Luke answered.

Han whistled, but placed a hand on Luke's shoulder. "Stang Kid. Well, come on. Your new life awaits, but don't say I didn't warn you."

 **00000**

Darth Vader was livid. He stood in the empty cell his son had been held in, and which he had subsequently escaped. A child had escaped the Empire.

Behind him the governor trembled in fear, even as she tried to maintain an outward air of calm. Vader spun around, lifting a hand and grasping at her neck in the Force.

"You let him get away! A _child_!" he roared.

"P-please My L-Lord!" Aryon begged around her choking. "H-he got out a-and we didn't notice until... it was t-too late!"

"What does the Empire pay you for if not to make certain you can handle a small boy?" Vader hissed, tightening his grip mercilessly.

She paled swiftly, and Vader ignored her further pleas for mercy, watching the light slowly fade from her eyes until she went limp. He dropped her body to the floor and stepped over it without another glance.

"Captain."

The squad commander who'd been with Aryon snapped to attention. "Yes Milord?"

The only reason you are alive as well is because you can search for the boy. Find out where he went. Find his trail. You are not permitted to rest or eat until that has happened."

The trooper swallowed visibly, but nodded once. "As you wish."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

Luke stayed right with Han as he led Luke along, and they made their way along the outer edge of the city. Luke did his best to keep pace, but he was weary after the run from those men. Plus he hadn't eaten since... well, it felt like days.

Luke glanced at Han. "Do you know how long it takes to get from Tatooine to Corellia?"

Han gave him a passing glance. "A couple of days. Tatooine is way out on the Outer Rim, and Corellia's deeper in, almost to the Core Worlds."

"Oh." Luke murmured. "I haven't travelled much."

Han smirked. "First time off the homeplanet, huh?"

Luke nodded. "I'm only six... but nearly seven!" he hastened to add, trying to appear more grown up than he was.

Han chuckled. "Alright. When's the lifeday then, huh?"

"Ah, it's actually on Empire Day." Luke's voice grew solemn at that. Before he hadn't ever cared that his birth coincided with the birth of the Empire. But after they had killed his family... he did care.

Han's surprise was evident. "Really? Wow. That must make celebrating... well, interesting. But that's only a month away."

Luke only nodded, not smiling. Han noticed and sighed. "Look, if you're going to survive in this life, you have to learn not to let all the little things get to ya. First rule of thumb is to grow a tough skin. Without it you won't make it more than a few weeks, maybe months."

Luke eyed his companion. "Is that what you do? You seem pretty... I don't know the word, but you seem to have a tough skin."

Han jabbed a thumb into his own chest. "Yeah, I learned long ago to just let the insignificant things go and only focus on what you need to survive. I do have some fun along the way, but for the most part you have to be able to rely on yourself before you can do any good to others."

Luke inclined his head. "I hope I can become like you then."

Han's stride faltered somewhat, though only Luke noticed. "You want to be like _me_?"

Luke frowned. "Is that a bad thing? You're pretty tough, you are smart, and you seem nice enough."

" _Nice?_ " Han spluttered, indignant. "I'll have you know I am _not_ nice!"

Luke was growing confused. "I... I'm sorry; that was meant as a good thing about you."

Han looked around. "Do both of us a favor and don't ever call me pleasant again, alright? Nice guys don't do well in our lifestyle. Got it?"

Luke was baffled, but he agreed, wondering why Han didn't want people to think he was kind. He supposed he would figure it out soon enough.

"Do you have parents?" Luke inquired as Han finally brought them to a spaceport with large landing fields for the ships that were too big to fit in a regular docking bay.

Han thinned his lips. "No." His voice was flat. "And that subject is off limits, alright?"

Luke nodded. "Okay. Sorry."

Han didn't reply, but started towards a large freighter that looked like it had been made in the Clone Wars.

"That's the _Trader's Luck_." Han informed Luke as they approached. "And the Boss's name is Garris Shrike. If you want to work for him, you do what he tells you and you don't talk back to him, got it?"

Luke hesitated. "Is he mean?"

Han looked to the other. "I won't lie... yes. It's why I tried to get you to reconsider joining us. There's still time to back out, Kid. Trust me. I'll let you off the hook 'cause you're a good kid yourself, but... Shrike can be cruel. He's got a hot temper and he's not all that patient, despite his claims to the contrary."

Han saw he'd frightened Luke, and the other nodded, knowing he was making his point. "I just want you to think about it real hard. Once you're in, you don't get out. Garris is a tough nut, but... _if_ you do your job he leaves you more or less alone. And if you do well, he rewards you. That's always a nice bonus."

Luke wasn't sure if he liked the sound of this man, and indeed he was scared, but in his mind, it was Garris or Vader. At least Garris wasn't trying to kill Luke...

And though he was afraid, Luke really and truly had nowhere else to go. "Will he put me into the system?"

Han shook his head. "No. He only creates a database for his own purposes, but it can be erased in a heartbeat if we get boarded." He stopped before the boarding ramp. "Tell me you're sure. Kid, I mean it. There has to be someplace else you can go. Maybe I can swindle you come credits; you can go elsewhere and try your luck."

Luke bit his lip, and then shook his head. "Where would I go? I come from a farming family, I don't know anything about anywhere except where I lived, and I want to stay with you because you're the first friendly person I've met."

Han sighed, running a hand over his hair. "You're crazy, Luke. You know that right?" But he turned as if to enter the large spacecraft, only to pause just before actually doing so. "Look, Shrike... _collects_ orphans like you and me, so don't be alarmed by what you see. And ignore the ones who try to be smart-mouths. Some of the kids here think they own the small space we're allowed as bunk rooms. The fools don't know they are just as hopeless as those they tease."

Luke swallowed, but nodded once to show he understood. "I'll be careful."

"You better be." Han warned. "Come on."

Luke stayed a half-step behind Han, though once they were inside the ship he looked all around in curiosity. He'd never been inside a vessel like this before, and he was openly eager to explore. Han led him past what looked like housing for the crew, then a mess hall, as well as by a few offices until they came to one just shy of the bridge itself. Luke eyed Han, who took a deep breath and pressed the announcer.

"Who is it?"

"Han Solo, Sir," Han replied crisply.

"Han, my boy. Come in."

Luke watched the door open and then Han stepped through, but when he tried to follow, Han held out a hand.

"Wait here until I call you in," he murmured.

Luke nodded, watching the door close in his face.

 **00000**

Garris Shrike looked up from his desk, where a smattering of datapads lay that he was scatter-reading from. Han strode in, managing to affect a charming smile. "Hello Sir. I have a pretty good load today."

The black-haired man in a crisp military uniform eyed Han with pale blue eyes that had the rare power to freeze Han in his place. This was pretty much the only man Han feared, and that meant something, because it took a lot to make Han afraid.

"Let me see what you've brought me," Garris gestured to an empty spot on his desk.

"I've got jewelry," Han began as he unloaded the pockets in his vest. "A couple decent datapads that could contain personal information— such as bank statements— a nice helping of credits I swiped form some gambling men who were more interested in their drinks," Han then showed the dagger Luke had held and three other high-end weapons. "And a few black-market knives."

Garris sat up straighter at the weapons, taking them with a wicked grin. After several long minutes in which Garris studied the items from top to bottom, he set them down and leaned forward. "Han, you have impressed me today. These are indeed fine pieces of craftsmanship."

Han dipped his head. "Thank you."

Garris fingered the other items. "A good run indeed. As a reward, you may take the rest of today off."

Han smirked, but when Garris dismissed him, he remained standing where he was. Garris lifted a brow. "Did you need anything else?" he asked mildly.

Han hesitated, almost tempted to forgo the kid's wishes, but something held him back. Something about the other boy woke a sense of protectiveness in Han, something he'd never experienced before save with one person.

"Yes Sir. I... I did pick up a stray, and he would like to join our little... family." The final word cut at Han's throat like glass, but he had to put on a front for the man before him. Garris loved having his ego stroked. Han knew the man thought he was some sort of benevolent father for all the kids under his so-called care.

But though Han feared Garris, he also hated him.

Garris straightened. "You brought someone back with you?"

Han nodded. "He's young, but he kept up with me, and he's pretty smart. I think with some training he would become a great addition to our group."

Garris considered, stroking his chin in his usual manner. "I assume he's outside?"

"Yes Sir."

Garris motioned. "Bring him in so I can see."

Han obeyed, opening the hatch and ushering the younger boy inside. The kid stayed right with Han, but when he laid eyes on Garris, he stopped dead for a full three heartbeats. Han cleared his throat, and Luke stepped hesitantly forward.

"So, Han here tells me you want to become a member of our family?" Garris asked the youth.

Luke nodded silently.

Garris eyed him. "May I ask why?"

Luke looked to Han, but that was obviously a mistake. "I am over here, boy!"

Luke jumped; his head whipping back to fore. "I... I lost my family and have no home. I can't go back, and I don't know where else to go."

Garris chuckled. "Freshly orphaned, huh?"

He stood and came around his desk. He walked a slow circle around Luke, and the boy tensed instinctively. "You don't look like much."

Han, wishing to help the other, spoke up. "His smaller size makes him less noticeable, and his smaller frame will fit into tighter spaces."

Garris silenced Han with a glare, and the dark-haired boy fell obediently silent. "Han is correct, but are you a hard worker?"

Luke nodded. "I worked on a farm before now."

Garris snorted. "A farmer, oh joy."

Luke didn't reply, so Garris went on, sitting back against his desk now as he stared hard at Luke. "You will need to learn the ropes, and the life will be harsh. I will take you on. You will address me as Sir, and you will do as I say or you will pay dearly. Do you understand?"

Luke swallowed nervously, but nodded again. "Yes Sir."

Garris harrumphed. "You will have to earn your keep once you're trained. How well you do on a given day determines what privileges you get then. I will team you up with Han," Garris chuckled. "Since he brought you, he can train you. But he's a hard boy to like."

Luke opened his mouth to speak out, but a warning glance from Han stopped him.

Fortunately Garris seemed not to have noticed. "What do they call you?"

"Luke."

Garris stood back up, waving them away. "Well, _Luke_ , best of luck to you, and welcome to the family group. Now, go."

"Thank you, Sir." Han took Luke by the elbow and steered him away. Once they were down the hall a ways, Han gave Luke a hard look. "You do what he says, even if you don't like it, understand?"

"I understand," Luke murmured, and his stomach growled forcefully then, reminding Luke once again of his gnawing hunger.

Han glanced at Luke's middle and then actually smiled. "Come on, it's time for you to meet someone worth being around."

Luke followed, openly curious. To his delight, Han led Luke to the mess hall, and then through a set of double doors to the kitchen beyond.

"Dewlanna?" Han called, and Luke heard an answering roar from the back of the kitchen.

Luke jumped when a two-meter hairy being appeared. Having never met a Wookiee face-to-face before, Luke cried out in fear and jumped to stand behind Han.

"Whoa, Kid," Han soothed mildly. "Take it easy: she's not going to rip your arm off or nothin'."

Luke trembled. "Sh-she's friendly?"

Han nodded while pointedly stepping away from the younger boy. "If you're on her good side, then yes."

The tan-furred Wookiee female tilted her head to regard Luke more closely, and Luke stood still, not certain what to do now. After a time, the Wookiee knelt before Luke and spoke softly in her native tongue.

Luke didn't understand a single word, and he looked to Han. "What did she say?"

"She said not to fear her. And welcome." Han translated, feeling like a droid. "Dewlanna, this is Luke. Luke, Dewlanna. She's... well, the closest thing I've ever had to a real mother," he said it reverently, and Luke watched as the Wookie whuffed and brought Han into a loving hug. The boy allowed it, but only for a moment, his pride stepping in.

Luke relaxed when his sixth sense urged him to trust the Wookiee, and so he extended a hand. "I'm sorry I was scared. I've never seen a Wookiee before. I've only heard of them."

Dewlanna spoke and Han again translated; something Luke appreciated. [Think nothing of it Cub. Come, you must be hungry. You look like you haven't eaten in a very long time.]

Luke nodded eagerly. "Not since I left Tatooine. I'm so, _so_ hungry!"

Dewlanna chuckled softly. [Then let's get you fed, Little Cub.]

She brought out a plate of something and Luke didn't even stop to see what it was before he dug in, devouring the food in record time. He had never tasted food so good... and soon he was sitting back, his stomach full and firm. Luke almost felt as if he'd had _too_ much, but he ignored it as he took a sip of his drink.

As he ate, Han and Dewlanna conversed, and Luke thought it was probably about him, and he indeed sensed how sad Dewlanna was that Luke had chosen this life. Luke only wished he didn't regret it.

But his fear of Vader had won out, and he didn't want to be killed by the Sith Lord.

"Thank you Dewlanna," Luke murmured after he thought the two were done, yawning now as his exhaustion also caught up with him.

[Take him to the bunks, Han,] Dewlanna told the other boy. [But watch out for him among the other kids.]

"I will, don't worry," Han said, leading Luke to the bunk room. "Lucky for you there's only three boys in my bunk room, though there are two more beds." He pointed out the two free ones. "Pick any of those, but stay away from the other kids' cots. It's a rule among us kids that you stay out of another's space unless they invite you into it."

"Okay," Luke whispered, picking out the first bunk he came to and flopping down. He was out as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	6. Chapter 6

**( A/N: **_Some events in this chapter may not be suitable for younger_ _readers_. **)**

* * *

 **Chapter Six:**

"Well what do we have here?" A loud voice woke Luke from a fitful slumber.

The blond opened bleary eyes to find a face near his, and the younger boy leapt nearly out of his skin. "Wh-what..."

The group of boys laughed openly at Luke's plight, though the ringleader was the one whose face had been in Luke's. "A little jumpy aren't you?"

Luke frowned. "How would _you_ like to wake up to a face in your space?"

The other snorted. "Whatever..."

Without warning the carrot-haired ten year old threw a punch, and Luke jumped again, but to his relief the boy pulled the hit just before it landed. However, his laughter only doubled. "See? What'd I tell ya? He's jumpy!"

Luke glared at the boy. "Leave me alone!"

Carrot-hair lifted a brow, all amusement fading. "Or what? What are you going to do Wormie?"

Luke's heart clenched at the mean nickname. "Please don't call me that!"

" _Wormie_..." Carrot-hair leaned forward threateningly. "I can call you whatever I want, hear? Wanna know why? Huh?"

 _Not really..._ Luke groused.

"'Cause I'm bigger, stronger and smarter than you are!" Carrot-hair sneered, jabbing a thumb into his chest. "I got me a better education than anyone else here in the litter Garris calls his kids!"

Luke looked down. He'd not gotten much schooling on Tatooine, for his uncle had declared Luke was too young yet. However, Aunt Beru _had_ taught Luke to read and write, so Luke had that to thank her for.

"Yeah, that's right, Wormie!" the older boy said nastily.

"Cyn!" Han's voice rang out from the doorway, and the group of kids all turned to see the dark-haired boy glaring at Carrot-hair.

"What do _you_ want, Solo?" Cyn Churr ground out.

"Leave the Kid alone, will ya?" Han demanded, stepping forward to come between Luke and the other boy.

"And why should I?" Cyn snapped back.

"'Cause Shrike put Luke under _my_ care until he's trained." Han got in Cyn's face. "And you know the rules: no trainee gets bullied until they pass the preparation stage." Han then smirked. "Of course, if you're so set on hurting Luke, go ahead..."

Luke's head snapped around, and his eyes widened in fear.

"But you can be the one to explain to Shrike why his newest asset is being beaten around by anyone but him." Han finished, and Luke watched as Cyn begrudgingly backed down, his fair-skinned face paling further.

"You just wait 'till you're a full trained kid here," Cyn warned Luke. "You'll get initiated yet..."

With that he left, taking most of his posse with him. However, two boys remained, and Luke looked at Han curiously. "Who're they?"

Han glanced at the two and then turned to Luke. "The one on the left is Zaq Balio." Luke eyed the blond-haired, brown eyed boy, noting how much taller he was than anyone in the room. His lanky build made him seem older than Luke suspected he really was. "He don't talk much, so don't expect him to strike up a conversation."

Han glanced at the second boy, one with black hair and green eyes. "And that's Vekis Panne. He's all muscle and no real brain."

Luke snickered at Han's joke as the stocky boy glared at Han. "Just because _I_ try to make the best of my life here, you don't have to get all jealous!"

Han snorted, unfazed. "I don't respect teachers' pets."

Vekis clenched a fist and muttered curses under his breath before he stormed to a bunk opposite Luke's and climbed into it, his back to the room. Zaq took up the one underneath Vekis and Luke noted the two empty beds that remained.

"Which one's yours?" Luke asked, swinging his legs over the edge of his thin mattress.

"The one above yours, actually," Han replied, straightening. "Go back to bed, Kid. We start early in the mornings."

Han climbed into his bunk while Luke sank back into his own, realizing he was still bushed, especially after the run-in with Cyn. Luke glanced at the two boys across the narrow room, then up at the bottom of Han's box-spring.

"Han?"

"Yeah?"

"What's... initiation?" Luke asked softly.

There was an uncomfortable silence as all other occupants of the room tensed. It was several long moments before, to everyone's surprise, Zaq spoke.

"Pray to whatever deity you worship that you don't have to find out."

With that— and not to Luke's relief at all— everyone fell silent.

Luke's heart pounded with fear, and he eventually rolled over to face the wall. Once he'd settled in, and in the solitude of being the only one awake, Luke let the tears flow once more. He knew he'd have to toughen up as Han had put it, and he was beginning to see why. But he wished that his life hadn't fallen apart the way it had.

Memories of smoke, fire and steaming bodies floated back to Luke's mind, tormenting him until exhaustion claimed him.

 **00000**

Darth Vader stood in the office, his back to the troopers who'd failed to bring his son to him. It had been several days by now, and the stormtroopers were visibly lagging.

During the time of the search, Vader had discovered Luke's origins as far as Tatooine went and had taken a trip out to the Lars farm. What he'd found had sickened him on behalf of his son, and it hadn't taken much to figure out what had happened. A little help from the Force, along with his knowledge of Owen and Beru had helped a lot, but Vader had sensed the lingering emotions of the troopers responsible, and had vowed to deal with them appropriately.

Vader's discovery also explained the odd mixture of emotions he'd sensed within Luke's cell when he had first arrived on Tatooine: fear, sorrow, and loneliness, a touch of nausea, uncertainty, terror and later determination.

"Captain, what do you have to report?" Vader asked at last.

"My Lord, we have searched every inch of this city, basements and attics included, and we've checked security. He... we found footage of him leaving on a cargo ship, Milord," Captain Terallo said wearily, managing to somehow remain at attention. He was so tired and hungry his stomach was constantly growling.

"Where did the ship go?" Vader asked, relishing at the worry his calm attitude was generating from the troopers behind him.

"The vessel did not log a destination, Milord. But we did get a name!" Terallo hastened to add. "The _Raging Reek_."

Vader nodded. "You have the records of all your work?"

"Yes My Lord," Terallo replied.

Vader considered his next move, and then dismissed the men. However, before they got to the door, Vader spoke again. "Tell me, Captain. What do you know of a little farming family that goes by the name Lars?"

Terallo and his men froze, and after a few seconds in which Vader sensed their emotions skitter to and fro, Terallo turned and spoke. "I'm afraid I don't know much about them, My Lord."

"The name doesn't ring any bells?" Vader pressed, still not turning.

Terallo shifted minutely. "No, Sir."

Vader didn't respond immediately, but instead stood contemplating for a moment. The Lars family had never been close to him, but they _had_ taken care of Vader's mother, and then apparently his son. Their murderers deserved their just dues.

"Owen and Beru Lars. They never owned a lot, and weren't rich by anyone's standards," Vader said. "But they _were_ honest, hard-working people, and they were taking care of a little boy. Raising him, keeping him _safe_..."

Vader turned then. "Until a squad of intoxicated stormtroopers stumbled stupidly upon their humble abode and destroyed all that."

Terallo and the others were visibly trembling by now, and the three men under Terallo's command backed to the wall. Terallo managed to formulate a reply.

"They were denying us refuge, Milord, they weren't cooperating..."

"With four drunken men who were supposed to be on duty?" Vader snapped. "Who could blame them?"

Terallo opened his mouth, but Vader stepped forward angrily, cutting him off. "What did Owen and Beru do to warrant _murder_?"

Terallo again tried to respond, but Vader lifted a hand and grabbed the fool by the throat with his gloved fingers. "And in the process of trying to cover up your mistake, you nearly killed _my son!_ " Vader roared furiously, squeezing hard enough to make the bones in Terallo's throat creak.

He dropped the man and used the Force to levitate all four of the troopers to the jail cell where they'd locked Luke up. He then signaled a member of his personal squad forward— one he'd had waiting outside— and the newcomer took aim with his specialized weapon.

"You four will go out in the same manner you did to the Lars'," Vader informed them, ignoring their terrified looks, and their pleas for mercy. "A blaster shot is too merciful for you."

Vader nodded to his soldier, and the man placed the emitter nozzle of his flamethrower through the bars and let loose on the four within the cell. Screams went up instantly as the men caught ablaze, and Vader watched dispassionately as they burnt and died.

Only when they were still and blackened upon the floor did he turn. "Prepare my shuttle: we're leaving the planet. And get me a location on the _Raging Reek_."

"Yes Lord Vader," the trooper replied, saluting and leaving promptly.

 **00000**

Luke leaned against the wall of his bunk, weary from his second day officially on the job for Garris Shrike. Han hadn't been kidding about hard work and long hours... the day had dragged on and on and on, and all Luke wanted to do was go to sleep.

Han was still out, since Shrike had demanded that Luke take his second shift alone. Luke wondered when his friend would be back, and as he waited, his eyelids drooped.

He was awakened by the door to his room slamming open, and before he could react a bag was thrown over his head. Luke struggled as several sets of hands grabbed him and dragged Luke kicking and hollering down the corridors of the _Trader's Luck_.

But whoever had him had obviously taken care to make sure the halls were clear, for no one stepped in to help Luke. He was roughly handled and it felt like forever before the group threw him into a room with only red lighting.

The bag was ripped from his head as the door locked, and Luke stood, trembling and disoriented.

"Welcome to initiation, Wormie." Cyn grinned with yellow teeth, and Luke shivered.

Luke looked around him, seeing that there were at least ten boys present, none of which looked friendly. "Pl-please..."

"Strip him!" Cyn ordered, and four kids rushed forward, three of them grabbing Luke while the fourth removed Luke of all clothing. Luke cried out and fought as hard as he could, but they were all stronger and larger than he was and soon he was standing bare as a newborn in the center of the room, his clothing in the hands of those who'd stripped him.

Luke blushed heavily and covered his groin with his hands, but Cyn stepped forward, brandishing a tube of something.

"I picked up something extra special for you, Wormie." Cyn removed the lid and reached into the canister. "Don't worry, these won't kill you... but they _do_ bite."

Luke didn't get the chance to react before Cyn placed something on Luke's head. Luke froze in terror... and then shrieked when Cyn dumped the rest of the canister upon his head and little creatures began to crawl and bite him all over.

Luke screamed and swatted at the bugs while Cyn and his friends simply stood, watched and laughed at his misfortune. Luke ignored them all, begging his sixth sense to get him out of this.

Nothing happened, except that Luke continued to be bitten, and he swatted until all the insects were off of his body. At that point Cyn barked an order.

"Stomp them! If they get out of this room and infect the ship Shrike will kill us all!"

All the kids began killing bugs while Luke sank to the floor, shaking. He was covered in red welts, and was even bleeding in some places. A few of the kids kicked Luke while they stomped, pretending they'd done it on accident.

Finally, satisfied with the results of the evening, Cyn unlocked the door. "Welcome to the family, Wormie."

With that he left, and the group followed... taking Luke's clothing with them.

Luke was in too much pain to take much stock in the immediate future, and he curled into a ball on the deck, sobbing. Eventually he stopped, and something in Luke hardened, and with great effort, Luke locked the vulnerable parts of him deep within his being.

With that done, Luke struggled to his feet and started making his way back to his room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

 **4 years later**

He crept along the darker side of the street, his sky-blue eyes never once leaving his target. They'd almost caught onto him when they had suddenly turned, but he was far too experienced to let such an occurrence shake him. He'd merely continued on his way as if nothing untoward were occurring, waiting for all suspicion to pass before he stopped languidly at a stall selling kids toys and letting his target come ahead of him again.

Now they were nearing the end of the bustling swap market, and he knew it was time to make his move or lose out on his chance to make his quota for the day. Luke winced as his back twinged as if in response: the scars from his last lashing— when he'd failed to meet his quota for the day— were still rather fresh. He could still hear the all-too familiar crack of the nine-tails the Shrike brothers loved to use on the kids who failed to make their dues each day.

Luke was only a little bit behind, so this last steal would bring him even. Hopefully. But Luke had scouted this man for several minutes before deciding that with his lavish appearance, the Rodian was worth the effort.

Luke shifted sides of the street, making sure to angle pointedly for a stall selling treats. He smirked to himself as he noted the clerk trying to woo a woman with four children— all of whom were begging for something— to purchase treats.

Luke took a quick glance around, saw no one paying close attention... and as he passed the table, Luke reached out and silently lifted a bag of sweets from the table. With practiced ease, Luke calmly tucked them away in one of his many deep pockets and then made to catch up with his original target.

Luke observed the crowd thickening and he was grateful, because that afforded him much more cover for the job ahead. Luke travelled the crowd like the expert he considered himself, and once he was behind the Rodian he waited a few seconds, studying the man's pocket— he had seen where the being kept his wallet— and deciding on which tactic to take. It didn't hurt that his mysterious sixth sense gave him a leg-up on detection. As soon as he felt it was safe to do so, Luke reached out with his hand. Keeping pace with his target, Luke deftly shifted the wallet free of the pocket and in the same fluid movement had it tucked away.

At once Luke veered into the thickest part of the crowd, noticing the Rodian actually pause and look back, but Luke was already out of sight. His small stature, even at ten years old, served him well as Han had thought it would.

Luke's short height allowed him to literally disappear among the taller adults around him, and it was nothing for him to continue on his way out of the marketplace via an alley. Just as he did he heard an indignant shout rise, and Luke smirked at the Rodian's misfortune.

Luke waited until he was deep enough inside the alley before he broke into a run, taking a side-path that he knew would take him back toward the landing pad where the skiff was waiting to shuttle the kids back to the _Trader's Luck_.

Once Luke had reached a new street he slowed to a walk to avoid looking like he was running from someone. He even started up a soft whistle, thinking of the loot he'd managed to swipe today.

He only hoped Han had also reached his quota. Luke and Han were as close as brothers, and the two had each other's backs no matter what. Luke loved Han like family, and he took great comfort in their relationship. It kept both he and Han sane to have someone they could talk to and wrestle with amidst their otherwise bleak existence. But Luke knew he couldn't complain much: he had chosen this life after all.

A little girl passing by caught Luke's attention, as did the assortment of frivolous packages and balloons in her grasp. Her parents carried what had to be a lifeday cake, and Luke felt a tiny twinge, trying to think of the last time he'd actually had someone celebrate _his_ life. Maybe when he'd been three... his aunt and uncle had loved him, but Owen had never been one to go overboard, especially on Tatooine.

Luke's mind then wandered to the Empire, and what they had done to Luke's guardians...

Luke recalled that first week on the job for Shrike: the Empire had shown up at Corellia not long after Luke. Not wanting to tangle with them, Garris had beaten a retreat almost instantly, and Luke had never been so glad.

Luke looked up in time to see that he'd arrived at the landing pad, and he made his way onto the shuttle.

A tall, heavy-set human man met him at the top of the ramp, and gave Luke a pointed look. "Well?"

Luke met the man's gaze. "I made it today, Sir."

"Good." Larrad Shrike harrumphed.

The brother of Garris Shrike, and an officer of Garris' operations, he was one of the few who was allowed to carry a weapon. He was also more even-tempered than his brother, but that wasn't really saying much.

Larrad was still a bully, and he did whatever Garris told him to.

 _I wonder if Larrad has ever made a decision for himself in his life,_ Luke mused sarcastically as he pushed past the tall man to take a seat.

He looked around the hold, noting who was there and who wasn't. Luke saw several of the kids he'd never liked: those who had initiated him. He met Cyn's glare with his own. Luke was not afraid of any of these boys anymore. He'd not been for some time now, but they still liked to try roughing him up.

Not that Luke minded a chance to hit _them_ too.

Luke turned away from the group of boys who were comparing their finds for the day, and tried in vain to locate Han. He glanced at the ship's chrono and worried at his lip. The 'business day' as Garris liked to call it, was almost done, and if Han missed pick-up...

"I'll bet my dinner tonight Solo won't make it," Cyn remarked when he saw Luke's expression.

Luke turned a dirty look upon the other. "I'll take that bet. Prepare to go hungry, Cyn."

Cyn laughed mockingly and Luke held his tongue, hoping against hope that he was right. Han was one of the best: he had trained Luke. He would be fine...

At least, that was what Luke told himself.

When the chrono struck the hour, Larrad began to shut the ramp but then paused... and to Luke's relief spouted a familiar name.

"It's about kriffing time Solo!" Larrad snapped. "You'd had better have made that quota today, or you know Shrike won't be pleased."

"Is that man _ever_ pleased?" Han snapped back, and when Larrad moved to hit him Han ducked past and took the only open seat next to Luke.

Larrad swore colorfully and finished sealing the ship. "Get us out of here; I've had enough of Sneeve. The only thing this planet is good for are the pod races."

Luke's interest was piqued, and he leaned in toward Han. "They still pod race here?"

Han lifted a brow. "Yeah, illegally of course. Lots of planets do it, though mostly the ones in the Outer Rim these days."

Luke nodded, imagining for a moment what it would be like to participate in one of those high-speed races.

Han saw the look on his face and snorted. "Reign yourself in, Kid. Ain't no way Shrike will let you anywhere near a podracer; and second, humans can't race."

Luke thinned his lips. "Well why not?"

"'Cause we don't have fast enough reflexes," Han responded, leaning back with a sigh.

Luke eyed the fourteen year old momentarily, and then leaned in closer still. "You _did_ make your quota... right? For real?" Han had lied before, and paid dearly for it on the occasions when he was caught.

Han nodded once. "Yeah."

Luke breathed relieved sigh and leaned back also, ignoring the buffeting of the shuttle as it left the atmosphere to dock with the mother ship: _Trader's Luck_. Cyn shot Luke and Han a rotten look and Luke recalled their bet at that moment.

Grinning wickedly, Luke leaned forward. "By the way, Cyn, defeat looks real good on you. I'll be sure to enjoy your portion for you."

Cyn gestured rudely at Luke, who only laughed. For his part, Han was looking at the pair strangely. It wasn't uncommon for Luke and Cyn to egg each other, and usually the outcome was... varied. That Luke was laughing only cause Han to want to know more.

"What's this now?"

Luke chuckled while explaining to Han. "Cyn bet dinner that you'd miss the deadline tonight. Looks like he goes hungry."

Han smirked triumphantly at Cyn, who scowled and turned aside. Cyn was a lot of things, but when he made a deal, he kept it, and for that alone Han had a degree— a very small one— of respect for the older teen.

The shuttle ride went uneventfully for the remainder of their time and once the smaller vessel had docked with the larger, the lot of kids stood and filed out. Luke and Han hung toward the back, though they took note of Danalis, a deformed young woman who clung to the false hope that Garris would one day pay for her to be sent to the doctor.

The cruel man used injured and malformed children in his sick game because their appearance generally won them a fair amount of sympathy credits from passerby. But he also used the empty promise of having them fixed if they made enough and worked hard enough to string them along.

Usually the young woman looked hopeful at the end of each shift, believing that each time she brought in money that a percentage of it actually went to her medical fund. However today she looked... scared.

Luke slipped back to walk beside her, and she glanced his way but didn't speak. However, she didn't have to.

"You didn't get it all, did you?" Han asked, also coming closer to the girl.

Danalis chewed her bottom lip, shaking her head as tears threatened to fall. "No!"

Luke and Han shared a worried look behind the girl's back. Danalis was already frail, and she couldn't take many more beatings...

Luke reached into his pocket without thinking twice and deftly slipped an expensive piece of jewelry into her satchel without her noticing. Han did, and he turned a hard gaze onto Luke, who pointedly avoided looking at him.

"Don't lose hope," Luke spoke to Danalis. "You never know what can happen."

Without awaiting a response, Luke slowed his pace again to get into the end of the line with the others as they neared the painted line on the floor of the interior corridor. One hallway in from the main hangar was where Garris met them to collect the day's bounty.

Han grabbed his elbow and hissed into his ear. "What are you doing?!"

"She doesn't deserve his cruelty!" Luke hissed back, jerking his elbow from Han's grasp when the door at the end of the hall opened to admit the uniformed man Garris Shrike.

Everyone straightened and waited silently in line as Garris approached with sure, steady steps meant to instill fear in those who'd failed.

"Welcome home, my children." Garris greeted. "Let us see what you've acquired for our family today. One at a time, you will enter the office and present your loot."

Luke and Han waited their turn for their own offloading, and Luke could feel Han's tension. At one point— after Danalis had gone inside— Han tried to put something into Luke's load, but before he could Larrad appeared and called Luke inside. Danalis exited the room looking confused and elated all at the same time.

As he approached Larrad, Luke felt Han's concerned eyes on him until the door to Garris' collection office shut. Luke waited for Garris to acknowledge him. The man glanced up at the blond and then went back to logging something on his datapad.

Luke remained silent and still, and finally Garris finished. He looked up and folded his hands onto the table top. "Well if it isn't little Luke."

Luke hated that title, and Garris knew it, but Luke was powerless to stop the man from using it.

Garris chuckled and waved Luke forward. "Let's see it."

Luke dutifully unloaded all his pockets save the one with the hidden sweets, fully aware that he was now below his quota. Garris lifted a brow and picked at Luke's cache with an air that Luke was all too familiar with.

Garris finally sat back and eyed Luke. "You know you're behind the mark, right?"

Luke nodded. "I do Sir."

Garris narrowed his eyes. "That's the second time this month. You're starting to slip, aren't you?"

Luke shook his head. "No, Sir. I'll do better, I promise."

The last thing Luke wanted was to repeat his _extended_ training with the droid F8GN. Han had done most of the work in teaching Luke, but the droid— who usually trained the kids— had finished the training procedures. That thing was just as viscous as Garris, and revisiting the training meant harsher treatment. Luke suppressed a shudder.

Garris sighed dramatically and leaned forward, motioning to Larrad, who grinned openly and pulled the whip from his belt. Luke stood in silent anticipation and as Larrad approached, Garris idly picked up the wallet Luke had swiped from the Rodian in the marketplace.

"You disappoint me Luke... I've given you so much: I took you in when no one else would... I've fed and clothed you."

Luke rolled his eyes inwardly. Like hell the man 'took care of them'. Garris spent as little as possible on the kids under his so-called care, and as much on himself as possible. Luke had seen the man's quarters: they were as luxurious as a senator's home on Imperial Center. Garris was cruel and sadistic, and Luke didn't like him at all, but he remained silent about that.

"I..." Garris paused as he looked at the wallet he'd been idly rifling through. Silence fell upon the room and, intrigued, Larrad hesitated as well.

"What is it?" Larrad asked.

Garris didn't answer, and Luke felt his shock through his sixth sense, which baffled him. Finally Garris looked to Luke, his expression inscrutable. The man's gaze shifted from the wallet to Luke and back again several times.

At long last the man chuckled, motioning for Larrad to cease the whipping. "Boy, I like your gall. When it's used appropriately." He added pointedly.

Luke managed to school his face into a neutral look, though inwardly he was puzzled. What was going on?

"Are you aware of whose wallet you've stolen?" Garris asked with a mischievous glint to his steely gaze.

"Just some stuffy Rodian elite." Luke snarked differentially.

Garris laughed again. "This wallet belongs to a Rodian Senator, Boy. This alone will more than make up for your deficit."

He motioned for Larrad to let Luke go, and just before he exited, Garris' voice sounded with a warning. "This won't happen again. One more mistake and you'll be sorry."

Luke nodded once and left.

Han, who was on edge, hurried up to him. "What happened? What did he do to you?"

"...nothing," Luke murmured, still in shock from what had happened. Garris had actually let Luke get off clean...

Han's eyes widened. " _Nothing?_ "

"Let's go, Solo." Larrad interrupted, grabbing the teen by the shirt and hauling him inside.

Luke walked to the mess hall in a daze, and it wasn't until Danalis got in his face in the food line that Luke came-to.

"I know what you did," she whispered accusingly.

Luke shot her a look. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do," Danalis shot back.

Luke sighed, annoyed. "So what? Are you going to tell? Get _both_ of us in trouble?"

Danalis moved to slap him and Luke stiffened, but the girl stopped short of contact. "I appreciate what you did, but please don't do it again."

Luke turned an incredulous stare her way and shook his head. "Okay, fine, I will stop helping you."

Danalis huffed. "Stop being dramatic."

"Who's being dramatic?!" Luke exclaimed, exasperated. "Just drop it already!"

Danalis thinned her lips but wandered off, leaving Luke alone at last. He only looked up when a familiar welcoming growl sounded from the kitchen and Luke smiled, detouring to slip inside.

"Dewlanna!" Luke greeted her warmly, throwing his arms around the towering female Wookiee. Dewlanna growled gently and hugged him back, and Luke allowed himself a moment to feel loved.

Dewlanna had adopted Luke in much the same way she had Han, especially when she'd seen how close the two human boys were. Dewlanna considered herself their mother, and they her sons, and neither boy was about to protest that fact. Dewlanna was their one good thing in all this world of lies, deceit and pain.

[Did you do well today, Cub?] Dewlanna asked.

Luke had swiftly learned Shyriiwook, and it was nothing for him now to converse with her. "Yes, but I tried to help someone who didn't... and she's not all that grateful."

Dewlanna pulled back, concerned. [Did Garris hurt you again?]

She tenderly turned the boy around and lifted his shirt to check his back, where the marks from the previous whipping were still vivid. Luke had been given only minimal care since Garris was such a skimp with money. Luke's injuries had been prevented from being infected, but nothing else, and thus they were being left to heal on their own.

Luke already had a healthy collection of scars from other punishments, but the boy never complained about his lot, and Dewlanna held him in high esteem for it. He was a strong boy, her Luke.

"No, I got off lucky this time," Luke answered, wincing as her fingers touched a particularly tender cut.

"Kid!" Han burst into the kitchen and immediately got in Luke's face. "What the hell?! How in space did you rip off a _senator?!_ "

Luke snorted. "I didn't know he was one until Garris told me. I just saw a rich guy and took his money."

"Garris gloated to me," Han remarked dryly. "Said my pupil had outdone me."

Luke snickered, stepping away from Dewlanna and playfully shoving at Han. "That's right. I've got a few pointers to show you, old-timer."

Han laughed once and grabbed Luke into a headlock. "Who are you calling old?"

The boys laughed and wrestled about, play-fighting while tossing around meaningless insults and trying to out-smart each other. Dewlanna merely watched with a shake of her head at their antics.

 _Boys,_ she thought.

 **00000**

A few hours later, after he was certain that the other boys in their room were fast asleep— especially Vekis Panne— Luke climbed from his bunk.

Stepping onto his mattress so he could see Han he prodded at the other boy, speaking softly. "Han, you still awake?"

Han grumbled slightly, but Luke merely smirked, knowing the answer. Han was like Luke: he was the last one to go to sleep at night, though for Luke it was more due to nightmares that came and went.

"What do you want?" Han whispered back, peering at Luke in the gloom.

Luke grinned triumphantly and produced his contraband. "A midnight snack."

Han sat up, looking at what Luke had brought and he gave a shake of his head. "You're crazy, Kid, you know that, right? Withholding the goods from Garris?"

Luke shrugged, settling into his bunk with a cavalier attitude. "It's only illegal around here if you get caught," Luke tossed a pointed glance at Vekis, "and the Panne in my backside is asleep, so we're clear."

Han snickered at Luke's nickname for their room's snitch. Vekis Panne was determined to do right by Garris as he put it, and try to earn himself a spot on the man's good side. He wasn't ashamed to tell on his roommates if he thought it would gain him favor in their 'father's' eyes. And he seemed particularly interested in snitching on Han and Luke, who were known for causing mischief and trying to get away with things. Both Han and Luke knew it was a vain effort on Vekis' part, but the boy was determined.

Han finally joined Luke, who already had the bag of sweets open and was munching away. "So what'd you swipe?"

"I dunno, some kind of chocolate," Luke replied around a mouthful, offering the bag to Han.

The teen grabbed a handful for himself and tasted them. They were bittersweet but with a fruity tang that hit after one swallowed.

"These are good." Han allowed, taking some more.

Luke nodded his agreement. "Yup. Better eat them all and dispose of the evidence."

"Or hide them under Vekis' pillow when Garris tries to nab us for it." Han suggested only half jokingly.

Luke had to cover a laugh to keep from waking their roommates. "Yeah, but you know it would never work. Panne is too much of a goody-goody for Garris to believe he was the culprit. He'd still know it was us."

"Ah, you're right." Han acquiesced.

They finished their treat and Luke stashed the wrapper in his pocket before he looked to his hands. He didn't relish the thought of falling asleep. He didn't want the nightmares to start up again.

Han, seeing his little brother, understood that he was hiding something... and Han knew what it was. He'd overheard Luke many a night talk in his sleep, shift about repeatedly, wake up gasping, or even cry out and fall from bed every now and then.

"What are they about?"

Luke froze, looking at Han with wide eyes. "What?"

"Your nightmares, what are they about?" Han pressed.

Luke eyed Han for a long second. "Who says I'm having nightmares?"

Han gave Luke an 'oh-please' look. "I'm not stupid, Luke. You have been having trouble sleeping for months now. Why?"

Luke looked away. "I... I don't want to talk about it."

Han pursed his lips, thinking. He glanced at the calendar near Luke's bed and noted the date. He eyed Luke. The younger boy had told Han his guardian's had died, but nothing more than that. "It's the anniversary of your Aunt and Uncle's deaths, isn't it?"

Luke didn't reply, and Han sighed. "Kid, I wish I knew how to help."

"Don't tell anyone." Luke pleaded. "It's not just dreams... they're... I don't know." The young man hugged his knees to his chest. "They seem so realistic... and it's terrifying."

Han frowned. "Realistic how?"

Luke shook his head, eyes widening. "I don't know!"

Han sighed, wrapping a supportive arm around Luke's shoulders. The younger boy was his little brother in all but blood, but DNA meant nothing to the two of them. They were all each other had aside from Dewlanna.

"Just try not to dwell on it I guess." Han offered, feeling helpless.

Luke burrowed against Han, nodding. They stayed that way until Luke eventually fell asleep, after which Han settled his brother in and went to bed himself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

"Alright listen up," Shrike growled as he arrived in the ready-room. Instantly the throng of kids fell silent, and Garris nodded once in approval.

Luke followed the man's movements with his cerulean eyes, wondering why he had called this briefing when he usually just sent the kids on their merry way. His answer came shortly after Garris made his appearance.

"This time we're doing things differently. Mixing things up will lessen the chances of our gig being recognized as quickly." Garris looked around, and settled eyes on a few pairs of kids. "You will be working in teams. I'll couple you with someone, and since I'm feeling generous, I will let you keep the one quota between you two until I can see if this will work beneficially or not."

The kids murmured amongst themselves for a second before their boss's voice boomed out again, demanding full attention. "Cyn, you're with Vekis, Zaq with..." and so the teams were created, and it was only mildly surprising that the final group was Han and Luke.

"I expect great things from you two," Garris said in a low tone, his gaze pointed. "You two are on my top-ten list, so _don't_ let me down."

"Yes Sir," Han murmured, and Luke just nodded.

Garris eyed the pair and then snorted, gesturing for Larrad to take the kids planetside.

 **00000**

The stars were jewels set into a field of the finest black fabric, their merry twinkling a stark contrast to the air of discouragement in the being observing them. Four years... it had been four long, tiresome years and still Darth Vader hadn't recovered his child.

Vader had put as many resources as he could to the hunt without drawing attention from the Emperor, even searching himself when he could. However, though he'd been able to collect a few things from Luke's childhood home— including a tiny holo of the boy as a baby— Vader was no closer to claiming his son than he had been when he'd first found out about him.

Vader's knowledge of his son was limited: he knew Luke loved ships, judging by the few toys he'd seen amidst the shambles of the burnt homestead. Vader also knew the boy had loved his guardians, and Vader had the notion that Luke would be an amazing pilot when the time came for him to fly.

How Vader wished _he_ could be the one to teach Luke that skill... but Luke was out of his reach until they found a more solid clue. There had been possible sightings on random planets, mostly located in the Outer and Mid Rims, but Vader wasn't so certain, as there were only witnesses claiming to have seen something.

There was never any visual proof, of course. But when Vader looked at the number of those claims they had uncovered in the time they'd been searching for Luke, he had to wonder if they weren't as far-fetched as they seemed.

Because it wasn't public knowledge that Vader was searching for his child, so they weren't feeding him false information. Only a select few people knew they boy even existed, let alone that he was being hunted.

A chime on his private comm. frequency alerted Vader to an incoming message. Rousing from his musings, Vader returned to his desk— making sure the door to his office was locked— and then answered.

"Report."

The image of Adriav Pic bowed low. His brown hair was neatly combed, his pencil moustache and small chin-only beard likewise well groomed. This man, a competent fellow among his Imperial peers, was Vader's link to the search for Luke. Adriav spent his time out and about following any clues they received and searching in general for the boy. He had been the one to turn up the vast majority of the information they had on Luke. "My Lord. We have discovered something... interesting. I believe we may have already formed a trail on the child without us realizing its validity."

Vader arched an eyebrow behind his, mask. "Go on."

Adriav straightened and met Vader's masked gaze without fear, only respect. That was a rare thing: someone who appreciated Vader and his power rather than feared it to the point of groveling in an effort to please the Dark Lord.

"I am on Sneeve, Sir, and overheard that a Rodian senator's wallet was stolen... by a blond haired boy that matches the description of the one in the holo you gave me." Adriav informed the Sith. "I was able to get the full police report with the help of my astromech, R7-77."

Vader nodded his approval. "You have done well, Pic. Send me the file, and then see if you can't pick up the lad's trail on the ground."

"Yes My Lord," Adriav bowed again and his image disappeared.

The promised file arrived shortly after the transmission ended, and it was nothing for Vader to decrypt it and read the entire report, though he focused on a few key bits of data.

 _...said he thought he was being followed, but didn't have proof... kid was very good at blending in... blond hair, blue eyes... never felt the lift... disappeared..._

Vader felt an unfamiliar clench to his stomach as he realized what this report— and the many others similar to it— was saying. It was something Vader had already subconsciously known, but hadn't wanted to accept.

His boy would never submit to a life of crime...

But here was possible proof that Luke _was_ a criminal. But he was still so young...

Vader clenched a fist. What criminal organization had gotten their claws into _his_ boy? Who had twisted him into a petty thief? Whoever it was would pay...

And when Vader recovered his son, he would bring the boy up properly: Luke would be where he belonged, and he would be learning to control his Force potential. And one day, Luke Skywalker would stand proud and tall at his father's side.

Vader leaned back in his chair, setting the finished report down as he struggled to process what he had learned so far. At some point Vader decided that he could only wait for more information from his agent, who he knew would pull through. Then Vader would know for certain.

 **00000**

"We are still several hundred shy of the mark." Luke observed to Han.

It had been several hours since they'd been set loose on the city, and they had had a tough time today. Not that the marketplace wasn't really anything to write home about. Occasionally they ran across the other teams, and so far most of them hadn't had much luck either.

"I guess Malastare isn't all it's cracked up to be, is it?" Han sniped, though his attention was on a monitor just outside a nearby cantina.

Luke snorted. "This place is worse that Sneeve was." A moment of silence, then, "I guess we won't be hitting the quota today, will we?"

The last had been spoken lightly, but Han still heard the fear Luke tried to hide. Turning away from the race on-screen, Han placed a hand to Luke's shoulder. "Hey, cheer up; the day isn't over yet."

Luke nodded, smiling slightly. "Right. So... what do you want to do then?"

Han glanced around discreetly, and then whispered to Luke. "We need to hit a big-ticket item. Something expensive..."

Luke nodded. "Okay, but there aren't many jewelry stores around here."

"No, but there _are_ other ways to get fancy stuff," Han replied, beginning walking again. Luke followed, listening eagerly. "I saw a shop two blocks back that was selling ship parts. Things like upgrades... and the _unique_ stuff. If we can swipe something form there, Garris will be _very_ pleased to add it to his ship. We'd need something like a weapon or better shields..."

Luke bit his lip. "That's a tall order. We can't just carry something like that."

"Depends on what that something is." Han corrected.

Luke considered, eyeing their surroundings. He supposed they could pull it off, and he knew that working together, Han and he could do a lot.

Finally he nodded once. "Let's do it."

 **00000**

"Okay Lucky, let's do this," Adriav said to his droid. The nickname came from the triple sevens in the droid's name: something that in gambling meant luck. Not that Adriav was big into wasting his money that way, but he _was_ an agent of the second most powerful man in the galaxy, _and_ he had gotten around even before that.

He supposed that had been why Lord Vader had chosen Adriav out of all the people in the Empire that he could have turned to. Adriav didn't yet have any children, though his girlfriend and he had been talking about tying the knot soon.

In fact, Adriav had already spoken to the Dark Lord on the subject and had been given permission to pursue the relationship as long as it didn't interfere with his current job. And Vader had promised a great reward at the end of this long-term assignment on top of the high pay he already received for being a special agent to Vader.

Adriav wanted to provide a secure life for Daveena, and he already had saved up a lovely sum in a private bank account, taken from each month's salary. He didn't have a huge home, but he did have a small apartment on Imperial Center that was in an area that had a nice view from his balcony.

He also had a ship of his own, courtesy if Lord Vader for the job, but one Adriav planned to purchase from the Dark Lord if possible. If not, well, he could buy one after the work was done.

Lucky beeped at him and Adriav patted his dome, walking back to where the incident with the boy had occurred. It was in a marketplace, and so the original crime scene had been obliterated by the numerous persons who travelled the street each day. But Adriav was certain he could pick something out.

He still had his copy of the police report, and with it he was able to piece together enough of an image to start with. The boy had trailed the Senator for a good ten minutes before striking, making the trek from one end of the lengthy street to the other, stopping here and there...

Adriav followed the trail, stopping at each vending cart the boy had been reported to have stopped by. Each time he asked the salesperson if they'd seen a boy, flashing his holo. Most hadn't noticed him, or claimed that with all the people in the street, they couldn't keep track of one insignificant child, especially if he hadn't bought anything.

Most of the way through the street, Lucky, who was monitoring the other police reports from that day using a special program Vader had given Adriav for this mission, beeped for attention.

"What is it buddy?" Adriav asked, pulling aside to speak with his mechanical companion.

" _I discovered a second report that could be relevant to our mission,_ " the droid replied. Lucky opened the report file and sent it to Adriav's datapad. Adriav read dutifully and lifted his brows.

"Stang, this kid is really something. Apparently he stole a bag of sweets when the clerk was otherwise occupied... and got away clean until the man did inventory that night." Despite himself he chuckled. He rather liked this kid from what he'd read so far: Luke had some guts apparently. But Adriav didn't _really_ know him, so that was just an observation on his part.

Adriav's train of thought halted when he got to the bottom of the report. "Lucky!" he exclaimed suddenly, drawing a few curious stares. Adriav coughed discreetly and ducked into an alcove to sit at a small table.

Lucky followed him. " _What is it?_ "

"There's video evidence!" Adriav whispered in anticipation, already selecting the video feed to play. "It would appear the clerk of that food stall had hidden security cameras installed."

He watched the feed, which wasn't of the _highest_ quality, but it wasn't terrible either. Faces were clear enough to be identified, and soon a rather small-sized boy appeared on the screen. Adriav knew Luke was ten, but he didn't look that old, what with how... _short_ the poor kid was. But he had blond hair and in the rare flashes that they saw his full visage, blue eyes. The boy's attention was clearly divided to Adriav's practiced eye, and then the boy glanced at the corner of the vendor's table. A smirk appeared on the child's face, and as he walked by he easily swiped a bag of treats, stashing them into a pocket in a fluid movement seconds later.

The child never stopped— he hadn't broken stride for even a moment— and he played it so nonchalantly that Adriav was suitably impressed. Thief or not, this kid knew his stuff it would seem.

"Lucky, have I told you how awesome you are? This is the jackpot!" Adriav playfully punched the droid's dome and smiled. "I owe you an upgrade when we get time."

Lucky tweedled happily and Adriav stood. "Let's try to pick up the rest of his trail. Come on. Once we have that, then we will report to Lord Vader again."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

Luke eyed the shop with nervous energy. "I know we need to meet the quota, Han, but are you sure about this?"

Han offered his usual lopsided grin; one Luke alternately hated and loved, depending on the situation. "Come on, are you saying that Shrike's best kids can't pull off this heist?"

Luke sighed. "Sure we can, but... this is a tall order, even for us."

Luke couldn't shake the feeling that something would go wrong, but it was either this or face Shrike's wrath for failure. And Luke couldn't decide which route would be the worst one. The building was the largest shop in the entire district, with fancy displays and no doubt a high-end security system.

But Han had rigged the security feed to a stolen datapad, and he planned to hotwire himself inside the back way while Luke pretended to be a customer via the front. Luke sighed, knowing they had to at least try.

"Alright. But if something goes wrong we're dead." Luke looked Han straight on. "Be careful."

Han lifted a brow. "When am I not careful?"

Luke snorted wryly. "You really want me to answer that?"

Han grimaced. "Touché. Alright, go on."

Luke nodded and retreated from their position, making his way a bit down the avenue so it would appear as if he was coming from downtown. Luke made sure to look like a gawking kid as he paused in front of the shop and then placed his face near the glass, playing the part easily.

It was simple because Luke's mouth _was_ watering over the ship parts, and he secretly wondered what it would be like to fly something with his own modifications built into it. Luke sighed softly and entered the shop, looking around with a whistle.

There were parts and fancy gizmos all over, and Luke smiled genuinely, taking his time to look around. He had to consciously remind himself that he wasn't there just to look, and he started cataloguing everything, noting what could be taken and how and if it was able to be carried.

Mostly he looked at things he thought Garris would be most happy with. Then Luke's gaze landed upon a speederbike on display that had clearly been customized to the teeth.

"Whoa..." Luke murmured, forcing himself not to touch, though his hands came dangerously close.

"You like it, huh kid?"

Luke jumped, so caught up in awe of the speeder had he been. Luke looked up, blushing slightly, but managing to keep his head.

"Ah, yes Sir." Luke answered. "She's gorgeous!"

The suave-looking man chuckled. "That she is. She's all mine too."

Luke's head whipped around. "Yours? Really?"

The other nodded, and he laid a dark hand on the engine mount. "Yup." He glanced at Luke and smirked knowingly. "Go ahead; you can touch, just be gentle."

Luke smiled softly and carefully placed a palm to the engine as well, imagining the power behind the metal. He ran a hand over the seat, and then gingerly fingered the handlebars, picturing himself in the saddle and controlling the bike.

"You're so lucky! I _wish_ I could have something like this!" Luke beamed up at the man.

He grinned return. "Maybe someday, when you're old enough to drive." The man extended a hand. "The name's Grando Calrissian. What's yours?"

Luke blinked, taken aback by the geniality of this man even as he gingerly took the offered limb. "Ah, Owen," he replied, giving his deceased uncle's name.

Grando smirked. "You sure about that?"

Luke shook his head and thought fast, realizing he was slipping terribly. Regaining his equilibrium, Luke straightened. "Yes, sorry, I was just fawning over this speederbike, is all. Boys, right?"

Grando chuckled. "Boys." He agreed. "You should meet my son, Lando. If he weren't away with his mother right now, you could."

Luke nodded. "Maybe another time."

Grando turned to leave. "You let me know if you need any help, alright Owen?"

"Thank you sir," Luke said to his retreating back.

Once the man was gone, Luke got back to work, chiding himself for slacking. He also recalled Han and grimaced. Han was expecting Luke with a load of loot by now. Luke returned to thief mode and made his way around the shop once more, keeping a steady eye on the cameras without being obvious about it as he did so.

Luke's top choice was a cloaking device, but it was too big for him to just pocket. However, the software wasn't, and so Luke took the chip and motherboard from the item when no one was looking and the cameras were panned away.

Luke placed them inside a pocket and moved on, next seizing a few smaller weapons that Garris might like. Luke then eyed the specialized shield meant for a small speeder and bit his lip.

Han appeared at that point with a mild glare. "What have you been _doing_ up here?"

He motioned to a chrono on his wrist and Luke paled. Their shift was over in ten minutes. "Sorry."

Han glanced around and muttered so only Luke could hear. "Please tell me you got _something_."

"Of course I did!" Luke said indignantly— and too loudly— his fear of punishment making his temper flare... and he realized his mistake when a few sets of eyes moved to him.

Han made it a point not to react, but a security officer came forward, eyeing Luke's outfit. Luke shifted nervously before he could help it, and consciously avoided noticing the other while moving away from what he'd been about to steal and more toward the front door. Han eyed Luke a second and then moved along in a different path but with the same destination.

"Hold up there, Lad," the officer told Luke, who paused.

"Yes Sir?"

"What do you have in those pockets?" the man asked suspiciously. "They weren't bulging when you came in here."

Luke eyed his pockets, cursing himself for being so stupid. "Just my game pad, Sir."

"Let me see it," the man demanded, fingering his stun baton.

Luke looked about as he nodded, hand moving toward the indicated pocket as if to comply. Then his gaze fell upon the speeder Grando had let him touch... and Luke instantly formulated a plan.

Luke turned his full attention back to the security guy and built up energy with his sixth sense. Pretending to grasp the item in his pocket and bring it out, Luke instead thrust his hand forward and _shoved_ the man backwards to crash into a display. Other patrons cried out in alarm and scattered, giving Luke plenty of room to maneuver.

Luke broke into a sprint, saw Han with his mouth agape, and grabbed his brother's hand as he barreled for the speederbike. He shoved Han onto the seat and took up the driver's position, praying above all else that the bike was fueled.

He started it up... and breathed with relief when it roared to life. But then Grando appeared with an angry look on his face.

"Hey! No you _don't!_ "

"I'm sorry," Luke whispered sincerely before he gunned the engine, taking off at full speed and aiming right for the nearest window.

Han grabbed onto Luke's waist with a frightened shout as the boy opened fire on the transparisteel with the specialized blaster on the bike. The window shattered just before they went through it, and shards rained down upon them both.

Luke didn't waste time looking backwards, instead taking off at top speed to get away from the shop.

Luke heard shouting as they left, and it wasn't long before sirens and flashing lights were following them. Han shouted something to Luke, but with the wind the other didn't hear. He simply gave himself over to the sixth sense as he'd learned to do in such situations.

Luke sped through the streets, not stopping even if anyone got in their way, thus causing many to leap for safety. Luke sensed their pursuers opening fire with stun bolts in the pedestrian area and he dodged the shots, zigzagging first left then right, and then cutting a hard right to enter an alleyway he knew would lead them away from the busy thoroughfare.

Han had a death-grip on Luke's waist but Luke ignored him, focusing instead on getting away. He glanced back and took note of the polices' positions, then faced forward and saw a wall with a side street at a ninety-degree angle coming up fast.

Han shouted an obscenity while Luke slammed hard on the brakes, feathering the thrusters and making the turn so sharply that the side of the speeder screeched along the wall on their right. But Luke slammed on the accelerator, having already feathered the thrusters, and so the speederbike took off like it had been shot from a blaster.

They heard a terrible crash and an explosion lit up the alley behind them as one vehicle didn't make the turn in time. Luke winced; he hadn't wanted anyone to get hurt...

But he thrust that away, forcing himself to focus. There were still three police speeders behind them, and Luke glanced back to see only two following. Luke somehow knew one was going to flank him, and so he climbed up, gaining altitude to break free of the walls closing them in.

Once free of the parapets, Luke doubled back by looping up and around, shooting past the police that were tailing him. They took a regular shot at Luke now, and he ducked, though one blaster bolt grazed his arm.

Luke screamed in pain, but thrust it away the best he could, knowing they could not, under any circumstances, be caught. Garris would kill them if they did and gave him away. That fear drove Luke to grit his teeth and work through the pain.

Luke sensed he should dodge left and he did so, watching as more blasterfire slipped by where they'd been. He saw a speedway coming up and dove to join the flow of traffic, using the other vehicles as a sort of shield, confident that the police wouldn't fire upon innocents.

And he was right, the firing ceased, but the police didn't stop the chase. However, their sirens _did_ give them the right-of-way, and when the civilian traffic cleared a path, Luke was left wide open.

It was when the traffic abruptly cleared ahead of them that Luke knew they were in trouble. He saw the final police speeder appear up a ways and Luke swore. Slamming on the breaks once more, Luke eyed a little red button and smirked.

Tilting the nose to the speeder as vertical as he could, Luke pressed the button. "Hold on Han!" Luke warned. Seconds later the bike was _shoved_ up into the air by a rocket boost of propulsion.

Luke grimaced as he first fought to keep the bike under control, and then strove to level out once above the buildings again. He depressed the button once more to cut off the extra juice and took note of where they were.

When his eyes landed upon a familiar landmark on the planet, Luke grinned in anticipation. Ahead of them was the start of the Podracing track. Luke dove for it and followed the course like he'd been born to do just that, feeling powerful somehow and not entirely understanding why.

Was this his sixth sense? Luke didn't know, but he did know he and Han needed to hide before they got caught.

He could hear the police sirens as their pursuit fought to catch up. Luke saw a hidden start of a mostly unused track and he pulled back, slowing down swiftly to hide behind the large spit of rock that hid the entrance.

He shut down the bike, felt Han make a motion to stop from vomiting, and held a finger to his lips for silence. Han looked green even in the dim lighting, but he managed to comply as the police shot by.

Luke counted two sets of sirens, and thus waited several minutes, knowing the third speeder would be along soon. And he was right: it wasn't long before the final vehicle came along, probably intending to catch them if they tried to hide and sneak away.

But Luke was intelligent too, and he'd outsmarted them. He couldn't help but grin at that, and then counted to thirty before he slowly reversed direction and zipped along the track back the way they'd come.

He went around the city entirely, making for the landing field and praying they'd not lost their ride 'home'.

He needn't have worried about the ride, but when they flew onboard Larrad was livid. He grabbed Luke by the ear and hauled him off the speeder's seat while Han fought to keep his stomach from emptying.

" _What in space is wrong with you?!_ " Larrad screamed furiously. "Do you have _any_ idea what you've done?!"

Luke tried without success to break away from Larrad's painful grasp. "We didn't get captured!"

"Only by some sheer stroke of dumb luck!" Larrad snapped, already breaking out his nine-tails. He threw Luke into a security guard's arms, and while the burly man held Luke fast—whose arms were covered with a protective gauntlet against the whip— Larrad ripped Luke's shirt open. Larrad then began whipping Luke without mercy, and Luke screamed in torment, struggling against his captor.

"We didn't get caught!" Luke sobbed between strokes of the whip, his eyesight fading already as the agony overtook him.

As the whip lifted again, a hand shot out and stopped the action. Larrad was so surprised that this allowed Han to rip the device from the man's grasp.

"Lay off Larrad!" Han shouted angrily, standing protectively between the enraged adult and his little brother. "We got our quota, and to top it off we got Garris a custom speederbike!"

Larrad came forward threateningly. "And in to process nearly exposed our _entire_ operation! You idiots nearly cost us our living!"

Han snapped the whip at Larrad, who backed up. " _What_ living? You mean the one where _we_ _kids_ struggle and strive to bring _you_ and _Garris_ money and goods, starving most nights and living in hell so you two can live in the lap of luxury?!"

Larrad's eyes narrowed. "Careful, _boy_."

Han held the whip up threateningly. "Leave Luke alone. He didn't give us up. We got away, and you are out of line!"

A meaty fist struck Han on the back of the head. "You are the one out of line, stupid Solo."

Han stumbled, but managed to place himself over Luke, covering the younger boy's trembling form with his own. "Go ahead, but if you kill Garris' top performers, he'll kill you in turn, brother or not."

Larrad did hesitate at this, and with a grumbled stream of curses, turned away.

Han waited until he and Luke were alone to turn to his brother, who was fast fading into unconsciousness, though he face was slick with agonized tears.

"I'm sorry Han," Luke whispered roughly. "I screwed up!"

Han shook his head, placing a gentle hand to Luke's brow. "No, you did great. Just rest now."

Luke barely nodded before he went limp, and since they were alone, Han began to silently cry when he caught sight of the blood on the deck from Luke's back and legs.

He bowed his head to his hands and sobbed. This was all Han's fault! _He_ had been the one to come up with the crackpot idea to rob something _way_ above their ability! Luke had tried to warn Han, but Han hadn't listened, and now Luke had paid the consequences of Han's cocky decision.

Han wept for several minutes, and then lifted his head. Standing, Han moved to grab a rag and a bowl of water, glaring at anyone who dared notice his wet face. He returned to Luke and tenderly began to wash Luke's whipping injuries.

"I am so sorry," Han whispered to Luke's unconscious form as the blood soaked his rag easily. "I should have listened to you."

Han did his best to clean the wounds and then he removed his shirt to apply pressure to stop any new bleeding until it worked. He then sat with Luke until the shuttle docked and Luke was taken to medical.

Larrad appeared then. "Wonder of wonders, Garris wants to see you, Solo."

Han only nodded, turning to face his dues. He walked in silence to the office, and when he was inside, Garris wasted no time in coming around the desk to pummel Han in the face.

"I've had just about enough of you, Solo!" Garris shouted. "Where is that whelp that tails you like a whipped pup?"

Han glared at Garris. "Ask that fool you call family!"

Garris narrowed his eyes and stepped back some. "You two are very, _very_ lucky the authorities didn't capture you two. But did you ever stop to think that now you two are going to be _all over the news?_ "

Han opened his mouth to reply... then shut it again. Garris snorted acerbically. "I thought not. You know, I could see _you_ doing this, but how much convincing did it take to get Luke involved, huh? He tends to use his brain a lot more than you."

Han thinned his lips and listened in silence as Shrike went on. "You are such a disappointment to me, Han. How long have you been with me now? Years and yet you still try stunts like this. You had better have hit your quota or you won't be able to stand for a week."

Han sighed, emptying his pockets. "Here's what I've got, Luke's got the rest, though with your _brother's_ carelessness and temper, the loot Luke managed to steal is probably damaged now. Oh, and Luke stole a custom speederbike."

At Garris' expression, Han glared. "Yeah, you're welcome. Go to hell, Garris."

Garris backhanded Han. "You don't get food for two days after this little stunt. Oh, and your quota has increased, and if you don't deliver, there _will_ be hell to pay. You think it's harsh now? Just wait."

Han grit his teeth and turned to leave while wiping blood from his lip, but as his hand touched the doorknob, Garris spoke a final time. "By the way, if that Wookiee you slump to calling a _mother_ tries to feed you, I'll have her killed. She's a good cook, but isn't irreplaceable."

Han made a fist and had to force himself to walk away instead of taking a shot at the man.

* * *

 **(** **A/N:** _for those of you who followed my_ _Suns Among Stars Trilogy_ _, you will be (hopefully) pleased to hear that the promised sequel is at last under works. I'm working on plot details ATM, and will hopefully begin the writing soon. Please keep an eye out for it._ _Current_ _working title is "The Rising Darkness". Thanks everyone!_ **)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:**

The _Trader's Luck_ had already moved location, of course; her captain being unwilling to chance anyone on Malastare connecting the dots on where their speeder thief had gone. It was now safely away and heading in a new direction after several shorter hyperspace jumps to throw off any possible traces.

As it glided through space, the inhabitants of the vessel not on shift were all asleep save one.

In the darkness of his cabin, being unable to sleep, a rectangle of light splashed his face. In his hands was a datapad, and it was replaying the day's events regarding Luke and Han.

Or rather, the previously unrealized piloting skills of one of his kids.

Garris couldn't take his eyes off the screen, and he'd already replayed the speeder chase more than once, memorizing the entire event and watching as Luke seemed to react even before the rest of the people there. Garris didn't know how the runt did it, only that he was doing it.

The way Luke handled the speeder, it was like it had been built specifically _for_ him. He didn't just fly the machine, he became a part of it, and it was astonishing to watch. The speeder he flew moved so fluidly it was almost a crime, and Garris was starting to feel the beginnings of a plan forming in his mind.

Setting the datapad aside for a moment, he sat forward and stroked his chin thoughtfully, eyes distant as possibilities and details floated at random across his thoughts. After some time, Garris picked his 'pad back up and opened a new tab to explore the HoloNet.

With swift fingers, Garris keyed in his search parameters and scrolled the list of hits he got for his query. With practiced ease, his eyes skimmed the print as the first page he selected opened.

And as he read on, even closing that page and choosing another for a second opinion, Garris's lips slowly lifted into a grin. Yes... yes this could work well for him...

Racing was risky, but the winner usually brought home a hefty purse of money. Currency Garris could do so much with...

Luke could bring in the big numbers and it would all go to his boss.

But Garris would have to buy a few things first, _and_ of course he had to win the kid over to be his pilot. But Garris was confident he could do just that, and on a whim he sent a note to the medical team regarding Luke's treatment and then returned to his datapad.

Garris read further until he was satisfied for the night and his plan was firmly in place. Then he shut down his device and settled in for the remainder of the night, sleeping well from then on.

 **00000**

Secure inside his ship after an extensive search, Adriav looked to Lucky, ready to start his transmission to Lord Vader. Excitement coursed through his veins, and Adriav tried to imagine how Lord Vader would react to his having found video evidence of the boy.

Adriav had also picked up the kid's trail enough to follow him to the place he'd left the planet.

Coming back to the present, Adriav motioned to the droid to connect the secure channel and then waited patiently for an answer.

And wait he did.

Eventually the video feed Lord Vader preferred— he liked to meet with Adriav face-to-face as much as possible— came to life, though the respirator the Dark Lord was famous for preceded his voice.

"What do you have for me, Agent?" the man's deep voice rumbled.

Adriav bowed his head. "Greetings My Lord. I do have very good news for you, actually. R7 is sending a file to your personal datapad, My Lord." Adriav paused for a heartbeat, preparing himself. "It contains holo evidence of the boy."

Adriav didn't need to see the face behind the mask to know he'd indeed caught the Dark Lord by surprise.

"Video evidence?" Vader repeated, almost eagerly.

Adriav fought to keep a smirk off his face: Lord Vader wouldn't like that. "Yes, Lord Vader. It is from a food vendor in the marketplace where the senator's wallet was stolen. It turns out the boy was likely the thief."

Vader made a clearly disapproving noise at that, and Adriav couldn't suppress a slight shiver, but he pushed onward anyway. "I was able to piece together his trail with some difficulty and managed to get a name of the shuttle he used to get off-world."

Adriav glanced down to make sure he had the name correct, and then met the Dark Lord's gaze again. "The shuttle was called _Myrtle_. Unfortunately, that is where his trail ends. I couldn't find any other information on the ship except that it seems it was not meant for long flights. This tells me that it would have to have docked with some other vessel. But nothing of that sort was logged with the authorities."

Adriav sat back somewhat, an indication that his report was concluded, and then waited for the Sith's reaction.

When the Dark Lord didn't reply, but seemed to be looking off-screen, Adriav frowned a little, but then thought that the man must be watching the holo. He waited silently, letting Darth Vader process at his own pace, though he wondered not for the first time what the man's expression was.

He straightened again when the Dark Lord's helmet shifted to regard him once more. "I am most pleased with this, Pic. Your work has paid off indeed..."

At that moment Lucky bleeped sharply for attention, and Adriav glanced at him. "Not now, Lucky. You know that." But Lucky shook his domed head and beeped again, albeit more urgently.

Lord Vader, clearly unhappy to have been interrupted, spoke in a dark tone. "What is it, Agent?"

Adriav flushed slightly and glared at Lucky, who merely opened a file he'd just received and sent it to Adriav's datapad. The man watched, confused at first as to what he was seeing, and then his perplexity morphed into astonishment.

"Agent!" Vader snapped irately.

Adriav jumped, dropping his datapad. "Sorry Lord Vader. I am sending you a second file: this one a fresh news report you will want to see right away."

The Dark Lord said nothing, but Adriav was used to his volatile nature, so it didn't keep him from performing his task. He sent the news story and waited with baited breath.

Vader's helmet tilted as he watched the local report coming from the planet Malastare.

 _...witnesses claim that two young boys worked together to steal items from the high-end shop owned by Grando Calrissian. Among the items taken was his custom, one of a kind speeder._

 _The younger of the two piloted, and after shooting a window they soared into the streets, where they were pursued by the police._

 _After a grueling chase, in which some officers were hurt— with one being in critical condition— the boys managed to evade the authorities..._

 _... anyone who has any information on the boys is asked to report it to..._

"This is only a day old," Vader's voice cut into Adriav's second viewing of the report, bringing him back to fore. "This is the closest we have ever been to him. You will go to Malastare immediately and investigate this."

Adriav bowed his head succinctly. "As you wish, Lord Vader."

"Whatever you need to do, do it, just get me my boy." And with that, the Dark Lord signed off, leaving Adriav to his thoughts.

The boy had stolen a speederbike _and_ managed to out-fly the local authorities. At some point in his contemplation something stirred in his gut and he didn't know what it was. But he had the hunch that the boy's life was about to change... though whether it was for the better or not remained to be seen.

 **00000**

When Luke came-to he fully expected to still be in some form of pain. When that didn't happen, he frowned, wondering if he was dreaming.

Luke didn't immediately open his eyes, for fear of what he'd find, but he took that time to assess his body. He actually felt... truly and properly _healed,_ not just the bare minimum meant to keep him alive.

Befuddled, Luke hesitated still to open his eyes, but he knew he couldn't put if off forever.

Gingerly Luke drew his eyelids up, and slowly his world came into focus. He was in a medical room of course, and he could hear the steady tones of his various monitors. The room was white and bland, but Luke didn't care. He shifted his head...

And jumped nearly a foot to find Garris there in the seat beside his bed.

Fearful of what the man wanted, Luke began to stammer out an explanation on a rough throat. "I-I... I'm s-sorry Sir, I didn't m-mean to cause trouble. I..."

Garris leaned forward, shaking his head. "Luke my boy, you gave me quite the scare."

Caught completely off-guard by the man's unusual demeanor, Luke fumbled to a halt. "Ah... I did?" He managed at some point.

Garris inclined his head. "Yes. You've been out of it for two days now."

Luke blinked. Two days? And why wasn't Garris mad at Luke?

Possibly seeing the expression on Luke's face, Garris moved to speak further. "Listen, I know Larrad went too far and for that I am sorry."

Luke opened his mouth... and shut it again when nothing legible formed on his tongue. He was completely thrown off by how Garris was acting.

"I had a serious talk with my brother, and he will be sure to use more control next time." Garris scooted forward, and Luke eyed him warily. "So how are you feeling then?"

Luke just stared at him, and Garris thinned his lips, but exuded patience.

"I... I feel fine," Luke murmured.

"Good to hear." Garris gave Luke a strange look. "You know, you've been holding out on me."

Luke's fear increased as his brain automatically searched for what Garris could possibly think Luke had been hiding, save the occasional lifted treat he shared with Han in the dead of night.

"Indeed." Garris lifted a datapad. "You never told me you could fly like this."

Luke was presented with a holo-feed of himself in the speeder chase, and he watched it for the first time from a spectator's point of view. Luke didn't want to seem haughty, but he was pretty impressed with himself, and he actually smiled a little bit.

Garris allowed it to play through and then shut it down. "You are quite the pilot, Luke. So I have a new proposition for you."

Luke tilted his head, unable to hide his curiosity. "What is it?"

Garris' lips twitched. "How would you like to become my star pilot and race all kinds of vehicles? Pod races, speederbikes, and other such vehicles, I mean."

Luke stared, wondering if Garris was playing him. _That's it, I'm still dreaming,_ Luke determined.

Garris chuckled. "I'm telling the truth. You fly in races— _and_ win a purse— and that becomes your quota. You can fly or you can return to pick-pocketing and dealing with my brother."

Luke wasn't so certain who he'd be dealing with if not Larrad. And if it was Garris, Luke wasn't sure he wanted to do this.

But deep within Luke knew this wasn't _really_ a request from the man who all but owned him. When Garris 'asked' something of someone, that person said yes unless they wanted pain or to be forced to do his bidding anyway.

Or pain and _then_ being forced.

Besides, the more adventurous part of the youth had to admit that he'd loved the high-speed chase, had enjoyed the thrill of danger even though they were running for their lives then. And the prospect of being able to do that again, but with Garris' permission... was too much for Luke to pass up.

"But what about Han?" Luke asked.

Garris lifted a brow. "You'll still get to see him, Lad. It's not like you're moving away or anything. He still has his job, but yours will change."

Luke considered; something in him afraid of how Han would react to Luke's new assignment. But maybe he could spin this to his own advantage too.

Luke gazed at Garris. "If I do this willingly, will you be nicer to Han and Dewlanna? Fewer punishments?"

Garris' brow scrunched a little, causing Luke to wonder if he'd out played his hand, but then the adult nodded. "Agreed. You do well, and they benefit also, I promise."

Luke was stunned when Garris held out his hand to Luke. Was this actually happening? It had to be, because Luke could feel the fervor coming from the man. Eventually Luke took the limb, and Garris pumped Luke's smaller arm almost painfully. But he let go before Luke could protest.

"You begin training as soon as you leave medical," Garris announced, and then was gone.

Luke stared after his boss, trying to decide exactly how he felt about this now that the initial meeting was over with.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven:**

Adriav stood before a high-end parts store that looked equal parts suave and useful. If the front display window wasn't a broken mess, Adriav would have thought this place could double as a hall for ballroom dancing.

As it was, the place was open, though there were a scattering of people about the storefront: police, construction personnel, and a tall dark-skinned man with the whitest smile Adriav had ever seen.

Adriav hadn't had a hard time finding this place, and where the chase had begun thanks to the news story that ran on a loop in the cantinas. Not to mention there was a general buzz among the populace— especially those involved in racing— about the kid who'd out-flown and outsmarted the cops. That was where Adriav had gone first: the cantinas. Whenever he went planetside, he always started with the taverns to get the layout of things from the locals. He would get most of his information from eavesdropping on conversations in those locations.

But now that he was here, Adriav didn't quite know where to begin. Talk with the authorities, or try for the store owner or employees?

After studying the group about the window, Adriav deduced that the dark-skinned man must be the owner. And he looked busy, too busy to give Adriav much attention at the moment.

Hoping to get some information from the interior of the store, Adriav went inside, Lucky with him. The inside was quieter, though he noticed police tags here and there, marking things that had also been taken.

Some of the items surprised Adriav. The boy had made out with all of these things _and_ a speederbike? Adriav smirked despite himself, shaking his head in mild amusement. Behind him, Lucky bleeped agitatedly, and Adriav turned to find a boy with dark skin, high-end clothing and slicked-back hair inspecting some of the droid's compartments.

"Careful there, young man," Adriav cautioned, and the boy immediately jumped back. Lucky blatted irately and purposely wheeled out of the boy's reach. While Adriav guessed him to be about fourteen, he realized the kid bore a striking resemblance to the owner outside.

"Sorry, he just looked like he was modified, and I wanted to see how," the boy said, unabashed.

Adriav lifted an impressed eyebrow. "You know your stuff." He praised, watching the kid grin in a manner not unlike his father. "Are you the owner's son?"

"Yep," the boy held out a hand, and Adriav only then took in the short cape draped across the boy's shoulders. "Lando Calrissian."

Adriav took the hand, sensing an opportunity. "So, were you here when the bike was stolen?"

Lando's face darkened. "No, I was at school, like those two kids _should_ _have_ been." Then he shrugged. "But I got to see the security tapes afterwards. Dad tried to stop him, but the kid got away."

"So you know what these boys looked like?" Adriav asked.

Lando narrowed his eyes, taking in Adriav's street gear with some suspicion. "Are you a detective too?"

"Yes, but not for anyone you'd want to tussle with." Adriav put just enough steel in his tone for the boy to know he should back down.

To his credit, Lando did so. "Yes, I have a description. We got a good look at both faces when they hopped onto the speederbike." The boy produced a datapad and showed Adriav a stilled image from a camera. "I keep this so I can watch out for them. And when I see them again..." Lando's fist balled.

Adriav motioned to Lucky, and the droid came forward and used special software to remotely download the image to his databanks. Adriav had installed that program with Lord Vader's approval, since it was quite helpful in that Lucky didn't have to physically connect with a computer terminal or any other data-storage device to access its databanks if he got close enough. The best part was that the copy was completely undetectable. "Do you have any other information? Like fingerprints, a route taken by the kids?"

Lando shook his head. "No, you'd have to talk to the officers for that stuff. Sorry."

Adriav waved. "Naw, you've been a great help. Thank you Lando."

He eyed the captain of the local police as he came inside and Adriav signaled to Lucky. The droid bleeped softly and moved to tail the Gran discreetly so he could tap into the police files.

"So, how long will you be on Malastare?" Lando asked.

Adriav monitored Lucky discreetly, and noted Lando doing likewise. _This kid's got quite the future ahead of him_ , Adriav thought.

"Only long enough to pick up this kid's trail," Adriav replied. "How long have you lived here?"

"About six years," Lando's voice filled with pride. "And Dad's had this business for five. I'll be his Vice President when I'm older if all goes well."

Adriav chuckled. "I don't doubt that. You seem pretty smart."

Lando beamed, and then his attention shifted to a girl about his age that walked into the shop with her parents. Adriav didn't miss the way his eyes lit up and the young man grinned.

"Go talk to her," he urged.

Lando glanced to him, then eyed the girl's parents... and shrugged, moving away from Adriav to do just that.

Adriav got a comlink click from Lucky and so the man made his way outside, with his droid following soon after to meet at their rented speeder. They got in and flew to their ship, and once on board Adriav motioned for Lucky to plug in.

"Let's see what you've got," Adriav said, hoping for a break.

 **00000**

Han played with his food at a small table in the back of Dewlanna's kitchen. It had been several days since Luke had been admitted to the hospital wing, and no one but Garris had been permitted to see the boy.

Han was worried sick about his best friend and little brother. If the kid didn't make it, Han would never forgive himself for putting Luke in the line of fire.

[Han, you must eat something,] Dewlanna said as she appeared from somewhere else in the kitchen. She had been prepping food for the morning meal while Han tried to eat dinner. He'd not eaten much since Luke's demise, but he had tried for Dewlanna's sake.

Han sighed, poking at a piece of meat and finally popping it into his mouth, though it lacked real flavor to him. But it wasn't because Dewlanna couldn't cook. Quite the contrary: Dewlanna was an amazing chef; Han just didn't have an appetite.

[You can't keep beating yourself up about this, Han,] she said as she took a seat across from him. [What happened to Luke wasn't your fault.]

"Yeah, it was." Han objected. "It was my crazy scheme, and Luke tried to warn me off of it. I didn't listen, and now he's..." Han couldn't finish.

Dewlanna sighed, and then lifted Han's lowered chin. [Yes, but it was not you who beat the Cub into intensive care. That was Larrad, not you. And that was because of his raging temper. The man has no restraint, and Garret does nothing to curb that.]

"Larrad wouldn't have beaten him if I hadn't screwed up!" Han snapped.

Dewlanna was silent for a long moment. [You know Luke would not want you to do this to yourself. And he'd forgive you in a heartbeat.]

Han ran a hand down his face. "Yeah... the Kid has a good heart, despite what he's been through." Han frowned. "Though I still wish I knew why he chose to join Garret instead of remain free." No matter how closer the two boys grew, Luke's past was still a closely guarded secret.

Dewlanna considered. [Whatever it was must have been serious. Why else would he do it?]

Han opened his mouth to respond when the door to the cafeteria opened and shut. Dewlanna stood; Han following so he could tell whoever it was that the kitchen was closed.

Han stopped short when, upon exiting the kitchen, he was presented with a view he didn't know if he'd see again.

Dewlanna was embracing a boy with pale hair and a new set of scars atop his older ones. [I am so glad you're alright, Cub.]

Luke wrapped his arms about the Wookiee the best he could in turn since she was so much larger than him.

"Luke?" Han breathed, wondering if he was dreaming.

The blond boy stepped away from Dewlanna and smiled softly, his hands working nervously. "Hi Han."

Han only stared, and then a heavy weight inside him lifted, and the older boy raced forward to grab Luke into a huge embrace. "You're alright!" he rejoiced.

Luke let out a short _oof_ as Han connected with him, but he swiftly recovered, returning the hug with equal fervor. "Yes, I am."

There was a hesitation in the other's voice that gave Han pause, and he pulled back with a frown. "What is it?"

Luke looked away, uncertain. Han frowned. "Kid, come on, tell me what's up."

Luke looked to Han, biting his lip. "I... I've been reassigned."

Han blinked. Reassigned? So he and Luke would no longer be working together? Han felt a flare of indignation that anyone else would get his little brother as a co-worker. No one else here _deserved_ Luke!

"Who gets you as a partner now?" Han demanded.

"No one," Luke stated softly.

"Oh yeah, well..." Han fired off, already riled up and starting his diatribe before Luke's response really sank in. "Wait, what?"

Luke sighed. "Don't be mad, please. But I won't be picking pockets anymore. I'm now going to race for Garris. I... I think I will be working with him now."

Han's mouth fell open. Never, in all of Han's years with Garris, had the man ever taken a protégé under his wing. He'd never taken a kid to work for _him_ exclusively and Garris had certainly never worked on a young person _himself_. He always had others do all those things.

"Did he say why?" Han asked, trying to figure out how he felt about this.

"He told me he really liked my flying the other day in our escape." Luke shifted. "He asked me to pilot in races for him, but we all know he doesn't really _ask_."

Han cast his gaze to the floor, where it stayed for a long time while he processed. "Oh."

Dewlanna approached again, laying a furry paw on Luke's shoulder. [This sounds like a real fine opportunity Luke.]

Luke offered her a grateful smile, but looked again to Han. "Are you angry with me?"

Han shook himself, coming-to enough to answer, though in truth he was in a bit of a haze. "No, of course not."

Luke had always been able to tell when someone was lying to him, so Han made sure to bury his discontent deep down. "I'm just shocked is all: this is unusual for Garris." _And it also means I'll get to see you less._ Han added to himself, not willing aloud to admit how much that hurt.

Luke didn't seem to quite believe Han, so the older boy wrapped an arm about Luke's shoulders. "This will be good for you. And you _are_ an ace pilot, so take the opportunity given to you. And who knows, maybe someone else will take a liking to you and you can get out of this dump."

"But what about you two?" Luke inquired. "I couldn't leave you guys behind."

Han waved away his concern. "Don't worry about Dewlanna and Me; we can take care of ourselves. We'll be just fine, you'll see."

Luke sighed minutely, but dropped the subject, offering a small smile. "I am looking forward to the races. It should be fun."

Han snickered. "You bet. Just be sure to give it your all. But you've got nothing to worry about, 'cause you're a natural Kid."

Luke's smile widened. "Thanks Han. That means a lot coming from you."

Han led Luke to the table in the kitchen he'd been eating at, and Dewlanna brought the younger boy a plate of food.

"Thanks Dewlanna, I hate hospital food." Luke scrunched his nose for emphasis, and then began downing the meal like he hadn't eaten in days.

Han ate too, but his spirits had dropped yet again, though for different reasons this time. He had gotten his brother back only to lose him again. And the worst part was that Han had gotten comfortable working as a pair. He'd gone too soft, he knew, and now he had to work alone yet again... and he might not be up to it like he once was.

Han grimaced. He didn't know how he would meet his and Luke's normal quota by himself. But he would work it out, because Han was strong, independent... and he didn't need Luke for this.

Part of Han knew he was being childish and ultimately unfair to Luke. The other boy hadn't chosen this lot after all. It went back to Han's choice on Malastare all over again. Han was mostly upset with himself, and hated more and more the ripple effect his decision was still having.

But his stubborn pride kept him from admitting that. So Han spent the evening trying not to drag Luke down with him, and by the time he got to bed, Han was exhausted. He fell asleep to dreams of Luke racing while Han was stuck on the dirty streets scraping together an existence.

 **00000**

Adriav sat back as he finished perusing the rather vast amount of data Lucky had managed to swipe from the Gran officer.

There were fingerprints, but the Malastare officers couldn't match them to anyone on the planet. Adriav knew the kid was no longer on Malastare, so he didn't bother with another search there. Besides, the local authorities didn't have access to the entire galaxy's database like Adriav did.

"Lucky run these fingerprints and see if anything comes up in the Imperial database." Adriav ordered, and while the droid did so, Adriav saved a holo of the boy to add to his growing collection.

He did pick out a detail that seemed to be a pattern among each holo Adriav acquired: scars. The elusive child had a good number of scars, and not all of them were external. His eyes seemed to show a sort of wisdom many years past his age, though Adriav couldn't place why. A child of that age shouldn't have such old eyes: they should be vibrant and full of energy, with an enthusiasm only the

Shaking his head to clear it, Adriav went through everything again. He studied the older boy on the bike behind his target, wondering who he was. Adriav input the dark-haired boy's face into the Imperial system on his ship and began running facial recognition just in case.

Something in his gut told him he'd not get anything, but Adriav had to try.

Because despite the information Lucky had swiped, there was little else except faces and possible fingerprint matches to go off of. There was nothing to tell where the boys had come from or gone to after disappearing in the canyon lands.

Adriav considered going in person to the final site of the chase, and seeing if he couldn't trace the vehicle from there using thermal scans. All vehicles left behind a chemical trail via their emissions, and those gasses should still be in the soil if not the air.

It was a long shot, but one he was willing to take.

"Stay here, I'm going out to look around," Adriav said as he left the ship, sealing it behind him.

* * *

 **( A/N:** _I am sorry for dropping off the face of the earth. I was expecting my youngest child, and then there were other health concerns, so yeah. Anyway, with school back in session for my kids (yay for me!) I will now have more time to write. For those who came back to read this, thank you so much, and again, I'm really sorry for being so inactive. **Also, for those following it, I finished book one of "House Divided".** God bless!_ **)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve:**

Luke stood silently in Garris' office, having been in the space enough times to know how he was required to act while inside. The man himself was absent, though Luke had been told to arrive at 0600 hours on the dot.

And Luke knew what Garris did to those who were late. He didn't want to be on the receiving end of the man's temper today. He didn't know what Garris had planned, and Luke was understandably nervous.

Sure he had been excited initially, and Luke truly did want to race. He'd loved the thrill of going fast, with the odds stacked against him. But now that the start of his new assignment was here, Luke wasn't entirely certain how he felt about this.

Not that he could back out if he'd wanted to. Once someone committed to Garris, that person was in it until their contract was finished, no exceptions. And Luke had agreed to this, so he was in it for the long haul.

Luke didn't know who he'd be working under if not Larrad, and that had him on edge also. Luke tried to take steady breaths, refusing to let anxiety show in his face. He could do this. And Han believed in him, so that gave Luke a boost of self-confidence.

Luke wondered what his training would consist of, and how long it would take. What would they have him fly first? And where?

These thoughts and more ran through the youth's head as the door opened. Luke straightened habitually, stilling his mind so he could pay attention to Garris. He'd learned to do that from the start: he had zoned out once and paid dearly for it. He hadn't done so since.

Garris and a red-skinned Devaronian man entered, with the former taking his usual place at his desk.

"Luke, my boy, this is an exciting time for you, don't you think?" Garris asked.

Luke nodded. "Yes sir."

Garris smiled, but something about it didn't sit right with Luke. The man's next statement told him why. "You will be working with me now."

Luke's heart clenched in fear, and then began beating rapidly. No one wanted to work with Shrike, and for good reason. The man was temperamental, sometimes more-so than his brother, and failure was punished severely.

And there was a sense of foreboding in the air Luke just couldn't shake. It had started from the moment Garris walked in the door, and Luke didn't like it one bit.

"This is your driving coach" Garris indicated the Devaronian, "Dessh Rebeyr. He will be training you in preparation for the any vehicles you'll be required to pilot. The three of us are going to Jakku for a few weeks to get you into racing condition, and then the _real_ fun can begin."

Luke's heart skipped a beat: he was going to be _alone_ with these men? The thought terrified Luke.

"AH... shouldn't there be someone my age down there too?" Luke asked quietly.

His boss lifted a brow. "You know they are needed elsewhere, Luke." His tone told Luke to drop the subject. Luke did so without a hitch, not wanting to start this adventure on the wrong foot.

Garris stood while Luke eyed the Devaronian curiously. "We leave in half an hour, so go pack your bag and meet us in my hangar bay."

"Yes sir," Luke murmured, excusing himself.

Once he was out of the office with the door closed behind him, Luke stopped and leaned heavily against one wall. Oh how he wished Han were there in that moment! Luke needed his brother!

He was about to be secluded on a desert world with the man second on Luke's most-feared list and a stranger... for weeks. If something happened to Luke, nobody would know about it, not even Han.

Luke didn't trust Garris, but he had to hope that the man wouldn't be too temperamental while on Jakku. Luke would have to work extra hard to stay on top of things and fail as little as possible.

That was the only way Luke would be ensured safety. As short-tempered as Garris could be, the man wasn't about to injure his ticket to wealth. No, he would still keep Luke completely under his thumb, but he'd make sure Luke could and would still fly.

Mustering his courage, and praying for the best, Luke checked his time and moved to do as he'd been told.

 **00000**

Garris waited until the boy was good and gone to pull out his comlink, sensing an opportunity to do damage to a certain boy who'd always been a thorn in his side.

"Larrad," he called into the device.

" _Go ahead._ "

"I want you to make sure Luke doesn't get to say goodbye to Han and Dewlanna." Garris smiled evilly. "Let him get close, but stop him just before he does so."

There was a chuckle from his brother. " _With pleasure._ "

Garris pursed his lips. "And have Vekis Panne sent to my office right away."

" _As you wish_."

Garris looked to Dessh. "Why don't you head out to the ship, I will meet you there after I conduct some parting business."

Dessh nodded once and departed, shortly afterwards, Vekis was at Garris' door.

"Yes sir?" Vekis asked, almost too eagerly. Garris suppressed an eye-roll. He was well aware of this boy's efforts to impress Garris and be a teacher's pet in a sense. And while Garris usually found it annoying, he wasn't above using the kid's efforts to his own ends.

Garris could use Vekis to continue to get at Han while Luke was away 'having fun'. Lacing his voice with friendly tones, Garris offered a smile. "Vekis do come in."

The boy did so and Garris took a seat once more. "I have a favor to ask of you."

Vekis leaned forward eagerly, his eyes almost glittering with a chance to impress Garris. "Sure, what is it?"

"Luke is going to be starting a new job here, and I want you to help spread the word on that. I want you to speak with everyone, spread gossip if you want to call it that. I want you to make sure Han can hear you too, as much as possible. But he can't know you're doing this for me. See, I want him to become jealous of Luke."

Garris knew Vekis held resentment against Luke and Han, and the boy would be more than willing to do this for Garris. Besides, Garris knew Vekis was always looking for ways to get at the pair of boys he despised.

Vekis grinned. "I'd love to. I'll get started right away. What's Luke doing?"

"He will be racing. I want you to act like his biggest fan, spreading word of all he does, make Luke sound better than Han, like he's having the time of his life while Han is struggling to meet his quota."

Vekis was all but quivering with anticipation. "This will be fun!"

Garris gestured for the door. "I have places to be, so you are dismissed. I know you wont let me down, Vekis."

The boy grinned, saluted sloppily and left. Garris rolled his eyes, and grabbed his gear before heading out to meet his party at the shuttle.

 **00000**

Adriav stood on a spot of ground where a few different tracks left behind by repulsors crossed over. He had followed the emissions trails, and had been surprised to see there were still physical trails also. This area had been cordoned off during the police investigation, and though they'd finished their analysis, they hadn't yet opened it to the public again. Which explained the preserved tracks Adriav had followed.

Adriav studied the markings, finding the wide marks that would have been left behind by the wider police speeders. But the boys had been on a speederbike, which would leave a much smaller imprint behind.

Adriav had noted that thinner trail as he had flown slowly up the ravine. But it only manifested itself separately whenever the police speeders hadn't flown over it, thus covering it up.

However, something about this place caused Adriav to pause. He studied the terrain. Not seeing anything out of place... but this ravine was the sight of podraces, and when the track had been active there had been a few hidden routes.

Adriav pursed his lips, and then took out his comlink. "Lucky, can you get me a map of the racing track near town? I need as complete a track as possible, and if you can't do that, give me a topographic map. I need to see the geography."

Lucky whistled an affirmative, and Adriav waited for the information to show up on his datapad. As he did so, his thoughts strayed to Daveena, and how the anniversary of their first date three years ago was coming up soon.

Adriav had used his free time in hyperspace to think about his desire to propose to Daveena. And he'd decided that the next time he saw her, he'd pop the question. But first he needed to purchase a ring.

Adriav thought that maybe he could sneak a peek at some of the jewelry shops here before he let Malastare. Money wasn't a problem, but he wanted something unique for his girl.

His datapad pinged, and Adriav pulled up the requested info. There was an old map of the racing track he stood on, but it lacked the secret routes. So Adriav turned to the topographic map, finding his current position and studying the area on the map. It was quite rocky around him, with many cliffs and peaks reaching up in random places.

But when Adriav looked closer, he noticed a slight pattern in them, almost like they were making several s-curves... and that began nearby Adriav's current position. Looking up, Adriav studied the rock wall on his left. It didn't seem like it had a break in it, but then again, he'd seen places where the rocks blended together at certain angles to look like a single wall.

Adriav slowly crab-walked to the left... and stopped when he found an irregularity in the stone. The rock face on his right didn't match the pattern of the one to the left of his current view. In fact, the lines in the cliff face were different colors.

Eager at his discovery, Adriav trotted over... and sure enough there was a gap in the stone. It was an entrance just large enough to admit a podracer on its side before it widened to a small canyon where the racer could level out horizontally once more.

And when Adriav held up his thermal monitor, he noted the concentration of speederbike emissions. The boys had definitely stopped here, probably to wait out the police and get away clean. Which they had, Adriav knew.

Adriav silently cheered his find, and followed the stronger trail. He admitted that it was harder since that trail merged with the other thermal trails, even though it was a little stronger since it was newer.

He eventually found where the boys exited the racing grounds, and marked the spot before he hustled back to his own speeder. He then picked up their trail and followed it in a roundabout path that took him around the city with space to spare.

 _Smart kid,_ Adriav thought with growing respect for this kid's wits. He thought back to his desire to know Luke better, and he felt it increase. But he knew that when Vader got Luke, the kid would disappear again, but this time for his own safety.

Adriav didn't know if Emperor Palpatine was aware of the boy, or if he approved of Vader getting the kid, but if not, Vader would be smart to hide the boy. At least until Luke could be schooled in the ways of the Empire.

He stopped at a landing field when the speederbike trail disappeared. Adriav exited his vehicle and studied the ground. The landing struts had left impressions, and they matched those of the same shuttle Luke had disappeared into before.

Adriav made notes, even took some holos for visual evidence, and then found the little hut where the security man stayed to watch ships that landed here. Adriav walked up and knocked on the door.

A disgruntled Dug opened the door. "What do you want?"

Adriav smiled politely. "I'm looking for a ship that was parked here a few days ago. A pair of boys on a speederbike boarded it."

The Dug shrugged. "I may have seen it, yeah. Why do you care?"

"I need to find someone who was on that shuttle."

The Dug snorted. "Good luck with that."

Adriav lifted a brow. "Can you tell me the name of the shuttle?"

The Dug sighed. "Its transponder code said it was the _Sundown Voyager_ , but it could have other aliases."

Adriav swiftly took notes, and then paused as a thought occurred to him. "Wait, you saw the boys and didn't report it?"

The Dug grunted. "They paid me to keep quite." Something flickered through the other's eyes. "The tip was larger than a whole day's salary, so yeah, I kept my mouth shut. But they're gone now, so who cares if I tell?"

Sensing there was more going on here; Adriav considered a moment and then fished for information. "Do you know who that shuttle belonged to?"

"Yes," the Dug replied.

"And... am I guessing they've used your lading field before..."

"Maybe."

"And did you get tips then for their anonymity too?" Adriav pressed.

"I'm not confirming yes or no," the Dug said dismissively. "And who are you asking all these questions, a cop?"

"No." Adriav looked to his datapad. "Give me a name and I'll give you a tip of my own."

The Dug's eyes lit up. "Money first, then information."

Adriav pursed his lips. "Alright." He withdrew a credit chip from his pocket and held it out. As the other went to take it Adriav held tight a moment, looking the Dug in the eye. "And if you're lying to me, I have the Imperial Navy backing me, so don't even think of crossing me." Adriav warned seriously.

That got the other's attention, and he sobered, nodding once. "Garris Shrike. His brother Larrad handles the runts. That's all I know."

"Runts?"

"Yeah. The guy uses kids to do what he wants while he waits in his ship, the Trader's Luck." The Dug shook his head. "I'm not quite sure what he has those kids do, but I do know it's not charity work."

Adriav searched the other's gaze, and then relinquished his hold on the money when the Dug's eyes remained clear. "Thank you. Any chance you know where Garris would be heading next?"

"No," the Dug said, pocketing the credits. "But if you know what's good for you, you'll tread carefully. Garris isn't a stupid man, and he doesn't like to be toyed with."

Adriav smirked slightly. "Neither does the Empire."

He returned to his speeder, happy with his progress and thanking the stars for his lucky break. Lord Vader would be pleased indeed.

* * *

 **(** **A/N** **:** _My apologies yet again, I reposted the previous chapter due to some misinformation which I fixed. What did I change: Adriav already knows Luke's name. So I deleted the two paragraphs talking about this._ **)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen:**

Luke sat in a chair that Garris had placed him in once the trio had arrived at what Dessh called base camp. Luke had assisted with the set up of said camp, which consisted of their ship, a large tent to cover their vehicles, and a smaller screened tent with a cooling system for them to use when they were in the sun too long and needed a break.

Luke was eyeing the pod racer Dessh was now showing to Garris, and though Garris didn't look particularly impressed, Luke rather liked it, though he had no idea why. But something about the seemingly decrepit vehicle called to Luke on a deeper level. It was almost as if he had a... connection to it.

But that was impossible, wasn't it? It was just an old racer, nothing special.

A snippet of the mens' conversation floated to Luke as they rounded the vehicle. "...got this hunk of junk off of an elderly Toydarian on Tatooine. The creature was looking for any way to make a few credits." Dessh crossed his arms. "And besides, this was the only one I could find on such short notice. With some work, she'll be a beauty. And I tested it out myself; it works just fine for being so old."

Garris grunted something, but then the men wandered out of earshot again, leaving Luke with a perfect side-on view of the pod racer. Though the paint was faded and the engines dented and filthy, Luke saw that the triple air scoops at the front tips of the two engines had once been yellow. However the engines themselves remained the plain silver color of the parts' housings.

As for the cockpit, it was probably as streamlined a racing vehicle as Luke had ever seen. It was almost like a squid head; angular and narrow at the rear while flaring out to a pair of air scoops at the front. It was also silver with a blue design visible beneath the layers of dirt built up.

And Luke couldn't help but think how this vehicle looked as if it had been made for a human child. Was that intentional? Or had the previous owner just been a small alien? Either way, it looked like Luke would fit perfectly in the cockpit, and he was eager to sit at the controls.

Luke was also nervous, and possibly a touch scared, truth be told. He had overheard Dessh asking Garris if he as certain about a human Podracing. Dessh had pointed out that the sport was too fast for human reflexes.

Garris had argued that there was something different about Luke, something he had seen in the tape. It was almost as if Luke had reflexes that allowed him to react before something happened to him. And the way he had handled the speederbike had Garris convinced Luke would be fine.

 _And if not, he's replaceable._ Garris had then said, and Luke hadn't been able to get that out of his head.

Feet scraping on sandstone caught his attention, bringing him back to the present, and Luke looked up to find Garris approaching.

"Alright, get over there and Dessh will give you the initial tour of the pod." Garris pointed to the Devaronian.

"Yes sir." Luke got up and walked out to the other, making sure his hat covered his head.

"Alright," Dessh began, gesturing as he went. "This is the cockpit; it's attached by cables to the engines and pulled behind them. This thing goes so fast that a bug to your eye will go all the way through your skull. So," Dessh produced a helmet from the seat, "this will be required at all times. Understand?"

Luke caught the item as it was tossed to him and he placed it upon his head, wrinkling his nose at the scent of body odor and unable to see through the thick dust on the visor. Obviously the helmet had come with the vehicle. "I understand."

He used a sleeve to wipe away the dust, making a mental note to sanitize the helmet when Garris and Dessh weren't around. Though, again for some odd reason, Luke found that the helmet had a... comforting aura about it.

Perplexed, Luke looked to Dessh. "Who did you get this racer and helmet from again?"

Dessh waved a dismissive hand. "A Toydarian named Watto. That being has outlived his usefulness. If you ask me, it's amazing he's still kicking. Anyway, this is your throttle..."

Luke mostly paid attention, though his mind wandered occasionally out of curiosity over the previous owner of this pod and helmet. The two of them went over every part of the pod until Luke could name each system. He sensed Dessh's surprise at how quickly that happened. But Luke had always been swift to pick up mechanical things, especially with vehicles. It was almost like it was in his blood.

Once Dessh was satisfied that Luke had indeed learned the vehicle's parts, he gestured to the cockpit. "Hop in."

Luke did so and placed his hands to the throttle controls, one on each side of the cockpit. As he did so, a lump started forming in his stomach. He looked to Dessh, wondering if the man would answer a question. "Can I ask you something?"

Dessh lifted a brow. "What?"

Luke was careful to phrase his query so that the other wouldn't know Luke had eavesdropped before. "I thought humans couldn't race pods. Has... has it ever been done by one?"

Dessh blew out a breath, considering. "Yes. One time, and never again since then."

Luke was utterly shocked. "Really? Who was it?"

Dessh snorted, waving a hand. "A slave boy on Tatooine. That's all you need to know. Besides it's all in the past: what you need to worry about is surviving your present in order to have a future."

Luke was disappointed that he'd not gotten a name, but still, he _had_ been given more of an answer than he'd thought he would. And Dessh had a point. "Alright, what now?"

And so the lesson continued.

 **00000**

The bridge of the Executor was froth with activity as commanding officers of various ranks delegated orders and their subordinates rushed to obey. Uniformed men spoke in businesslike tones as they relayed information between each other.

"Sir, Rebel fighters coming in on our shield modulator!" a sensor officer called.

"Send two more flights of TIEs to cover that area, and have them cover nothing else." Admiral Firmus Piett responded calmly, his hands clasped behind his back as he studied the battle outside the viewport.

In another area of the bridge, and causing a sense of fear among the general populace, was Lord Vader. He too observed the battle, and though he appeared to be unconcerned, everyone on the bridge knew he was in fact very aware of everything happening.

It was a show of trust from Vader to Piett for the Dark Lord to not interfere in the man's directing the battle, and the Admiral was well aware that very few had ever earned that from the Sith. Unless Vader wanted something different to happen, or knew something Piett didn't since the man didn't have the Force, the Dark Lord didn't interrupt.

Darth Vader himself studied the pair of corvettes that covered the flagship of the small fleet in the Empire's crosshairs: a dreadnaught-class heavy cruiser. This group of ships had attacked an Imperial supply depot, stealing months' worth of supplies and then leaving the place in ruins.

Vader's fleet had been closest to the attack, so it had been nothing for Vader to re-route the _Executor_ and her escorting Star Destroyers. Now the Rebels were limping away, the dreadnaught evacuating into the two smaller craft as the larger ship was steadily bombarded.

Vader had of course issued orders to disable the ship, not destroy. Until they recovered their supplies, that is. And any prisoners would be Vader's to deal with.

"Sir, we have an incoming transmission from the Rebels," their communications officer announced, looking first to Admiral Piett, and then Lord Vader.

Both men approached, and with a nod from Piett, the officer opened the hailing channel.

" _Attention Super Star Destroyer_ Executor _. This is Captain Billings requesting to speak with your commanding officer._ "

"Captain Billings, this is Admiral Piett," was the reply from the requested man. "Are you prepared to surrender?"

" _I am, and I will return all of your things, but only if you allow my men to go free._ "

Piett lifted a brow. "You are hardly in a position to barter, Captain."

" _Am I not?_ " the man responded with an air of impudence. " _I know you want these things back, but if you don't agree to my terms, I will blow this ship and you will lose._ "

Piett narrowed his eyes. "You would give up your life for mere _things_?" he asked in disbelief. "Is this what the Rebels have come to? You have nothing else to die for?"

Vader smirked under his helmet, amused by Piett's quip even as the line went silent for several heartbeats.

" _No; I am willing to die so my men can escape to live another day,_ " the man responded tartly, clearly miffed at the insults.

Piett snorted softly, but looked to Vader. "My Lord, how do you wish to proceed?"

Vader considered, even as he watched the corvettes continue to be harassed by his pilots and gunners. He could ignore the captain, destroy the corvettes, and then take the Dreadnaught... or he could lie to the captain, pretend to accept and then kill his men anyway once the dreadnaught was secured. That would certainly teach the Rebels a lesson.

"Mute our end of the line," Vader ordered. Once that had been done, Vader answered his officer. "Let the corvettes go, but put trackers on them and destroy them once we have control of the dreadnaught. And I want you to record it so our heroic _Captain_ can watch. Once that is done, we will send it to his friends."

Piett nodded crisply. "As you wish, My Lord."

Vader dismissed himself from the bridge once Piett had relayed his orders. The Sith's personal comlink chimed for attention and after checking who it was Vader made for his quarters, locking the door and sitting at his desk. He transmitted the video call to his desk and sat back as Adriav Pic's image materialized.

"What do you need, Pic?" Vader rumbled.

"My Lord," Adriav bowed his head respectfully, "I have good news."

Vader perked up inwardly. "I'm listening."

"I have at last acquired the name of the man that has Luke," Adriav said, gesturing to his droid to send a file with their new information. "I don't have a lot of information on him or his business at this time, but now that I have his identity, I believe I can get closer to him. But I'm not sure where to begin with that if I'm honest."

Vader read the information thoroughly. "Garris Shrike. That name seems vaguely familiar."

"How would you like me to proceed, My Lord?" Adriav inquired.

Vader thought it over. "Where did you get this intelligence?"

"I got it from a local security guard who let their shuttle land for a generous tip." Adriav shifted uncomfortably, drawing Vader's acute interest.

"What is it?" the Sith asked.

Pic took a steadying breath: he didn't know how Vader would take to his next statement. "I was also informed that Shrike uses a task force of kids to... well, I'm not sure _what_ exactly they do, but I suspect it's noting legal, judging by the limited facts I do have."

Vader didn't move for several long seconds, something in him stirring. There it was again: facts painting his son as a criminal. Though if Luke was forced into it, that was different.

Vader's fist clenched, the metal components straining at the increased pressure. Luke should have grown up with his father, wanting for nothing, learning his true potential; safe from the idiots of the galaxy's criminal populace.

And one day he would have ruled at Vader's side when they took Palpatine down.

But that fool Obi wan had hidden Luke from Vader!

...and yet... Vader had to grudgingly admit that perhaps Kenobi hiding the child had saved Luke's life. Palpatine would have either killed Luke— regardless of age— or stolen him and turned the boy into a monster. And with Vader's state of being during Luke's birth, the child's father would have been helpless to protect him.

So maybe it was better for Luke to have grown up initially away from Imperial Center, in obscurity until he was ready to take his place as Prince of the galaxy, and some day its sole ruler.

But still, for Luke to have slipped through his fingers when Vader had been so close... it was infuriating. And, a deeper part of him had to admit, it saddened the father in Vader. The Dark Lord had given it a lot of thought during his search of the boy.

Had Luke run away from Vader? Had he found out something he shouldn't have? Did he know Vader was his father? Surely not, or the boy would have likely come to him already if that was the case.

So, if Luke had indeed run away, had he chosen the life he now led? Vader loathed the very thought.

Vader dimly realized Pic was still waiting patiently for an answer, and his opinion of the man went up a few notches.

"Have you searched for more information where you are?" Vader asked.

Pic nodded. "Yes, My Lord. All I got here were rumors, each the same as the security guard. No one here has any real information."

Vader sighed. "Return to the _Executor_ then, and I will give you access to the Imperial database using my personal codes to search this man out."

Adriav bowed. "As you wish."

When Adriav closed the line Vader felt a stir in the Force, and he paused to pay attention to it. It almost felt like a breath of nostalgia on Vader's mind, and it perplexed him. But if Vader could feel it, could his master? Or was it intended for Vader alone?

Feeling like he should ponder this more deeply, Vader left orders not to be disturbed and went to his hyperbaric chamber.

 **(** **A/N** **: _Happy Halloween!_** _I will be participating in NaNoWriMo {National Novel Writer's Month} so updates to this story may possibly slow down during November. I just wanted to give everyone a heads up. Thanks!_ **)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen:**

Luke lay in the semi dark of his small tent, which was blessedly separate from Garris' upon the plains of Dantooine. It had been five weeks total since Luke had begun his intense training as a racing pilot. He had flown just about every conceivable racing vehicle the man knew of, from speederbikes to pod racers. And to his mixed feelings, Luke had even been asked to try a few lesser-known things such as primitive contraptions and living animals.

Luke wasn't all that keen on the animals, as there was an added risk factor since those creatures could be unpredictable. And truthfully, Luke had little experience with riding animals, so he wasn't entirely comfortable with it. But he really had little choice in the matter: if Garris said Luke would race an animal, then Luke would race an animal.

Or Han and Dewlanna would suffer.

Luke hadn't been permitted to contact Han or Dewlanna the entire time he had been away, and he missed them terribly. But Garris had promised that if Luke did well in his first race, he would allow a call to Luke's best friend and mother-figure.

So now here they were on Dantooine, the morning of Luke's entrance into the world of racing. Garris had informed Luke that he would be introduced as a mysterious figure called Smalls; a herald to Luke's stature.

His face would be concealed by a full-facial helmet anytime he was out in public for the events. Any and all publicity moments would be with it on also. Questions about 'Smalls' would be answered by Garris and Dessh, depending on who was with him at the time. Luke was to remain mute unless his handlers said otherwise.

Luke didn't like that, but what could he do? And as he really thought it over, maybe this secrecy was a good thing. Surely if Luke became a celebrity his racing name and information— including holos and such— would be shared all over the galaxy. And that meant Vader would see at some point. And if he could see Luke's face, then he would identify him.

But would that mean he could track Luke without the helmet then? Would he see Luke's ability and become curious, and if so, would it grow until he acted? The thought terrified the youth so much that he tossed and turned until he had to get up. What if Vader _did_ track Luke via the races? Luke's heart leapt about in fear of the black-armored giant. He didn't want to find himself in the clutches of the galaxy's second-most feared man.

He had heard countless tales of the Sith Lord's cruelty... his bad temper... his ability to do things no other mortal could, like choke people without touching them. Luke's hands leapt to his throat as if the man's invisible grasp was there, and he had to work hard to control his breathing.

Luke had purposefully placed himself with Garris so he could disappear, and never have Vader find him. He was the one man Luke truly feared above all others, even more-so than Garris.

The thought of Garris brought Luke around to another conclusion. Garris was selfish to a fault, and wanted Luke all to himself to earn the man as much money as possible. There was no way the guy would make his and Luke's schedule predictable and traceable. He didn't want people to have any chance of stealing his prize away.

Or at least Luke hoped that was the case. Would Garris allow any level of publicity? And if so, how much? Would he get carried away in the fame that might come his way and get careless?

Garris had already made a big deal about his new upstart racer, and Luke's helmeted image was popping up in many underground markets and cantinas where racing was a thing.

Luke groaned and with an effort gave up fretting. He needed to focus on the race, not on a possibility that Vader would catch up to Luke at last. He thought he could count on Garris' tendency towards hoarding things for himself to help Luke avoid Vader. But still, Luke fretted over whether or not his skill would draw unwanted attention.

Not that Luke was flaunting his abilities, but he knew he had talent. He also had the feeling his prowess behind the wheel would do more harm than good. But here Luke found himself in a jam: race the way he knew he could and protect his family, or purposely hide his true talent and avoid Vader's attention?

Luke desperately wanted the latter option, but he could never save himself with the knowledge that it would bring pain and suffering to Han and Dewlanna. Luke was willing to sacrifice himself for his brother and mother-figure.

With that determination settled into his soul, Luke accepted the possibilities ahead of him and let go of his immediate fear. He could not control everything, and he would not live in terror of what _might_ happen. If it _did_ happen, he would go from there. Besides, fear would not help him win anything, let alone races. With a world-weary sigh, Luke returned to his cot and slipped into a dreamless sleep.

The next day found him in a small cave with Garris and Dessh. The latter was making some last-minute checks and adjustments before the race began while Garris spoke to his pilot.

"Now, I know this is your first race, so I will be somewhat lenient," he was saying, "however, I have seen your training record, and I know you will do just fine."

Translation: ' _don't let me down_ ' Luke knew, and he tried to ignore the weight settling onto his chest.

"I'll do my best."

Garris nodded once and handed a datapad to Luke. "While you wait, study the track a bit more: I want you to be familiar with the route."

"Yes sir," Luke murmured, accepting the device and sitting on a crate.

They were apart from the rest of the racers so Luke could make his debut in a big way—that was Garris' wish. Personally, Luke would have preferred no attention save to be announced as a newcomer and let things be after that. But Garris was staking a lot on his new venture, Luke understood.

Luke glanced over the datapad to the modified helmet. It was still the one Dessh had given him the first day of training, except that there was a full-face shield that was made of one-way transparisteel. This meant that Luke could see from inside his helmet, but no one could see into it from the other side. This would provide exactly what Garris wanted: mystery.

Luke sighed softly and gazed upon the information available on the race course he would be flying today. It would start in the hills in which they were currently sitting, and would take them across the open plains until they reached a thicket of trees, where they would have to maneuver through the boughs while also angling west to reach the next leg of the race. Once out of the vegetation, the racers would move across more plains to a ravine that was only wide enough for one swoop bike. The ravine was mostly straight until the last mile, which curved here and there until the mouth appeared out of nowhere, spilling them out into an area few ventured.

Dantooine may be beautiful, but it housed a few nasty surprises for the unwise traveler. Such as the tar pits the race would cross. Luke shuddered to think of falling off his swoop and getting stuck there. Would Garris come for him, or be so disgusted he would leave Luke to a slow, but certain death?

Luke would rather not find out.

After the tar pits the race would circle back towards the hills, though the plains terrain would change without warning so the group would probably split up so pass around the various hills. But so long as they made it back to the starting point, all would be well.

The chosen vehicle for this race was a swoop bike. It was not the speederbike Luke had stolen, because that would have been a giveaway, and Garris didn't want anything like that traced back to him.

No, it was one Dessh had paid good money for and upgraded so it ran as smoothly as an Alderaanian thranta in the sky. Luke had ridden it a few times in training for this particular race and he was pleased with how it responded to him, so he knew the bike would perform beautifully today.

Luke's musings and study were interrupted by the sound of a horn being played outside. Garris clapped eager hands together and waved Luke forward.

Luke took a deep breath and stood, accepting his helmet and donning it before he followed Garris to the entrance of their cave. Dessh followed with the bike, which he proceeded to place in Luke's assigned starting position. Luke saw other racing aids doing likewise with their vehicles. Next to the other bikes which had custom paint jobs to no-doubt match the personality of their pilots, Luke's swoop looked rather... dull. But Garris had wanted to wait until Luke had shown he could earn his keep before customizing any of his racers.

Luke let his eyes roam the area, taking in the portable grandstands and recording droids that would broadcast the entire race to the multitude of fans. Luke wondered if there were droids stationed all along the route or if there were some that would shadow the racers. He supposed it didn't really matter.

 _Will Han and Dewlanna be watching me race?_ Luke thought.

"Now, the purse for winning is seven-hundred credits." Garris turned to Luke, and somehow found the youth's eyes despite the opaque visor. "That is a good sum of money, so if you win, we can see about personalizing your stuff."

Luke nodded, feeling excitement swell at the chance to do that. He already had some designs in mind!

"Focus, Smalls," Garris was saying, and Luke dutifully ceased his daydreaming. "Good Lad. Now, we just have to wait for your name to be announced. It will be last since you are new."

Luke didn't get to answer because the announcer came on then, welcoming everyone in a grandiose manner. No doubt the man speaking was used to getting crowds excited for an event, because he was doing a rather fine job if it. The people in the stands cheered and whistled, the noise gratefully muffled somewhat by Luke's helmet.

Dessh appeared and spoke to Garris, who frowned. He nodded, turned to Luke and motioned for the boy to stay put, and then disappeared towards the announcer's box.

After a minute, and as the names were continuing to be called, a shadow fell across Luke. He looked up to see an orange-skinned Kaleesh looking down its nose at the youth.

"Aren't you a bit young to be here, Kid?" he asked haughtily. "Shouldn't you be back home with Mommy or your nanny?"

The comment stung Luke, as he had never known his mother. But he knew the other was just trying to get under his skin, so he didn't reply or react.

The Kaleesh snorted and lowered his horned head in Luke's direction. "I can all but smell your fear. You might as well give up. This kind of race is for the professionals... or the idiots who have nothing left to lose."

Luke looked away, wondering just who this guy was. His answer came when the next name was spoken from the speakers.

"And here is the fan favorite, Riczo Quo!"

Thunderous applause flooded the area and the Kaleesh straightened proudly, sniffed disdainfully at Luke and sauntered into the sunlight. His arms opened wide as if to physically receive all the adulation coming his way. Riczo even took a little bow before mounting his swoop bike, which was painted a bold yellow with red and black flames painted across the nose.

Luke saw that he was the only one left to announce, and so he straightened his shoulders, refusing to be cowed. He was Luke Skywalker, great pilot and survivor: he would not be bullied by his fellow racers.

Garris reappeared, looking more pleased. "They wanted to make sure they had your name right. Now, make me proud, my boy."

Luke didn't like it when Garris called him that, but he said nothing.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a new racer coming onto the track today! You've heard of him around the cantinas no doubt, and many have been talking about him! Making his debut in our humble race, please welcome Smalls!"

Luke squared his shoulders and walked silently out to his swoop. There was a mixture of boos and hesitant clapping as he did so. No doubt they weren't sure what to make of such a... short, unknown person coming onto the scene.

Luke suddenly felt the pressure on his shoulders double. Not only did Garris expect him to succeed, but now he was expected by the crowd to perform some miracle. Luke's heart clenched, but then he resolutely willed his uncertainty away. He tuned out the noise of the crowd, listening only to the official, who began telling the rules.

Once that was finished, his tone changed. "Start your engines!"

Swoops came to life all around Luke, filling the dell with thunder that reverberated off the concave walls around them. Luke's bike rumbled and purred like a nexu coiling for a spring.

A signal light was floated to the starting line by a pair of hover droids, the lights currently red. Racers lowered visors or adjusted gloves or such until all settled into an expectant hush.

Luke kept his eyes on the lights while his hands feathered the throttle just so...

 _Three... two... one... GO!_

There was an explosion of bikes as the gaggle of racers tore from the natural amphitheater and out onto the open plains after a moment of navigating their way out of the hills. Luke had a good start, and found himself in the middle of the pack, relishing the rush of the wind over his body as the bike zoomed through the air.

Suddenly everything that had bothered him melted away as Luke simply gave himself over to the event. He knew, deep in his being, that piloting was in his blood. And he truly loved flying, no matter what form it took. Though one day Luke hoped it would be in his own ship among the stars... with no one to answer to and no Sith Lord on his six.

A smile broke out on Luke' face and his tension melted mostly away. He leaned forward somewhat and allowed instinct to take over like he had before. Luke didn't worry about making his way to the front of the pack just yet.

Dessh had warned Luke that some of the racers got violent and tried to take out any other opponents they could in their fight for first place. With that knowledge, Luke had felt it was wise to allow the other racers to start taking each other out at the begining of the race while he focused on keeping up and staying alive.

And Luke realized he had chosen correctly when, up ahead, one swoop swerved into another and the second one lost control, with the bike coming back towards the rest of the racers.

Swoops broke formation as each person avoided the hazard, though before they reached the thicket two more racers were taken down. Luke hoped they at least survived, though he knew that at these speeds, there was no way they weren't injured.

Luke saw the tree line coming and tried to find a path with his eyes. He couldn't find anything though, and the first stirrings of doubt wormed into his mind before something whispered to him... and Luke recalled Malastare.

Without question Luke directed his speeder three degrees east, and was rewarded with a nearly-clear path through the first half of the woods. There were still trees to dodge, and fallen ones to either duck under or leap over, but he felt his confidence boost a few notches. He heard an explosion behind him a ways and glanced back to see a fireball. Luke winced, and then a Rodian leveled up to Luke's bike.

"You don't belong in this race, _Smalls!_ " he snarled, moving to slam his bike into Luke's.

Instead of panicking, Luke simply hit the brakes for a second, slowing him down just long enough for the Rodian to miss him completely and end up side-swiping a rather large tree trunk. The Rodian screamed and then Luke was beyond him at full speed again.

Something guided Luke in a path towards the west, and he maneuvered in and out of the random scattering of trees with apparent ease. He didn't know what position he was in yet, though when he broke through the thicket, he spied four racers ahead of him, Riczo included. Luke determined swiftly that Riczo was in fact in the lead, and began planning his advance.

Luke saw the racers ahead beginning to form a single-file line, though the second-place person attempted to jump ahead of Riczo. Instead of allowing the other to safely enter the ravine, Riczo sped up and as a result the other ended up off-course, which meant he would have to circle back around and try catching up. Luke entered the ravine in fourth place, and felt just a hint of fear at how close the walls of rock were to his swoop on both sides.

If he deviated more than a few inches to either side, he would be finished. And he then realized that if anyone in front of him wiped out, they would likely take anyone behind them along.

Shaking his head somewhat to clear it, Luke tried to give himself over to that strange helping power that kept whispering to him. With that effort, his muscles relaxed a bit and he simply flew, trusting that he would make it through the ravine.

The curves appeared from almost nowhere and Luke saw the person in front of him make their curve too wide and with a metallic screech their bike bounced violently off the rock face, barreling in an uncontrolled tumble towards Luke.

Seeing a pattern in the way it fell— how could he see _that?_ Luke wondered in a small part of his mind— Luke adjusted his thrusters, and just before the crashing bike got to him Luke used his repulsors to bounce upward.

The wreck passed by underneath Luke and he willed himself not to look at the racer's body as it too went by.

Luke straightened out and focused on getting out of the ravine alive. Before he knew it, there was an ascent, and Luke burst forth from the mouth of the ravine like a torpedo from its tube.

He had hardly flown a few meters when black sticky bubbles burst a random pattern all around him, some of their spray splattering onto his pant legs. Luke resolutely ignored the tar pits and put on speed, making his move now that they were nearing the final stretch.

He caught up to the two leaders while dodging large black tar-bubbles and even some skeletal remains protruding up from them in one place. Luke felt the urge to hold back some, and he frowned, but decided that this feeling had gotten him this far, so Luke did as it asked.

And he was very glad he did. Riczo, seeing that his competitor was coming even with him and about to take point, pulled an electrostaffs from a holster strapped across his back. He turned it on, and Luke watched in horror as he probed the side of the human man with purple electricity... and holding it there while he flew in tandem with the other.

The man being shocked screamed and writhed until he fell off his swoop into the tar. Luke's heart leapt into his throat and he wanted to help the poor soul. But, if he failed...

Thoughts of what Garris would do if Luke didn't win came to his mind, and Luke had to turn away from the man in need. It was hard, but the choice was made easier when he saw a vehicle from that man's team approach the tar pits from the direction of the finish line.

Luke and Riczo were the only ones left up front, something the youth verified by looking aft to see no one. And the tar pits were fading away to be replaced with open plain once more, which meant that the hills were approaching.

An idea formed in Luke's mind, and he once again picked up speed. He would try to out fly Riczo in the hills. Riczo veered right and so Luke went left at the first hill. They ended up intersecting at the other end of the hill for a few seconds before they had to veer again. Luke ended up having to go a bit farther this time to be able to make his way back to the place he needed to be.

Worried that this would cost him, Luke opened the throttle completely, and felt the bike pull underneath him as inertia fought against his body. Luke's navigation unit told him he was back on track and so he straightened out.

Moments later, something briefly struck Luke in the hip, and he screamed as a jolt of energy ran through him. His control of the swoop wavered, and Luke struggled to get away from his attacker while also attempting to not crash.

Riczo appeared beside Luke, who glanced at the Kaleesh warily. The other was sneering at him and he brandished his weapon once more, clearly intending to stick it in Luke's chest this time.

Luke had no idea what happened, or how he did it: but one second, Riczo was thrusting his weapon at Luke, and in the next Luke had the same weapon in his _own_ grasp and stabbed it into Riczo's thigh.

Riczo jumped with a shriek and ended up falling off his swoop, which wobbled and crashed into the next hill. Luke nearly followed suit, but he dropped the weapon and grabbed the controls just in time to swerve, though his feet grazed the grass as he did so.

Luke saw the finish line appear, and he made a beeline for it, crossing it to raucous cheering on his behalf. He did hear some angry shouts at Riczo's loss, but the boy paid it no mind. Luke managed to first slow and then stop his swoop before he slipped off, collapsing into a heap when his hip gave out under his weight.

He wasn't on the floor long, as Garris and Dessh appeared, both with large grins. While Dessh took control of the swoop, Garris hoisted Luke up and showed him off like a trophy to the spectators.

Luke could have cared less about their praises; all he wanted was for his hip to stop hurting. But he supposed that compared to some of the other racers he had it pretty good.

A furious shout sounded and Luke turned his head to see a frazzled and scuffed Riczo stamping toward him. "You little pile of bantha poodoo!" he hollered.

Luke glared back even though Riczo could not see. "You cheated _sleemo!_ " he yelled back before Garris hit him pointedly in the hip to shut him up. Luke hissed in pain and allowed the adults to handle the furious Kaleesh.

"You need to back off, Riczo," Garris was saying in a cold tone. "My racer won fair and square, despite your attempts to sabotage him. I could have you imprisoned for cheating, but if you back off now, I won't press charges."

Riczo gestured rudely. "And who would care about cheating?"

Garris smiled predatorily. "Why, the Hutts who are sponsoring this race, of course. They do care where their money goes, after all."

The Kaleesh seemed to shrink back at that, and finally he did move away, though not without a few more insults thrown at Luke, most of which would have made a Hutt blush.

Luke ignored him and endured the after-race mayhem while he was marched to the winner's box and presented with his prize. He was then photographed, and Garris was interviewed by a member of the holopress.

Luke did his best to stand at attention, though his hip hurt fiercely. Finally, when it was all over, and the crowds began to disperse, Garris led Luke back into their cave. Luke was both relieved and grateful to see a medic waiting for him.

"Good job, Boy," Garris praised Luke, holding out his hand expectantly. Luke pressed his winnings into the man's large palm and turned away. "You do have a promising future ahead of you."

There was an undercurrent in Garris' voice that Luke didn't like, but the medic claimed his attention before he could dwell on it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen:**

 _I need another cup of caf,_ Adriav thought drearily. He had been at the search for information on Garris for weeks now, and the amount of information he had actually confirmed was depressively low.

Vader, for his part, had been unnervingly patient. However, Adriav wondered when his superior's graces would run their course if he didn't find something solid soon.

With a heavy sigh, Adriav leaned far back in his chair, a welcomingly comfortable one he had been given as part of his quarters on the _Executor_. Adriav supposed that the nice room and accommodations were Vader's way of showing his appreciation for Adriav's hard work.

With fingers that had long-since cramped from typing at the computer terminal so long, Adriav rubbed tired eyes. Maybe he should retire for the evening, try again in a few hours after some restful sleep.

He glanced towards the desk without lifting his head, gaze roving between the rather hefty stack of datachips to the much leaner stack that had contained definitive data. He had already copied all pertinent information onto a single datachip to make his task more efficient. The number of hours Adriav spent awake compared to those asleep was far out of whack also of late.

 _Maybe that's the problem,_ he mused, thinking of how he had been so anxious to find some solid lead on a man who was essentially a ghost that Adriav had put aside his own needs. Had that hampered him more than it had helped? Adriav cringed at the thought. Maybe he had actually hindered his own progress by forgetting to take time off to rest properly.

When his near-constant headache throbbed anew, Adriav knew he had to change tactics. Glancing at the chrono, he saw that the time on the ship was nearly midnight. Admitting defeat for the night, Adriav closed the screen and crawled into bed. He was asleep before he remembered his head hitting the pillow.

 **00000**

Han stood just out of view of the pick-up window in the galley, wiping dry some dishes he was helping Dewlanna clean. The Wookiee had done her best to keep Han from constantly being in a sad state with Luke's absence. She had done her best to keep him well fed, in shape and encouraged, and Han was grateful.

She was the one person he would do those things for without snapping at, because she was the mother he'd never had, and he loved her accordingly. And truthfully, Dewlanna was the single, positive constant in Han's life. She had been there before Luke, and now she was here after he had sailed another ship.

Literally and figuratively.

Han had at first been accepting of Luke's new job, understanding as all the kids did that Luke had ultimately not had a choice. Garris may have asked, but it had just been a pleasantry before the fangs came out. Had Luke refused, the man's genial demeanor would have evaporated and Luke would have been forced into it, losing any sort of privileges Garris could have offered up front.

But as time wore on Han had been loath to admit to anyone, let alone himself, that he missed Luke. And his stubborn refusal to acknowledge his emotions and needs had led Han to give in to his pride and the hurt feelings of being left behind.

Han kept trying to tell himself that Luke would have never left him in his proverbial dust— and Han knew deep down it was true— but the young man's pride kept butting in and taking over. Or, rather, Han was allowing it to. He could have chosen to be less pig-headed about things, but he didn't.

And why? Because everything good Han had ever known had been taken from him, with the exception of Dewlanna. And really, with his track record, how long would it be until she too was taken away?

Would she be next on the list of casualties in Han's life?

Han reflected on how his month had gone. Determined to keep his own as he had before being paired with Luke, Han had kept up with his quota, which had not been lowered just because he was no longer working on a team. And things had gone rather well at first.

But then things had really started taking a turn for the worst when the _Trader's Luck_ had begun pulling into ports where the clientele were far less easy to take advantage of and people were far more hardened and thus ready for anything.

Han had been forced to admit that he had gone soft during his time with Luke. Han had missed his quota for a week straight while he'd fumbled in trying to regain his independence. The punishments had only gotten more severe until Han had nearly been sent to intensive care.

 _And all while Luke is having fun flying,_ Han had often griped to himself.

Finally Garris had been consulted and the man had agreed to lower Han's quota to something more manageable. Though the man's leniency had surprised everyone involved. Garris _never_ lowered quotas... he _raised_ them.

But Han had bristled at that on the inside, his temper finally flaring under all the pressure and emotions he wasn't used to. And so he had sworn to show everyone that Han Solo didn't need anyone. He'd made his quota without fail every single day since then, and he had even made it appoint to go above and beyond to show everyone up. To remind them that yeah, he was still here, and he still had worth, brains and something to contribute.

And that had actually gained a degree of respect for the youth, but inside, Han was slowly dying as he allowed himself to continue hardening instead of facing the truth.

It didn't help that Luke now had a fan club among the kids Garris employed, and of course they were led by none other than Vekis Panne. Every time word got around that Luke had entered another race, Vekis started working the crowd into an excited high, since they were all allowed to watch the races as a bonus at the end of the day... if they met their quota.

Rumors and bets raged about the younger populace of the ship— he'd even caught it among the staff— and Han hated it.

But not as much as the praises and such Vekis gave Luke whenever the blond won a race. Vekis had essentially placed Luke on a pedestal and seemed intent on keeping him there, making sure everyone— Han included— knew of the Kid's successes and ever-growing fame.

That was what Vekis was doing now, and Han was at his wit's end, trying not to snap as he had no choice but to listen to the other's loud voice.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they announced 'Smalls' as the best pilot in the galaxy! It's only a matter of time really!" Vekis was saying. "He's won just about every race he's entered, and I have no doubts he will continue to rise as a star in racing."

Han didn't realize he had broken the plate in his grasp until gentle paws took it from him. [You know Vekis is just trying to get under your skin,] she said. [And if Luke hasn't contacted us by now, there is a reason.]

There was a note of melancholy in her voice that Han could relate to, but to hear it from her made his heart clench. He sighed, turning away from the window and tossing his rag into the bin for dirty linens.

"Yeah, well, it's working." Han grumbled, moving away so he couldn't hear Vekis as clearly. He wasn't thick: he knew Vekis had made it a point to make his announcements in Han's vicinity. Vekis was always looking for ways to get at Han, and he had taken this opportunity and run with it.

And Han wasn't sure how much more he could take.

[You will have to admit at some point that you are jealous.] Dewlanna went on, sitting beside Han.

Had anyone else said that, Han would have decked them. As it was, he still denied the claim, turning away and folding his arms. "I am not jealous. Luke's a great pilot, we all saw that. And I don't need him to succeed where I'm at."

[But that doesn't mean you can't miss him. It's okay to admit that.]

Han swallowed hard, and stood, unable to talk about this anymore. "I think I'll turn in early tonight, they're sending us planetside again tomorrow."

He walked off before Dewlanna could say anything more.

 **00000**

When his eyes opened, Adriav readily admitted that he felt much better. With a cat-like stretch, he rolled over and glanced at his chrono... and did a double-take. He'd been asleep for thirteen hours.

 _Stang,_ he thought with chagrin, _no wonder I've been slipping through the cracks lately._

He hadn't realized he was _that_ tired, but he was nonetheless grateful for the rest he'd gotten. Now he just needed a shower, something that a sniff of himself convinced Adriav of. He rose from the sheets, made the bed and retreated to clean up.

When he reemerged, he felt energized and ready to tackle the day. Before he made a trip to the mess hall for a meal, Adriav grabbed his datapad with all the information he'd been gathering on Garris.

Not reading it yet, Adriav walked the halls of the _Executor_ with a quirk to his step that had been missing of late. The lack of details had been weighing him down, since he was used to success in gathering Intel. But Adriav reminded himself that he relished a challenge, and this was no different.

He nodded politely to officers he passed, and once he as in the cafeteria, he selected his food and retreated to a table near the back wall where he could have some relative peace. There were a few small groups of stormtroopers in the hall who seemed to be enjoying a day off, since they were out of uniform.

Adriav listened briefly to the conversation nearest him and then began to eat, losing himself to his datasheets he'd been compiling on his 'pad.

Garris Shrike, Adriav had learned, had once been a bounty hunter, but the man's trigger-happy finger had cost him so many bounties that the man had bowed out and found a new occupation. He was now a criminal, leading a group of kids to do his bidding.

Adriav had reached out to some contacts scattered about the galaxy, and through them he had learned that Garris visited planets at random. Once in orbit, the man sent his little army of children— ranging in ages from nineteen to three— to plunder shops, pick pockets and basically steal whatever they could, taking it back to their master. Speculation was that Garris either kept the loot or sold it in turn for a profit.

How many children the man had under his... _employ_ was unclear, but his sources had all thought it was a high number, possibly nearing a hundred. One of Adriav's contacts had actually caught a few of those kids in the act, and all of them had looked ragged and worn, scared of their master and bearing marks that could only have come from abuse.

That didn't sit well with Adriav, because if those kids had been abused, there was no reason to think Luke had been treated any differently. And if Luke was being hurt... Adriav shuddered to think what Lord Vader would do about it once they caught up to Garris.

And Adriav knew they would. Lord Vader had an uncanny knack of getting what he wanted, and his willingness to wait for those things was probably the reason behind it. And Adriav refused to let the man down.

Adriav sighed, looking at the two other facts he had: Garris' ship was the _Trader's Luck,_ and his crew ferried the kids planetside using a nondescript shuttle.

Adriav had not been able to find a holo of Garris, so he didn't know what he looked like. It seemed the man rarely left his ship unless he had to, holing up in his little empire and sending his minions to do everything for him.

 _What kind of a life is that?_ Adriav thought with disdain. Personally, Adriav would rather be out and about, seeing and exploring, experiencing things firsthand as much as possible.

What Adriav needed was a bit of luck, or even a gift from the mysterious Force that Lord Vader referred to on occasion and clearly had a connection to. Adriav needed Garris to slip up, so Adriav could snag that thread and find the rest of the tapestry it went to.

Adriav sat back, finishing his last bites and sipping at his hot chocolate. He'd decided to do something other than caf to shake things up today.

As he allowed his mind to wander aimlessly for a time, his ears began tuning back in almost subconsciously to the conversations happening around him. At first, Adriav paid the words little attention, but then something stoked his interest.

"...Smalls..."

Adriav frowned, wondering why that word rang like a bell for him. He sat up straighter, observing with more of his focus now.

"People say he's just a kid, but he races like no other," a stormtrooper with black hair was saying.

"No one knows where he came from either." A fair-haired fellow added, sipping at a drink.

"I wonder why no one has seen his face." A third commented, and the lot of them voiced their agreement.

Adriav felt something stir within him, was it hope? Either way, their conversation stirred him to action. Rising, Adriav approached the group of five.

"Pardon me, Gentlemen," he said, drawing their attention onto himself. "I overheard you talking about someone, and I was curious of you could tell me more about them?"

One trooper narrowed his eyes at Adriav, but Fair-hair spoke. "You mean the new racer?"

Adriav nodded once, hoping he wasn't making a mistake.

"Darn near the whole Outer Rim is talking about him, and his fame is spreading like wildfire about the rest of the galaxy." The man went on.

"And his name is Smalls?" Adriav used the name he'd heard them speak.

"That's right," Black-hair said with a nod. "But it's obviously an alias. No one knows the kid's real name."

Adriav shifted a bit closer. "How did you hear about him?"

"For the last few weeks, whenever we go to the surface of a planet for duty, we hear the locals talking about him in cantinas and such that we patrol," a trooper with a scar over one eye told Adriav. "And we started to see his racing on holoscreens in said places too. The kid sure has a knack for driving, I'll give him that."

Adriav lifted a brow. "Why is that?"

The man snorted once. "Because he's won seven out of nine races. But you'd have to see one of them to believe it for yourself. The kid's been in the top slot for betting lately: everyone wants a piece of his winnings, even if it's not directly."

Adriav couldn't deny that there more to this, and that he was missing something key here. "Does anyone have a description of the boy, I wonder?"

"Naw, his manager keeps the kid's face covered at all times. Probably doesn't want the boy's identity to become compromised." Fair-hair guessed.

Another trooper laughed shortly. "More like he doesn't want anyone taking his prized pilot away from him. That man has got to be rolling in the credits now."

Adriav didn't know where the query came from, but when he got an answer, he was glad he'd asked. "Is there a description of the manager?"

"Oh yeah, the man hasn't been shy about gloating and showing off his success. I really wish someone would give that pompous idiot a knuckle sandwich." The man with the scar growled, clenching a fist.

"He's a human man, black hair, blue eyes, and the face only a mother could love if you ask me," Black-hair told Adriav. "Calls himself Shrike."

Twenty minutes later, after having swiftly jotted down everything he could recall from the trooper's answers, Adriav burst through the door to his room, calling for his astromech.

"Lucky!"

The droid appeared shortly afterward, whistling in response to his master's elevated tone.

"I need you to make a call to an old contact of mine, he's on Tatooine." Adriav demanded, high on adrenaline from _knowing_ he was on to something big at last. "Arix Zoler."

Lucky obeyed, connecting to the communications console and pulling the man's information from his database. Adriav had instructed Lucky to keep all contact information for those Adriav had done business with.

Soon Adriav was looking at the fish-like face of a male Sullustan. " _Adriav Pic_ ," Arix said with a shake of his head. " _I didn't think you'd ever call me again._ "

Adriav smiled at his old friend. "It's good to see you too, Arix. I need help, do you have a minute?"

Arix nodded, his image shifting as he no-doubt sat down on his end. " _What is it?_ "

"I need to know if you've seen the new racer called Smalls?" Adriav asked.

Arix chuckled. " _Who hasn't?_ "Adriav cringed inwardly, but let the other go on. " _I don't know much about the kid's origins, but he's been racing for a month now, and he's only getting more and more popular with every win. His betting value is higher than Sebulba's was back in his racing days._ "

Adriav fingered his chin, noting the scratchy growth of beard stubble and knowing he needed a shave. "His races, are they recorded?"

" _No, they're only streamed live. But you have to be on the list of places they show it at._ " Arix leaned forward. " _Lucky for you, my establishment is one of those._ "

Adriav considered. "You can't just record it for me and send it?"

Arix shook his head. " _I have not seen you for a very long time. I would very much like to see my friend again. And if you come in person, I will give you all the additional information I have._ "

Arix fingered a datachip and smiled mischievously. Adriav rolled his eyes. "So you did record them."

" _Of course I did,"_ Arix replied with an unrepentant grin, " _I had a hunch you would need my help again. You always do call when interesting things happen. But they won't be free. My price is you in person to have a drink with an old pal. What do you say?_ " Arix twirled the datachip like a coin, knowing he had Adriav on a hook.

Adriav sighed, trying to think of how to ask Lord Vader for time off the _Executor._ "I'll see what I can do."

" _Then I will see you soon_ ," Arix signed off before Adriav could respond.

Adriav sat for a moment, contemplating. "Lucky, where are we right now?"

The droid conferred with the ship's computer and then answered. _We are stationed above Ryloth at the moment._

Adriav blinked in surprise. "That's actually not that far away from Tatooine. I could be back within a day. That would be much easier to explain to Lord Vader."

He rose and straightened his clothing, making sure his hair was neat before he left to find his superior. He made a few inquiries and was eventually directed to the man's office, where he had apparently holed himself up for a time.

Hesitant to interrupt whatever was going on, Adriav paused outside the door. What if Vader was sleeping? Or trying to find some peace?

Indecisive, Adriav considered trying later, but then he remembered why he was here, so he straightened and knocked succinctly. Seconds later the door opened and the familiar breathing was heard from within.

"Enter."

Adriav obeyed, owing once inside. "My Lord, thank you for seeing me."

"What is it, Pic?" Darth Vader asked, standing by the window with his back to the star field beyond.

"I would like to ask for some time to make a trip to Tatooine," Adriav replied, knowing the Dark Lord appreciated honest, direct answers. "I believe I will be able to acquire information regarding Luke there."

The man unfolded his arms. "What kind of information?"

"I believe his employer has made the mistake we have been waiting for: he's gone public in a very showy way." Adriav allowed some of his anticipation to show. "And I believe I can finally get a solid lead on him if I am able to see one of my contacts on Tatooine."

Darth Vader was silent for a moment, and Adriav wondered what was going through the other's mind. Not that it was any of his business.

"I will give you two days," Vader answered at last, already moving towards the desk. "After that, the _Executor_ will move to another location. Do not miss the jump to lightspeed," the man warned. "Or you will be on your own. I have an Empire to maintain, things to attend to."

Adriav bowed, thinking it odd how Vader was acting this way. It was rare that the man hesitated where Luke was concerned. What had changed?

As if sensing his thoughts, Lord Vader spoke quietly, much to Adriav's surprise. "The Emperor has been in contact with me recently, and he has sensed something going on with me." Vader turned, and Adriav was struck with the realization that the man was entrusting this to someone like him. "You have earned my trust as far as Luke is concerned, so I will tell you something that must absolutely remain a secret."

The warning in his voice was unmistakable, and Adriav shifted to a more upright position. "I will not betray you, My Lord. I am loyal to you."

"Above the Emperor?"

The question startled Adriav, but he gave the inquiry due thought, so he could answer honestly. "Yes, Sir. I would stay with you if... things changed in the Empire."

He felt a slight pressure on his mind, and held still, having been through the Dark Lord's mind probes before. The other nodded after a moment.

"Luke is not just a boy I am after," Vader said softly. "He is my son."

Adriav blinked in shock. "Your son?"

Suddenly everything made so much more sense, and Adriav pulled facts and snippets of memories from his mind at a rapid rate.

The Dark Lord may have hidden it from everyone else, but Adriav had seen subtle signs during his time working on this case. He had seen the longing, the loneliness... even a hint of what he thought could be love. Back then, Adriav had dismissed the notion out of fear of offending the Sith.

But now he thought about how correct he'd been. Others would think Adriav was crazy to say that Lord Vader could love someone, but why else would the man obsessively seek out his wayward child? Surely if he just wanted to have the kid under his thumb, he'd have given up by now. But no, if it was love that drove the galaxy's second most powerful man, then Adriav could accept that.

"Forgive me My Lord... but how did he become lost to you?"

The Dark Lord's fists clenched, and things about the room began to rattle, and Adriav could even hear a slight rumble. "He was stolen and hidden away from me. I had been told he was dead along with his... mother."

Adriav felt his heart pang, and he was now more determined than ever to succeed. "Thank you for showing me such trust, My Lord. I will do everything I can to restore your boy to you."

"You already have," Vader replied, gesturing to a droid that stepped forward and handed something to Pic. "And as a token of my gratitude, I am arranging for you to have that requested time to propose to your girlfriend."

Adriav took the flimsi handed to him, and felt tears come unexpectedly as he read the text. He hurriedly wiped them away, not wanting to be out of place in the Dark Lord's presence. The _Executor_ would be passing by Naboo at the end of the week, and Lord Vader had arranged for a private transport to bring his beautiful Daveena to meet him at an exclusive restaurant. They would be given the best table with plenty of privacy, and there would be plenty of time for him to ask her to marry him.

Adriav cleared his throat. "Thank you, Sir. I won't let you down."

"See that you don't." Vader turned, a clear dismissal.

Adriav wasn't offended, knowing that what had just happened was an extreme rarity, and he'd been beyond privileged to be part of it, let alone a _recipient_ of the man's kindness. With head held high, and the flimsi clasped firmly in his hand, Adriav set out with a new fervor.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen:**

" _Karl please, I need you to do this for me!"_

" _I could get in huge trouble if you get caught!"_

 _She glared, placing her hands on her hips. "So, you're just going to let a child suffer, is that it?"_

 _Karl thinned his lips in the face of his cousins' stubbornness. "And how do you know he's being bullied?"_

 _Daveena pulled up a file she'd made; composed of snapshots of Smalls' interaction with his manager and trainer. "Does he look like an equal contributor in any of these video clips? They were all taken from the live feeds of the races, mind you."_

 _Karl dutifully observed, knowing his cousin would not quit until he had. As he viewed, he had to admit that the child did look to be afraid of the human man and the Devaronian. Anytime Garris touched the boy, the child tensed as if waiting for something more. Also, just before every race, Garris leaned in and spoke to the child, who would hesitate briefly before nodding._

 _And behind Garris' back, the boy always threw him a look; though with the helmet always in place, his expression was unreadable. However, the child's body language spoke volumes._

 _Finally Karl sighed, running a hand over his face. "I will give you their assigned ready-area for the next race. I have no control over their accommodations outside of that." Karl held up a finger of warning. "If you are caught, I am not to be named: and if you try to include me in any defense, I will deny it. I am risking a lot here."_

 _Daveena nodded solemnly. "I accept. Thank you Karl."_

 _He ruffled through some flimsi sheets until he came up with one that had a list on it for the next race. After jotting down a few items on a clean flimsi, he handed it to her._

" _Don't make me regret this, please." Karl pled as she took it. "I have a family to feed, Daveena."_

 _Daveena hugged him lightly. "I won't. But this boy needs_ someone _to help him."_

With steady hands, Daveena Locke placed her expensive cameras in place, three in total and at various angles to catch as much of the large room as possible. The objects were a special order, and they had helped her gain evidence more than once. This time would be no different.

She was aware that others had tried this, to snoop and catch the face of the boy, or even his real name, but all had been caught. However, Daveena's equipment was much more specialized, and she had experience in this sort of thing.

Not to mention she was dating a spy: so he'd taught her a few tricks of the trade to help her in her own quest to help children who couldn't help themselves.

Her cameras, with the push of a button on her remote, would utilize specialized plating— not unlike those on a starship— to reflect their surroundings and thus become camouflaged.

And since they only recorded and didn't send live feed, there was no signal to be traced.

Daveena was a day early, having timed her arrival to be ahead of when the racing teams were scheduled to come. So she would be out of here long before Garris and his boy wonder got here.

She took her time to check and re-check each camera, from the image to the sound until she was happy with the results. Just to be certain she recorded a small video of herself, and then viewed it.

"Perfect." She murmured as she erased the video and reset the cameras to record. They could keep recording for three days, since there were several slots for datachips, and the devices could cycle themselves when one got full.

Once the race was over, with the crowds and teams long gone, Daveena would come back for her gear. And, more importantly, the video evidence she was sure she'd get.

Cleaning up any evidence of her presence, Daveena left.

 **00000**

Moonlight filtered through the screen of the room he was in, the walls of the hotel seeming to glow in its light. Bloodshot eyes stared listlessly at the orb, the young body they belonged to completely exhausted, but unable to sleep.

Again.

Luke sighed heavily, shifting restlessly in an effort to get comfortable. He succeeded, but found that he still couldn't sleep, try as he might. He eventually closed his eyes and tried to force himself to fall asleep.

As he did so, his month of racing played before his mind's eye, bringing with it mixed feelings. Luke had loved the racing, he couldn't deny that, but Garris had been steadily losing himself in the excitement and glory of it all as Luke steadily climbed the ranks of the most valued racers.

Garris soaked in all the attention, and his loud mouth often talked 'Smalls' up so much that Luke was then expected to perform to those claims. And if he didn't, there was major trouble.

It had really started festering when Luke had lost his first race: the third one in. He'd been almost at the finished line, giving his engine all he could when another racer used an illegal cocktail of fuel to give his own speederbike a boost right at the end. The other had zoomed past Luke and taken first place, leaving Luke in the sights of his not-so-happy boss.

Garris had not beaten Luke then, but Luke's training had increased. Luke had admitted it was useful when he'd gone on to win three more races, and Garris had gotten comfortable once more in Luke's 'assured success'.

For one race in particular, the man had talked Smalls up to a group of his colleagues who had been giving Shrike a hard time. Garris' ego and pride had kept him from humbly jibing with his compatriots. No, instead Garris had done all he could to one-up the others, and it had escalated into Luke needing to win with a full five-minute lead on the other racers.

Luke had swallowed with difficulty when Garris warned him what would happen if Luke failed.

"But I can't guarantee what will happen in a race Sir!" Luke had pleaded, hoping the other would see reason.

Garris had gotten a gleam in his eye and the smirk the other had given him had done nothing but give Luke chills. "You will figure it out, or I will do that for you."

Luke had given it his all, really he had, but though he'd had a three-minute lead thanks to him finding a pair of short-cuts on the track, he hadn't been able to make the five-minute mark that had been set.

Garris's friends had been impressed, but had still given the man a hard time that his words were empty because Smalls hadn't done as Garris had said he would. That night, behind closed doors, Luke had received a fierce beating, though true to his word, Garris hadn't injured any part of Luke that would keep him from racing and make Garris money.

But Luke still had deep bruising, a sore stomach and jaw from the man's fury being unleashed. Not to mention a tooth that now shot through with pain whenever he ate anything on his last left molar. His torso ached constantly, even after a week. His latest race, which had occurred last night, had been won by a hairsbreadth.

Now Luke slept with a pillow behind his back in an effort to alleviate some of his discomfort. Through it all— though he was all for taking his fair share of Luke's winnings— Dessh had at least offered Luke pain medication so the blond could perform in the races if nothing else. The Devaronian man also kept Garris from taking things too far and 'ruining a great racer', as Dessh put it.

But Dessh could be just as cruel a taskmaster as Garris, pushing Luke in each training session and workout until he collapsed with exhaustion. Dessh claimed he was making Luke stronger by pushing him so hard, but Luke was always tired, and the men only allowed him the minimal amount of sleep. And even Luke's meals were regulated now: Luke could only eat foods approved by Garris and portioned out by a scientist Garris already employed on the _Trader's Luck_.

But the entire ordeal plus the stress were keeping Luke awake at nights. Most nerve-wracking to him though, was the gut feeling Luke had that eventually he would collapse and simply not wake up until his body decided it was recuperated sufficiently.

As if that wasn't enough, Garris had scheduled back-to-back races this time, so Luke had raced yesterday, trained for several hours that evening, and then was expected to race again in the morning. Luke only wanted a respite: a break.

He wanted to see Han and Dewlanna; to hear their voices again. He desperately needed to talk with his brother and tell Han all that was going on just so _someone_ other than the trio involved in the races knew what was really going on.

But despite it all, Luke couldn't shake the growing premonition that Garris was planning something more: and Luke was at the epicenter of whatever that something was. And that, coupled with the absolute fear that he would not be able to race to his best ability this time around, was pumping adrenaline through the youth.

 _No wonder I can't sleep_ , Luke mourned, giving up trying to sleep and sitting up. He slipped silently to the kitchenette in their suite and got himself a glass of water and some fruit, counting on the men being too deeply asleep to stop him.

The snores of the other two men in their respective beds reached Luke, and he rolled his eyes in annoyance, although they also served to reassure him that they were, in fact, asleep. Between Garris and Dessh, it was a wonder they didn't wake the entire hotel with how loud their snores were.

Dessh sounded like a reek with a sinus infection, while Garris could have been an engine running without oil. Luke had tried his best to get past their snores in order to rest, and if he was able to fall asleep first, then he was successful. But if he had to go to bed after them, Luke got little to no sleep.

Feeling his eyes straining and his body begging for rest, Luke collapsed onto the couch, one ear pressed against the back of the couch, and then shoved a pillow to his second ear to block at least some of the noise.

Closing his eyes, Luke forced himself to sleep, though it was far from restful.

 **00000**

Adriav walked the hot, dusty streets of Mos Espa until he reached Arix's cantina: the _Wanderer's Home_.

"Pic!" Arix crowed when he appeared at the bar near the kitchen entrance. Arix set down the mug he was wiping clean and rushed around the counter. Adriav smiled and accepted the other's enthusiastic hug. Arix pulled back and looked Adriav up and down with a nod of his head.

"You do look good, my friend." Arix praised. "I see work has treated you well."

Adriav shrugged. "It keeps me busy and pays well, so I can't complain."

"I'll bet not. What do you want to drink?"

"Just water please, but I _will_ try your house special," Adriav replied, hearing his stomach announce its hunger.

With a knowing grin, Arix motioned to the waitress and gave her the order. She swiftly proffered their respective drinks, which Arix took before leading Adriav to a private booth in the back.

Adriav was surprised to find it had a holovid in the space. He also noted that the heavy curtains cancelled out much of the sound in the main part of the cantina. Arix took one seat, and Adriav another, both facing the other so they could chat comfortably.

"So tell me what's new with you," Arix said, taking a sip of his drink.

"Well, you know I've been dating Daveena for some time now," Adriav said with a warmth in his heart.

"Aye, she's a fine woman," Arix said kindly. "She fits you well, which makes me wonder why you haven't proposed to her yet."

Adriav snorted. "You and me both. But," Adriav paused as his food arrived and the waitress retreated. "My wait is over. I have been given leave to take Daveena to Naboo and propose to her."

Arix stared for a second, and then broke into the largest grin Adriav had ever seen on a Sullustan. "By the stars, Adriav, it's about _time_!"

He chortled openly, offering a clap to Adriav's back that had the human spluttering his latest gulp of water. After a moment of coughing, Adriav shook his head with a roll of his eyes. "Alright, alright, I get it, I waited far too long."

Arix sobered and took a swig of his ale. "Well, you're taking steps in the right direction now, so that's what matters."

Adriav had to agree. He dug into his meal with enthusiasm, trusting his friend's cooking from past experience. Arix was an excellent chef, and he had cooked for Adriav and Daveena more than once.

A commotion of chair shifting and feet rushing to gather around something drew Adriav's attention. Arix shifted back in his seat, grabbing something from the table's underside.

"Ah, you have chosen a good day to come, my friend."

Adriav focused on Arix, and then the holovid the Sullustan turned on. When he saw the screen shown a pair of announcers and a headline of racing, Adriav's breath caught in his throat.

"Is this one of the races?" he asked, trying not to sound _too_ eager.

Arix nodded, amused. "It is. It's a second speederbike race between the six winners of yesterday's races. And Smalls will be one of those."

Adriav straightened, feeling hope and excitement bubbling to the surface of his control. "How long until it starts?"

"Probably about fifteen minutes," Arix replied. "Usually the announcers recap the previous event and then work the crowd into an excited rage before the new race starts."

Adriav nodded his understanding and tuned in.

 **00000**

"Drink this." Garris ordered as he thrust a steaming hot beverage at Luke.

Luke frowned, but took the cup warily, glancing from it to the man. "What is it?"

"It's caf, but _concentrated_ to wake you up faster." Garris knew how tired Luke was, the young man realized, and the guy didn't care. All he wanted was more money and fame. "You will need to be on your toes today, or the other racers will eat you for breakfast."

Breakfast... Luke hadn't been able to eat much due to his nerves, and now his stomach was clenching in hunger for it. Luke didn't like caf: it was bitter; left a nasty taste on Luke's tongue, and it always left him with more energy than he felt he could safely contain.

But the way Garris had talked about the beverage in Luke's grasp made him leery of putting the concoction to his lips. Seeing this, Garris stepped closer, his demeanor threatening.

"I've been patient with you up to now, and if you don't stop second guessing me at every turn, I'm going to take the gloves off." Garris indicated the drink. "You can drink it yourself... or I can _help_ you do it."

Luke's eyes widened a hair and he hesitantly lifted the caf to his mouth. The liquid touched his lips, and Luke paused... then began to chug it down. He had to stop when it burned his throat all the way down, and then settled hot and painful in his stomach. He grimaced, then stuck his tongue out when the flavor of whatever Garris had put in the caf hit him full-force. Luke coughed heavily, his eyes watering as he tried to focus. What in space was happening to him?

"All of it, Runt," Garris grunted, and Luke cringed, but dutifully lifted the cup. Now that he knew what was coming, Luke's hesitation was far greater. His hand trembled somewhat, and he had to make a conscious effort to still the limb so he didn't spill caf all over his uniform.

Luke thought the fancy garment was garish and over the top, and the wrong kind of material to be used in vehicle races. But Garris had spent a good amount— too much in Luke's opinion— of money on a sparkly, eye-catching outfit that would set Luke apart from the other racers. It was a glittery black body suit with an eclectic design done in a vivid green and royal blue. And on the back was Luke's racing name: Smalls.

When Luke hesitated too long, however, unable to bring himself to finish the offensive drink, Garris growled and snapped his fingers. Before the boy could blink, a red hand grabbed Luke by the hair and thrust his head back, a second moving to force Luke' s jaw to loosen and his mouth to open.

Luke balked in shock, especially when Garris poured the still-too-hot caf down his throat. Luke screamed in pain, but Dessh force his mouth shut so the liquid would have to be swallowed and not spit back out.

Luke gagged horribly, struggling to get the liquid back down... and when he finally did he gasped desperately for air, only to have the men repeat the force-feeding of the caf. Luke struggled, but Dessh was stronger physically, and so Luke was forced to endure the next three rounds of the drink until it was gone.

At last Garris stepped back and Dessh dropped him, and Luke curled into a tight ball, coughing and spluttering... and trying unsuccessfully not to cry. But his throat, mouth and stomach were on fire, and whatever had been added to the caf was making him feel strange. Luke grabbed fistfuls of his hair when his world did a slow loop, and he had to breathe through it until his equilibrium leveled once again.

Only when he could sit up without wanting to pass out did Luke try to speak.

"What was in that?" Luke rasped.

"A serving of Corellian whiskey," Garris said with a smirk. "It sure woke you up, didn't it?"

Luke didn't get a chance to respond because Garris left then, but the boy's horror rose to the surface: Garris had given him _alcohol_? Why? Luke wasn't nearly old enough to drink... and he'd heard stories of what it could do to people, let alone kids!

Luke groaned as his stomach continued to burn from the hot caf and whiskey, and as the long minutes ticked by, Luke began to feel strange. He tried mightily to clear his head, and when his eyes landed on an ice chest with water, Luke pounced on it, gulping down the cool liquid to combat the hot. Luke collapsed against the wall, gasping, but found to his relief that the water helped... for now.

Luke's arms were trembling, and he wondered how he was supposed to race like this. Let alone win. His gut once more told him that Garris had something up his sleeve, and that dread made Luke steel his resolve.

Maybe if he won this race, Garris wouldn't do whatever it was he had in mind?

Luke could only hope.

The announcement came for racers to take their marks, and Dessh appeared, snorting as he laid eyes on Luke. "On your feet, Runt. It's time to earn your keep."

Luke's helmet was placed roughly over his head, and he was given his gloves. Then Luke was led to his speederbike, which he straddled after donning his gloves. As Luke readied both himself and the bike, he mused on the vehicles he'd raced so far. Speeders, swoops and speederbikes had been all thus far, though Luke had been training mercilessly with the pod racer of late, so he suspected that he'd be required to enter one of those races soon.

 **00000**

Adriav subconsciously leaned forward when the camera zeroed in on a young man walking with a red-skinned Devaronian and a man in a highly polished military uniform that made Adriav cringe.

He also felt indignant that this fool would dishonor the Imperial Navy in such a way as to wear a uniform when he was far from an officer. The fool! It was a slap in the face to every soldier who had _earned_ the right to wear that uniform!

Adriav cooled himself down and whipped out his datapad to take a snapshot of the man before he disappeared from the screen. On a whim he also took one of the Devaronian just in case a search on him could garner results.

Adriav checked his datapad and sighed in relief. _Finally_ he had a face to go with the name! Now Adriav could search facial recognition and see if the man had popped up anywhere recently. He could also see if Garris had a pattern that he followed despite his apparently random approach to the 'business' he ran.

Finally, Adriav focused on the boy, studying him the best he could since he wore a helmet.

"You said the boy's face is covered at all times?" Adriav asked Arix.

"Yes. I have yet to see it off, or even for the visor to be lifted," Arix explained. "Shrike is religious about the boy's true identity remaining hidden. Whenever the press or public ask for a view of the boy wonder, Garris refuses, always making up some excuse or another."

"Has anyone tried to sneak a camera droid into their prep area?" Adriav asked hopefully.

Arix laughed. "You bet they have, but they're always rebuffed, caught, or they come up empty handed. Any snoopers that _are_ caught are fined, and any unwanted footage is destroyed."

Adriav felt disappointed, but settled for taking in what he could. Luke looked thin, Adriav decided, though without seeing the child in person, it was hard to tell for certain. Adriav wondered at the showy uniform the youth had on, wondering if Garris was trying to display his racer like one would a trophy fish above the mantle.

 _Probably_ , Adriav thought with disgust.

"Does the boy ever speak?" Adriav asked.

"Occasionally Garris will allow him to," Arix said, "but it's always muffled by the helmet, so no one knows what he really sounds like either."

Adriav nodded, filing that away and focusing as the racers mounted their bikes. Anticipation rose within the man, and he found himself perking up. This was the first time he would be able to witness Luke driving live on the holovid.

As he and the rest of the audience waited, the query on snooping niggled at him, and Adriav entertained a few notions until he determined on a course of action for after Tatooine.

 **00000**

"Racers, start your engines!"

Luke did as he was told, though Garris appeared beside him. He clapped Luke on the shoulder as if in affection, but the boy knew it was only for show.

"Don't let me down, Smalls..." his voice was hard as flint, and the glint in those eyes served to frighten Luke further. The track was different thus time to make things fair for everyone. Luke and the other racers had been given a map of it only an hour before the event.

Luke nodded, heart pounding, and Garris left to enter his viewing pod. Once it and all the others rose to a safe height, the announcer called for quiet. All was silent for three heartbeats as the starting lights flickered... and then went green.

Six speederbikes took off at full speed, shooting for the first part of the course. Luke ended up fourth in the pack right off the bat, and he focused on finding his groove as usual before trying anything to get farther ahead.

Luke and the racers all formed a single-file line and passed through a narrow spit of rock that opened up into a wide, spacious cavern that was partially enclosed, and partially open to the surface and sky above. Thus there were intermittent pockets of light and darkness, making it extremely difficult to navigate since one's eyes would be constantly striving to adjust from the lighting changes.

What made things worse was that Luke realized almost too late that there were stalagmites and stalactites all over the place. Some were the size of thousand-year-old trees, others thin as needles, and still others were jagged, sharp and crooked.

Apparently one other racer was likewise unprepared, because there was a scream, followed by an explosion... and Luke as relieved to hear fervent cursing from the man who'd clearly jumped-ship at the last second.

But then Luke turned his focus onto weaving his way through the forest of stone trees. He drew heavily on his sixth sense, something he had become much better at after nine races. And had it not been for his... _instincts_ , Luke would have died several races back.

So Luke didn't question it when the sense told him to veer sharply to port, and then almost immediately to port again. Luke did so and saw a cluster of pillars that made an s-curve that would have taken him out had he not veered a second time.

Luke then went right, gained altitude, threaded a stone needle in the center of the room, and then remained high up until his sense screamed at him. Hitting the breaks hard, Luke's speederbike dropped like a rock until he was below a solid wall and at the mouth of a narrow tunnel. Luke kicked the engine back to full and shot from the cavern, into the tunnel, and back out into glaring sunlight.

He squinted as his eyes, already bloodshot and dry, protested the sudden brilliance.

 **00000**

Adriav let out a relieved breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding when Luke emerged unscathed from the cavern that had taken out two of the six men racing. The second had not been as fortunate as the first, and had died with the crashing of his bike.

Adriav followed Luke via the camera that was trained on him, amazed at the young man's piloting skills. How was it that someone so young could fly like he was a veteran ace?

Luke was announced to be in the lead, and Adriav's brow lifted, impressed. But then the cameraman spoke again.

" _Smalls is in the lead, but Wraith and Gammer are coming up fast behind him! If the kid isn't careful, Gammer will make mincemeat of him!_ "

Adriav observed the two pilots in question and watched as the one called Gammer—a Gand male— produced a hammer of impressive size. Luke glanced back as the boy rounded a large hill, seeing Gammer preparing to use the hammer as he drew ever closer to Luke.

Adriav's chest grew heavier with each inch that Gammer gained on Luke, until Adriav had to stand. _Come on Luke, come on!_ Adriav urged silently.

Finally Gammer was neck-and-neck with Luke, and Adriav's fear doubled when the Gand swung his bulky weapon at Luke's shoulder. Luke released the bike's handle and leaned far to the left. The hammer passed by without contact, but the maneuver cost both pilot's the lead. Wraith waved happily as he passed the duo, but Gammer seemed more concerned with taking out Luke than in winning.

"Smalls had best get rid of that Gand, if he's going to make it out of this race in one piece," Arix said, also engrossed in the event.

As if to emphasize his point, the Gand's hammer struck Luke in the leg when the boy attempted to veer away. The youth shrieked loud enough for the camera droid to pick up, and placed a hand onto his leg as if that would stop it from hurting.

Adriav sucked in a breath as the Gand, laughing openly, swung at Luke's head this time. Adriav was about to shout out when, to his utter amazement, Luke's head snapped up and he lifted his hand to _catch_ the hammer... and then yank hard while also veering left.

The Gand, already off balance from the unexpected catch, came loose from his speederbike with the yank, and then ended up falling to the ground as Luke used his own vehicle to pull the Gand completely off his ride.

As soon as the Gand was down, Luke released the hammer and moved to speed up. The Gand, furious, leapt up and threw the hammer at Luke's retreating form...

 **00000**

Luke saw stars as the hammer connected with the center of his back, knocking the wind from him and folding Luke over his handlebars. To make matters worse, the hammer slammed down onto the back of his bike as it fell, causing the thing to buck and wobble... and then the weapon smashed his heel just before it collided with the ground.

Luke would have screamed if he could draw in air, but the hammer had hit true. Luke gaped like a beached fish, struggling to also keep his speederbike under control. The thing wobbled precariously, and Luke was truly terrified for a moment that he would crash and die.

But finally he was able to breathe, and he gasped in air like a starved man drank water. His chest heaved, and Luke strained to focus even as another racer passed him. The fear of what Garris would do if Luke botched this race flooded him, clearing his head instantly.

Luke regained full awareness, straightened in his seat and sped back up to full, recalling a shortcut that had been listed on the map. It was his only chance, since the lead racer was too far ahead now for Luke to catch in time on the normal track circuit.

It was only accessible by jumping a flattened boulder and aiming true into a tunnel that would cut straight through the mountain instead of winding around on the outside of it. Apparently the racer ahead of Luke had the same thought, because when the needed boulder appeared, he turned for it, whipping up its length to jump a small crevice.

But his aim was off, and with a shriek the man collided with the face of the mountain... creating a fireball that Luke passed through when he followed the racer. Only Luke calculated correctly thanks to his sixth sense, and he thanked it profusely.

The tunnel was pitch black for a few precious seconds, but he knew from the map that it was completely straight and smooth, so all he had to do was drive in a straight line. Sure enough, it wasn't long before he saw the light at the end of the tunnel.

But halfway there his back spasmed and Luke very nearly collided with the tunnel wall. His arms shaking, Luke realized only as he blasted from the tunnel that he'd lost precious seconds.

Wraith finished first, with Luke coming in three heartbeats afterwards. Luke slowed swiftly and fell from his bike, shaking uncontrollably as everything converged on him at once: the lack of sleep, hunger, the forced caf and whiskey, the beating with the hammer, lack of air and now the muscle spasms.

Luke's head was spinning and his vision was flashing brightly. His mouth was dry and cottony... and he felt an urgent need arise. Scrambling frantically, Luke attempted to remove his helmet, at least enough to have his mouth out, but his shaking hands wouldn't cooperate, and he finally he ended up vomiting within the confines of the thing.

Luke was utterly disgusted at the foul mess on his helmet and face, but he could do nothing about it. Without warning he was picked up by the arms and dragged between two people. Luke was too weak and sick to see who had him, though he already knew it would be Garris and Dessh.

The question was what would they do to him once they got him alone?

 **00000**

Adriav sat in shocked silence once the feed following a sick and injured Luke stopped when he and his handlers disappeared into their private room. Despite not having a personal connection to the boy, Adriav felt a very real fear at what would happen to Luke when no one but Garris and the child were present.

 _I need to find Luke, and soon,_ Adriav thought in all seriousness. _Time to up my game._

Adriav turned to Arix. "Thank you for letting me see this. I need your information, and then I must leave, _stat_."

Arix looked about ready to protest, but apparently read something in Adriav's posture and expression because then he nodded. "Alright. I don't have much more than the chip with each race on it. But I can tell you his yacht is called the _Trader's Luck_. If you can find out where the next race will be, you could head him off. But after this, Garris may go underground for a while."

Adriav paled at that, but accepted his friend's offering. "Thank you again, old friend." Adriav paused just before leaving, and then turned, offering a warm smile. "If Daveena says yes, you will of course be invited to our wedding."

Arix flushed happily. "I would love that."

Adriav left swiftly, making a beeline for his ship. Once he was in hyperspace back to the _Executor_ , Adriav watched each race on Arix's chip. He paid close attention to everything involving Luke, from the race itself and the commentary from the announcers, to the interactions between the child and the two adults.

Indeed Luke did not seem to be as happy as he could have been. Adriav had seen the look in Luke's eye from his police chase: he'd loved every second of it. But Luke's body language in each race spoke of an underlying fear. But fear of what, exactly?

His gut told him it centered on Garris.

That meant there was something going on behind closed doors, and Adriav would need to intervene soon or risk Luke being hurt beyond repair... or worse.

One thing was certain, he would need to consult with Lord Vader on how to proceed now. Adriav only hoped he could find Luke before the boy was lost forever.

 **00000**

Garris passed the unconscious and beaten form of Luke on the acceleration couch of their ship. They were en-route to the Trader's Luck, and Garris knew that his keeping Luke out of the public eye would not work for much longer. He would have to show them his face at least, if nothing else.

The fans wanted to see who they were rooting for, or they would start to look elsewhere to place their money. That meant fewer credits in Garris' pocket.

But he would not risk the actual boy in any way that involved the press: someone might find the child and take him from Garris. And if that happened, there would go Garris' retirement fund.

The child had already won several thousands of credits, all of which Garris had kept, though he did pay Dessh his share as agreed.

Garris considered his options, thinking on the posse of children at his disposal. And as he did so, a wicked smile wormed its way across his face.

Decided, Garris sat down and composed a message to his brother.

 _Larrad,_

 _I want you to gather all the boys with blond hair, especially those who are similar in height to Luke. Have them waiting for me in the conference room when I get there._

 _~Garris._

With that he sent it ahead of their ship, knowing Larrad would come through. The public wanted a face for Smalls? He'd give them a face. And a voice.

He would find a boy to pose as Luke: to be the public face of Smalls. Luke would still race, but he'd be kept locked away while his doppelganger was out and about. Garris could easily use another boy to be the public version of Luke and then take that boy inside under the guise of needing to get ready for the race. Then, after the races, have the double come back out after 'cleaning up' from the race.

It was perfect!

To celebrate his own genius, Garris opened a bottle or Whyrens' Reserve and toasted himself.

"Ah, Garris, you are too much." He chuckled happily.

* * *

 **( A/N:** _I hope you all had a great Christmas and New Years!_ **)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen:**

Daveena sat, pale-faced and with a heavily pumping heart as the feed played out for her. She was alone on her ship, the _Nuria_ ; not having taken off yet after gathering all her things from Garris' room.

Outside the viewport, the skies of Formos were looking murderous, as befitted the mood in her ship as she watched the horror of Smalls— whoever the poor boy really was— being abused by his two handlers.

She paused the feed at one point and cleaned her glasses just to be certain she wasn't seeing things.

But no, it continued as it had been previously.

Watching the child being forced to drink that liquid and the repercussions that had followed had been bad enough, coupled with the poor child's horrid lot in the race. Now she was watching as Smalls was dragged into the room, the door was locked behind him and his helmet was ripped from his head.

Daveena winced at the vomit all over the child, but Garris didn't seem to care. He grabbed Smalls by fistfuls of his tunic and yanked him up to be eye-level with him. She noted that while Smalls' expression was obviously terrified, he was clearly too weak to do much to protect himself. But though he was weary, he did try, as was indicated by the child's arms moving lethargically. This came after Garris began yelling a healthy amount of insults and obscenities at Smalls... and then proceeded to beat his charge.

Smalls struggled even as he was kept in the air during the abuse, and his body acted as would a stuffed doll with each fist Garris sent the boy's way. Finally, as if realizing he was going to permanently damage his racer, Garris stopped and threw the child to his feet, where Smalls promptly collapsed.

Garris leaned down, and Smalls cowered like a beaten pet before its master.

"I gave you a chance to do this the natural way, but you just can't seem to stop losing." Garris straightened, and Small's eyes followed him nervously.

"Wh-what... does th-that... mean?" Smalls wheezed.

"It means I have Yu Stadd on standby to experiment with you and see if we can't improve your performance." Garris laughed when Smalls balked.

"No!" Smalls cried out, struggling to get to his knees. "Pl-please, I'll do better, I swear it!"

"I heard that empty promise the last few times you lost." Garris dismissed, turning to walk off.

Smalls panicked, trying to crawl after Garris. "Please Sir! I promise, just give me _one more chance!_ "

"No."

Smalls tried again to go after Garris, but the Devaronian stepped in and knocked the boy unconscious, before he hauled him up and carried him off.

Daveena didn't realize she had tears on her cheeks until she went to wipe at them subconsciously. That poor child! Who knew what he was now being forced to endure at the hands of this... Yu Stadd. Was this a doctor? Or worse, a black-market one who would not hesitate to ask morality questions for the right sum of money? Given Smalls' reaction to the name, Daveena surmised this wasn't a good person.

Daveena bit her lip, thinking long and hard about what she should do next. She wasn't much of a physical fighter, even with her basic self-defense courses, so if she went in alone, the brunette feared that she'd be overpowered.

And for her to go incognito wouldn't work if she couldn't get in there with the proper resources. But she knew someone with a better arsenal at his fingertips. The question was if he'd be allowed to help her.

Checking her navicomputer and then chrono, Daveena fired up her ship and pulled for space as the skies above began to unleash their pent-up fury. She didn't know how the locals dealt with such violent storms, and was thus glad to leave the inclement weather at her rear.

Once she was out of the atmosphere, Daveena took the _Nuria_ into a loose orbit about Formos. Then, after checking her scopes just to be certain she didn't have a tail, Daveena turned to her communications console.

Despite the reason for calling, it was done with a loving smile for the person at the other end.

 **00000**

Adriav was on his comm. the moment he entered the hangar bay of the _Executor_. He punched in Darth Vader's private code and waited with baited breath even as he landed his shuttle in the designated place.

Just when he thought he would need to track the man down in person, Adriav's comm. crackled to life from the other end of the connection.

"What is it, Pic?" Lord Vader said.

"My Lord, if you are available, I need to see you immediately," Adriav said. "It's important."

Vader responded promptly. "Meet me in my quarters in ten minutes."

"Yes My Lord." Adriav signed off and stood up from the pilot's seat. Turning to Lucky, Adriav gestured for him to follow. "Let's go."

Lucky dutifully followed, whistling eagerly. He and Lucky had perused all the videos several times and had done their best to find some pattern Garris followed, but so far there was nothing like that. If only he could predict where the man would go next...

Adriav was frustrated that Garris continued to elude him; an emotion that only festered since he suspected foul play on Garris' part when it came to Luke. Adriav would need help, that much was clear. Thus, Adriav was planning to ask the Dark Lord for resources that he could use to widen his reach.

Just as he got to the boarding ramp, his communications console rang. Adriav paused, torn as to whether or not to answer it. But he _had_ put out feelers to some of his contacts, so perhaps one of them was calling him back with information.

Adriav returned to the cockpit, opened the channel... and promptly grinned when he saw the beautiful face of his girlfriend. Her pale blue eyes glittered with joy. "Hey there Lovely!"

Daveena greeted him with a wide smile. "Adriav! I've missed you!"

Adriav's heart panged. "I know. I'm sorry, but I've been working overtime on my current case."

Daveena knew what he did, so she didn't ask him to elaborate, knowing full well he couldn't do so without severe consequences. Instead she moved on, her eyes darkening with concern as she studied him. "How have you been? You look exhausted."

Adriav sighed. "This case had proven to be particularly difficult, and it just got even more-so."

Daveena sobered; her head tilting somewhat so that the brown locks of her asymmetrical bob shifted about her left cheek. "I know what you mean."

Adriav frowned. "How so?" he asked curiously.

She leaned forward earnestly on her end, eyes up again. "Adriav, I know you're really busy, but I need your help. Please."

Now _he_ was the one growing worried. "What's the matter? Are you in trouble?"

"No, I'm not in trouble," Daveena replied. "But you know how I advocate for children?"

Adriav did. Daveena had been working hard for many years now in helping children who were in bad situations. "Go on."

"I recently came across a boy that I have proof is being abused." Daveena's eyes moistened and she shook her head. "Adriav, that poor child is stuck with his handlers, and unable to do anything to get away from them. At least as far as I can tell."

Adriav's own heart clenched somewhat, and he considered. He knew this was important to her, and if it meant that much to Daveena, then Adriav would support her the best he could. That was when he recalled Lord Vader's parting gift to him before he'd gone to Tatooine. He could kill two birds with one stone if he played his cards right with Daveena. Besides, he needed a way to get her to Naboo. "Tell you what; I am meeting with my superior in a few minutes. Once done, I've been cleared to take a bit of time off. Can you meet me on Naboo?"

Daveena nodded. "I can do that. Call me when you're in orbit."

Adriav smiled. "I will."

She blew him a kiss. "See you soon, Adriav."

Adriav closed his eyes briefly. "I love you, Daveena."

She was glowing when he reopened his eyes. "I love you too."

With that she signed off, leaving Adriav to his thoughts. He was just pondering his dilemma of needing help again when he realized that the perfect person for the job had just called him. The more he thought about it, the more Adriav felt he was on the right track, and not just because it meant he would be able to spend more time with Daveena. He'd have to run it by Lord Vader, though.

Speaking of...

A glance to his chrono told him that if he didn't hustle, he'd miss his meeting with Lord Vader.

Adriav walked swiftly out of the ship, Lucky following.

 **00000**

"So, Han, did you see the latest race?" Vekis asked with a gleam in his eye.

The annoying boy was leaning down from his bunk across the room, his gaze focused on Han. The dark-haired boy scowled.

"I stopped watching them," Han griped, closing his eyes. "I've got better things to do, like keep myself out of Larrad and Garris' bad graces."

Vekis was undeterred. "You really should see this last race. It was quite a thrill!"

Han turned his back on Vekis. "Goodnight."

To Han's chagrin, Vekis kept talking. "You may want to reconsider. I'm just saying."

Han glowered at the wall, but something in him had to wonder why Vekis was making this particular video a big deal. Then again, he'd done the same with all the videos, so Han ignored the sense that Vekis might actually be trying— in his own way— to help Han.

When Han continued to give the other boy the silent treatment, Vekis sighed, shifting in his bed.

"I heard Garris and Luke are returning to the _Trader's Luck_ ," Vekis said. "So I guess you get to see Luke again."

Han's heart grew heavy, and a confusing blend of emotions swamped him. He should have been happy that Luke was coming back. But after a month in which Han had only continued to distance himself from his brother, Han was only dreading the other's return.

What would Luke be like now, Han wondered? Would he be more self-centered after being in the spotlight for so long? Would he soak in the adulation of the other kids on the _Trader's Luck_?

Would he even care about Han anymore?

Han snorted to himself. _Not likely. If he cared, he would have kept in contact with Dewlanna and me._

The Wookie had been sad since Luke had left, though she'd kept both herself and Han from sinking in the beginning. But even Dewlanna's optimism had dampened with the continued silence on the end of the third member of their little family.

Han had stopped trying to second-guess his jealousy, telling himself he was justified since Luke was making no effort to convince Han otherwise. And it wasn't just jealousy: Han had finally admitted to himself at long last that he was hurt that Luke had been taken from him.

Because despite Han's negativity, he still loved Luke like a brother. They'd had a good run, and had made many good memories together. And now that was all gone.

But Han wasn't about to make the effort to get Luke to remember the lowly thief and cook he'd once deemed worth his attention. It wounded Han that Luke was ignoring his family.

Well, two could play that game.

Han felt moisture collect in his eyes, and he was glad his back was to the room, so no one would see it when the tears slipped silently down his face.

 **00000**

Adriav knocked on the door to Darth Vader's office just in the nick of time. It opened as soon as his hand dropped, and Adriav entered, Lucky at his heels.

Adriav offered a light bow. "Thank you for seeing me so suddenly, Lord Vader."

"You said you had something important for me?" Vader asked, leading the conversation.

Adriav dipped his head. "Yes. I finally have a face for Garris Shrike. With your permission, my droid will connect with your computer terminal. He has the files."

"Go ahead." Vader allowed, gesturing.

"Lucky, show him." Adriav ordered.

His droid whistled and plugged into the indicated spot. After a few seconds, the viewscreen in Vader's office came to life with footage from the most recent race.

"I'm afraid the child's face is never seen in public," Adriav told Lord Vader when Luke was seen on screen. "Garris keeps his identity a secret. But we do have a face for Garris, though I don't know who the Devaronian is."

Vader was silent as he watched the video until Lucky paused it just before the start of the race. The Dark Lord contemplated for a long minute, and then turned to Adriav.

"Is there more video?" the man asked.

"Yes, there are several. I will have Lucky transfer them all to you so you may view them as you wish," Adriav replied, gesturing to Lucky. "In the meantime, I would like to ask if I may run facial recognition on the two men. Perhaps the Imperial database will garner results I would not otherwise get."

Vader nodded. "I will grant you access to that."

Adriav dipped his head. "Thank you, Lord Vader." He paused uncertainly when Vader went to open the first file.

Apparently the man sensed this, because his helmet turned in Adriav's direction. "What is it, Pic?"

Adriav bit his lip, but answered. "I don't have any solid evidence yet, but..." he took a breath, not sure how the Dark Lord would respond. Memories of the last time he'd given the Dark Lord such news surfaced and he subconsciously tensed. "I believe Garris may be mistreating Luke."

Vader stared, but even so, Adriav could sense the man's darkening mood. "For his sake, I hope that isn't the case."

Adriav believed him, and he was profusely grateful he wasn't in Garris' predicament. He decided to get in his final request while he still could.

"One last thing, if I may, My Lord," Adriav said. When the other did nothing to stop him, he continued. "With your permission, I would like to bring Daveena into this investigation. She has a knack for getting into places others can't and she is more in the loop when it comes to children. I believe she could help me get to Luke that much faster. Plus it would be very helpful to have the additional set of eyes and ears now that things are moving faster."

Adriav held his breath, hoping he hadn't crossed a line. Thus far, the case Adriav had been working on had been known only to himself and Lord Vader. He'd been expressly forbidden to bring anyone else in on the loop.

"Do you trust her?" Vader inquired.

"Absolutely," Adriav replied without hesitation this time. "She will not betray us. And indeed, she works as a children's rights agent. Her life's work is to help children who are in need."

Vader still seemed uncertain, so Adriav added something else. "Her success rate is actually quite high, My Lord. And when Daveena has something in her sights, she doesn't quit until she gets to that goal. She can help us get Luke, I'm completely certain of this."

The Dark Lord still remained silent, though he turned toward the large viewport and clasped his hands behind his back. Adriav recognized this from seeing it before that the Dark Lord was deep in thought.

So the agent decided to be patient.

"You may involve her," Vader rumbled at long last, and Adriav's heart soared. "However, she will need to remain with you until the mission has been completed. I don't want anyone to get wind of this."

Adriav nodded crisply. "As you wish. And thank you, My Lord."

"You are dismissed."

Adriav bowed again. "I will be going to Naboo now, as you arranged. Daveena is already on her way there."

"Very well," Vader responded, sitting at his desk and turning his attention to the videos.

Lucky was already exiting, so Adriav followed, giddy with excitement at being able to be so close to Daveena again. But he was even more excited— and nervous— about his upcoming proposal.

He had to admit that he was looking forward to the little break he was about to take. It would be nice to relax, though he couldn't forget his other reasons for meeting with Daveena.

 _I will be there soon, Daveena_ , Adriav thought.

 **00000**

Garris strode through the halls of his ship, having dropped a still unconscious Luke off immediately with Yu Stadd, who had been more than happy to show Garris what he had concocted so far. Garris had given strict commands that he didn't want any surgeries that would keep Luke down for weeks afterwards.

Now he was going to the conference room where Larrad was to have his group of boys ready and waiting. In his hand was a length of rope he had used to measure Luke's height. When Garris entered the space, all the children instantly stood straight, awaiting instructions.

Garris nodded once, pleased by their willingness to please their master. "Line up by height." Garris ordered, and there was a flurry of movement as the boys obeyed.

Once they were properly assembled, Garris unwound the rope and began from left side. He held the rope at its top, the other end on the floor, and walked until he came to the first boy that was close to the correct height.

Garris turned to those behind him. "You are no longer needed."

The boys left promptly, and Garris could see the relief in the strides of more than one. Paying them no further mind, Garris continued down the line until he came to the first boy who was obviously too short.

"And you all may go as well." Garris told the rest of the boys who didn't fit the height requirements.

The next group departed, leaving Garris with a group of ten boys who so far for the bill. Garris stood back end eyed the children, focusing on weight by sight now.

He gestured to an obese boy. "Out."

The child all but wilted with released tension and disappeared. Garris repeated the command with two more stocky kids, leaving him with seven to choose from. They all had blond hair, though one kid's was too long, and his posture was terrible: not at all how he wanted Smalls to be represented.

"You're dismissed as well," Garris told him.

Six remaining... Garris came to the first boy on the right. "What's the name of the part that makes a vehicle move?"

The boy frowned. "Um... the engine?"

Garris shook his head, moving down the line until the fourth answered correctly.

"The throttle on bikes and swoops Sir, pedals on speeders and enclosed vehicles."

Garris nodded once. Tired of walking, Garris stood at a distance and merely pointed now. "What are left and right called when piloting?"

And so it continued until Garris finally dismissed all but two boys, since they had the most knowledge of vehicles and what went with them.

"If someone were to ask you how you went around the lead racer, what would your answer be?" Garris asked the boy who'd been first to answer the original question correctly.

"I'd tell them how I did it but add flair and emotion to sell it," the boy said. "For example: 'I saw that I had only moments left, so when he tried to cut me off, I hit the brakes for a second so he would overshoot me, and while he was recovering I took the lead."

Garris was impressed, turning to the second boy. "And you? How would you tell a reporter about what training was like if they asked?"

"It would be hard, but I can handle it." The boy didn't elaborate like the previous one had. In fact, the first boy had been highest ranked on Garris' growing list of wanted attributes.

"Alright, you go," Garris said at last, returning his attention to the first child. His blond locks were about the length of Luke's, though his eyes were green. "Congratulations, you've won yourself the chance of a lifetime."

The boy was clearly surprised, and Garris went on. "Korlen, what's your last name again?"

"Versio."

Garris gestured for Korlen to be seated. "Let me tell you what your new job is going to be. You will be the poster boy for Smalls. You will be the one I display to the public while Luke will remain in the shadows. You two look enough alike for you to pass as him."

Korlen blinked, thinking about it. "I'm honored, Sir."

Garris chuckled. "Good.

 **00000**

Darth Vader sat in the enclosed space of his hyperbaric chamber, his natural eyes trained on the replay of the videos his agent had brought to him. During his quest for the right agent for the task of locating Luke, Vader had sensed something unique about Adriav Pic from the moment he'd met him. The Force had urged Vader that Pic was the one to trust, and with patience, the man would come through.

And Vader had never been happier that he had listened to the Force, because now he was holding evidence of his child in his hands. He was so close... _so close!_ Vader had been patient, and had been cautious about how much of his behind-the-scenes activities the Emperor grew aware of.

Though Palpatine had grown suspicious of late, Vader had maintained a calm front as normal, refusing to let Palpatine get his claws into Vader's only child.

But first he had to retract the boy from the talons of one Garris Shrike. Vader's anger simmered when he indeed read the subtle signs in Luke's behavior that the man was manipulating and bullying the child.

And if the suspicion proved to be truth, then Garris would pay dearly for anything he'd done to wrong or hurt Luke.

A pang touched the Dark Lord's heart, and he allowed it briefly, though he knew he had to be careful still. Palpatine had eyes and ears everywhere, and the man himself was cunning and sharp as a knife. If he noticed a change in his Apprentice, then Palpatine would be swift to do something about it.

But this was Vader's son.

This was _Padmé's_ son.

He closed his eyes against the habitual pain her name brought him, followed by the sting of betrayal by Palpatine, who'd lied to Vader about the fate of his wife and child. The one thing that brought him comfort was that Palpatine didn't know Luke existed. Of that Vader was certain.

If the Emperor had known of Luke, the boy would have been in Palpatine's sights instantly. The Sith Master would have sent his agents out to find the child, scouring the galaxy until his prize had been caught.

And even if Palpatine did become aware of Luke, he didn't know the boy's full identity, and thus his connection to Vader.

But what would Vader do when _he_ got Luke? Would he train the boy to help him overthrow Palpatine? Or would he simply raise the child the best he could in honor of his late wife?

Vader had thought he knew, but as time went on, Vader was finding himself doubtful about how he would proceed once he had his son.

With a sigh, Vader set the datapad down and replaced his helmet. He didn't immediately leave his chamber, instead finding it hard to stand for a moment. He sent out a hesitant tendril in the Force to try and find the child. And though he could see the brilliant supernova that was Luke in the Force, he could not determine the child's location.

 _I will find you, My Son,_ Vader thought to his child. _I am sorry you had to grow up an orphan. Had I known of you, things would have been so very different for you. For_ us _._

 _Would I have remained Vader?_ The Dark Lord wondered, unsure of much of anything outside of his desire to have Luke by his side where he belonged.

 _What a tangled web I've woven..._ Vader mused.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen:**

Han couldn't help it: when he had heard that Luke was finally coming home, Han's heart had soared. Despite his hard-headed attitude, Han did still love his brother. He'd given things a lot of thought after that night Vekis had insisted he watch the races.

Han hadn't watched them; some part of him hesitant to do so and see if Luke truly _was_ happy doing what he was. And if that was the case, the big brother part of Han knew that Luke deserved that happiness. He had more than earned it, even if Han was a bit jealous.

Yes, he had at last admitted that he was envious that Luke was off having a grand time while Han was stuck doing the same routine as usual.

But Han had decided to give Luke a chance, knowing deep down that Garris was controlling Luke as he did every child under his command. But Luke had always been resourceful; finding loopholes no one else could, or even dared to. He wasn't afraid to bend or even break the rules when he thought he could get away with it.

Such as when he'd swiped that bag of sweets so long ago and shared it with Han in the dead of night when there were no witnesses. It was perhaps the best thing about Luke when you took away his personality into account.

Luke was normally calm and yet ready to fire away at the other kids if he felt he needed to. Han chuckled as he recalled one incident with an older kid.

" _Hey Wormie, you're going to share that, you know that right?"Jetur Pai said as he and his posse of three shadows approached the table Han and Luke shared._

 _Luke had been treated with a small cake, because during his and Han's run that day Luke had swiped the wallet of a prominent businessman, unknowingly allowing Garris access to technology he'd never have acquired otherwise._

 _Garris had been so pleased he had even given Luke and Han a day off. They didn't have to go on the next trip planetside when they came out of hyperspace. It was such a rare thing for the kids to get an entire dessert to themselves, and many of the less-bold children were openly drooling over Dewlanna's masterpiece chocolate cake._

 _Luke glanced up at the older boy, unafraid. "No, I don't know."_

 _Jetur sneered. "There's enough there for three people. Cough up your dues, Wormie."_

 _Jetur and his thugs puffed themselves up, but Luke merely made a show of counting. He paused after pointing to Han and himself._

" _Hmm, yes there is enough for three, but I only count two here, and since there are four of you, that's more people than cake." Luke lifted a finger suddenly. "I know! Dewlanna loves chocolate too. I'll give_ her _the final piece! What do you think Han?"_

 _Han snickered. "Sounds great."_

 _Jetur scowled, balling a fist. "You've got three seconds to hand my portion over! It ain't fair that you got that while the rest of us eat slop!"_

 _Luke barely spared him a look this time. "You just need to be more creative, Jetur. It's not my fault you don't take risks." Luke put some cake on Han's plate, and moved to serve himself next. "No risk no reward, isn't that what they always say?"_

 _Jetur's face reddened and he rolled up a sleeve, while two of his friends moved as if to grab the blond. Luke was faster, though, slipping from his seat and ending up behind Jetur before the other boy could blink._

 _Luke stomp-kicked Jetur in the back, making the boy collide with his friends. The trio went down in a tangle of curses and limbs, and Luke grabbed his water to throw on the trio._

" _This_ Wormie _is better than you sleemos, and I don't need your macho-act to feel good about myself!" Luke yelled at them. "Stop trying to bully others into getting what you want but are too cowardly to get for yourself!"_

 _Jetur glared murder at Luke. "You'll pay for this."_

 _Luke snorted. "I'm so scared. You can't even hold your own in a fight. Now get lost."_

Han's reminiscing came to an end when his attention was drawn by another person who was just asking to get pick-pocketed. He focused on meeting his quota, which he had been surprised to learn had once more been lowered.

Han didn't know where the generous streak Garris was showing originated, but he had mixed feelings about it. Han's pride kept him fired up to exceed his quota because he believed Garris was losing faith in Han's abilities.

Well, Han Solo never quit, and he didn't need charity to succeed! He was proud to say he had met and exceeded his quota every single time now. He'd even gone so far as to snatch a few rare or high-ticket items when opportunity presented itself.

But for now, Han needed to focus. If he finished, he could get back to the _Trader's Luck_ and see Luke.

Despite his attitude, Han was anticipating the encounter, though he was also a bit wary of it. Had Luke changed? And if so, was it for the better... or for worse?

Han shook his head, knowing the only way to find out was to get back to base and see.

Han tailed his quarry for a good ten minutes before his chance came. He drew closer and closer... waited... and then opportunity knocked when a quarrel over baked goods broke out nearby and his target stopped to stare like several other pedestrians.

Han kept his face and gait calm, not stopping even as he brushed past the man and lifted his wallet without a hitch. Han opened it and cleared out all money before he dropped it and disappeared. He was swift to calculate his findings and grinned to see he'd met his quota. Time to head back: he could let his pride slide just once so he could see Luke.

Palesia was an interesting city, Han mused as he passed an odd assortment of buildings on his way back to the shuttle. Indication of when the terrorists had claimed the city from the corrupt monarchy of the planet— Lannik— still remained.

And while the natives had done their best to erase or cover up evidence, it still was there to the practiced eye. And if one looked hard enough, they'd see that there were still pockets of those terrorists who were out to cause trouble.

There were many things that happened in the shadows on Lannik, especially in the city of Palesia.

Han was almost to the rendezvous point when a distinct sound split the air nearby. Han was in a less-than-friendly part of town now, since Larrad always docked the shuttle as far out as possible in case they needed to make a fast getaway. If they weren't in the heart of town, security in the air would be slower in their response to trouble.

Han's head snapped up when he recognized the cries of a Wookiee in distress. Frowning, Han paused, pondering, and then decided to investigate. He snuck up on the scene and peered around a wall to see a group of thugs harassing a Wookiee in chains.

Clearly the being had been shackled for a long time, because his frame was dangerously thin and his fur was matted and filthy. Anger ignited in Han's chest at the sight before him: the Wookiee, clearly weak and sick, was doing his best to protect himself from the cruel men beating upon him and treating the Wookiee as a little kid would a toy.

When a few men stepped back from punching and kicking, Han saw another person step forward with an electrical pole. The Wookiee shrank back, eyes riveted on the device, and Han could see remembered pain in the blue gaze, even from where he stood.

Han scoured the area for any sort of a weapon, and finally laid eyes on a length of metal pipe. Han swept it up and then charged the man with the electrical prod, swinging at the guy's arm even as his buddies saw Han and shouted a warning.

But it was too late: Han's blow hit the man in the arm and the young man was gratified to hear something crack. The guy screamed and Han wasted no time in picking up the weapon his victim dropped. He stood between the men and the Wookiee then, murder in his hazel eyes.

"Come at me, I dare you!" Han snarled.

"Get out of here, _Boy!_ " one thug with red muttonchops growled, brandishing a blaster. "Melee weapons are no good against a good blaster."

Han knew that was true, but Han was already in position, so he thought fast. "You've got a point there, but what you don't know is that I'm not alone."

Muttonchops snorted. "Sure, Kid. And where is your army?"

"Now if I told you that, it would ruin the surprise, now wouldn't it?" Han snarked.

The man narrowed his eyes, even as the one whose arm Han had broken staggered to his feet. "I'll kill you for that, whelp!"

Han didn't flinch. "Get out of here, all of you."

"I don't think that will happen." Muttonchops returned evenly, advancing with a few of his men. "We have the upper hand, and I think you're bluffing on the army thing. You're alone; I can see it in your eyes."

Han scowled. "Fine, I've wanted to beat something up for a while now anyway."

He charged the nearest man, using his electrical prod as he would a sword, but that man dodged. Another man grabbed Han from behind, and Han flipped the prod in his grasp, thrusting it swiftly into the thug's gut.

That guy screamed as the harsh current went through him and then he was on the ground. Han then threw his original pole into the face of the next man to charge, hitting him square in the mouth and gaining satisfaction from watching the man's head snap backwards before he too went down.

Then Muttonchops got off a shot and Han nearly lost an ear. Only his shift to the left to take on the third man to come at him saved Han. The man he'd been avoiding snatched the prod from Han's grasp with a harsh yank, and Han was suddenly weaponless.

Cursing, Han dove for the first bit of cover he could find: a pair of barrels by a back doorway.

Han cringed when blasterfire went by all around, and he searched the ground for anything to throw. If only he had a blaster too!

Then inspiration struck, and Han looked around the barrel. There was a man nearby he'd dropped... and his blaster was lying mostly out of its holster.

Han gauged the distance, and then hid again. He picked up a few rocks nearby and then shot to his feet, hurling them like a hailstorm before he sprinted for the downed man. Curses went up as the men dodged the rocks, and that allowed Han to grab the blaster. Of course, when Han had the weapon in hand, _that_ was when the rocks stopped falling.

Han lifted his blaster and laid down suppression fire for himself as he sprinted back to the barrels. When he got there, Han popped up and shot at Muttonchops, who shied back around the wall Han had come from.

Han ducked back down and then began exchanging blasterfire with the rest of the thugs before Muttonchops finally yelled out. "ENOUGH!"

His men stopped firing, but Han didn't emerge, his own weapon at the ready as he didn't trust these men anymore than he trusted Garris to admit he was wrong about something.

"Alright, whelp. You've earned my respect." Muttonchops admitted reluctantly. "So you win this one. Besides, I'm not going to lose my men over a dying brute. He's yours."

Han was dumbfounded, and even though the men clamored away, Han refused to come out until he was absolutely certain they were gone and not lying in wait for him to emerge. Silence reigned supreme before Han dared moving out from the safety of the barrels.

When no blasterfire came his way, Han hid the commandeered weapon at his back under his tunic and vest after putting the safety on. He was well aware that Garris would have Han's hide if he caught the boy with a blaster, but Han wasn't about to give the thing up. He'd earned it, and now it held some sentimental value for Han. Then he was at the Wookiee's side, searching for some way to remove the manacles.

"How did you end up in these chains, huh?" Han asked as he worked.

The Wookiee seemed hesitant, but answered. [I disappointed my... the man who makes me call him master.] There was a clear note of bitterness on the Wookiee's tone.

Han nodded. "I get it, Pal. I have a harsh taskmaster too, believe it or not."

The Wookiee's head whipped around, his surprise evident. [You can understand me?]

Han smiled minutely. "Yeah, I can. So what's your back-story huh?"

The Wookiee frowned. [Why do you care?]

Han shrugged. "I'm just curious how you ended up stuck in an alleyway. How did you become enslaved in the first place?"

The Wookiee sighed. [I was ambushed while on a supply run for my people, and through a series of unfortunate events ended up here as a slave to the cook in the restaurant over there. But after I upset him too many times he sent me out here to die slowly and be abused by anyone who wanted to hurt me.]

Han bit his lip, finally freeing the other from his bonds. "Rotten luck indeed. Well, there you go pal. You're free."

Han waved and started to move away when the Wookiee lifted a shaky hand to stop him. [Wait.]

Han frowned now. "What? I need to get going."

[You saved my life. I now owe you a life-debt.]

Han's jaw dropped a little. "Come again?"

[It is Wookiee custom to be bound to the one who saves your life. I am now your companion until you die or I do.]

Han shifted uncomfortably, though he had to admit that a portion of him liked the idea of another Wookiee friend. But Garris would never allow it, not unless the Wookiee could be useful.

Dewlanna crossed his mind and Han realized something in that moment. "Wait, you can cook, right?"

The Wookiee nodded.

Han thought swiftly. "I don't really like the life-debt thing, but even I can agree you need a way off this planet. You can come along; we need a second cook where I'm from anyway. I'll convince Larrad, no problem."

The Wookiee tilted his head as he stood with an effort. [Where is that?]

Han waved him forward. "Follow me and I'll tell you all about it. I'm Han by the way. Han Solo."

[Chewbacca. Thank you for saving me.] The Wookiee lumbered after Han, though the teen could see the Wookiee hurt.

"Don't mention it."

 **00000**

 **Several days later**

Darkness became light as slowly as a sunrise changed the night sky into day. He became aware of sounds and sensations gradually, though his memory was fuzzy at the moment.

As he lay there, waking up more and more, his surroundings became more distinct and the boy's memory came back with his vision. The race, and all that had happened before and immediately afterwards.

Luke swallowed heavily, trying to determine just where he was. He supposed that having been unconscious, he should have felt rested. But he didn't, not really.

And he still ached from his punishment.

It was not very bright in his room at the moment, but Luke could see well enough to view himself. So far he didn't see anything to be worried about. However, Garris' words came back to haunt Luke, making his fear grow again.

 _I have Yu Stadd on standby to experiment with you..._

Luke dreaded seeing the Arcona scientist and physician Garris kept as a doctor onboard the Trader's Luck. Was that where he was then? As Luke paid closer attention to his room, he thought it looked like one of the ship's medical rooms.

And if he were on the Trader's Luck, would he finally get to see Han and Dewlanna? Oh how he _missed_ them! He couldn't wait to see them both.

Apparently his state of awareness was not as subtle as Luke had thought; because his ruminations were interrupted by a gravelly voice that instantly gave the boy chills. "Ah, I see you are finally awake. It took you long enough."

Luke knew he couldn't delay the inevitable, so he worked his eyes open. Yu Stadd came into focus as the being leaned over him, the brown triangular head tilting with interest at something Luke couldn't see.

Luke tried not to stare at Yu's yellow, almond shaped eyes, but it was pointless, especially when Stadd's attention returned to Luke's face. "What are you going to do to me?"

Yu snorted once. "Nothing at the moment, so relax. Besides," Stadd slowly and deliberately puffed out his chest in a self-centered motion, "you should feel _honored_ that you get to be part of my science. I have various things at my disposal that will bring us many credits and fortunes. Together, Luke, you and I will introduce many new things into the galaxy."

Luke blanched. "I don't want to be part of your science."

Stadd cocked his head. "No? Well that's fine; you can still be an unwilling participant, and I will just keep all the glory and good fortune that comes our way. More for me anyhow."

Luke glared, though he knew he truly was powerless here. "I am not your lab rat!"

Yu Stadd laughed. "You sure seem like one to me. And it has been so nice to have such... _compliant_ company!"

That frosted Luke's blood. How long had he been unconscious? Worse yet, how long had he been under this mad scientist's 'care'? Had the Arcona already done something to Luke?

Luke tried to turn his head, only to find that he couldn't, because it was strapped down. An inventory of his body movements told Luke that his legs and arms were also secured, splaying Luke like a knife-thrower's target.

"Ah, Doctor Stadd." Garris' voice preceded him into the room. "Thank you for letting me know that Luke was coming around."

"Of course." Stadd and Garris were on good terms, since Garris gave the Arcona free reign in many things, so long as he was still useful to Garris. The men shook hands, and Garris came to stand by Luke's chest.

"Good morning, Luke," Garris said, an odd look on his face.

Luke shifted uncomfortably. "Why am I tied down, Sir?"

Garris placed a hand to a certain point on Luke's torso, and Luke hissed when something stung at the contact. Garris looked to Luke, obviously gauging him. Luke was growing ever more concerned by the moment, especially when he registered that his arms were numb and felt heavy.

Luke couldn't help the frightened tears that sprang from his eyes. "Please, Sir, I don't want to be experimented on."

Garris' face showed absolutely no sympathy. "I told you, I gave you all the chances I was willing to. I had to take measures to ensure our future together." Garris smiled in just such a way, and Luke's heart sank. "And we will be together for a very long time, my boy. We make quite a productive team you and me; it would be a shame to waste such an opportunity."

Luke opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out, garnering a laugh from the man.

"And it's too late, just so you know." Garris reached up and unstrapped Luke's head. "Yu has already done much to you in the days that you and I have been home."

Luke lifted his head and looked to his torso, straining to see what had hurt... and was horrified to see sutures around a small cut that was still tender and healing. A myriad of possibilities flashed through his mind on what could have been done there, and Luke tried to think of what organs were near the incision site.

"Yu, Dessh and I spoke," Garris informed Luke conversationally, "and we determined that your vehicles would run a percentage faster if their pilot were lighter in weight. So I had Yu place a temporary band on your stomach to make it smaller. Thus you cannot eat as much as previous."

The more Luke heard, the more he was feeling sick, though it was more an overall sensation than an urge to vomit this time.

"You will eat less, and only what I allow." Garris laid warning eyes on Luke. "That especially means no more of Dewlanna's cooking. She stuffs you like a mooka for a fire pit. No more. If she offers, make an excuse."

Garris turned to Stadd, who was still in the room, though he was focused on Luke's arms, taking notes on his datapad and making adjustments to something. Luke didn't have the will to look just yet at what that something could be.

"Doctor, the shake if you please."

Stadd nodded and retreated, returning with a beverage of some sort. Given his last experience with one of Garris' drinks, Luke was wary of the product presented to him. "This was concocted by Stadd. It will deliver all the necessary nutrients and such, while giving you only what you need to stay fit enough to race. This way you will lose any excess weight. You will remain strictly at the minimum weight possible for you to remain in condition for racing."

Luke was beyond words, though his alarm had peaked again at the new bit of information. He felt like a slave now, at the beck and call of his master's cruel whims. Yes Luke loved racing, but it wasn't worth any of this.

The only thing that kept Luke from bolting was Han and Dewlanna. Speaking of.

"May I see Han?" Luke implored.

Garris straightened. "Not this trip. I've made arrangements for you to appear in an exclusive race, and we must leave today."

Luke sighed. "But I haven't seen him in so long!"

Garris waved his concern away. "Our agreement was that you race, and they get benefits. I have lowered Han's quota, reduced his punishments, and even given Dewlanna a bit of a raise. I've even been considering hiring another Wookiee to help her in the kitchen." He paused, leaning over Luke with head angled just-so. "Unless you want me to take all of those nice things away again? Because I could do that too."

Luke swallowed, and Garris laid it on thicker. "You could of course refuse me further, in which case I would have to increase Han's quota to something he'd really struggle with, which would increase his beatings, and then Dewlanna would have to receive much harsher treatment." Garris grinned cruelly. "And it would be all thanks to you, Luke."

Luke closed his eyes, leaning his head back as moisture built up. He couldn't be the cause of suffering for his brother and mother-figure. No matter the cost to Luke, if his family was safe, he could live with that.

"Would you consider letting them go free if I gave myself willingly?" Luke asked in a tiny voice.

Garris laughed. "I do believe your bartering rights expired the moment we sealed our agreement. And of course I will not free my cook and one of my highest-grossing kids. Now, shut up and listen to Stadd."

Luke withheld the tears, and focused on the doctor, who released Luke's arms and indicated he should sit up. Luke did so, though when he instinctively moved his arms to push himself up, his limbs moved strangely and he ended up shooting upward in a matter of seconds.

 _What the..._ Luke thought in confusion. He finally looked to his arms... and froze. Seeing this, Stadd chuckled, coming forward.

"These babies are tied into your body," he said, indicating the gloved gauntlets that had been clamped to Luke's arms, and were cued into Luke's nervous system via electrical impulses. They would only be able to be removed surgically; and that realization made Luke want to go back into his coma. "They will maintain your grip on any steering device while also allowing you to defend against any weapons. Even electricity will be absorbed. Though that particular element can be charged into a shock you can use against any racer who tries to do you in like what happened during the last race."

"How long ago was that?" Luke asked on a whim.

"The race?" Stadd clarified. "A week ago. You've been on board the _Trader's Luck_ for five days now."

Luke cringed. Five days... he had been under Stadd's selective attention for a quintet of days. Had they done anything else to him in that time?

"Back to the conversation now," Yu went on, "you will wear these gauntlets from here on out."

Luke frowned. "But I can do just fine without these."

Garris drew nearer. "Not recently you can't. You slipped more than once in the past races. And you need a way to defend yourself from future attacks."

Luke had never known Garris to be genuinely concerned about Luke's safety. There was something more going on here. "Is that all?"

Garris lifted an eyebrow, and Stadd chuckled, answering. "Of course not. Yu Stadd does not simply give bland gear. He gives _upgrades_."

Luke didn't know what he was missing, but he didn't like what was being implied. "Shouldn't I know so I can be ready for the next race?"

Garris snorted. "Indeed. They will also help your hands move swifter than you can do on your own."

Luke looked to the gauntlets. "I don't know if I'll be able to keep up, Sir."

Garris nodded. "You will be training extra now to get used to your increased abilities."

Luke groaned inwardly: more training on top of his already intense workouts. But he knew there was no backing out of this. And Luke knew Garris would fulfill his promise to make the lives of Han and Dewlanna much harder if the racer didn't comply. With a defeated sigh, Luke slumped where he sat.

"Yes sir," he whispered, staring blankly at his forearms. He wasn't even going to be racing under his own complete power anymore. What else would they do to him? Luke shuddered, realizing that he truly didn't want to know.

Garris made a pleased noise. "Good Lad. Stadd will help you get ready to go."

 **00000**

Adriav straightened his tunic, peering at himself in the mirror before he opened the door to his room onboard his ship. He had called Daveena just before making his jump to hyperspace, and asked her to meet him at the restaurant Lord Vader had reserved for them. And it worked in Adriav's favor that the dress code was just shy of formal.

Little did Daveena know he was planning to propose, and his nerves were trying their hardest to show. Then he reprimanded himself: this was Daveena. He could trust her not to make a fool out of him even if she did say no.

He would accept whichever answer she gave him this evening.

Taking a few calming breaths, Adriav left his ship and climbed into his waiting speeder, Lucky staying behind per Adriav's orders. Tonight was for just Daveena and him.

It was a ten-minute drive to the restaurant, and Adriav made sure he was early so he could be there and get the table ready in their private room. Once he was seated, Adriav ordered two glasses of water and waited patiently. At some point he checked his hiding place for the ring, making sure it was secured but out of sight.

It was a surprisingly short wait for his companion, and when his girlfriend was escorted to the table, she looked rather surprised at its location. Adriav felt his breath catch at the outfit she'd chosen: a satiny, long-sleeved blouse with a jeweled broach at the neck, and aqua blue pants. His eyes roamed to the stylish pumps she wore, and smiled at the show of casual within the more formal. He loved this woman and her quirks!

Daveena's eyes found Adriav when he rose to his feet and came around the table.

"Adriav!" Daveena exclaimed, hustling up to him as the staff member left them alone.

Adriav grinned widely, all nerves disappearing in the face of her joy, his own elation at seeing her in person after so long bubbling to the surface. She flew into his arms, hugging him tightly, and Adriav held her close, loving the feel of her in his arms.

He took in her unique scent of jazmyn blossoms, smiling happily before he pulled back, tenderly cupped her cheek and kissed her. Daveena accepted his kiss instantly, deepening it for a moment before she pulled away gently.

Adriav didn't complain, offering his arm to escort her to her chair. "I got you a water to start."

Daveena nodded as she sat. "Thank you, I am rather thirsty."

He eyed her as he sat also, noting the subtle signs of stress in the creases by her eyes. "Are you alright? You look tired."

Daveena smiled sadly. "I'm concerned for the child I'm trying to help, but I don't want to think of that right now. I need a break so I can return to the problem with a fresh perspective."

Adriav inclined his head in understanding, and that was when their waitress appeared to take their orders. Once those were in, Adriav and Daveena passed the time in idle conversation, catching up on all that they'd been up to in the months in which they'd been apart.

"...and so when Father asked me if I wanted a share in his company, I of course accepted. I was thinking it could be useful in the future if things don't pan out as I was hoping," Daveena was saying when their salads came.

The waitress was discreet about their appetizer's arrival, only interrupting to make sure they had all they needed and then excusing herself.

"That is a wise idea," Adriav agreed. "I wish my father had been as concerned with my welfare."

Daveena offered a sympathetic look. Adriav had had to climb every rung of the Imperial ladder in order to achieve the position he now held. And all that had been without the support of his always-busy father. Adriav's mother had passed shortly after he'd turned fifteen, leaving behind a son and father who were already on strained terms.

And while things may not have gotten worse, it in no way got better. Though on the bright side, never had their rocky relationship come to blows, so at least there was that. It was more that Adriav's father had poured himself into his job to avoid the stages of grief, leaving his only child to all but fend for himself. But the man had gotten so lost in that pursuit that most everything else had faded away.

The man had even missed Adriav's graduation from college due to a business trip.

"I'm sure he is proud of you, even if he doesn't say it aloud." Daveena reached across the table to clasp Adriav's hand. "He just..." she faltered, not really knowing what else to say.

"Doesn't care?" Adriav finished, a note of bitterness in his tone. "I figured that out years ago. All he cares about is himself." He shook his head. "But let's not kill a wonderful evening with talk of him. I'm glad that at least your father is doing well: Lyle has always held my respect."

Daveena smiled. "He sees you as family; you know that, don't you?"

Adriav's throat closed momentarily: he had of course called Lyle to ask for his daughter's hand in marriage, and the man had all but gushed his approval. Adriav was truly touched by the man's acceptance of Adriav.

"I do," Adriav answered, eyeing the door as it opened to reveal their waitress once more. This time she was bearing their main courses, which she deftly placed before them.

"Miss, would you like cheese on your dish?" the waitress asked, holding aloft a grater with white cheese within.

"Please," Daveena replied, signaling when to stop.

The waitress looked to Adriav next. "And for you Sir?"

"I'm fine without, thank you."

She nodded, collected her things and left with a promise to check in later. The couple ate, with Adriav savoring the dish he'd selected. Such amazing food had been a rare commodity for him of late: he'd had nothing this good since his mother had passed.

"So, if I may ask at the risk of sounding ungrateful," Daveena said after a few moments of companionable silence. "How did you secure this space?" She indicated the room.

Adriav smiled somewhat. "Lord Vader actually pulled some strings for me."

Daveena's jaw dropped. "Seriously?"

He nodded, sobering. Glancing around, Adriav lowered his voice just in case. "I think there is far more to that man than meets the eye. Many people only see the a hardened Dark Lord, and while that is who he is, there's also a side to him I doubt many have seen and lived to tell about."

Daveena was now leaning forward with great interest. "What do you mean?"

Adriav paused, and then chose his wording carefully. "I've seen it with my current case. It's one for him personally, and the subject of my search has drawn all sorts of rare emotions and responses from Lord Vader." Adriav held up a hand when she started to speak again. "I will gladly tell you more, but not here, Love."

His usage of that word garnered a lift to her eyebrows and a pleased flush to her cheeks. "Love?" she whispered.

Adriav smiled just for her. "You are the woman I love, Daveena. And I have had more than enough time to think about us."

She frowned gently, trying to figure out what he meant, when Adriav slid from his chair onto his knees. While Daveena's eyes widened a little, Adriav took her hand in his, holding her gaze.

"Daveena, you have been my best friend and companion for many years now. When we met in college, I never imagined at that time that our friendship would ever blossom into something more. But it did, and I couldn't have asked for anything better." He pulled out the box with the ring, holding it unopened before her. "I love you, Daveena, and I don't want to be apart from you any longer. When I come home, I want it to be to you. I want to fall asleep with you, and then wake to your beautiful face every morning."

He opened the ring box now to reveal a rose-gold band with tiny pure diamonds leading to a deep blue gem; all of them inlaid. He noted that Daveena's eyes were wet with emotion as he continued. "I will love you forever, holding nothing back. I will respect and honor you till my dying breath. Will you be my wife, Daveena Locke?"

She didn't speak for a moment, instead looking from his face, to the ring, and then to their clasped hands... and back to the ring. She pulled her fingers from his grasp to touch the ring, as if to make sure this was real.

Then she laughed shakily and nodded, her tears spilling over now. "Yes, Adriav, yes!"

He broke out into a huge grin, standing up enough to kiss her deeply. She laughed against his lips and he pulled back so he could place the ring on her finger. She admired it on her hand for a few seconds and then threw her arms around him.

"Oh Adriav! I love you too!" She breathed into his neck while he wrapped his arms about her also.

He continued to smile happily and held his fiancée without qualms, not caring if their food was getting cold.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen:**

A metal cup went flying across the space to crash against the far wall. One Wookiee cringed at the occurrence while the other merely watched in patient sorrow.

"Five days!" Han yelled, grabbing up a second mug and hurling it to follow the other, grateful for once that Garris only employed basic metal dishes for his grunts. Glass dishes would have shattered, but the metal ones could be reshaped if they bent. "He was home for _five days_ and he didn't bother to _once_ grace me with his presence! Grace _us_!"

Han was furious: Garris and Luke had taken off in the early hours of the morning without warning to anyone except those in the loop. After Han had returned to the _Trader's Luck_ from Lannik, he had discovered that Luke and company had arrived a few hours before then, but no one had seen them, so no one knew how Luke was doing.

Having supposed Garris was keeping Luke busy with things after coming home; Han had waited patiently the first day. Each successive day Han had also waited: coming up with plausible reasons for Luke's continued absence in an effort to give his little brother the benefit of the doubt.

Han had thought that Luke would at least sneak Han a message if Garris was indeed keeping him busy. Heck, in the past Luke had been known to make side-trips under the guise of doing his work just to see Han for a few moments.

Luke was resourceful, Luke was intelligent, Luke was daring...

 _Luke is a selfish fool!_ Han grated inwardly, hurling another cup and not caring how much of a ruckus he was making.

Chewbacca didn't know what to make of the incident, but he seemed to be deferring to Dewlanna's greater experience with Han. As for Dewlanna, she eventually moved forward a few paces.

[Han...]

"Don't make excuses for him!" Han snapped irately. "He's old enough to make his own choices, no matter who they h..."

He cut off, picking up an entire rack of dishes and throwing them blindly, and then throwing another as his pent-up frustrations finally surfaced. He wasn't aware of his tear-blurred vision as his blind rage continued. Han was heedless of the wrecked kitchen, heedless of the extra work that would need to be done now.

All he saw was red... all he felt was hurt, anger... all he heard was Luke's voice taunting him that he was out and about having a jolly good time while Han was still in hell.

Han went to pick up another thing to throw, but when it slipped from his fingers, large furry paws grabbed his shoulders and turned him around.

Han resisted, disoriented momentarily, until he saw who had him in their grasp.

[No matter whom they hurt.] Dewlanna agreed, and Han noticed for the first time that she too was crying.

Han attempted to erase his grief, embarrassed at the open show of emotion, but he lost the battle and eventually caved to Dewlanna's embrace. He leaned into her, allowing her to comfort him.

"He never even tried to say hi," Han whispered through his weeping. "He's gone out of his way more than once before to see us. Why not this time?"

[I don't know Han,] Dewlanna replied gently. [But you _know_ Luke. He could be unable to get even a note out to us.]

Han snorted disdainfully. "Sure, he's probably just too caught up in his partying to remember a couple of low-level grunts like us."

Chewbacca cleared his throat. [I know this isn't my family, but if I may...]

Dewlanna nodded at him, though Han remained where he was.

[I saw some of the races, and I think there's more going on than we know...] Chewbacca started, but Han broke away from Dewlanna to glare at him.

"No, the only thing going on is a selfish boy losing himself in the glory of fame." Han griped. "I don't want to hear anymore. I'm done with him."

Han shut down then, turning to his mess. "I'll clean up. You two go to bed."

Chewbacca hesitated. [Han...]

The other spun. "I said I don't _care!_ _Not one more word on it!_ "

Chewbacca back-stepped at the teen's vehemence, and Dewlanna sighed, urging her new chef out the door.

Han didn't watch them go, instead losing himself in the mindless task of cleaning up in an effort to keep from thinking about Luke.

 **00000**

Luke sat at the viewport in the back, still staring at the point the _Trader's Luck_ had been when the shuttle had leapt to hyperspace. Tears were dried on his cheeks, tugging slightly at his skin since he'd not bothered wiping the liquid away.

He hadn't even been able to see Han or Dewlanna. He'd searched and searched for some way to get even a note to his family, but he had been constantly under watch; his every move noted until Garris had come to collect his charge.

Luke had pled once more for just a few seconds with Han, but he had been reprimanded with a fist to his face for that. Luke's jaw still ached from the punishment, but he didn't care about that. Luke was more afraid of what Han and Dewlanna were thinking of him now.

Did they believe he was intentionally blowing them off? Did they despise him now?

That thought hurt him so much. Knowing Han, Luke suspected he'd made a choice to reject Luke and had stood by it. Had Han even seen any of Luke's races? Did he care?

Footsteps behind him warned Luke to hide his grief. He was swift to wipe his face and turn to see Garris hefting a datapad. "Time to study up on the next race."

Luke nodded silently and sat at the table in the lounge with Garris, where the man gave Luke a serious look.

"Now, this race will be natural, meaning you won't have to yet use your gauntlets. They consider that cheating, and it invalidates the winning purse. So you get a free pass this once." Garris' eyes narrowed. "Do _not_ fail me on this one, Luke, or I will let Stadd have free reign with you for a full week."

Luke blanched, terror racing through his veins like acid. He nodded tremulously, and Garris continued, answering a question rising in Luke's mind. What purse could be worth a threat like that?

"The winner gets one million credits." At Luke's expression Garris smiled knowingly. "Yes, it seems a bit steep doesn't it? But there's a good reason the purse is so high. See, the race is such that it has never been won."

Luke frowned. "Why not?"

"Because it is held at Mustafar. There is a field of floating rocks in the atmosphere, far away from where the Separatists hole dup during the Clone Wars finalé. According to the planets natural history, the expanse of aerial rocks was left there by a mega-explosion hundreds of years ago. The field is held in place by magnetism, and so ships and speeders and such have to avoid the place because the magnetic field messes with all sensors, rendering it unsafe to fly in a vehicle."

Luke was a little confused. "Then how..."

"But animals can go through with no problem." Garris cut him off, and Luke's mouth froze open comically, making his boss laugh. "Yes. And since it's in the air, not just _any_ creature can get to it, let alone through it."

Luke watched, dumbstruck, as Garris pulled up an image of the course, complete with the mapped route Luke was supposed to take.

"The course is aerial, through floating boulders— some the size of freighters— over a bed of lava fields." Garris fingered the path, with Luke's eyes dutifully following.

Luke eventually looked up nervously. He had zero experience riding animals, let alone flying ones. "What animal will be... ridden?"

Garris nodded, changing the holo on the screen and showing Luke. "They're called great ibbots, and they hail from the planet Drall. Some have been domesticated, but only by the police there. The ones ridden in the race are freshly caught from the wild and transported to Mustafar just for the race. The creatures have never had contact with people, and so they've naturally never been ridden."

Luke's heart skipped a beat. "N-never?"

"Nope. In fact, they're notorious for relieving themselves of their riders. Only those who manage to wrangle their mounts make it to the course itself. And even then, the creatures can be unpredictable, some still trying to fight the whole thing. Riders have been known to be bucked off or even dropped when the creature rolled, plummeting to the lava below."

Luke's fear mounted the more he heard. "Forgive me Sir, but... are you sure about this?"

Garris nodded, sitting back. "Yes. I gave it a lot of thought. You seem to have a special knack for doing the impossible. And I've already talked up your ability to win this race. You're expected to complete the race... and thus make history."

Luke's hands trembled. "But if I don't make it, you'll lose your racer..."

Garris chuckled. "You've got a knack for talking sweet to folks, I'll give you that. But I am set. You will win, and we will be rich _and_ famous." He stood, handing over the datapad, which Luke numbly accepted. "Read up and then rest. I expect you to be fully awake for this. And remember my warning: no losing or _you_ will lose more than a race."

Luke was left to his dread as Garris excused himself to have a glass of brandy. For a long time Luke merely sat where he was, the datapad clutched absentmindedly to his heart.

Garris was insane! How could he expect a mere child to do this if grown men couldn't? And was Garris aware of Luke's sixth sense somehow? Luke wished he understood it better, but he had no idea what it even was that helped him. All he knew was that when he raced, something seemed to flow through him, making things clearer.

Luke had come to rely upon that sense so much that he'd even begun talking to it in his deepest hours of need, having no one else to talk to.

With trembling fingers, Luke eventually pulled the datapad into a favorable position and began his studies.

 _Help me..._ Luke pled in his heart to his sixth sense.

 **00000**

Daveena sat with Adriav in the lobby of her ship, the _Nuria_. They had spent several days together simply enjoying the feeling of being newly engaged. They'd kept things under control, not crossing the line one found in the bedroom. After a heart-felt discussion, they had both agreed they wanted to wait until they were married to make love, feeling that it would be something to celebrate their union with.

And Daveena had no fears whatsoever that Adriav would be anything but chivalrous. He would no sooner force her into the bed than he would jump into a volcano. So she was able to truly relax with him, trusting him completely.

But now it was time to get back down to business, and both felt ready to do so. Besides, they hadn't just come to vacation.

"You said you needed my help with the child?" Adriav asked leadingly.

Daveena nodded, standing to retrieve her files from a safe in the master suite onboard. Once she returned, she gestured to the table, and Adriav joined her, attentive as she began to lay out the data she had, complete with a few datachips containing her videos and recordings of the races.

"I do not know his real name, only the one he goes by in public." Daveena continued to lay out her sheets of flimsi with all her notes, not having reached her modest collection of images of the child. "But I cannot get to him on my own. I know he's being abused because I have seen it."

Adriav frowned up at her. "You saw it? In person?"

Daveena shook her head. "No: after the fact. Do you remember when I acquired that set of camera equipment?"

Adriav nodded in understanding. "I do, you received a grant from your father when he realized how well you've been doing."

Daveena smiled briefly. "Yes, he did. And I have used the equipment more than once to gather evidence against people regarding the abuse of a child."

Adriav perused the sheets of flimsi, taking in what he could as his fiancée went on.

"His racing name is Smalls, and his manager's name Garris Shrike." Daveena paused when Adriav's gaze shot to hers in shock. "What?" she asked.

"Did you say Smalls?" Adriav clarified.

"Yes..." Daveena said slowly. "Why?"

Adriav set down the flimsi he currently held, seizing her hand. "Love, that's the boy I have been trying to find all this time."

Daveena opened her mouth... then closed it again. "Are... are you supposed to be telling me this? I thought Lord Vader didn't want it to be between anyone but the two of you." Her fear was clear.

"It's alright, Daveena." Adriav soothed her. "That's actually the other reason I needed to see you. I received permission from Lord Vader to include you in my investigation and search. Lord Vader is trying to find the boy also, through me."

Daveena's brow shot up. "He's looking for Smalls? Why?"

Adriav hesitated. "I can only tell you if you agree to help me. And since our two cases coincide, I don't see why that should be an issue. But I won't force you. If you say no I will continue alone."

Daveena pondered deeply, but no matter how she spun it, she kept coming around to one thing. "Adriav, tell me Lord Vader isn't going to hurt Smalls," she whispered, taking his hand now. "Everyone knows his reputation."

Adriav leaned forward to cusp her cheek in his free hand. "Love, I promise he won't. Lord Vader has very different plans for the boy. And if you don't trust him, then trust me. Please, Love, I would never lead you on. Especially on a subject you take to heart."

Daveena knew he was speaking honestly. He had never belittled her work; he'd only ever supported her, no matter the cost to himself. And now it was time for her to return the favor.

She turned her hand in his and entwined their fingers. "I accept. I will help you, and together we will free Smalls from Garris and his other handler."

"Luke." Adriav corrected gently. "His real name is Luke."

Daveena blinked. "Such a special name, and for a boy who seems so sweet."

Adriav smirked. "Well, he isn't helpless, I can tell you that much. Not from what I've seen."

Daveena flinched. "That may have been, but I think things have changed."

Adriav was growing worried at her reaction. "How so?"

Daveena bit her lip, and then offered the datachip containing her feed of the ready-room from the last race. "Watch this and you'll see."

Her tone warned him to be ready, and he reluctantly slid the chip into his datapad and watched the file play out. As it did so, his complexion paled until he felt sick at the completion. When Adriav set the 'device down, he had to take a few minutes to breathe, though he was only able to think one clear thought.

"Adriav?"

He took a deep breath in. "Garris is going to rue the day he crossed Lord Vader."

Daveena couldn't hide her confusion. "You said there was more, right? Why would Lord Vader care about one boy?"

"Because," Adriav met her gaze in all seriousness. "Luke is Lord Vader's son."

Utter silence reigned, and an explosion could have gone off and Daveena wouldn't have noticed. Finally she felt a touch of denial, and she spoke in a low tone. "Don't play games with me Adriav..."

"Daveena, Luke is Lord Vader's child." Adriav assured her, not taking offense to her response. He recalled his own reaction. "The boy was hidden from him: Lord Vader thought he'd died at birth with his mother." Adriav lowered his own voice now. "As hard as this may be to swallow... I truly believe Lord Vader does love Luke."

Daveena looked down, trying to compute it all. In the end, she accepted her trust in Adriav, knowing that having spent more time with the Dark Lord, he would indeed know better than she.

"Okay, Adriav. I trust your judgment," Daveena murmured, leaning into his touch to her face.

Adriav smiled lovingly, caressing her cheekbone with his thumb. "Thank you. There is one more thing." She opened her eyes, but said nothing. "Lord Vader wants you to remain with me until we get Luke."

Daveena was clearly surprised, but then she softened. "We get to be together, doing what we both love. How could I say no to that?"

Adriav didn't hide his pleasure. "You took the words right out of my mouth."

They shared a kiss before returning to sharing all they knew about the boy respectively, and how they would proceed now.

 **00000**

Darth Vader was in a meeting with his officers about a Rebel raid, and the route they would take to cut the enemy off and regain the supplies stolen. If they apprehended any prisoners, they'd glean out of them whatever information they could.

Currently the lower officers were bickering on which Star Destroyer would take point in the operation since the _Executor_ would be protecting the interdictor cruiser. That ship would first pull the Alliance ships from hyperspace, and then keep them there so the Imperials could overpower them.

Vader was about to snap at them all to shut up when a cry came to him in the Force, making the Sith Lord stiffen in his chair.

 _Help me!_

He was so shocked that at first he didn't register that his men noticed his shift in attention and asked if he was alright. In all his years trying to get his son, Vader had never once heard the boy actually call out into the Force so directly.

And now that he had, the desperation in the mental plea rocked Vader to his core. The father in him awakening with startling clarity, Vader reacted. Immediately his instinct was to shield Luke's presence and plea from Palpatine. If he didn't do so _now_ , Luke would be in mortal danger. Palpatine was very powerful, and he was a Master of the Force for good reason: if he sensed Luke like this, the Emperor would not stop to find him.

Vader was successful after a moment, though his wall was hastily built and needed serious reinforcement.

Vader stood without warning, making his men jump.

"My Lord?" Piett asked, concerned. "Are you alright Sir?"

"The _Devastator_ will take point, end of discussion. We leave in two hours to cut their fleet off en-route to Dubrillion. You are all dismissed." Vader announced brusquely, turning on his heel and leaving his men in his wake.

He made his way swiftly to his chambers, and just as he entered the room, his communications console pinged. Vader ignored it, all his attention zeroed in on Luke's plea for assistance.

Vader locked his doors, entered the hyperbaric chamber, and activated it. Once his helmet was removed, Vader delved deeply into the Force, not caring which side he used. All he wanted to do was renovate the Force wall he'd built around Luke's presence, and he did so with all the seriousness and attention to detail as he would have calculated a hyperspace jump.

Vader weaved the Force here and there, in and out... and then he reinforced it yet again, just to make sure nothing would slip through any cracks that might have been missed.

Only when he was satisfied at the level of protection his son's presence now had, did Vader relax. The wall would be simple to maintain, since he kept similar ones in his own mind, and the habit of keeping them erected was instinctual and second nature to the Dark Lord.

Vader sighed in relief, and then reflected on what had just happened... and how he had reacted.

Luke had reached into the Force, yes, but had the child known what he was doing, or was it something from his subconscious? The plea faded swiftly, like the solar flare from a sun that flashed briefly and then faded. That led Vader to believe that even if Luke had intended to speak in the Force, the child didn't really understand what he'd just done.

Besides, Luke was untrained: how could he possibly know what he was doing? Vader asked himself.

Vader accepted his conclusion on that, and then shifted his focus to the other item of business. This one was a bit more unsettling; though in light of the internal war he'd been waging for years now, possibly not all that surprising.

When Luke's plea had come, Vader hadn't hesitated to act. He'd done so without thought of himself; only seeking to keep his child safe from the clutches of the Emperor. The more Vader thought this over, the more disconcerted he became.

What was happening to him? He was _Darth Vader_ , second in command of the galaxy! He was the most feared man that walked the galaxy, since the Emperor all but refused to leave Imperial Center. He did not react so to save a mere child!

 _Not just a child,_ Vader's alter-ego whispered. _Our son!_

Vader cringed somewhat, chastened by Anakin Skywalker, whom he'd finally admitted still resided deep in Vader's core, locked away from everyone. Vader had of course known that Anakin had never really left him, even as he'd pledged himself to Palpatine all those years ago. He had just been in a state of denial.

He'd heard Anakin plead for Vader to reconsider... but Vader had taken Anakin and shoved him into back the deepest, darkest corner of himself— once again locking him away as tightly as a sealed hatch in a hard vacuum.

But Anakin had never truly died. He lived because Vader did. Anakin was his true self, no matter how entrenched in the Dark Side Vader became.

Vader's long-held shields against Anakin's light began to crack; emitting brilliant rays into the Sith's black soul like sunlight pierced the darkest storm clouds. In truth, Vader's shields had started weakening the moment he'd learned of his son.

Anakin had done everything he had to protect his family; the one he'd truly believed was dying. And when Vader had taken over, that drive had been the same. The only difference was that Vader had slowly lost that reasoning and had become intoxicated by the new power he was experiencing.

Ultimately it had been Vader, not Anakin, who'd led the Skywalker family to its demise. And in the operation room that day he'd been placed in his wretched suit, and subsequently learned the fate of his family, it hadn't just been Vader to scream _no!_

Vader, having been the more prominent persona, had chosen to bury the pain and hurt away along with Anakin in his prison. Instead he'd thrown himself into his service to Palpatine: deluding himself into believing he was living a worthy life. He'd not allowed himself to think about Padmé or his child since, except when their memory crossed his awareness unbidden.

Until the name Luke Skywalker had passed his ears. Time had frozen then for Vader, and for the first time in too long, Anakin Skywalker gained some ground over Vader. Though both of them had realized at that point that Palpatine had lied to them about the fate of Padmé and the child she bore.

Vader had snorted. Of course Sidious had lied: it was what the Sith did. Anakin had felt betrayed, and for the first time had actually sided with Vader in wanting to be rid of the monster. But over the years in his quest to find his son, Anakin and Vader had crossed paths more than once.

And slowly the black and white of Vader and Anakin had merged until it was more a gray blend of the two.

But now... now Anakin was reasserting his hold, and though Vader was admittedly afraid, he found that he really didn't mind anymore. Not in truth.

Vader looked to a hidden compartment in his chamber, and leaned over to open it, withdrawing a datapad he kept there. He settled back down and turned the device on, opening the small collection of files he'd gathered.

When Adriav had started his search for Luke, and the man had been more successful than Vader had ever dreamed, Vader had also asked the man to see if he couldn't track someone down on the side.

Adriav had been surprised, but had accepted the challenge. When the man had actually come through, Vader had been more than surprised, so much so that his trust of the man had cemented then and there.

Against all odds, Adriav Pic had found Obi Wan Kenobi. Pic had said it was an accidental discovery when he had gone to the Lars homestead Luke had come from. There hadn't been much there, but the comm. codes for everyone the Lars couple had known had somehow survived the inferno.

Adriav had come across a name that only read Ben. Oddly it had been the only entry with no surname. On a whim, Adriav had called it and had discovered an elderly man with an obvious Coruscanti accent.

Adriav had done some digging in the local townships and had gotten the hermit's full name, as well as where he lived. That had led to discreet surveillance and finally a face to go with the name.

Pic had brought everything he had to Vader, who had known instantly who it was. Ben Kenobi was none other than Obi Wan. Vader had reveled in the find, imagining each possible type of revenge he could exact on the man he'd once called Master and friend.

But, to his ultimate surprise, Pic's information had also included an audio clip from Obi Wan himself, as well as a snapshot of some of the man's journal writings. Pic had acquired the journals when Obi Wan had gone into Mos Eisley for provisions.

What shocked Vader and Anakin both was that Obi Wan hadn't just been hiding on Tatooine: he had been watching over Luke. Or, as Obi Wan himself had put it, _Anakin's_ boy.

The way Obi Wan had said that in the clip had tugged at even Vader's heartstrings, and Anakin had wept. Despite everything, there had been a clear note of love in the Jedi's voice: one directed not only at Luke, but also his father.

There had also been a longing. One Anakin had reached for in turn.

Oh, how Anakin wished he could go back and change what he'd done, what he had allowed to happen. Because when Vader had discovered that Padmé hadn't died by his hand— something he knew because Luke lived— he had done some digging. Vader hadn't stopped until he had the entire picture.

And that was when Vader and Anakin both had realized that the visions Anakin had been having had not been real Force warnings. The more Vader thought it over, he and Anakin saw more and more the way Palpatine had groomed Anakin from the start. The entire thing had been Palpatine, and he had more than likely forced those horrid visions of a dying Padmé onto Anakin. He'd probably been counting on Anakin acting rashly... which of course he had.

And he'd lost everything because of it.

Thanks to Palpatine.

 _Why do we still serve him?_ Anakin asked Vader.

 _What choice do we have?_ Vader returned, though the rejoinder sounded weak even to his own ears.

Anakin's voice was far stronger now, and Vader knew that Anakin would be the far better father of the two.

 _That was before we found out Luke was alive. Palpatine lied to us... but now we have something over him. He knows of the boy only as a strong Force-user. But_ we _know is true identity._

At last, Vader resigned himself to Anakin's argument. "We need to find our Son."

Vader felt odd referring to himself as two persons, and was profusely glad no one else was there to witness his bout of schizophrenia. He couldn't keep referring to himself as one or the other, Vader knew.

But right now Vader needed to be the one operating. Vader had to maintain the appearance that he was still solidly entrenched in the Darkness, lest Palpatine retaliate. The Sith Master would notice instantly if Anakin rose to full power again over Vader. And that would ruin everything Vader had done so far to get to Luke.

Vader needed the Empire's resources to get to his son. That was the bottom line.

 _If I need to help Luke in the Force, I can use Anakin's voice,_ Vader determined. He didn't want to frighten his son, and the boy would never know it the difference unless Vader told Luke there was one.

And when Vader got Luke at last... he would love his son like he had from the moment he'd learned of his existence in Padmé's womb.

When Vader eventually reemerged from his chambers, it was to discover that he had been locked away so long the battle had been fought and won. Vader was impressed, and he made a note to commend Piett when he had the chance.

But for now, Vader needed to make a trip... alone.

"Admiral, come with me." Vader ordered.

Piett snapped a salute and followed. "What can I do for you My Lord?"

"I must take a leave of absence," Vader replied, sensing Piett's surprise. "It is something only I can do. However, I do not want this common knowledge. I will be gone a few days. I will contact you when I am returning, and you will give me the _Executor's_ location. In the meanwhile, you will act as though you are receiving orders from me. If anyone asks, I am taking care of the Emperor's business, and it requires my full attention."

"Yes Lord Vader." Piett responded.

Vader stopped at the entrance to his personal hangar bay. "I trust you, Admiral, which is why I am telling you all of this."

Piett was clearly surprised yet again, but bowed lightly. "I am honored that you do, My Lord. Have a safe trip."

Vader nodded once and turned to leave. Then he remembered the call to his communications console.

"There is a private communication on my unit, have it sent to my shuttle immediately. See to it personally, Admiral." Vader commanded Piett.

"Yes My Lord."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty:**

Daveena and Adriav had just finished moving her ship into a safe place to store until she came back for it; which happened to be a private, rentable hangar accessible only by the holder of the keycard. Now they were working together to pack all her things. Thus, as she was zipping up her suitcases with all her gear, Daveena looked up when the communications console in her ship pinged for attention.

Daveena moved to answer the call, sitting in the pilot's seat to do so. When her cousin's face appeared, Daveena allowed her surprise to show. "Karl?"

" _Daveena, are you able to talk?_ " Karl asked in a low tone, looking about almost nervously.

Daveena frowned, glancing briefly aside when Adriav appeared beside her. "Yes, go ahead."

Karl glimpsed Adriav and offered a small smile. "Hey Adriav, it's been a while."

"Likewise. What can we do for you Karl?"

Karl Till sighed, and once more looked around on his end, then shuffled deeper into the shadows and spoke in a soft tone still.

" _I'm giving you an_ anonymous _tip_." His emphasis wasn't lost on Daveena: no names were to be given on what source they'd gone through for the information about to be given. "The next race I'm involved in is at Mustafar."

Adriav frowned now. "What race happens there? That planet is all lava fields and rock."

"Except in one area," Karl corrected, "at about the opposite side of the planet where the Separatists holed up is a field of floating rocks. Long story short a race is held there once every three months. The purse is one million credits because it's impossible to win."

" _One_ _million_?" Daveena gasped.

Karl nodded, explaining the race to them in swift detail. Adriav was beginning to wonder why the call on this particular race when Karl finished.

" _...and Smalls is going to be one of the jockeys._ "

"What?!" Adriav cried. "Is Garris insane?!"

Adriav's outburst startled Karl, but Daveena was quick to get the rest of the pertinent information. "Give us the coordinates, Karl!"

He did so while Daveena turned to the navicomputer. The brunette looked to the data and felt her heart drop some.

"When did you say this race takes place?" she asked her cousin.

" _Tomorrow at noon._ "

Adriav was looking at the data also and hissed gently. "It'll be cutting it very close, but I think we could make it there by then. But we need to leave immediately."

" _You'd best hurry._ " Karl warned. " _I have no way to get close to any of the racers; all I do is help in the background. But even I think a kid racing this course is wrong. I just keep thinking what if that were_ my _son out there?_ "

"You did the right thing calling us." Adriav assured Karl. "But if we have any chance of arriving on time, we really do need to go."

Karl nodded crisply. " _So do I. Good luck_."

"Thank you for this, Karl," Daveena said just before they both disconnected.

"I'll help with the bags." Adriav announced, already moving back to the room to collect her gear.

Daveena leapt to her feet to help. After her ship was secured, and the door to the hangar also locked, Adriav made a call to Lucky.

"Get the ship ready, we're taking off in a hurry!"

 _Dooeep!_

Upon their arrival at Adriav's shuttle, Adriav hustled to place Daveena's things in the guest cabin for the moment, and then was flying into the pilot's seat. Minutes later the ship was in the air and pulling for space.

"Lucky, open a line to Lord Vader," Adriav said.

Once it was hailing, Adriav spared Daveena a glance, who'd joined him and was putting in the coordinates.

Lord Vader's private line didn't ring through, so Adriav was forced to leave a message.

"My Lord, I have urgent news regarding Luke. I am on my way to Mustafar with Daveena, where we just learned that he will be in a race there. I have just learned that Garris entered Luke into that race. We will do all we can to get to him, My Lord. If you have any special instructions, please let me know. I will contact you again when I have more news."

Once he was disconnected, Daveena looked to him. "Coordinates are in."

"Good, here we go then." Adriav took the ship into hyperspace.

 **00000**

Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith, was doing his utmost to control his rage since he was still in his ship hurtling through hyperspace. Before him on his data display screen was the holo clip sent to him by Adriav.

Vader could feel the ship about him vibrating under his anger, and he doubled his restraint, refusing to lose control and not be there to rescue his son.

The sight of Luke being abused so by Garris and the Devaronian now known as Dessh was making Vader's blood boil. Garris would be _his_ when he finally caught up with the idiot! And then Vader would make Garris go through everything he'd put Luke through...

 _No, we need to work harder to be free of the Dark Side,_ Anakin rebuffed.

"How can you say that?!" Vader roared, glad he was alone yet again. What would anyone say if they saw a Sith Lord talking to himself like this? "Look what he's doing to Luke!"

 _I know. And it angers me too. But if we ever want Luke to accept us, we need to control ourselves._

"I _am_ under control," Vader snapped darkly, and even he got chills from the utter certainty in his voice.

The navicomputer alerted Vader to his need to revert to realspace, and he did so, observing the golden orb before him that he hated above all other planets in the galaxy.

He flew directly to the coordinates Adriav had listed, having to squint to make out the lone structure on the edge of a cliff. Beyond it laid the vast Dune Sea, where Sand People were plentiful and dangerous.

Vader landed his craft easily, and then just sat there, staring at the building. He was well aware that Obi Wan had more than likely sensed Vader's arrival into the system. If not, he'd certainly have noticed as the Dark Lord drew closer. Vader stretched out with the Force and felt a presence he'd not sensed in over a decade.

Obi Wan's sense was laced with shock, surprise, uncertainty... and calm focus. No fear was there, just a sense of... something Vader couldn't quite name.

 _Let's focus on Obi Wan at the moment,_ Anakin suggested as Vader's temper slowly cooled. _He can help us, but not if we come to him as Vader._

Vader sighed, turning the video off since it was only fueling his anger and thirst for revenge. But his alter-ego was right on both counts: Luke would never go with Darth Vader, not like he was at the moment.

As for Obi Wan, he'd rejected Vader before for being _Vader_ , so why wouldn't he do so again?

Eventually Vader reluctantly shed his hatred of Garris, though the anger remained. With a deep breath, Vader opened himself to Anakin and allowed his two halves to merge again.

Only then did he move to exit his ship.

However, he'd hardly moved when his communications unit alerted him to a priority communication. But Vader brushed it off, knowing that what he was doing here was priority one at the moment.

As he approached the building Vader's senses tingled, and he paused. Glancing to a gathering of boulders, a flurry of mixed emotions surged through the black-clad being. There, sitting calmly atop the largest rock, was Obi Wan Kenobi.

"Hello... Anakin," the Jedi Master murmured.

 **00000**

Luke was trembling underneath his special suit and full-face mask. The only part of him showing was his eyes, and even they were beneath yellowed goggles so that no one could tell what color his eyes were.

Garris had thought of everything, Luke mused sadly, now that the man had informed Luke how things would work from now on.

Garris would bring Luke out to race, then take him back into the ready area, wait an appropriate amount of time and reemerge with Korlen to be Luke's public figure, all showered and ready to meet the press. And if the press wanted something before the race, it would have to be with enough time for Korlen to go out, come back in and 'dress for the race'. Then Luke would come out in his usual attire and race... and then go back to his cell.

For that was where he was kept now so Luke couldn't try to escape, give the ruse away, or be accidentally seen should a lucky reporter catch a holo of Luke and expose the two boys that way. Upon leaving the _Trader's Luck_ , Luke had been informed that he would be spending his time in a new place while they were on racing business of any kind.

Apparently Dessh had fashioned what looked like a posh, enclosed speeder for the team to arrive in, and it was that in part. But the back half of it was literally a cell that Luke was now kept in until he was needed to race. It had a bench seat and a one-way window so Luke could see out, but no one could see in.

Luke felt like a circus animal: kept behind bars until his act came up, and then right back into captivity once it was over. He was allowed reading material to keep busy, and he had a pillow and blanket so he could stay warm and rest. But that was the end of his comforts.

Despite being given what barely passed as food, Luke was starving, and his stomach clenched painfully every now and then. Luke absolutely hated the concoction he was now forced to consume morning and night. Luke certainly hoped Yu never went into the food business. The young man dreaded the next meal, even though he was very much hungry. Luke always took a few deep breaths and chugged the shake down as fast as possible, not allowing himself to think and ponder on the taste or the thick consistency.

Once done, he would hand the glass over and spend the next ten minutes trying not to retch.

Luke's ruminations were interrupted by a hand to his back forcing him forward into the pen that held the great ibbots. Each creature was tethered, so the racers could enter the room safely. But everyone still had to claim an animal and get on its back without being thrown before they were allowed to head to the starting line.

Luke glanced back to see Garris nodding him forward, muttering something only Luke could hear. "Do not fail me."

Then the man was gone, leaving a terrified Luke to fend for himself among the creatures that were all much larger than him. The animals would have dwarfed Garris also, and while Luke was admittedly impressed by the physical appearance of the great ibbots, he didn't want to ride something that would likely try to kill him.

Luke's eyes roamed the reptilian body, the lean and strong muscles, the leathery wings that spanned ten meters... and the long, sturdy neck that ended in a head with a refined face. And in the mouth... sharp canines that could have torn a human to shreds in minutes.

The only relief Luke received was to see that he didn't have to rush his choosing too much, though he was apparently the last one to do so. Luke didn't like the feel of the ski-mask he wore, but Garris wanted Luke's face hidden still.

In this race, helmets were banned because they were useless and added unnecessary weight, so Garris had gone with the next best thing. Luke was rooted in place, not sure how he was supposed to choose an animal, especially since it couldn't see his face.

Luke eyed each animal that was left, and he felt his feet subconsciously move him about the space. Each ibbot Luke came to tried to snap at him or growled threateningly if he got too close. Luke tried to control his fear, remembering someone once telling him that animals could sense emotions and would feed off of that.

Just as Luke was beginning to think he'd never be able to get a mount, his gaze landed upon one that was smaller than the rest. Luke paused, staring... and then the creature made eye contact.

Luke wasn't certain what happened, but suddenly it was as if he felt a... _connection_ to the animal before him. It snorted a few times, pawing at the ground nervously, but nor did the creature lash out at Luke.

Luke slowly approached, grateful the ibbots were spaced far enough apart that one wouldn't get ambushed between two of them.

The ibbot narrowed its eyes at Luke as he drew nearer, and it seemed to not know what to do. It did snap at Luke at one point, but then it settled for watching the human instead. It shifted left as Luke approached the right side, though Luke stopped at the animal's head.

The ibbot turned its head and again their eyes met... and Luke could have sworn his sixth sense was influencing this interaction. The pair of them only stared... until Luke gingerly held out a non-threatening hand.

The ibbot shied away from the palm, but Luke remained calm, managing to bring his fear mostly under control. The ibbot eventually resorted to nosing at the boy's limb cautiously for a while, before it gingerly lowered its snout into Luke's hand.

From behind him, Luke heard something and he glanced over to see one of the handlers standing with mouth agape, his datapad now on the floor. "By the stars, Kid, I've never seen one of these actually let anyone come near or touch them. Never have I seen one touch their rider like that."

Luke blinked at that, and refocused on his ibbot. "I'm not here to harm you. May I ride you in the race? If I don't, my master will hurt me really badly," Luke whispered to the animal. "Please, I'm in captivity also... please."

To his great surprise, the ibbot nosed Luke gently in the chest, and then it shifted to present its back, where a saddle had been placed for the rider. Luke smiled gratefully, patting the ibbot's neck.

"Thank you."

Luke got up and took the reins, swallowing as he felt the ibbot shift beneath him. He nodded once at the handler, who shook his head in awe and released the ibbot. It instantly leapt into the sky, and Luke let out a cry of alarm, falling forward and hugging the animal's neck.

The ibbot snorted and kept flying, and eventually Luke grew comfortable enough to sit back up. He tested the reins, and the ibbot flew where he directed. Then they were at the starting line upon a huge, flat rock.

 **00000**

Darth Vader stared at his former master for the longest time, unable to formulate a viable thought just yet. Now that the man was in his sights, Vader was again at odds.

Here was the man who'd been the cause of Vader needing the suit he cursed every single day. He'd hated Obi Wan for over a decade now. He'd been utterly alone; surviving in a world where no one loved him, and he loved no one... and his only 'friend' was the power-hungry tyrant who'd _pretended_ to care about Anakin.

Vader's hand flexed toward his lightsaber... the red he saw this time wasn't from his vision display...

Obi Wan stood, wary, but ready if Vader chose to fight.

 _Of course, had I not been a blockhead, Obi Wan would not have had to fight me,_ Vader reminded himself amidst his mental rant. That made him deflate, and his hand relaxed. He was willing to admit his blame in that fateful day. Obi Wan had done all he could to help Anakin even as he fought him on the dangerous shores of Mustafar.

 _It's over Anakin; I have the high ground..._

 _...don't try it!..._

Vader felt a pang of guilt, and he closed his eyes, not noticing it when Obi Wan came down and slowly drew closer. He'd been such an idiot!

Anakin surged into the dominant position in Obi Wan's presence, and he couldn't help it: Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith, began to weep. All he'd ever wanted was for Padmé and his child to be safe! That was all! He'd done everything for _them!_

And because he'd trusted in his fear instead of his best friend and brother... and also in the Force itself, Anakin had lost Padmé's trust, and then her life. And with her had gone his future... his baby!

Or so he'd thought.

"Did I kill her?" Vader whispered.

He didn't have to elaborate: Obi Wan was the only other person alive who knew what had happened on that landing platform. Vader had seen the data, had perused it in great depth, and he knew how she'd died... at least in that respect. But Vader— _Anakin_ — needed to know for sure.

"Not directly, no," Obi Wan murmured.

Vader looked up, his vision blurred even with the enhanced specs in his helmet. "I never wanted to kill her! I... I didn't mean to hurt her, not really!"

Obi Wan said nothing, though Vader felt a conflict of emotions in his former master as well, foremost among them surprise; though there was a hint of hope in there too.

"I wasn't thinking when I ch-choked Padmé!" Vader cried, his voice gaining in intensity. His decade of utter loneliness and need for the love he'd once had showing up in full force now. "I was slipping too quickly in the new power I'd found... I turned for _her_! For my _son_!"

Shock zipped between them at that, and Obi Wan sucked in a breath. "You know of him?"

"I know about Luke, yes!" Vader snapped tartly. But then his ire faded. "I know why you hid him from me... but Obi Wan; I was trying to save them! Palpatine... he had manipulated me from the beginning!"

Vader turned around, speaking something he'd never admitted to anyone, ever... something he'd buried deep down with Anakin. "If I had known Luke survived... I would have forsaken everything I'd gained for him! To be _with_ him... _to love my child_!" Vader's shoulders slumped. "All I've ever done is love Luke... even as my habitual urge to find him and train him to be by my side as a Sith drove me for a time, I loved him. I may have fought it, or denied it, but deep under everything, was love."

His shoulders slumped, and Vader had to take a seat on the nearest rock. He didn't speak again for quite some time, though he was exhausted from the soul-dumping. He'd not done that in so long it felt alien to him.

"I'm sorry!" Vader at long last whispered. "I am so sorry for everything!"

 **00000**

Adriav and Daveena sped through the crowd of spectators, having just purchased their tickets so they could get in. Adriav's heart was doing strange things as anticipation, hope and even some dread coursed through his veins.

This was the closest Adriav had ever been to Luke. Never had he caught up to the child in the flesh!

The audience was all clustered in one area, and their gazes alternated between some point in the sky and the trio of screens that were offering a live feed of the race about to take place above.

"Pardon me, but where exactly is the starting line?" Daveena asked someone.

"It starts at the eastern-most edge of the rock formation, and goes all the way through to the west," the man answered, gesturing as he spoke.

"Thank you." Daveena nodded politely.

Adriav located the indicated direction and pulled out a pair of macro binoculars. He'd read on the sign coming in that electronic viewing devices might not work with the magnetic field surrounding the rocks.

But Adriav's equipment was top of the line, so he could see just fine. He located the starting boulder with some difficulty, because all he could see were the heads of the great ibbots being ridden.

Daveena wrapped an arm around Adriav and leaned into him, her mouth close to his ear to mask her question. "How are we going to get to Luke?"

Adriav looked around, spying the pen for the ibbots. "I think the racing teams have a separate platform, probably on the west side of things. I don't know where the ready areas are though. Probably somewhere in the complex we had to use to get here."

Daveena considered. "After the race there is supposed to be some sort of party they hold every time there is a race. So when everyone is mingling, we can try to sneak away."

Adriav nodded. "I think that's our best bet also."

 _I just pray Luke doesn't die._ Adriav didn't know what Lord Vader would do to Adriav if that happened.

Speaking of Vader, the Dark Lord still had not responded to Adriav's message, leaving the spy to scratch his head. Where was Vader? Adriav was going with his gut now, since he had no formal orders from Vader.

Adriav only hoped it was enough this time around.

 **00000**

Luke took a deep breath, glancing around to the other jockeys who were all keeping their ibbots under a harsh hold. Luke, feeling like he should allow his mount to have more of its head, kept his grasp on the reins a little loose.

Camera and announcer droids hovered, but Luke focused on the starting signal. "Racers, on your marks..." everyone tensed, "GO!"

Instantly the pack of ibbots leapt from the stone and took to the air.

Almost immediately a rider three down from Luke spurred his mount into action with some sort of metal object on his boot. The man received a nasty shock when his animal whipped its head around, grabbed the rider's foot in its jaws and hurled him out into the open air. That animal promptly flew off, leaving the screaming rider to plummet.

It happened so fast that Luke never saw if the rider was caught and rescued... or not. The latter made Luke's heart thud dangerously. He didn't want to die by falling several thousand feet into a river of molten rock!

As he spied the rest of the chaos ahead of him, Luke chose to allow his mount to stay back while the leaders jockeyed for position. Between the animals in various stages of trying to rid themselves of their burdens, and the riders trying to oust each other in an attempt to win the insane reward, it was no wonder the race had never been completed. Feeding off of that thought, Luke chose to remain at the rear for now.

It was a gamble, but Luke's gut was steering him as much as he was steering his ibbot.

Luke flew through the rocks, feeling as though he was navigating an asteroid field. It took several moments for Luke to get used to how his ibbot moved. When it took a sharp turn, the ibbot turned sideways so that its wing pointed down... leaving Luke exposed. If he hadn't had a good hold, Luke would have fallen right off.

He gripped with his legs when his sixth sense urged him to, and found his balance and stability increased. Luke felt the urge to relax, and, trusting his sixth sense, Luke did so as much as he could.

To his surprise, it made his ride smoother, and the animal beneath him seemed to loosen up beneath him in response. Luke could have sworn the creature's movements were suddenly much more fluid and graceful.

Luke took a moment to learn to enjoy the thrill he was experiencing: on the back of a large flying animal, as exposed as he would have been on a speederbike. The wind in his face, though hot, was no less exciting to Luke than in a normal race.

Luke saw two more riders get thrown by their mount, or slammed up against the rock wall when they tried to navigate a particularly narrow space between two huge boulders. Luke tried to see if there was any sort of rescue team, but his view of what was far below was limited.

When Luke approached the narrow pass, he flattened himself against his ibbot and allowed the creature to bank until it was once again on its side, with the left wing pointed at the ground far below.

Luke felt the tell-tale whoosh of air as they traversed the tiny space, and he could have sworn he'd felt the tiniest scrape of rock against his back. But he brushed it off, looking about for the remaining three racers, not counting himself.

He didn't see anyone, and Luke frowned worriedly, thinking of the race where he'd been specifically targeted.

 **00000**

"I'm a monster." Vader admitted. "I know I am, but all I ever wanted was my family. Even now. As soon as I heard Luke's name, I was hooked. My Dark walls began crumbling." Vader shook his head. "Obi Wan, I'm falling apart!"

After an unknown amount of time, a hand to his shoulder stunned him, and Vader looked up. "I believe you love Luke. I also know you did what you did for family. That was always your motive: serve and protect those you loved."

Vader tried to speak when his comlink pinged once again for attention. Growling, Vader snatched it from his belt, irate at the interruption. To his surprise, it was a message from Pic. Vader listened, not caring if Obi Wan overheard. When it was done Vader's blood iced over, even as his heart leapt for joy.

They finally had an advance location on Luke! But the race he was to participate in drew a level of fear from Vader he'd never known. He was well aware of the race, as he had followed certain trends in the galaxy as a way to entertain himself.

Vader was on the comm. then, but Pic didn't answer, so Vader thought fast. Turning to Obi Wan, he did something he'd loathed for a long time now. He asked for assistance.

"I need your help... please Obi Wan." Vader pleaded earnestly. "Help me save my son!"

Obi Wan smiled gently. "I will, Anakin." He then looked down guiltily. "And I must apologize too. I was supposed to watch over Luke, to keep him safe. I am sorry that I couldn't."

Vader surprised even himself by his response. "It wasn't your fault."

Obi Wan offered a thank you and then got down to business. "So tell me what's going on."

"Can I do that on the way?" Vader suggested wryly.

Obi Wan snorted. "Ever the impatient one." But he disappeared inside the house and reappeared moments later, carrying only a box. "Let's go."

 **00000**

Luke realized moments later why he'd not seen anyone. The next turn after the narrow pass exited into the space of an enormous rock with a network of three tunnels, and only then did Luke recall that they were supposed to fly through them. Luke eyed the holes, wondering how the ibbots were supposed to fly through. Their wingspan made it so that they'd fit, but only with a few inches to spare on either side.

Luke saw one ibbot flying way off-course, refusing the tunnels outright. His rider was angrily trying to get it back on track. This man was using a shock prod, but that only resulted in the ibbot spinning upside down and then bucking wildly, at which point his rider lost his grip and plummeted.

Then Luke's ibbot was at the tunnels, with Luke aiming to center them. To his surprise, instead of flying the tunnel, Luke's ibbot landed at the lip of the passageway, folded its wings and sprinted the length of the dark space on its legs.

Luke couldn't see a thing, but he had the notion his ibbot could, so he again flattened himself just in case and let his ibbot do its thing.

Luke heard a scream from somewhere within the tunnel system, and then the sounds of another ibbot leaving his rider behind, if the man's vehement curses were any indication. Luke silently wished the man well, but didn't stop, since he couldn't see.

After what seemed like an eternity, Luke saw a reddish glow appear, and then the exit to their tunnel. Luke patted his ibbot's neck and then kicked his mount into flight once more.

However, they'd only gone a short distance when the loose ibbot burst forth from its own tunnel, and in its crazed exit it flew straight into Luke and his ibbot. Luke shrieked as he was shoved from the saddle, his body starting to fall.

Desperately, Luke grabbed for the saddle, his grip white-knuckled. Meanwhile his ibbot was struggling to regain its balance, and it was a task made all the more difficult by all of Luke's weight on one side.

Then, to Luke's terror, the same ibbot came back and razed Luke again, catching the boy in one hand and thus making him lose his grip on the saddle. Luke screamed, terrified, and realized when his arm jerked painfully that he still held the reins in that hand.

But that also meant Luke was now dangling by a single hand from an ibbot who was now trying to recover from Luke's abrupt stop, which had pulled it downward.

"HELP ME!" Luke sobbed hysterically, also sending his plea into his sixth sense, though he didn't know what it could do for him now.

Luke swung along his tenuous lifeline with every move his ibbot made, and to his further fear the offending ibbot passed by Luke and snapped at him with its teeth. Luke hefted his legs up and the animal missed, but it banked sharply for another pass.

Luke felt his ibbot at last steady, and with the rein now taut, Luke wondered if he could climb up its length. He began the desperate maneuver, hearing the stray ibbot screeching as it neared. Luke glanced over his shoulder to see it almost on him and he screeched again.

 _HELP ME!_

 **00000**

Adriav watched the spectacle, his heart racing as fast as Luke's ibbot, and Daveena seemed no better off: her grip on his arm was painful, but he ignored it.

All around him people were chattering excitedly over the battle raging high above. So caught up in the new level of excitement was the audience, that only Adriav and Daveena saw the only other rider misjudge an obstacle and crash into it. He and his ibbot both plummeted, though again, everyone was focused on Luke.

Adriav looked away from his binoculars to see if there was anything he could do from here for the child, but all he had was a short-range blaster.

"Adriav, what do we do?" Daveena's voice shook.

"I really don't know," Adriav whispered, trying to keep his own cool.

 **00000**

In the cockpit of his shuttle, en-route to Mustafar, Darth Vader stiffened when he heard a desperate scream in the Force, though thankfully it was within the walls Vader had previously erected.

 _HELP ME!_

The intensity of it— it was far more so than the last time— made Vader double over in his seat.

"Anakin?" Obi Wan asked, concerned.

"It's Luke!" Vader gasped, straightening and delving into the Force swiftly. Since he already knew where Luke was, it was simple to locate him.

Carefully, Vader probed Luke's presence... and was suddenly drawn by the Force itself into a meld with his son. Luke's utter terror was like a blast of snow to his face, and Vader had to work his way through the strong emotion to touch Luke's mind.

He abruptly knew where Luke was, and what was happening. Vader's heart clenched once he realized the mortal danger Luke was in. He spoke to Luke then, making sure to use Anakin's voice.

 _Luke._

 **00000**

Luke didn't know what to do as the ibbot bore down on him, mouth agape to grab Luke's waist. What he wasn't expecting was to hear his name: not in his ear, but in his _mind_.

 _Luke._

The young man jumped in alarm, and that action made him slip again, but it also saved him from the jaws of the rogue ibbot. Luke tried to focus, even as he reasserted his grip on the reins, though his palms were sweaty, and making his grasp even more difficult to maintain. His ibbot, though not doing it on purpose, was making Luke's task more difficult as it tried to avoid the attacker.

 _Luke, listen to me._

Luke jumped again, looking about wildly. "Wh-who's there?"

There was no answer, and Luke frowned in confusion. His distraction made it so the rogue ibbot could come back in, but apparently Luke's mount had had enough, because it rounded on the other creature, snapping viciously.

That resulted in Luke being caught between two feuding ibbots, their movements jerky and harsh. Luke's grip slipped even more until he was literally at the end of his rope.

Luke screamed multiple times, his tears flowing hot and fast now.

 _Luke, do not be afraid,_ that voice said again, and Luke, not knowing what else to do, tuned in. But how did he talk back? Maybe if he spoke in his mind too?

 _Wh-what do I do?_ Luke asked.

 _Focus on the ibbot who's attacking you._ Luke did so, and the voice went on. _Good. Now, picture the ibbot being pushed away, and thrust your free hand at it. Don't doubt, just do it._

Luke frowned, but chose to obey, somehow feeling like he could trust this... person? Luke shot his gaze over to the enemy ibbot, and imagined it being pushed far away. Then he gestured as instructed... and gaped when the ibbot attacking him suddenly shrieked and was blasted away.

Luke's awe was cut short when his grip finally slipped free, and then he was plummeting, shrieking and flailing. Luke heard something and to his great surprise, his ibbot swooped underneath Luke and caught him on its back.

Luke ignored the pain in his groin and stomach from the abrupt contact, instead kissing the animal's neck multiple times. "Thank you! _Thank you!_ "

Luke only then tried to slow his erratic heartbeat. A swift perusal of his location told him that the scuffle had led Luke far away from the course. He risked looking at the platform where he knew Garris to be. What he saw was a murderous look that made Luke swallow hard. But he steeled his resolve, and though he didn't know if it was too late, Luke guided his ibbot back to where they were supposed to be.

Luke, still on edge from his near-death experience, channeled his energy into finishing the race, trusting his ibbot completely and only telling him where to go next. Then the edge of the floating rock belt appeared ahead, and Luke's ibbot put on a burst of speed.

Luke leaned forward, eager to be done with this insane race. Then they burst through the rocks, and Luke sagged, breathing heavily and realizing he was trembling uncontrollably. He leaned down and hugged his ibbot. "I owe you my life. Thank you so much!"

The animal made a gentle noise and flew toward the platform designated for anyone who completed the course. It wasn't until halfway there that Luke recalled the odd voice in his head.

 _Are... are you still there?_ Luke asked tentatively, wondering how this was possible, and if he'd finally lost his mind under his treatment at Garris' hands.

 _Yes. You did well, Luke._

Luke didn't know how to feel right then. _Who are you?_

There was a pause. _Someone who loves you._

Luke started at that. _What? How could you love me, you don't even know me?_

 _I know more than you believe, Luke. And I am trying to f..._

The conversation was interrupted when Luke was yanked from his saddle by Dessh, who was grinning like a schoolboy. Garris appeared shortly afterwards, and clapped Luke on the back.

"Well done lad!" Garris praised happily. "Well done indeed! Now, let's get you inside."

Luke was whisked away by Dessh before anyone could blink, and he heard the few reporters present protest.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please, we will have time for you," Garris was saying when Luke was shoved into their speeder, "but Smalls would like a moment to recover from almost dying. Please, respect his wishes."

Luke's head was beginning to spin from everything, and he indeed only wanted to lie down.

Dessh seemed to be doing some calculating, and he pulled out a datapad with some shopping ads open. Luke ignored him, knowing Dessh would get a handsome cut of the credits Luke had just won.

When they got to the landing platform, Dessh grabbed Luke's arm again thrust him into the cell portion of the speeder. "No one is here to see you come or go, so I'll be back with your double." Dessh paused just before exiting. "And thanks for making me a wealthy man."

Then he was gone, and Luke slumped onto is bench seat, still quivering. For the moment, he was just glad the race was done with.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One:**

Adriav and Daveena mingled about the crowd that was assembled in the hall that hosted the after-race celebration. Rumor had it that since someone had actually won the race; the party was going to be even wilder than normal, though Adriav didn't care about the festivity itself.

Adriav wondered idly if the winners would have to keep extra security about them now that they were rich. No doubt there were some unsavory characters in the masses within the cavernous hall, some of which wouldn't hesitate to take advantage of the situation.

If the racing officials were smart, they'd simply transfer the funds to Garris' account.

One thing the officials had stated to Garris—Adriav had been nearby at the time since he and Daveena were shadowing the man now—that the prize would only be awarded if Smalls made a public appearance, with helmet off. People wanted the boy's face unmasked.

Garris had assured them that indeed Smalls would make his first fully visible appearance this evening, and that he was just getting ready after his harrowing race experience.

The handlers of the ibbots had investigated the rogue animal after it had been caught. They had determined that the man riding it had been hired by someone to inject the animal with a serum that would make it go savage on the first person it saw.

Thus the man had lain in wait for Luke and unleashed his trap on the unsuspecting boy. The people responsible were now in cuffs and on their way to prison, and Adriav agreed wholeheartedly with that.

As for those racers who had fallen, Adriav had learned that there had been droids waiting to catch those they could. It wasn't a certainty of rescue, and indeed the man who'd been last to fall had not been able to be saved, but Adriav knew each person who'd raced had known what they were signing up for.

Now Adriav and Daveena were separate for the time being, with the two of them making rounds of the hall and trying to see if there was any way to slip into the racer's designated area. Adriav had passed three times now, and had seen heavy security, so he knew that wasn't an option. Not even the press members with official passes were allowed that far backstage.

He heard a click on his comlink, the signal from Daveena that she wanted to find him again. So he stopped where he was near the front of the room where the award ceremony was to take place. This position would allow Adriav an excellent view, thus enabling him to see Luke clearly when he came out.

Several minutes more passed before Daveena took his hand. "Hello Handsome."

He smiled softly. "Hello Beautiful."

Daveena glanced at the stage, and the pair of them turned when a commotion sounded from the racer entrance. Adriav's eyes narrowed when he spied Garris and Dessh walking on either side of a boy with a hood drawn low over his face.

There, right before him was the man responsible for Luke's predicament, and it was all Adriav could do to keep his head. He couldn't let emotion get the best of him now and jeopardize his opportunity. He wouldn't get a second shot at this, Adriav knew.

So for the time being, Adriav remained docile, though he was keenly alert to everything the trio did. He zeroed in on the boy, trying to make out anything about him, but the cloak and hood were concealing too much.

Forced to be patient, Adriav and Daveena waited with the crowd while the procession approached the stage that now also held the officials who were to present the prize. After what seemed like an hour to Adriav, Garris and company arrived at the stage, and the crowd eagerly pushed forward.

Concerned for Daveena's personal space and safety, Adriav tugged her gently to stand in front of him. She kept close to him, and Adriav discreetly kissed her head before they focused wholly on the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" the head announcer called into his microphone. The man's slick black hair and cheap, shiny suit spoke to Adriav of wealth easily earned and kept by illegal means. "We will now award the prize money to team Smalls. But first, his manager has promised us the boy's face."

Garris took position by the microphone now, and Smalls was led to stand between him and the right side of the stage. "Thank you Official Grandy, and thank you to all who have come to see our team's VIP. We have kept his face unknown for his own security, but we now feel it is safe to show you the face behind the talent. May we present to you... _Smalls!_ "

The boy straightened his shoulders and removed the hood with a flourish, offering the crowd a wide smile. A mixture of gasps and murmurs rippled through the assembly, until finally the hall was echoing with loud cheers and whistles.

Upon the stage, Smalls waved at his fans, and they all seemed to love it. Except for Adriav.

He was the only one frowning, though he could tell by her body language that Daveena knew something was off, she just didn't know what. Adriav, however, knew instantly that there was foul play at work here.

He had seen Luke's face, and the one up on stage now was not it.

Concern wafted anew through Adriav, and he felt a portion of the same fear from before. Where was Luke if this boy was out in public parading as Smalls? Was Luke being kept in some dark, horrid place? Was he only let out to perform, and then sent right back into his prison? Or was he in fact watching from a comfortable place and Adriav was just being paranoid?

Adriav thinned his lips and kept his face composed, though the gears were turning in his head. So lost to his thoughts was he that Pic ignored all of whatever else was said, including the awarding of the money, followed by Garris' speech. Adriav did tune back in when 'Smalls' spoke at last.

"I'd like to thank my manager and coach for all their hard work. They helped me become the best racer I can be." Adriav heard Daveena snort softly in disdain, and Adriav smiled minutely. "We have many more races planned, so stay tuned for more from team Smalls!"

The assembly broke apart then, with hordes of people trying to get close to 'Smalls' as he and his two handlers slowly moved to a table reserved for them. Adriav hung back, his face now etching into a deep frown.

How was he going to get to Luke, especially with this added variable? Adriav knew he had as much of a chance of getting to Luke's doppelganger as he did getting to Luke himself right now. And even if he did get close to the boy like the crowd, what then?

 _Hi, I've been tracking your protégé for a while now, and I'd like to see the_ real _Smalls please..._

Adriav grimaced. No, definitely not that way.

A hand touched his arm. "Adriav?" He focused to see Daveena's worried expression.  
"What's wrong?"

Adriav glanced about furtively, and for once thanked the hustle and bustle of the congregation. Its noise would help mask their conversation. Thus, safely drowned out by the crowd's noise, Adriav leaned into Daveena and spoke to her.

"That's not Luke."

Daveena looked at him oddly. "Come again?"

Adriav took her elbow and led her as if they were wandering the room like normal. "Think about it, Love. Does that boy act anything like the one we've watched on the videos at the races?"

Daveena turned contemplative, and Adriav gave his fiancée her space, knowing she was smart and would come to his point in her own way. It was true: this boy _was_ different from Luke, and not just in temperament.

At last Daveena spoke hesitantly. "I guess you're right. But if I may ask, how do you know for sure if Luke's face is always covered in the videos?"

"Because it wasn't always that way," Adriav explained. He'd not told her _everything_ he knew about the child; just what was pertinent to the immediate case at hand. "Luke used to be a pick-pocket for Garris. It wasn't until he was in a high-speed chase with the police on Malastare that Garris realized Luke's talent. Before his racing days, his face wasn't covered because no one outside of a select few persons even knew Luke existed."

Daveena was listening with great interest. "How far off is this second boy then?"

"Not by much physically, I'll give Garris points for that," Adriav said, glancing around to make sure they hadn't picked up any eavesdroppers. "They have same hair color and very nearly the same height and build. But that boy is stockier, and just a shade taller. His hair is a different length too, and I think the boy at the table has green eyes: Luke's are blue."

Daveena thought it over again and then nodded slowly. "I had the feeling something was off-kilter, but I couldn't place what. I'd just thought that maybe Garris bullied his racer into putting on a happy act for the crowds."

"We just need a way to get close to the team..." Adriav mused aloud.

Daveena glanced around at the press. "Have you heard from Lord Vader yet?"

Adriav sighed. "No. I don't even know if he got my message. Sometimes the personnel on his ship don't like my calling in for their superior."

"They would withhold Lord Vader's messages?" Daveena was aghast. "Do they have a death wish?"

Adriav chuckled. "No, they're not _that_ thick. But they may delay if they think it's unimportant."

"Then they're not very bright," Daveena muttered. She was looking at the team that was now leaving, with Garris claiming that Smalls needed his rest after today's events. The racing teams would all leave in the morning, which still afforded Adriav and Daveena time to devise a plan.

Then Adriav happened to see a man in a crisp suit— looking every part a lawyer— and he was hit with inspiration. "I think I might have a way, but you'll need to play along."

Daveena looked to him. "I trust you, or I wouldn't have agreed to accompany you."

Adriav smiled. "That's one of the reasons I love you. We will also need to change. Come on."

He and Daveena exited the party hall and retreated to his ship. Once safely sealed in Adriav led her to the lobby where he filled her in on the plan. "When I first began my mission, Lord Vader gave me special permission to speak on his behalf if it would get me to Luke. I have both the paperwork and an official Imperial uniform. You will need to be my secretary."

Daveena's eyes lit up with understanding. "You want to talk to Garris on Lord Vader's behalf?" But then she frowned lightly. "What about, exactly?"

Adriav smiled at the absurdity of what he was about to say. "About Lord Vader sponsoring Smalls."

 **00000**

"We're not going to make it!" Vader fretted for the hundredth time. He had realized soon after their departure from Tatooine that the race would be over and the people more than likely gone by the time they got to Mustafar.

As such his mood hadn't really made a turn for the better. To make matters worse, Obi Wan was quieter than he remembered, so mostly Vader was left to his thoughts. It was driving him batty, and Vader glared at Obi Wan.

"Nexu got your tongue, Kenobi?" he asked mildly.

Obi Wan merely smiled. "No, Anakin. I'm just making observations."

Vader didn't like the sound of that. "What of?"

"You." Obi Wan's lips lifted into a smirk. "And I must say it's been... interesting and even a little entertaining."

Vader frowned. "Entertaining?"

Obi Wan's lips twisted as he obviously tried not to smile outright. "Yes, it's just that usually Lord Vader is completely composed and unflappable. Yet here he is before me fretting like a boy about to take a girl to a dance."

Vader scowled behind his mask. "I am _not_ a school boy! I am just not used to worrying about anything anymore."

Obi Wan sobered, nodding. "I know." He looked away. "In truth, I haven't spoken much since Luke went missing. I contacted Master Yoda and asked what I should do, and he told me to remain on Tatooine until the Force called me away. At the time I didn't know what that meant. But now I do." Obi Wan looked at Vader for emphasis. "But I still felt guilty for failing to protect the boy. But perhaps the Force was at work there too. His leaving the planet led to you starting back toward the Light."

It was Vader's turn to look away. "I'm not all the way there."

"No, you aren't," Obi Wan agreed, "but you are closer than you were."

Vader didn't answer, not certain how much he agreed on that point. Instead he asked something else. "What if he's gone when I get there?"

Obi Wan touched his shoulder. "Then you keep looking. If what you've told me of this agent of yours is true, he may have something in the works already. He seems intelligent."

"He's the best agent I've ever sent out," Vader replied, knowing it was true since the man had been able to find Kenobi when not even Palpatine and Vader could. "He's done all the work in finding Luke, since I couldn't without the Emperor noticing."

Obi Wan bit his lip. "And what of the Emperor? What will you do when you do get Luke? Certainly the Emperor will figure out you have him, and he will take him from you."

" _Over my dead body he will!_ " Vader roared, making Obi Wan jump. Vader toned it down, grimacing slightly. But he'd meant it. "I will protect Luke from Palpatine if it's the last thing I ever do. That monster got to me and my wife; he will _not_ get my child."

Obi Wan straightened his robes. "I will help you protect Luke. We just need a plan for what to do about the Emperor."

"One thing at a time, Master," Vader reprimanded with a mild amount of glee at turning the Jedi Master's usual calm back on him.

Obi Wan chuckled. "Indeed. How long until we revert?"

"A couple of hours." Vader grumped, though he was less worked up this time.

"Plenty of time to meditate then," Obi Wan said, and Vader sighed while the Jedi chuckled.

 **00000**

Adriav stood straight and tall next to the ship he had learned belonged to Garris. It was just after midnight, and Adriav had spent a good amount of time preparing his presentation. He was ready to play his part, and he trusted Daveena to stay in character.

Daveena had contacted her cousin discreetly and learned from him that Garris and company planned to leave during the night to avoid trouble in the morning. That suited Adriav just fine, since he'd prefer a private audience for the upcoming conversation anyway.

Speaking of his fiancée, she looked quite refined in her business suit, and Adriav allowed himself to appreciate Daveena's figure in her outfit.

Adriav's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a speeder arriving, and he straightened to the standard Imperial stance. Daveena straightened as well, holding her datapad like a secretary would, while a stylus sat above her ear.

When the speeder arrived, illuminated by the lights on the landing platform, the vehicle hovered where it was for a moment before the door opened and Garris stepped out. The door to the speeder closed behind him and Garris narrowed his eyes at the pair of humans.

"May I help you?" Garris asked mildly.

"Garris Shrike, I presume?" Adriav asked crisply.

The man's face clouded briefly. "Who's asking?"

"Please verify your identity before we continue." Adriav stated firmly. "I assure you I mean you no harm. However, should you prove difficult, that may change."

Garris' eyes lowered to the expensive blaster at Adriav's waist and the man's eyes widened almost imperceptibly. Adriav smiled minutely, having selected this blaster on purpose. Adriav had a small arsenal of various weapons at his disposal, and he had chosen one that was very visibly dangerous, but only to those who'd ever seen one in action.

This blaster had the capability to take out a bantha with one shot. And with a flick of a button, it could go from shooting lasers to actual projectiles that would then dissolve whatever they touched.

Garris straightened his own 'uniform', and Adriav felt his anger again simmer at the man insulting the hard working military personnel who had _earned_ the right to wear that outfit. Garris had no business being in such clothing! "I think we can spare a few minutes. Let us retreat to the lobby of my ship, where we can speak more privately."

Adriav nodded once and stood to the side. Garris gestured the speeder to go to the hangar in the back and then he was escorting his company to a table. Garris took one end of said table, and Adriav sat across from him while Daveena remained standing.

"Yes, I am Garris Shrike," the man in question said finally. "May I know who _I_ am speaking with?"

"Indeed." Adriav produced his identification badge given to him by Lord Vader for this exact purpose. "I am Agent Pic of His Majesty's Empire." He spoke with certainty, making eye contact without hesitation. "I have been hired by someone high in the chain of command to charter a deal with you."

Garris' brow lifted. "You don't say? What deal are you talking about?"

"My client would like to sponsor Smalls for a time," Adriav responded. "He has followed your racer with great interest, and has asked me to speak on his behalf."

Garris tilted his head somewhat. "And why would someone in the Empire want to sponsor a child who races? I thought your lot was more interested in politics and ruling the galaxy with an iron fist?"

Adriav kept his face neutral. "The members of the Empire are still people with hobbies and connections. My client has always had an affinity for racing, and he has taken quite a liking to Smalls."

Garris considered, even as Dessh and Luke's double appeared, and then went into a separate room. "Who is your client, if I may ask? If I'm going to do business, I want to know who with."

Adriav waited for Garris' reaction with pleasure. "Of course. My client is none other than Darth Vader."

There was a moment of absolute silence before Garris burst out laughing, even going so far as to slap his leg. "That's a good one!" he chuckled, wiping a tear from his eye. "Lord Vader wanting to sponsor a mere boy! Why, that's utterly preposterous, and..."

When the man saw Adriav hadn't so much as flinched, he trailed off. "You're serious."

Adriav merely lifted his brow.

Garris frowned now, leaning forward. "Lord Vader doesn't care for anything or anyone, why does he want to sponsor Smalls?"

Adriav held out a hand to Daveena and she placed her datapad in his hand. He opened a file he'd composed with Daveena's help and showed it to Garris. In the file was a collection of information and holos one would find if a person was indeed following someone's career.

"Lord Vader has, as I said, an affinity for racing. He himself is an ace pilot, and he follows vehicle racing and promising pilots. He would like to sponsor Smalls because he would like to see what the boy can really do. And if Smalls pulls through, then Lord Vader will arrange for Smalls to be part of the Empire Day celebration, flying in a special formation to honor the Emperor."

Garris' jaw dropped. "Get real!"

"I have been nothing but frank with you, Sir," Adriav said a little tartly. "Lord Vader has given me authority to write out a contract with you concerning Smalls."

He pulled up a second file with said contract— again a fake document he and Daveena had created— and laid it before Garris. "Lord Vader is prepared to sponsor Smalls for a year, after which time Lord Vader will evaluate the boy's performance. If he is satisfied, he will make the previously mentioned arrangements. Smalls will of course be paid for his services."

Garris was reading thoroughly, and Adriav continued. "Of course, Lord Vader is prepared to compensate the pilot's manager as well, and he has a generous amount of credits awaiting you should you accept his terms."

Garris looked up. "And those would be?"

Adriav scrolled to the bottom of the file for Garris. "Lord Vader wants your schedule should he choose to attend the actual race, which he will most likely do discreetly. He is a very busy man, so he may not make many races, but he wants information so he can keep a log. Second, he would like for me to meet Smalls in person and get his agreement to this contract as well."

Garris frowned, leaning back as he thought it over. "And if I refuse?"

Adriav snorted. "Forgive me, but I think we both know it would be unwise to deny Lord Vader something he wants." Adriav placed a hand to his throat to sell his point: Darth Vader's trademark maneuver on those he disliked was widely known.

"Right..." Garris rubbed his own throat. "Well, I accept then."

"Excellent." Adriav pulled the datapad back to the center of the table. "My secretary will witness the signing."

Garris endorsed his designated line, and Adriav watched the other's eyes glitter with greed when he saw the amount Adriav had put on the contract as Garris' at the end of the year. Daveena signed the witness line, and then straightened again.

"Now, where is Smalls?" Adriav asked, glancing around.

Garris seemed to ponder for a moment more, almost as if he was questioning his decision making, but then he sighed softly. He pulled a comlink and spoke into it. "Bring Smalls out here would you?"

Moments later Dessh and the imposter Luke reappeared, coming to the table. 'Smalls' came to stand beside Garris, offering a smile Adriav saw right through. This boy was enjoying every ounce of attention and favors he was receiving. Then again, if he hailed from the same background as Luke, Adriav could understand why that would be the case.

Adriav held out his hand to the boy as if to shake, and when 'Smalls' accepted, Adriav pulled him closer and inspected his hand with a practiced eye. Then he released the boy and straightened, meeting Garris' eye squarely. "This boy is nice, but I was talking about the _real_ Smalls."

Garris tensed, as did his show-boy. "I don't know what you mean. This is my pilot." There was an edge to his voice, but Adriav was undeterred. He hadn't spent several years on Luke's tail to shrink back now.

"And yet, his hands are mysteriously lacking the marks one would have from the amount of racing Smalls has done." Adriav returned evenly. "A person who races would routinely hold a yolk or handlebars, which would leave certain calluses."

Garris, who had started to reply, stopped in shock. "Come again?"

"Furthermore," Adriav went on as if the other hadn't spoken, "this boy has a thicker build than the pilot on screen at the races so far as I have seen. Minute details others might not piece together, but Lord Vader is nothing if not thorough. I will not proceed with the contract until I have the actual pilot here to sign his portion of the contract. Lord Vader will not employ and pay anyone who does not agree to it beforehand."

Garris snapped his mouth shut, jaw tight. "And what do you plan to do with such information? Ruin me? I warn you that would be a mistake."

Adriav's eyes hardened. "I am merely stating what fact I have been given. If you do not like the terms, then take it up with Lord Vader. However, you agreed to it when you accepted the contract. And that occurred when you signed it just now. Bring out the real Smalls, or I will be forced to tell Lord Vader you tried to renege on our contract. He will be _most_ displeased."

Garris didn't look happy, but Adriav saw the gears turning in his head. "I need assurance that Smalls' double will not be made known. His true identity is kept secret so no one can target him off the racetrack. Especially now."

Adriav nodded. "I understand, and I commend you for your security of the child. I will make certain the two boys remain one in public perceptions."

Garris studied Adriav, who remained firm. He refused to be cowed by this man, especially with what Adriav knew of him.

"Very well." Garris rose. "I will get him. Please wait here."

Adriav nodded succinctly, though his heart was thudding with excitement: _at_ _last_ he was going to come face-to-face with Luke! Daveena shifted beside him, though she masked her own eagerness by adjusting her clothing slightly.

Dessh, Adriav noted, was eyeing the woman with barely veiled lust, and Adriav very nearly shot to his feet to sock the man straight in the teeth. The only thing keeping him seated was Luke.

 **00000**

It seemed an eternity to Luke before he saw Garris come to the speeder to let Luke out of his cell. Luke was still queasy from his 'dinner', but he was holding his disgust in pretty well. To Luke's befuddlement, Garris was carrying the same robe that Korlen had worn to the ceremony.

"Get out," Garris said, holding aloft the robe, "and put this on. We've got company, and you _are_ going to sign the contact I just made."

Luke, already putting his arms into the robe, paused, frowning. "What contract?"

"You're one lucky boy," Garris murmured, eyeing Luke almost thoughtfully. "Apparently, you're special enough to gain the attention of a very wealthy individual, who in turn will make _me_ even richer than I am as of yesterday."

Luke was still confused. "I don't understand. Who is interested in me?"

"Enough questions!" Garris snapped. "Let's go, runt."

Luke bit back a sigh, trying still to get used to his gauntlets, which had been re-activated after the ibbot race. Luke didn't like how the gauntlets, which were tied into his nervous system via wiring surgically placed, didn't allow Luke full natural control of his own movements. He was constantly waiting for them to make him do something he didn't want to do. Luke didn't trust them at all, but he was given zero say in the matter.

Garris hauled Luke through the ship by the elbow, only releasing Luke just before the door to the lobby. He turned to Luke with a warning look. "Do not embarrass me out there, or I will make you regret it. That's not a threat."

Luke nodded tremulously, recalling the last beating. "Okay."

Garris straightened Luke's robe, making sure it was closed to hide the boy's malnourished frame. He was at the ideal weight, yes, but Luke's body was suffering from the lack of real food and nourishment. Luke supposed the gauntlets would soon make it possible for Luke to hold to the racing mechanisms in any given vehicle, because his strength was a fickle friend of late.

Especially after yesterday. His struggle in the sky had taxed Luke heavily, and he was still weak and shaky from it. But Luke could pass it off as lingering fear of the near-death he'd experienced.

Garris seemed satisfied by Luke's appearance then, because he opened the door, gesturing Luke through first. Luke glanced at him and stepped into the lobby. When his gaze came back around to the new couple in the lobby, Luke froze in place.

An Imperial? What was an Imperial doing here?! Had Darth Vader finally started catching up to Luke, thanks to his time in the spotlight? Luke began to tremble uncontrollably, and this time it wasn't from fatigue.

Flashes from the burning homestead surfaced from Luke's long-term memory, and he found his legs unwilling to move him forward. Behind him, as Garris came in also, the man took Luke's shoulders in his arm as if he were hugging the boy, and walked Luke forward. Luke barely managed not to fight it, but the closer he came to the Imperial, the more frightened Luke became.

Something indiscernible passed over the Imperial's face before the man in the seat frowned at him. "Are you afraid of me, Smalls?"

Luke swallowed on a dry throat, but Garris answered instead. "Of course not, he's just still recovering from the race. Besides, if you recall, I was a little wary at first also."

The Imperial shot a look at Garris, but apparently decided to let it go. He nodded once and slid the datapad across the table. "I just need Small's signature to complete the contract."

Luke was ushered to a spot closer to the table, and he looked to the contract in question: but despite all the print, Luke's eyes only saw one thing.

" _Lord Vader!_ " he cried, backing up hastily and tripping over the second chair at the table. He tumbled to the floor in a jumble of limbs and robes, and Luke scrambled to upright himself even as the Imperial leapt to his feet.

"I say, are you alright?" The man came forward as if to help, but Luke shied away from him.

"Wh-why does Lord Vader w-want m-me?" Luke stammered fearfully. His heart was beating erratically, and he didn't see the thunderous look on Garris' face.

The Imperial seemed highly concerned. "Please calm down: Lord Vader has no intentions of harming you. All he wants is to be part of your racing career for one year. Then you will be given a rare opportunity to perform for the Emperor himself. That is a special honor indeed, and has never been given to someone so young."

"Did you hear that?" Garris asked Luke as he hauled the boy to his feet and placed a hand on Luke's shoulder. He squeezed just enough to cause Luke pain, but the boy tried to hide it as Garris led him back to the table. "You will get to make history. Won't that be _exciting_?"

The tone of Garris' voice was just enough for Luke to take his warning. Luke still trembled, but— barely withholding his tears— Luke signed his name, though his trepidation was making him want to collapse.

Lord Vader was finally going to get Luke, after all these years! This was the reason Luke had joined Garris in the first place! Now it was all going to be for naught!

The Imperial was still studying Luke intently, and Luke just wished he would leave already.

Finally the man seemed to come to a conclusion, for he nodded slowly. "Thank you Smalls, it's been a pleasure." He looked to Garris. "I will be attending some of the races to keep track of the boy's progress when Lord Vader is unable to attend."

Luke's face drained of color, making the man frown even deeper, but Luke turned away when he tried to speak to him again, looking instead to Garris. "I'm really tired still. If it's okay, I'd like to go back to bed."

Garris nodded. "Go ahead."

Luke disappeared as swiftly as possible, finally closing the door to the bunk room and slumping to the floor. He bent forward, hands bracing his weight, and he panted as he battled the absolute fear that was coursing through Luke like one of Yu Stadd's concoctions.

He didn't know how long passed until the ship lifted from the ground, but once it did, Luke burst into tears. The memory of that night his Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen had been murdered played before his mind's eye.

Luke desperately yearned for Han's comforting presence, or Dewlanna's loving embrace. He needed a touch of love, not hurt! He needed someone to comfort him... someone to take him away from Lord Vader again!

Heavy feet sounded outside the door, and Luke cowered on the floor when Garris let himself in and instantly grabbed Luke by the hair and hauled him up. Luke shrieked in pain and shrank away from Garris' furious face.

"I warned you not to embarrass me!" Garris yelled. "And you did that _immediately!_ "

Garris pummeled Luke in the jaw, and he cried out, thrusting his hands up to try blocking other hits to his body. But Garris was too strong and fast, especially with Luke being weakened. Garris hit him several more times, then jerked Luke nose-to-nose with him. "What was that back there?"

"I... I'm terrified of Lord Vader!" Luke cried. "He's a cruel person!"

Garris seemed to accept that, and he softened a hair. "That he is. And I agree he's scary, but I expected you to act like a civilized being back there. And you couldn't even do that."

He threw Luke into the normal bunk and then turned away. "We have several more races lined up before your first pod race on Tatooine. That one will be in a month's time, and you will train every day for it. But first, we will return to the Trader's Luck for some supplies and your next appointment with Stadd."

Luke whimpered, though Garris was already leaving, so he either didn't hear, or he ignored it.

 _I don't want to do this anymore!_ Luke sobbed inwardly. He determined to find some way to slip away, if it killed him. He _would_ see Han and Dewlanna this time! He _would!_


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two:**

Adriav couldn't stop pacing. He had finally received word from Lord Vader, and had been shocked to find the Dark Lord in orbit above Mustafar, and now on an approach. The call had in fact come not long after Garris' ship had taken off.

Adriav was now in his shuttle, pacing the hold while Daveena gazed upon him, trying to stay clear so he didn't run into her. He was stuck in a mind-lop focused on Luke, the boy he had tracked for years and finally met. To say the encounter hadn't gone as he'd hoped would be sugar coating it. The meet-up had been nothing short of a disaster. But it _had_ been enlightening, in a frightening way.

"Did you see him?" Adriav asked again, unable to get passed the boy's state of being. And not just mentally, though that worried Adriav.

Luke's reaction to Adriav's presence had been unexpected, and though he knew Darth Vader instilled fear in many, the level of it in Luke had been staggering. It was clear Luke thought Darth Vader wanted for nothing more than to hurt him, or worse.

Luke's fright could be worked on, as Adriav understood the usual reaction to from beings upon hearing they had somehow found themselves in Darth Vader's sights.

What had Adriav most troubled was Luke's physical appearance. The robe had done well to hide the overall view of Luke at first, but it had not been able to hide the sallow cheeks in a face that should have been fleshed out and healthy. And unlike when his double had worn it, when Luke wore the robe, it all but hung from his frame.

Luke had been shaking the entire time he'd been present, and that had been the case before he had become afraid. Adriav was well-versed in the human body, since his profession required that of him at times. He'd seen the signs of starvation in the child, had seen how Luke could hardly walk without a quiver to his step.

And Adriav had caught a glimpse of Luke's body when he'd tripped and the robe opened as a result. Luke had been thin as a rail, and his arms had born some strange gauntlets from the elbows to the knuckles of his fingers.

How did Garris expect the child to race in his current condition?

Adriav was truly afraid for Luke, and he now wished he had done more to wrestle the boy from the grip of his tormentors. What had held him back was Luke's terror.

Adriav could only guess it had to do with the boy's past, the one from before his time with Garris. Luke had hailed from the desert homestead on Tatooine. Adriav had seen the state of the building, had seen the burn marks.

But what, exactly, had scared Luke so much he had escaped and landed into a life of slavery? What could possibly cause Luke to willingly stay with his abuser instead of take a chance at a better life?

Regardless of the curiosity on information he didn't have, Adriav knew he had to stick to his plan. He was expecting the schedule of Luke's upcoming races, which Garris had promised to send him within twenty-four hours. Though Adriav had the feeling the man would try to double-cross Adriav to test him.

Would the man leave out some races so he could keep Luke to himself for longer?

"He was so scared!" Adriav fretted, wringing his hands agitatedly. "I mean, I've seen people be scared of Darth Vader before, but this reaction takes the rychate."

Daveena sighed. "I don't know, Adriav. But pacing a rut into your hold won't help Luke."

The whine of engines sounded outside, and Adriav sighed, straightening the uniform he still wore. "I know. But I wish now that I had taken Luke then and there."

Daveena thinned her lips. "I don't like it either, but it wasn't the right time. Luke would never have trusted us if we had taken him then, no matter our intentions. Fear makes people do some crazy things."

"I know," Adriav murmured. Closing his eyes, Adriav blew out a steadying breath and centered himself. He heard an expectant tap on the hull of the ship and Adriav lowered the boarding ramp.

Moments later Darth Vader lumbered up the incline, his armored bulk filling the space almost entirely. "Report, Agent Pic."

His deep voice startled Daveena, but she held her composure well as the Dark Lord took up a spot in the lobby. She'd never been this close to the man, and he was indeed much more intimidating in person than she'd ever suspected. Yet, there was _something_ about him, and it was her trust in Adriav that kept Daveena calm.

Adriav stood confidently before him, looking Darth Vader in the eye. "I have made in-person contact with Garris and Luke." Vader seemed torn between relief at this news, and frustration on why Luke wasn't there if that had been the case. "I was unable to do anything more at the time, because I wasn't in a position to safely remove Luke from the men who are holding him prisoner."

Vader stiffened at that, though Adriav almost missed it, because his gaze was drawn by a brown-hooded figure that came up the ramp then to stand beside Vader. " _Prisoner?_ " The Dark Lord's voice was deadly.

"Yes My Lord." Adriav refocused on him. "Daveena and I suspect he is being kept hidden away somewhere whenever he isn't racing or training, most likely a cell. Garris also has a second boy parading about as the public face of Smalls."

Vader's fist clenched. "How do you know this for certain?"

"The boy that came on stage for the presentation of the award money was not Luke," Adriav answered. "I saw through the differences right away."

Vader considered this. "That could work in our favor if we play our cards right."

Adriav nodded once. "With Daveena's help I was able to pose as an agent working for you, and we got Garris to sign a false contract."

Vader's interest was clearly piqued, because his head tilted, and his hands moved to his waist. "Do go on."

"We got him to agree to let you sponsor Smalls, and Garris will be sending me the schedule for Small's races. It is supposed to arrive within the day."

Vader nodded. "I am impressed, Pic. Not many agents have been as quick on their feet as you."

"I had help, My Lord," Adriav said, taking Daveena's hand and tugging her gently to stand at his side. "I would never have found Luke so swiftly without her help. She just happened to be tailing Luke also when I went to her after you gave me permission."

Vader focused on her, and his gaze slid to her hand, taking in the ring. "I see she said yes, Pic. Congratulations to you both."

Daveena's surprise was evident, and Adriav squeezed her hand reassuringly. He'd told her before there was a side to Darth Vader very few saw and lived to tell about.

Vader turned his head to Adriav again. "Was there anything else to report?"

"Yes, actually. As I said, I saw Luke in person..." here Adriav hesitated, reluctant to go on.

Vader saw this and tensed. "Proceed."

Adriav tried to speak, he really did, but his courage failed him in that moment. To his appreciation, Daveena took up the torch, her voice gentle.

"My Lord, Garris and Dessh have been mistreating Luke. He's being beaten and starved, among other things." Vader's entire frame went utterly still, and the temperature in the room cooled substantially, but Daveena went on regardless. "I'm afraid Luke is malnourished and weakened."

Vader's fists clenched as tightly as they could, so much so that Adriav heard the creak of leather and metal.

To Adriav's amazement, the figure in brown placed a hand to Vader's shoulder. Who in the stars would be so brash as to touch the Dark Lord without permission: let alone in such a manner?

"Anakin." It was spoken so quietly that Adriav almost didn't hear, but when he did perceive the name, he frowned. _Anakin?_

Something stirred in Adriav, a long-forgotten memory of when his father had still cared and shared stories with his son. His father had been a fan of a Jedi Knight known as the Hero With No Fear, or Anakin Skywalker. That had been the only person Adriav had ever known with that name.

But at the end of the Clone wars, the Jedi had vanished. Everyone had assumed the man had been killed along with his fellows, but no one had ever found his body.

Apparently Vader had caught wind of his thoughts, because he spoke softly, almost resignedly. "It is I, Pic."

Adriav blinked. "My Lord?"

"I am, or I was, Anakin Skywalker." Vader admitted. "But only the Emperor and Obi Wan know that."

He gestured to the man beside him, and finally Pic understood. This was the man Vader had asked him to track down on the side: Obi Wan Kenobi. If the man in the armor before Adriav was indeed the former Anakin Skywalker, then the physical contact now made sense. Obi Wan and Anakin had been the best duo of Jedi in the galaxy in the Clone Wars, and the best of friends.

A dozen questions rose in Adriav's mind, but he remembered his place and shoved them aside. Duty first, after all.

"Thank you for showing me such trust, My Lord," Adriav murmured in return, and there followed an oddly companionable silence before Pic felt the need to continue with his report.

"There is one more thing, My Lord." Adriav was reluctant to go on, but Vader deserved the entire story. "Luke is afraid of the Empire... and of... well, _you_ specifically."

Vader sighed. "I guess I should have expected that."

Obi Wan spoke then. "He will warm up to you in time, when he realizes you aren't actually a threat to him. Remember, Luke doesn't know of your relationship."

Adriav knew that to be true. There had been absolutely no shred of familiarity in Luke's gaze or demeanor. "He's correct, Sir. From what I saw earlier, Luke is ignorant of his affiliation with you."

Vader said nothing at first, and then shook himself. "We will deal with that after he is safely within my custody. Right now we need to get him away from Garris."

Adriav pursed his lips. "I wish I had thought of bugging the ship Garris was using." He kicked himself for that oversight. "I apologize, Lord Vader."

Vader waved a hand. "No, you did very well, Pic. More than I could have hoped for came from this race. We have a solid grasp on Luke for the very first time thanks to your quick thinking."

Adriav felt honored at the praise. It was a rare thing for Vader to commend anyone.

"You will alert me the moment you receive word from Garris." Vader ordered, and then he softened. "In the meantime, you and your fiancée may take time to yourselves. But stay up to date with Garris' schedule and make sure to plan accordingly."

Adriav smiled. "I will, Sir. Thank you My Lord."

Vader nodded and then left, with Obi Wan following.

When the Sith was gone, and his ship in the air, Daveena looked at her fiancé. "I see now what you meant: Lord Vader is an enigma."

"Indeed." Adriav's smile widened. "Let us not waste this opportunity. What do you say to doing some wedding planning with our free time?"

Daveena smiled also. "I'd love that."

 **00000**

Luke was alone for the first time in he didn't know how long, and to boot it wasn't in Yu Stadd's room.

Yet.

That meant Luke could slip out... but he would have to get past his guards.

Luke pursed his lips, looking about his room for inspiration. Luke was the only one in here. The only other person that came in was Garris, and there was no way Luke could overpower him. Nor could Luke feign needing a refresher break, because Luke's room had such facilities.

He couldn't complain about the room itself: it was nicer than he'd ever had. But it was still a prison.

Luke's gaze happened to fall upon the ventilation shaft, noting the size of the grate. He would just be able to fit, if he could get the cover off. Moving closer, Luke saw that if he could makeshift a flathead screwdriver, he could get the screws undone. A look at the chrono told him that Garris would be back to take him to Yu Stadd within fifteen minutes.

Terrified of what the crazy scientist would do to him next, Luke decided to risk his escape, racing to the refresher to grab the straight metal rod used to open the shower curtain.

He then moved to the desk, where there was a heavy ornament. Moving the rod to the carpeted floor to muffle the sounds, Luke beat one end of the curtain rod into a flat edge, and then raced to the grate.

Swift as he could, Luke unscrewed the bolts, thanking the stars when the plan worked. The only hiccup was that with his limited strength, he slowed down substantially as he moved from corner to corner. He grabbed the grate just before it fell, and hurled the rod out if sight, not caring where it went. Then Luke was climbing into the airshaft, though he realized he had no room to turn back around and replace the grate. That meant that whoever entered the room would know where he went the moment they saw the open vents.

But Luke _would_ see his family!

Luke was able to make his tedious way through the vents, though when he came to a cross section, he realized he had no idea where he was. Pursing his lips, Luke backtracked to the last grate he had come to, and peered through. It took a moment, but Luke eventually recognized the hall near the dorms.

Taking courage, Luke opened the grate and checked to make sure the way was clear. Then he lowered himself, his arms trembling with the effort of holding his weight, and dropped. Luke's landing wasn't exactly graceful, but he didn't care.

He made climbed to his feet after lying still for a moment to catch his breath. At that moment hurried footsteps made their way toward his hall, and Luke felt it in his sixth sense that his escape had been discovered.

Luke didn't realize his crawl through the shafts had taken so long, but with his minimal strength, it made sense to him. Luke managed to get to his feet, though he had to scramble to hide just before a patrol of security men passed.

"No sign of him yet, Sir," the lead man was saying into a comlink. "We'll let you know if we see Luke."

Luke's fear mounted, and he moved from one shadow to the next in a desperate approach to the kitchens, which were four halls away. But even if Han wasn't there, Dewlanna always was.

Luke nearly walked into a pair of guards when he rounded a corner and there they were. His salvation was that their backs were turned. Just as swiftly as he'd come, Luke went back around his corner.

"Who's there?" one demanded upon hearing movement, and Luke panicked. The men started to come, blaster-first, around the corner. Luke saw a loose piece of garbage at his feet and in a last-ditch effort; he grabbed it and lobbed it to collide with something down the hall.

The two men sprinted after the noise, completely missing Luke. In their wake, Luke slipped free of his hiding spot and sprinted for the kitchens, risking all in an effort to get there. He was almost to his destination when the next set of guards sounded ahead. Luke dove into an open doorway and flattened himself to the inside wall. The guards walked right past him, and Luke waited until they were far enough away to sneak as silently as possible to the door to the cafeteria.

Then he was opening it and walking through.

Luke flattened his back to the wall and panted with exertion, feeling his thin frame trembling. Luke had enough presence of mind to note that the mess hall was currently empty. The kitchen, on the other hand, was a different matter.

Two sets of fur-framed eyes rested upon him, one an ice blue and foreign to Luke, the other cerulean and utterly familiar. Despite his weariness, Luke smiled.

"Dewlanna!" he cried, finding his strength renewed in her presence. He raced into the kitchen as she roared with delight and met him halfway. Tears streamed down Luke's face as he collided with his mother-figure.

Dewlanna's embrace, while strong, was also tender. Even so, she stiffened and pulled back when she felt how thin he was under his clothes.

[Luke, what's happened to you?!] Dewlanna fretted, her concern clear as day.

Luke looked down. "It doesn't matter. All I wanted was to see you and..."

"Well, look who decided to pay us a visit."

Luke spun at Han's voice, a smile splitting his face. Something that faded when he saw not happiness on Han's face, but a stoic façade not unlike what he'd worn the first time Luke and Han had met.

There was no warmth in Han's gaze, and no welcoming embrace from his brother. A little wary, Luke ventured a reply. "Hi Han."

"Hi," Han responded curtly, and then he looked to Dewlanna. "Dishes are done, anything else I can help with?"

Dewlanna placed her hands on her hips. [Han, what are you doing?]

Han barely glanced at Luke. "Just giving him the same treatment he's shown us."

Luke frowned. "What treatment? I..."

"It's alright, I get it," Han cut him off, not in the mood to listen to Luke's excuses. "You're awfully busy winning races and receiving fame and wealth. You're too good for our modest company now."

"What?" Luke started to object, hurt at the way Han was acting; at the way he was treating Luke. "No, it's not like that at all!"

"Then why didn't you come to see us when you came back last time?!" Han hollered, his face reddening. "Why have you not even _once_ contacted us?! You never thought to ask how poor, struggling Han was doing. Or even Dewlanna, who's still stuck here in this tiny kitchen!"

Luke back-stepped at the other's vehemence, and he instinctively grasped his own forearms. "I... I didn't have a choice. I... c-couldn't."

Han snorted. "Yeah, okay. 'Cause you aren't resourceful at all. And just how did you get away this time, huh? Did you find time in your busy schedule for us this time around?"

Luke glared, eyes watering again. "You don't know..."

The door to the cafeteria opened, and Garris' voice boomed ahead of him. "Wookiee!"

Luke went completely white and raced to hide in the first place his eyes found. Han's gaze followed him oddly, but the anger was still there somewhat. What Han didn't get was Luke's reaction to Garris. The kid was shaking like a leaf, while he curled as deeply into the cabinet he'd entered as possible.

Then Garris was at the serving counter, and leaning over to glare at Dewlanna. "Where is the runt?"

Dewlanna laid a cool gaze on Garris. [I don't know what runt you mean.]

"Sure you don't," Garris remarked snidely. "You must think I'm so thick."

Han stepped up to the counter at Dewlanna's side then. "Back off Garris! We haven't seen Luke in months, and you know that full well!"

Garris laid an acidic glare on Han. "You would dare speak to me in such a manner?"

Han squared his shoulders. "Yeah, I would."

Garris held the angry stare for a time before he snickered, turning almost charming as he leaned sideways on the counter as if he was about to pass on a grand secret. "You know, Larrad says you've been nothing but jealous since Luke began racing. He says you've never even seen the races, and when you've been given the chance to, you still won't."

Han looked away, though he was fully aware that Luke could hear. Did Garris know Luke was there too? Was he playing it cool so he could drive a wedge irreversibly between the two boys?

"Yeah, what about it?" Han shot back, laced for the first time with true guilt. "It's not a crime to forego watching the tube."

"No," Garris allowed. "But isn't it a crime to not support the brother who's done all he has for you and Dewlanna?"

Han's mouth had been open to retort, but at that he froze. "...what?"

Garris smiled cruelly. "What, didn't you know? Luke agreed to do what he does in exchange for favors from me to you and Dewlanna. He races, and wins, you two get privileges," Garris's smile turned leering, "like reduced quotas and fewer punishments. Yet all you've done is complain about how he's forgotten you and that he's all high-and-mighty now, etcetera. Never once did you stop to think what is happening to Luke behind the scenes on your behalf."

Han couldn't believe what he was hearing, but Garris rose with a shrug. "Oh well. As long as Luke never finds out you have only hated him and never supported him, I guess it's alright. It would be a shame to have him hear this conversation, since we both know he's sensitive to such things."

Garris was well aware of Han's embarrassment, and he was enjoying it to the fullest. "Well, I guess I'll be seeing you then."

Then he was out the door, and Han could only stand in stunned silence. He was ashamed of himself, though part of him was still in denial.

Then Luke emerged, his blue gaze on Han. The younger boy seemed caught between hurt and anger. "Is all of that true? Did you stab me in the back?"

Han opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out, and Luke wiped at his wet face. Only then did Han take notice of how shaky Luke was. And how skinny. Looking at Luke fully now— and actually paying attention— Han could see the state of his best friend and brother, and he was deeply concerned.

"Kid, what happened to you?" Han breathed.

Luke sniffled, shaking his head. "Oh, so now you care? I never stopped thinking of you! All I wanted was to see you two when I visited last time, but I wasn't given the chance. Oh, I asked, and was..." Luke broke off, looking away.

The flash of remembered pain on Luke's face hit Han like a blow to the gut. What _had_ been going on behind the scenes, Han wondered now?

"Did you at least see Mustafar?" Luke asked in a low tone.

"No," Han whispered.

Luke shook his head slowly, and began to speak. But— having been able to sneak back in since everyone was focused on Luke now— Garris jumped over the counter then and grabbed for Luke.

Luke leapt a foot in the air, managing to somehow get out of the man's reach just in time. He then scrambled back from Garris as the man came after Luke still. Luke's wide blue eyes were on Garris, and he trembled even as he scrambled to get away from Garris like a frightened pet would try to get away from an abusive owner.

"Please!" Luke cried, knowing exactly where Garris was taking him once he got his hands on Luke. "Please don't take me back to the labs!"

" _Get over here!_ " Garris growled furiously, an arm extended toward Luke as he lunged.

Luke's heart was beating heavily and, with nowhere else to go, he leapt over a table, spilling the contents all over the floor. The resulting mess made the floor slick, and boy slipped. Garris almost had that time him when a furry hand yanked Luke up and pulled him behind a large body.

"What are you doing?" Garris demanded. "Hand him over right now!"

Dewlanna stood like a tree between Garris and Luke. [No.]

Garris' face turned beet red, and he snarled. "You're not irreplaceable, _Wookiee_. I can find another chef."

[Then do so, but you will not get Luke back.]

Chewbacca came to stand beside Han, who was twitching his fingers toward the back of his shirt. Luke saw all this, and tried to control his quivering, but he couldn't.

"I will give you one last chance, because I actually _like_ your food." Garris' voice was deadly, and Luke winced. He didn't want anyone to get hurt on his behalf...

[Over my dead body!] Dewlanna roared loudly.

"Fine!" Garris hollered back, whipping out a blaster.

Luke saw this, and in a moment of protective instinct, Luke leapt in front of Dewlanna. "NO!"

Luke thrust his hands up in a blind gesture, as if to catch the blow on his hand instead of it going into Dewlanna's gut. As such, Luke was utterly shocked when Garris blew off his feet much like the ibbot had in the last race.

The man flew so far back that his head stuck the wall, and he cursed heavily as he landed in a heap.

All four other occupants stared in surprise or alarm, until Chewbacca took charge. [We need to get out of here while we can.]

Han reacted then too, nodding. "Yeah. Let's go!"

Dewlanna grabbed Luke's hand when he remained frozen, looking to his limbs in a mixture of wonder and uncertainty. He stumbled initially upon being moved, but gained his footing by the time they were at the door to the hall. Han produced his blaster, one he'd kept hidden, and led the charge down the hall, laying down blasterfire toward any guards that tried to get in their way.

Chewbacca commandeered a pair of blasters from two downed guards and took up the fight also. Dewlanna focused on keeping Luke upright, who was struggling under the strain of their harried pace. But then Garris's outraged voice and thundering feet sounded behind them, and Luke's fear gave him an unexpected boost of adrenaline. He was suddenly sprinting, though he didn't know how long he'd be able to keep it up.

The group raced as fast as they could for the hangar bay. Luke was beginning to think they just might make it, when a ring of guards appeared and surrounded them in the niche to the escape pods, which were near the hangar bay. All guards had their blasters at the ready, all aimed at the group of humans and Wookiees.

"Freeze!" One guard snapped loudly.

The foursome halted, and Luke sank to the floor, unable to stand. His legs felt like jelly and his lungs burned from exertion. He shakily wiped sweaty hair from his eyes as Garris pushed through the gaggle of guards to approach the group within.

"Your little insurrection is at an end." Garris growled, his blaster still drawn and aimed at the group. "Surrender now and your punishments will be less severe."

Han stood defiantly. "Never!"

"Drop your weapon, Solo." Garris warned, aiming at Han's heart, and then shifting the weapon to aim at Dewlanna. "Or the Wookiee dies now."

Han hesitated, his arm lowering slightly: but he couldn't let Dewlanna die because of his stubbornness. With a virulent curse, Han dropped the blaster, though no one noticed how closed to Luke it skittered.

"Good boy," Garris remarked, straightening. "And just where did you get such a weapon?"

"I earned it, fair and square!" Han met Garris' gaze boldly. "Something you will never understand."

Garris backhanded Han, and the ring on the man's fingers drew blood from the youth, who merely spat the crimson fluids out and glared at the adult.

Then Garris straightened and smiled cruelly. "As punishment for your actions today, all of you will receive a tripled work load. Failure to deliver will result in painful punishments. My brother has been itching to let loose with you Han, so don't give him the excuse to do so."

Han's heart skipped a beat, but he refused to cower before Garris. "Bring it on, you tyrant. I can meet any quota you give me!"

Garris laughed. "We shall see."

He turned to the Wookiees. "Your freedoms are revoked: from this day forward, you will work in the kitchen and will do nothing else except sleep." Garris motioned to the guards. "Take them away."

"No."

The quiet, but firm rebuttal made everyone look down to the boy sitting awkwardly on the floor. Luke stared at Garris; Han's discarded blaster in hand.

Garris laid an acidic glare on Luke. "And just what do you plan to do to stop me?"

Luke, instead of trying to shoot Garris, turned the blaster about so the nozzle was pressed to his heart. "I can take away your ticket to true wealth with one twitch of my finger."

Han sucked in a breath and Dewlanna spun about. [No Luke!] "Luke, don't!" they said simultaneously.

For the first time, Garris hesitated, though when a guard risked coming closer to Luke, the boy flexed his index finger and Garris lifted a hand. "Stop!"

The guard halted, and Luke held his position, ignoring Han's face and Dewlanna's plea for him to not be foolish. Luke had tried before to barter for the pair's freedom and had lost. Now he had more leverage, and he would take it. He would do right by his family before he became a true slave to Garris.

"Let Han and Dewlanna and..." Luke realized he didn't know the other Wookiee's name. "and the second Wookiee go free. Set them free to be their own masters, to live their own lives, and I will willingly come with you. I will do everything you ask, and I won't fight you."

Garris narrowed his eyes at Luke, and considered. Luke added more bait to his lure. "They've been a thorn in your side anyway, so cut them loose, and be free of their drama. You said yourself you can find another cook."

"Luke, don't be stupid!" Han snapped. "I'm not leaving you alone with this idiot!"

Garris hit Han again for good measure, and then motioned to the guards. "Give them the rickety ship at the back of the hangar bay." The men made a gap for the three to be set free, but kept their blasters trained, triggers at the ready. Garris looked to Dewlanna. "It will get you to any nearby system. You're on your own from there. Go."

Dewlanna growled mournfully. [Cub...]

Luke looked to her with wet eyes. "I'm sorry... I can't let you guys suffer on my behalf."

"But what about you?" Han demanded, even as the second Wookiee took Han's arm and began to lead him away.

Han fought the hold. "Let go of me you fuzz ball!"

Luke closed his eyes. "I love you brother. Goodbye." To Dewlanna, he offered a hug to her legs, since he couldn't stand. "I love you too, Dewlanna. You were the mother I needed here. Thank you so much."

He placed Han's blaster in her hand when she tried to reach for him once more, and met her gaze pleadingly. "Please go: don't make my sacrifice be in vain."

She was crying and she howled in despair, but nodded, caressed Luke's face tenderly, and left. She grasped Han's other arm and helped Chewbacca haul the boy into the hangar bay. Han struggled mightily, calling to Luke.

"Luke! Don't do this! This is crazy!" Han tried valiantly to jerk free of the two Wookiee's hold, but they were too strong for him, and Han burst into tears. For once he didn't fight them in public. "Luke! I'm not going to leave you! _Luke!_ "

And then he was gone, leaving a weeping Luke in his wake, though the older boy's cries sounded until the ship they were given sealed and then lifted off. Once it was gone, and in hyperspace, Luke collapsed, too weak to do anything when Garris hauled him up by the arm and dragged the child down the hall like a girl would drag a doll behind her.

"That was both brave and stupid," Garris told the youth. "And thanks to your stunt, you will be in your cell at all times now, except to train and race. Your freedoms are gone as of right now, and don't you _dare_ ask me for anything. In fact, if it doesn't apply to racing or if I don't ask you a direct question, I don't want to hear _anything_ from you, are we clear?"

Luke only nodded, and then felt a painful jerk on his shoulder when Garris yanked his arm. "I didn't hear you!"

"Yes Sir," Luke whispered, his heart beating in terror when Garris threw him onto Yu Stadd's bench and stripped him down to just his boxers. He then strapped Luke to the cold, bare metal and stepped back as Yu appeared with his normal greasy smile.

"Welcome back, Luke. I have been looking forward to our next adventure together." He purred, brandishing an instrument that only added to Luke's fear. "Shall we begin, then?"

 **00000**

"Take me back!" Han hollered angrily, beating on the hatch even as their little dilapidated ship hurtled through hyperspace. "Kriff it, take me back!"

Furred hands turned Han, and Dewlanna glared at him, though her face was as slick with tears as Han's was. [Stop this Han! This will not help Luke!]

Han fought her hold, hiccupping a sob. "I can't leave my brother! I can't..." Han stopped, breathing erratically. "I was such a fool! I never even got to say I'm sorry!" Han collapsed to the ground. "I didn't get to tell him that I love him too... he's my _little brother!_ I don't care if we don't share any blood!"

He sobbed a little more before he spoke again. "He's my brother..."

Dewlanna knelt before Han. [And now that we are free, _we_ can save _him._ Luke needs us to be strong, not falling apart. _That_ is why I left him.]

Han thought that over and eventually lifted his head, his eyes blazing with a new fire. "You're right: Luke needs us, and we're going to be there for him. Or we die trying."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three:**

"Something's not right here," Vader growled as Adriav's file came up for him to read. Garris had indeed sent the file with the next races upon it, but according to the agenda they'd been given, the first race wasn't until a month from now!

"I agree, My Lord," Adriav replied from his end of the communication. "I feel Garris is withholding some of the races, but without contact from Daveena's cousin we have no way of knowing where to go next for any of those."

Vader knew he was right, and he was sorely tempted to demand that the cousin give them that information here and now. But he knew that wasn't the right approach.

"What if we allow the month to pass, but plan ahead for the race we _know_ Luke will be in?" Obi Wan suggested. He had cleaned up since Vader had met up with Pic on Mustafar, and despite having aged, Obi Wan still looked good and very fit. Clearly the man hadn't wasted away on Tatooine. "That would give us the necessary time to be in position to apprehend Luke."

Vader found himself nodding. "As much as I hate to leave my son in that idiot's clutches any longer, Obi Wan is right. We will use this month to plan and then we _will_ get Luke back. We will not leave..." Vader looked to the schedule again, "Ando Prime without him."

Adriav blanched. "I've heard of that course, My Lord, it's an exceptionally dangerous track because of the climate and terrain. It's all snow and ice, with frozen lakes as part of the racing circuit."

Vader felt true fear touch his heart. "And this will be Luke's first-ever pod race."

 _When I get my hands on you Garris..._ Vader thought darkly.

He sighed deeply, wishing he could pinch the bridge of his nose. "We will convene on Ando Prime one day before the race. I will be there, but my duties to the Empire cannot be shirked lest Palpatine take an interest in my activities of late. As it is, I must return to the _Executor_."

He glanced to Obi Wan, who he planned to hide in quarters within the same hall that Vader's own room was in. Vader didn't trust the men of his ship not to pass along Obi Wan's identity, and thus bring the Emperor down upon his Sith Apprentice for going behind his back.

"We will be there, Lord Vader," Adriav promised.

"Good," Vader replied, signing off.

He turned to Obi Wan. "You will not be able to move freely about the ship. All they will know is that I brought a guest on board that is not to be disturbed. But I will arrange for time that you can spend in my training hall, if you wish."

Obi Wan smiled softly. "Thank you Anakin."

Vader didn't reply, still not entirely certain where he was with himself at the moment, identity wise. But he suspected he was leaning more and more back toward Anakin, it was just that Vader was too stubborn to let go right now.

 _But I will not let Vader raise Luke. Anakin will..._ Vader vowed. _So I guess I have some more work to do._

 **00000**

Han pointed a finger at the mechanic's chest. "Listen Pal, I don't need you to fix it _for_ me. All I need are parts!"

The mechanic glowered; slapping Han's hand away, but doing nothing more since two full-grown Wookiees flanked him. "You have no money! Parts are not free, I don't care what escort you bring with you."

Han knew the other was right, so he changed tactics. "You're a gambling man, right?" Han indicated the hidden card in the man's sleeve.

"How did you find that?" the mechanic hissed, glancing about furtively.

"I don't care about the card. But I have a deadline to meet. My brother is going to be on Ando Prime in three weeks, and I will be there. But my ship needs some repairs first. I will work on your ships here in exchange for parts, _and_ enough time to patch the piece of junk I was given by my former boss."

Han, Chewbacca— whom Han had come to call Chewie for short— and Dewlanna had landed on Oovo IV, a planet that wasn't much more than a mechanical maze to anyone who hadn't been there for several years.

It was also home to a wicked hard pod racing track that was only run on occasion, a bit of information that Han had discovered by accident. He and the Wookiees had stopped in a cantina to rest after their arrival on planet and the ship they'd been given had promptly puttered out.

It was while there that Han had overheard gamblers talking about Ando Prime, and the upcoming excitement of Smalls being on the roster. Han was more than afraid for Luke. No human could pod race, everyone knew that! Luke was an awesome pilot, yes, but he was still a human child!

Succinctly, Han and his companions had begun looking for any way to repair their ship and get to Ando Prime in time to rescue Luke.

Until then, they were effectively stranded until they could fix the casket Garris had deemed worthy to fly. Now they were in Udoo's shop, a shady Rodian who was obviously big into gambling.

Finally Udoo sighed. "Fine. But then you get lost. And if you rat me out, I will sic my vornskrs on you!"

The mentioned animals were sitting proudly on their bed in one corner of the workshop. The vornskrs were held under perfect control by their master, and Han gave Udoo credit for that much at least.

"Done," Han replied, shaking the other's hand. "Where do we begin?"

 **00000**

Deep in the shadows of his throne room, Sheeve Palpatine gazed without seeing at the starry expanse high above his palace. He wasn't in the best of moods, and his guards were on edge because of that, but Palpatine ignored them.

He was pondering at the moment what to do about his Apprentice. Darth Vader may have thought Palpatine wasn't paying attention to the Dark Lord's movements and odd behavior, but that oversight would cost Vader dearly.

In reality, Palpatine _had_ been closely monitoring the Sith Apprentice. In fact, once Vader had started acting strangely after his visit to Tatooine regarding some claim from the governor there, Palpatine had carefully inserted a spy into Vader's ship personnel.

That man had been faithfully feeding intelligence to Palpatine ever since. And while most of it wasn't all that interesting, of late it had become much more so. Especially with the newest batch of data recently delivered to the Emperor by his spy.

Apparently Darth Vader had taken leave of his ship, under the guise that he was doing the Emperor's bidding. Of course, knowing he had to maintain appearances for the sake of keeping his subjects under complete control, Palpatine had not denied Vader's claim. He had in fact validated it so the men of his navy wouldn't get any ideas that would lead to their untimely demise.

Palpatine pursed his lips, deciding to give Vader a chance to be honest with his Master. Once he had Vader's side of the story, he would choose how to best proceed. Palpatine had already been in contact with his Apprentice before, of course, questioning the man's activities.

But this time Palpatine would demand a real explanation. If he didn't get it he, would call Vader back to Imperial Center until he had his Apprentice fully under Palpatine's sway again.

 _You have some explaining to do, my Apprentice._ Palpatine mused.

 **00000**

Darth Vader knew something was amiss the moment he came out of hyperspace to meet up with the _Executor_. He glanced at Obi Wan, who seemed to also sense something.

"It would probably be best if you wait until I give you the all-clear to leave this shuttle," Vader said.

"Alright." Obi Wan agreed, standing and moving so he would be out of view from the outside of the viewport.

Vader easily made his landing in his personal hangar bay, and was met at the base of the boarding ramp by Admiral Piett and the normal ground crew that took care of the shuttle. All of them snapped to attention with perfect salutes.

"I do not want anyone going inside my shuttle, Admiral." Vader ordered by way of introduction.

"As you wish Lord Vader." Piett gestured to the crew, and they began working on the outside of the vessel, staying obediently clear of the landing ramp.

Then the Admiral fell into step with the Dark Lord, and Vader could sense the man's unease. "What is it, Admiral?"

Piett looked to him, and Vader saw a hint of foreboding, but the man controlled it well. "My Lord, the Emperor as ordered for you to make contact with him as soon as you returned to the _Executor_."

Vader stilled imperceptibly, his mechanical legs propelling him forward regardless to hide that fact. He withheld his sigh, and nodded. "Very well. Admiral, I have returned with a special guest, and I do not want his identity known. At the end of the day shift, I want the corridors cleared of all personnel, and all cameras shut off for ten minutes. My guest will be staying across the hall from me, and he is not to be disturbed under any circumstances, is that clear?"

"Yes, My Lord," Piett answered crisply. "It will be done as you've asked."

"Good." Vader paused outside his door, having just arrived. He turned to face Piett fully. "I want you to make sure our medical wing is fully prepped to receive a patient possibly in critical condition."

Piett blinked. "Yes My Lord. May I ask if everything is alright, Sir?"

Vader hesitated, and then spoke guardedly. "If everything goes as planned, I will be having another very special person joining me aboard the _Executor_. But he may not be in very good health when he arrives. It will be likely that he will need prompt medical attention when he arrives."

"I understand," Piett said. "I will be sure to have medical inventory their supplies."

"Good. You are dismissed. I will contact the Emperor now: do not allow anyone to disturb me until I emerge afterward."

"Yes My Lord." Piett saluted and turned on his heel to march away.

Vader closed and locked his door behind himself, then stood for a moment gathering his thoughts. He should have known his strange trip would have caught Palpatine's attention. Yet... Vader paused. He had only told Piett the extent of his trip... and he in turn had only been allowed to tell Vader's cover story if needed.

Vader recounted the last few months, realizing only now a pattern in Palpatine's attentions. The Emperor only contacted him directly of late after Vader made any sort of headway in the search for Luke.

Vader growled low in his throat. Why hadn't he paid more attention to that before? Palpatine had undoubtedly planted a spy in Vader's ranks.

Well, Vader had ways to find and dispose of the fool.

 _Not in the usual manner,_ Anakin reprimanded, causing Vader to sigh. There were times when being a Sith Lord with no conscience was beneficial. But Anakin was correct: and Vader had sworn to make purposeful headway in his journey back to the Light on Luke's behalf.

Vader considered other options, and determined to be extra careful in his movements and who he trusted with information.

With another sigh, Vader went to the platform in his office used for contacting the Emperor, put in the call and knelt with head bent. Several minutes went by, and Vader waited patiently, having been through this routine many times before.

He would call the Emperor, and the other would take his time answering, making sure to remind the Apprentice who was Master. Lately Vader hadn't cared as much as he had in the past, knowing that the despot's time was coming.

Vader knew he would have to rid the galaxy of Palpatine if Luke was to ever be truly safe with his father. _When_ that was to be, Vader didn't know yet.

"Ah, Lord Vader," Palpatine's gravelly voice said at last as the large holo projection of his head and face appeared. "It is good to hear from you my friend."

Vader said nothing, knowing full well they two were not friends. It was merely a way of addressing the lesser-ranked Sith that Palpatine preferred. A silence followed, in which Palpatine merely studied Vader, who met the other's gaze squarely. Vader kept his mental shields up to full, but allowed small leaks of non-essential information regarding his Jedi-hunt. He knew Palpatine would catch the scent and become intrigued.

And indeed, the Emperor spoke again. "I would like to know what was so important you had to take a leave of absence without my approval." There was no warmth in the Emperor's tone now.

"Forgive me, Master," Vader replied, dipping his head subserviently, though it was only a gesture to mollify Palpatine's ego. "I received a lead on a Jedi-sighting, and I was following the lead as I have in the past. I felt it was best to respond promptly to the sighting."

Palpatine's interest wafted across their Master-Apprentice bond. "A Jedi? Did you find anything?"

"I did find where he had been holed up, but by the time I arrived he had made an escape," Vader said, allowing more hints of the 'Jedi-hunt' he'd gone on to seep into his mind. It was a partial truth he was feeding the Emperor: Vader _had_ gone on a Jedi hunt when he'd gone to see Obi Wan.

"And?" Palpatine encouraged impatiently.

"I pursued him once I caught his trail. It led me to Mustafar, where I suppose he was trying to hide." Vader snorted. "All the good it did him. I caught up to him and ended his sorry life. The fool thought he could take a Sith Lord in lightsaber combat."

Palpatine leaned back. "What was this Jedi's name? I was certain we'd killed them all, save a few stragglers left unaccounted for."

Vader thought fast. "He was using an alibi, which is what caught the informant's attention. He called himself Ben Kenobi."

Palpatine's eyebrows shot up, and Vader knew he had the other hooked. "Kenobi?" the Emperor hissed.

"Yes," Vader answered. "He claimed he was honoring the great Negotiator. His real name I never got, but he was unfamiliar to me. I think he may have been a youngling that escaped. Some of the Jedi killed at the end of the Clone Wars sent their Padawans into hiding."

"No doubt they were hoping to keep the infidel Jedi-light alive a bit longer." Palpatine sniffed in disdain. "You have done well Lord Vader. Next time, however, I expect to be informed ahead of time."

The warning in the Emperor's voice was unmistakable.

"I understand, Master," Vader said, bowing low.

"I want you to go to Adumar now." Palpatine sat back. "There has been trouble with a faction there, and they are hindering production of some of our goods. Go there and resolve the issue."

"As you wish," Vader responded.

Palpatine cut the transmission without a word of farewell, leaving Vader to wonder if he had truly gotten away with his ruse, or if Palpatine had been playing the fool as well. Vader searched the Dark Side for guidance, and sensed no deception on Palpatine's part yet.

With a deep breath, Vader renewed his resolve to be careful. He couldn't get careless now. But that spy would have to be found. Vader would lay out bait information and see who took it. And when they did, Vader would take care of them then.

Vader went to his desk, perused his files and carefully selected the information he would use. He then contacted Piett once more. "Meet me in my office immediately."

"At once, Lord Vader," Piett said.

While he waited, Vader retrieved a specially designed droid of his own making and set it to a specific task.

Minutes later Piett was at Vader's door, and the Dark Lord permitted him entrance. Vader spoke without preamble once the door was secured. "We have a spy on the _Executor_ : someone who has been feeding our activities to the Emperor. I want this perpetrator found and imprisoned."

Piett's face darkened. Vader knew the man despised such a thing. Spying on one's own was dishonorable, Piett had admitted once to Vader. "How would you like me to proceed, My Lord?"

Vader handed over his datachip. "Plant this among the general populace and monitor it closely." Vader then handed Piett the droid. "Place this in the main server and leave it there. The droid will monitor if the information is relayed, and will then locate the source. Once you have it, apprehend the person behind the betrayal."

Piett accepted the items. "With pleasure, My Lord."

 **00000**

Emperor Palpatine hadn't left his throne room yet, and he had cancelled any remaining meetings he had for the day. He had needed to meditate, and that was what he was now doing.

He wasn't as big of a fool as Vader seemed to believe. There was truth to Vader's Jedi story, and if the Dark Lord had indeed erased another pesky Jedi from existence, then Palpatine was all-too-happy.

But the fact remained that something in Vader had changed. That, above all, unsettled Palpatine. What had happened to his utterly-loyal Apprentice? What had changed?

Whatever it was, Palpatine suspected it had to have stemmed from that random visit to Tatooine.

Pursing his lips, Palpatine weighed his options carefully. He needed to find out what exactly had happened while Vader as on Tatooine. Only then could Palpatine know what had begun to unravel Vader.

Palpatine decided on a course of action and called for his best informant; ready to send them on his quest for knowledge.

He would know what was really going on in Vader's secret life, and then he would take it away from Vader like he had taken away his infuriating wife and the brat she'd carried. The thought made the Emperor smile.

 **00000**

Han didn't know exactly what time it was: just that it was deep into the night. He hadn't slept much in the days they had been on Oovo IV, and he was beginning to run on fumes. But every time Han tried to sleep, he kept seeing Luke. Saw how thin he was, the fear on his face when Garris had come for him... and the look of betrayal at Han's throwing Luke under the speeder while the blond had sacrificed everything for his family.

Han hated himself for allowing his jealousy to get the best of him. How could he have ever doubted Luke's loyalty to Han and Dewlanna? He had known the boy for years now. The two had sweated and bled together, had stolen together. They had _survived_ together.

Luke had never once placed Han in his shadow; had always thought of Han first, or at least as an equal. The Kid had confided in Han when he would talk with no one else. The only thing Luke hadn't ever told Han was what precisely had caused the boy to run away from his home planet.

But Han had pieced together a few things with help from some of Luke's mannerisms and hints given without the other even realizing it. Han was a gambler on the side; it was how he'd met some of his quotas when thieving wasn't getting him anywhere.

As such, Han had learned to read people: to see their tells and know when someone was hiding something. He knew when someone had a great hand, or when they were scared.

Han had noticed almost immediately upon his and Luke's pairing that Luke had a deep-seated fear of stormtroopers. Whenever they saw any, Luke would pale and tremble before he caught it and tried to hide it. But Han saw through the charade, and had also seen the way Luke kept the Imperials in his sights as if to know their movements so he could avoid them.

And yet, looking back... Han paused in his movements on the part he was installing. Memories resurfaced at random, but all pointed to one thing Han _had_ overlooked. Only now did Han suspect that Luke had in fact been trying to hide from the Imperials.

Han recalled the way Luke had insisted he had nowhere to go when he'd met Han. " _My family is... dead,"_ Luke had said sadly then. Luke had also mentioned how Vader had been contacted about Luke's surname, which the boy had never told Han either.

Han wondered not for the first time what had happened to the Kid's family. And judging now by how Luke acted around Imperials, Han suspected he knew the gist of the situation. Everyone knew Imperials could be heartless and cruel, not caring whose lives they ruined in their quest for galactic domination.

Han had also noted that Luke was unerringly wary of fire. He flinched when he saw one, even if the boy didn't realize he did so. Han pursed his lips as he resumed his work, though he was still deep in thought.

 _Fear of fire and stormtroopers specifically._ Han reflected. And Vader, but that was a factor from after his brother's family had been killed. So had the stormtroopers _murdered_ Luke's aunt and uncle, and then set fire to the home he'd grown up in?

Han sighed, knowing that without Luke to affirm it, Han could do nothing more than speculate.

Han's attention shifted back to his guilt. It was eating away at him, and Dewlanna had spoken with Han about it more than once. She'd encouraged him to let it go, but Han couldn't and wouldn't do so until he'd squared away with Luke.

Whatever it took, Han _would_ make things right again between Luke and him.

 **00000**

It took a surprisingly short time for Vader's trap to catch its prey: only ten days. Piett had indeed wasted no time in implementing Vader's orders. Vader had intentionally selected juicy intelligence that would pique interest. Everyone's except the Emperor's, Vader knew.

So even if Palpatine got his spy's transmission, he would disregard it as unimportant.

That left Vader free to remove the Emperor's spy from the equation. But Vader would use the man's datapad to send routine information to Palpatine so the Emperor wouldn't know his spy had been compromised. Or, rather, he would allow the man to choose to do it for Vader in exchange for his life.

Vader was pleased at his compromise to Anakin's thoughts on the matter.

 _I haven't outright killed the man, so that's progress._ Vader told himself.

During the time it had taken for Vader's net to be cast, the Dark Lord had called in a few of his most trusted guards: a quintet of Noghri. They were utterly devoted to Vader, and he knew their combat abilities were unmatched by even the 501st.

And Vader had two of them trailing him now with silent footfalls.

Piett stood before the door to the spy's cell, awaiting the arrival of his superior officer. Once he saw Vader, Piett straightened. "Lord Vader, we have the man in custody as ordered. He would not speak to me, so I don't know if you would like to interrogate him yourself."

"I will speak with him, yes," Vader answered cryptically. "You have done well, Piett."

"Thank you, Sir." The Admiral's eyes shifted to the Noghri, and surprise flickered across his face. "Are these two really necessary, My Lord?"

"Yes. I will take absolutely no chances," Vader replied, gesturing the Noghri to take up positions on either side of the cell door. "More of them will also be guarding my two guests' quarters."

Piett backed off with a bow. "Of course, My Lord. Forgive my outburst."

Vader waved it away. "Return to the bridge now, Admiral."

"Yes Sir."

Vader entered the dimly lit cell once Piett was gone, staring down at the man on the metal slab that passed as a bed. Upon seeing Vader, the man's stubbornness turned to fear, and he shrank back.

"L-Lord Vader." He stammered.

"Your days as a spy are over," Vader rumbled, pointing at him with a threatening finger. "And if you wish to keep breathing, you will do as I say."

The man trembled. "I was under orders from His Majesty."

"And now you are under _my_ orders." Vader snarled. "Since your life is now in my hands, I would think long and hard about wanting to double-cross me."

The man swallowed hard. "I will do what I can, My Lord."

Vader straightened. "You will remain here under armed guard. And you will keep your routine of feeding information to the Emperor, but only what I allow you to send. If you do not comply, I will do it myself and keep you imprisoned until I find it within my heart to release you."

The man nodded. "As you wish."

Vader nodded once. "You will be given more information when I deem it necessary to send something."

With that, Vader left. He had other plans to make, after all. The race on Ando Prime was going to be here before long, and the time would undoubtedly fly by. If Vader wasn't careful, he would miss his best chance to get his son.

 _I will not fail him like I failed his mother,_ Vader vowed.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four:**

Luke waited obediently until his swoop bike— with him still on it— was hauled completely out of view of the outside crowd before he dismounted. Luke's legs promptly tried to collapse, though the new addition to Luke's growing limb-and-nerve-controlling devices didn't allow him to just fall.

In addition to the gauntlets he wore on his arms, Luke had a similar device on each leg now, courtesy of Yu Stadd once it had been determined that Luke couldn't stand on his own anymore. He could sit just fine, and to combat the weakened state of their pilot, instead of giving him actual food, Garris had asked Yu to create an adrenaline shot. It was designed to both keep Luke awake, and give him strength for the race itself.

The scientist had come through, but hadn't really lab tested the mixture, so the downside was that the group didn't really know what side effects would be caused. One obvious effect of the drug was that when it wore off, Luke was utterly drained and unable to move for three to four hours afterwards. It had been nearly a month and, true to his word, Garris made Luke train for the upcoming pod race every single day. Whenever they were in hyperspace, Luke was required to study the track and memorize the terrain for the Ando Prime race. The youth was deeply worried about the race, but more importantly the climate. Luke had never been in such a cold place before, and he didn't know if he would be able to physically withstand it anymore. It would already be freezing: but to be moving at such high speeds in that cold would make it so much worse.

Luke hadn't told anyone yet, but he could feel his body shutting down with each new race on the adrenaline. He knew the drug was keeping him awake, but it was also hurting him in unforeseen ways. Apparently he was the only one who'd noticed, since Garris had made no move to reverse what was happening. Regardless, Luke didn't know how many more races he had in him.

The last four events had been arduous for the boy, because despite the adrenaline, his body was still lacking essential nutrition and overall health. He had lost muscle mass, he didn't fit into any clothing properly anymore, and Luke's hair was even beginning to pay the price. It was stringy and unkempt like the rest of him. Luke couldn't recall the last time he had bathed, since Garris never let him out of his cell anymore, even onboard the _Trader's Luck_.

Luke slept only when he collapsed from utter exhaustion, because Garris had no choice then but to let Luke rest. Now even with the drug— and the increased dose in the race Luke had just run— Luke's body was steadily shutting down on him. Luke loathed the shake he was given day and night, and yet it was the only thing at this point keeping him alive. Of that, Luke was certain.

The mechanical additions to his limbs kept the boy able to touch the pedals or other instruments of the vehicles he raced, true, but Luke was also fighting just to stay _awake_ now during the races. Luke didn't know if he would be able to run the pod race, no matter what Garris did to try keeping his pilot alert.

Luke had literally been run into the ground, and he was waiting for the day when his body called it quits. His stomach had stopped rumbling weeks ago: now it just had a constant ache that Luke had learned to live with out of necessity. But he had gone so long without real food that he couldn't remember what anything tasted like.

Additionally, he was so tired he barely managed to pay attention to Dessh and Garris when they wanted his focus on them.

The pod race was in three days time, and Luke truly didn't know if he had anything left. One bright spot in all the gloom of late was that whenever Luke was in the actual pod racer, there seemed to be a spirit of familiarity there. More than once, Luke had seen strange glimpses of another boy racing that very vehicle in a desert landscape Luke recognized as his homeworld of Tatooine.

But at the same time, these... visions... were convincing Luke that he was also steadily losing his sanity. His attention was always focused on survival and racing, and so he wouldn't have been surprised if he was indeed losing his mind along with everything else.

"Good run, boy," Garris said as he hauled Luke back to his cell within the speeder. "You should be more excited: your debut in pod racing is coming up in seventy-two standard hours."

Luke remained obediently silent as always now, since it hadn't been a direct question. In any case, he hardly had the strength to talk anymore, thanks to his condition. Luke reserved his limited energy for more important things: like staying alive another day.

"If you win the pod race, I might just give you a few days off," Garris was saying when Luke tuned back in.

Then Luke was being locked into his cage, and he immediately slumped to the floor, passing out cold now that the adrenaline shot was gone.

 **00000**

"Try it now!" Han called to Chewie, who was sitting in the cockpit while Han was atop the ship that was now repaired save for the last component. It had been a surprise to learn that Chewbacca was in fact an accomplished pilot and mechanic. Even more astonishing to Han had been to discover that the Wookiee had in fact been alive and well during the height of the Clone Wars. Han had learned a lot about his new friend— yes, Chewie was growing more and more on Han, who had admitted he rather liked the Wookiee as a friend.

They were pushing the envelope, Han knew as he refocused his attention on the ship. If they did not leave today, they would miss the race, and thus Luke.

Han had hoped to be there a day early, but he would work with what he had left, time-wise.

Chewie bellowed back so Han could hear, and started up the ship. They had been trying this same routine for an hour now while Dewlanna was out getting supplies for their trip. Udoo had given them a small sum for food and basic needs, claiming it was a bonus since Han and Chewie had fixed pretty much every vehicle in Udoo's shop, bringing the previously-behind mechanic up to date on his repairs.

At last the ship whirred to life, which was music to Han's ears. He whooped with delight, punching a fist into the air. "YES!"

He hopped down and immediately began cleaning up their tools, which belonged to Udoo. The Rodian was standing just outside his office now, and as Han approached with the items, Dewlanna appeared.

Han motioned for the ship and she nodded, entering it and leaving Han outside. He turned to Udoo. "Thanks for everything, Pal."

"You're a heck of a mechanic, Solo. I could use you full tome if you're interested." Udoo offered.

"Naw," Han answered with a wave. "I've got a brother to save, and then a better life to live. Thanks though. See ya around, Udoo."

Han didn't wait for a reply, breaking into a jog and taking the pilot's seat while Chewie co-piloted. "Let's get off this rock."

[I agree wholeheartedly with that,] Dewlanna said as she strapped into the seat behind Han.

The human felt bad for his companions, since neither one really fit into their seats. But they had no way to change that, so he didn't bring it up. Han flew to the jump point while Chewbacca input the coordinates.

[All set.] Chewie announced.

"Right. Ando Prime, here we come." Han took the ship into hyperspace. "Hang on, Luke, we're coming for you."

 **00000**

He was ready. Ready to show Darth Vader just who was in charge, no matter what thought-dead relative he'd found. Darth Vader had pledged himself to _him_ , not his brat of a child!

Palpatine was furious, and yet, he was in complete control. He had discovered Vader's long-lost son, and he was more than upset that the baby had lived. No doubt Kenobi had had a hand in the boy's survival.

Palpatine should have made certain the woman and child had died that day, not just assumed it was all finished.

Well, soon he would remedy that mistake. As soon as Vader returned with the child, Palpatine would have the boy brought to him and he would slowly kill the child in front of Vader to make his point.

Vader had pledged himself to his Sith Master, and that was a life-time commitment. Palpatine was en-route to the _Executor_ , the location of which had been given to him by an officer onboard the bridge.

According to the man whom Palpatine had contacted directly— albeit secretly, so only that officer knew of the Emperor's imminent arrival—Vader had just departed the ship with some guest the crew had no name or face for. Where Vader had gone was unclear, but Palpatine didn't care.

He knew, through meditation, that the Dark Lord had gone for his son. That suited Palpatine's plans just fine, because when Vader returned to his flagship, Palpatine would be waiting for him.

The Emperor's personal shuttle was already almost there, and then Palpatine would begin to prepare for the death of the Skywalker brat.

 **00000**

"We are almost there," Vader announced to his companion.

Obi Wan nodded, taking his seat and strapping in for the reversion to realspace. The race was this morning, and while they were late for their deadline, it couldn't be helped. Palpatine had been getting closer and closer to Vader's secret, if his increased attentions were any indication. Vader had received word from some of his own spies that agents of Palpatine's had been to Tatooine, digging for information and such.

In addition to that, Palpatine had been giving Vader more... thought-out missions of late, indicating that the man had something up his sleeve. But what?

Well, Vader would have to deal with that later. Right now he was focused on getting Luke.

The timer indicated the moment for reversion had arrived, and Vader released the hyperspace lever. Ando Prime's pallid sphere greeted them. It was a planet that was almost always in winter, and yet, the temperatures fluctuated so often that the frozen bodies of water were often covered only thinly with ice.

Vader hoped the ice on the lakes of the racing circuit was thicker than he supposed, in case something happened. Vader checked the timer, noting how the race began in an hour. He was supposed to have been here twenty-four hours ago so he could position everyone and everything as he needed to. Growling low in his throat, Vader allowed a moment of anger before he controlled it and willed the emotion away.

That was something else Vader had been working on in the last few weeks. He had followed his promise to work on shedding the Dark Side and focus on regaining the Light Side allegiance he'd once had. And while Darth Vader wasn't perfectly Light yet, neither was he entirely Dark like he had been for over ten years.

But he had far better control over his emotions and especially his temper. Even his men had noticed a change in him, and they were daring to be mildly hopeful. Vader had been less harsh and threatening to the men onboard the _Executor_ , and in return his men had shown an increase in loyalty to him.

Vader found he appreciated that: he had always valued the honor of military men. Within the military was where he had always felt the most comfortable, like they were his people, so to speak.

Additionally, Vader had been sparring with Obi Wan in his downtime, which afforded both men to get more into shape. Not only that, but it also allowed Vader to channel his frustrations in a safe environment. He knew he could clash blades with Obi Wan, because the Jedi Master could, and had always been able to take it.

But Obi Wan hadn't just sparred with lightsabers: he had also been helping to guide Vader back toward the Light, turning the frustrations into focal points instead. He had helped turn each down point into something positive instead, so that Vader had been able to see his progress and take heart.

It had given him even more incentive to keep trying. But Vader felt like he hadn't quite reached his crux moment yet. Something, he felt, would need to make Vader jump with both feet into the Light Side of the Force once more.

More and more lately, Vader had the growing hunch that something would likely involve his son.

"The landing coordinates have been given to us," Obi Wan announced, bringing Vader back to the present.

Vader nodded, pushing the ship forward.

 **00000**

"Garris, I know you want the kid to race, and I love the money he's bringing us too," Dessh said, frustrated, "but the runt isn't going to survive out in that cold."

"Sure he will," Garris dismissed. "His suit was modified to keep him warm, it just holds in the body heat he produces."

Dessh lifted a brow. "The boy needs fat for that to happen, and he doesn't have anything left. He's all skin and bones now, can't you see that?"

Garris shook his head. "Yu Stadd has assured me his formulas will keep the boy alive. He will be fine."

"I don't..."

"If you would like to continue getting your generous salary, I believe you have a race to prepare the pod for." Garris cut him off brusquely.

Dessh glared, but left, grumbling under his breath. He didn't care if Luke survived, but he wasn't stupid: the boy would not make it past today's race if he couldn't stay warm. And if the runt did die, there went Dessh's ticket to the life he'd been planning out for himself.

 _Well, I'm already rich; I will make do with what I have._ Dessh thought as he did what he'd been told.

 **00000**

Adriav and Daveena kept checking their chronos: Darth Vader, the man who was always prompt, was late. Not just by a few minutes, but by an entire day.

"Do you think something happened to him?" Daveena asked as she and Adriav were preparing the small medical suite on his ship for Luke's arrival. They didn't know which ship the boy would leave in, so they were taking precautions.

They had already been to see Garris and secured themselves a place in the box reserved for the Smalls team. But Luke had been ominously absent, and anytime Adriav inquired about the boy, Garris would reply with a practiced statement. Luke was getting ready, he was resting now, he needed to focus for the race... the list went on.

But Adriav was only fretting more and more about the condition Luke would be in when he emerged. Or would anyone be able to tell, with the boy's new suit? The only new tidbit of information they had gotten out of Garris was that he had changed Luke's attire to be something more fitting for the climate on Ando Prime.

"I think we've prepped all we can," Daveena said as they stepped back. "We need to get to our box seats now."

Adriav sighed. "Yes, I know. But if something does happen, I am prepared to keep Garris occupied for as long as I can."

"Me too," Daveena declared, a fire in her gaze. "I will defend Luke however I need to."

Adriav kissed her, and in a moment of need, he drew her as close as possible. She returned the embrace of the lips and arms, sensing he needed the contact. Adriav broke away after a moment, and rested his forehead against hers.

During the last three weeks, the engaged couple had made much progress in planning their wedding. They had a location chosen for the ceremony and reception, they had the wedding party selected and committed, and they had just sent out invitations.

Adriav loved his fiancée more than he could say, and part of him was afraid that something would happen to her in while in the field today. "I love you, Daveena. Please be careful out there," he pulled back to tenderly touch her face. "If anything happened to you..."

She covered his hand with her own. "It won't. You can't protect me from everything, Adriav."

"I know." He sighed.

"Then trust I can handle myself." Daveena reprimanded gently.

He smiled slightly. "I do trust you, but it's my job to worry."

She kissed him once more. "Let's go."

 **00000**

"I hate snow," Han grumped as he and his two Wookiee companions trudged through the frozen streets of the city that had sprung up around the race's starting line. The track was actually a few miles south of the city, but there was a street dedicated to the course, and it was well advertised.

The grandstands, which Han had seen earlier that day, were massive, which led the human to believe the events here were quite well attended.

Han and the Wookiees were on the lookout for some place to get a speeder from. They didn't have much left of their money from Udoo, but with the right seller, they could at least rent a vehicle for the race.

They had tried every shop so far, with everyone laughing in their faces about the meager amount of funds Han had to offer in exchange for a rental. And now that Han was cold and trudging through an inch of snow, he was in a worse mood, but trying not to take it out on his companions.

[What about that place?] Chewie asked, pointing to a run-down shack on the edge of one block.

Han cringed upon seeing it, but was loath to admit they might just have to settle for whatever piece of junk would come from the shop. "I suppose it will have to do."

They entered, with Han shrugging deeper into his parka: the Wookiees were perfectly warm underneath their thick fur, but Han had had to break down and buy something to keep him warm.

"Good day to you fine people!" a salesman said as he came out from behind his desk. Han stopped short to see an aged Harch, the arachnid- like species that most people found intimidating. Han supposed their six arms and eyes, along with the large fangs on their faces didn't help matters any. "What can I help you with?"

Han forced himself not to stare, instead looking the being in the eye... or rather the eyes. He didn't know which set to look at, so he settled for looking in that general direction. "We need to rent a speeder for the day, do you have anything flyable?"

The man straightened. "Of course I do! My shop may look terrible, but I assure you I offer valuable products."

Han wasn't really certain of that, but he decided to play along. "Why don't you allow us to borrow a speeder, and we can spread the word where we got it from?" he offered, taking gamble. "That would drum up more business for you."

The Harch considered, clearly taken aback. "No one has ever offered to help me advertise before."

Han straightened. "Well, then let us be the first. Slap your name on the speeder if you want, and if anyone asks, we'll tell them what a fins establishment you've got here. After all, why judge a book by its cover?"

The salesman clicked his teeth and fangs, the sound grating on Han's ears. "It is tough to get business when all those fancy tourist traps steal everyone from me.? He declared, offering one hand to Han. "So I accept. I will loan you my best vehicle, but if it doesn't come back to me, you'll owe me for it."

"Consider it safe as can be," Han said confidently. "Chewie and me are the best piloting team this side of the Core."

The Harch laughed. "Well, I guess this is your chance to show me that."

Fifteen minutes later, after a quick check of all its systems, Han and the Wookiees were flying down the boulevard in their borrowed vehicle.

[Good thinking, Han] Dewlanna praised, ruffling his hair affectionately since his hood had been blown back.

"Aw," Han ducked the hand. "We needed to save our credits anyway. 'Side's I can talk my way into, or out of anything!"

Dewlanna laughed. [I'm sure you can, my boy.]

[How do you want to do this?] Chewbacca asked. [We should split up.]

Han considered, but Dewlanna spoke first. [Han and I will retrieved Luke. He is my Cub, so I want to be there. Chewbacca, you need to wait at a point on the sidelines to help us carry Luke to the ship. Find a weapon to suit you better, too.]

Chewbacca had discarded the blasters he'd taken from Garris' men when their power-packs had depleted. Now he was weaponless, and Dewlanna knew he needed something that fit him.

[I wish I had my bowcaster from before I was enslaved,] Chewbacca mourned softly. [I miss my weapon.]

Dewlanna placed a hand on his arm. [You will find something suitable at the stores here for what we need.]

Chewbacca nodded.

"We're going to need to swipe a few maintenance crew vests; otherwise we'll never get onto the track," Han said as he neared the gate for the ground crews. It was suspiciously unguarded, and Han didn't know if he should risk going through.

[Just go through,] Chewie said. [Better to ask forgiveness than permission.]

"Right." Han agreed, doing just that.

They only got a few feet inside the gate before someone indeed stopped them. A lanky human man approached, looking like he was bored. "Hold up there, this area is only for maintenance crews."

"We are maintenance, Sir," Han said confidently. One lesson he had learned well from his time with Garris: look and act like you belonged and you most often got away with things.

The man frowned. "Where are your vests?"

Han made a show of acting surprised, and then of searching the vehicle. He even looked to Chewie. "Didn't you grab em? I told you to grab our vests Pal!"

Chewie, playing along, threw up his hands and growled defensively.

"Well now we have to go back to our apartment and _then_ we'll be late for work!" Han griped.

"Shut up!" the standing man barked. "Just grab a vest from the locker room."

"Yes sir," Han nodded, driving on. At some point they passed a tent where the entire work force in the area seemed to be gathered around a screen to watch the race itself. Han ignored them otherwise, driving until he came to another gate—this one was open— that led to an access road which would take them to the track proper. Once there, Han pulled over. "Alright, Chewie, here you go. You could probably commandeer a weapon from someone here for the time being."

[I'll figure something out.] The Wookiee made to leave, but then turned to Han. [Did you mean what you told that salesman?]

Han nodded, not hesitant now that he trusted Chewbacca fully. "You bet I did. You and I really do make a good team, Pal."

Chewbacca smiled. [Indeed. Well, thank you. And in any case, with my life-debt to you, I am glad we work so well together.]

Han blinked. "Wait, what?"

[I owe you a life-debt for saving me from those men.] Chewbacca explained.

Han shifted uncomfortably. "No, you don't."

[Actually, he does.] Dewlanna corrected softly. [It is Wookiee custom.]

Han frowned. "Why are you just now bringing this up, then?"

[Because we've been busy trying to survive Garris, and you had a lot on your mind,] Chewie replied. [I didn't think it was the right time to tell you until now.]

Han still didn't like it, but he knew they had more pressing matters to attend to. "Yeah, whatever. Just go and be ready to help us out when we get back."

Chewie thinned his lips at Han's reaction, but didn't argue. [Alright. Good luck.]

"Yeah," Han murmured. "I think we're gonna need it."

 **00000**

"Ah, Agent Pic, it's so good to see you here," Garris said with an oily smile as he let Adriav and Daveena into the private floating box that each racer's team got. Inside were seats for those who wished to sit, and plenty of leg room for those who would rather stand.

Adriav nodded once. "I am eager to see your young charge perform. However, I must admit some... concern. It's well known that humans can't race pods. Are you certain Smalls can handle this?" Adriav was indeed very anxious about Luke. However, he didn't know where the child was, nor did he know what Lord Vader's plan was. The last thing Adriav wanted to do was step on the Dark Lord's toes when he himself was supposed to retrieve Luke.

"I had similar concerns, and we have tested the boy well." Garris assured Pic. "We had him fly in open areas first, with no possible way to crash, and as he showed his aptitude for the pod racer, we increased the difficulty level. I assure you he will be fine."

There as something in the other man's gaze that made Adriav frown. Did Garris know something no one else did? As their platform rose to a safe height above the track, Adriav decided to fish around for more information. "Looking back at all the videos, it would seem that Smalls has a... would you say, _special_ talent when it comes to racing?"

Garris stiffened almost imperceptibly, but he relaxed and looked to Pic for a moment. Adriav remained outwardly curious, playing his part perfectly. At last Garris nodded. "Indeed he does. I noticed it when he first flew. He seemed to know things before they happened. I can't be certain I can explain it, but I do have a theory."

Now Adriav was doubly curious. "Go on."

Garris bit his lip. "What I am about to say may be taken as heresy in Emperor Palpatine's views, but please know I have no solid proof: just a hunch."

Adriav was a little confused now, but he nodded. "I assure you I won't be passing along anything that isn't essential to the Empire's safety."

Garris eyed Pic some more before he caved. "Do you remember the Jedi?"

Adriav blinked, surprised, but played along. "Yes, I do. My grandfather was fond of Jedi lore."

Garris chuckled once. "As was mine. Anyway, they had the ability to touch what they called the Force. Well, I think Smalls may just have that ability too. I see his actions on the race course, and I recall from my grandfather's stories the way the Jedi could predict things before they happened too, and react accordingly. I have no way to prove my theory, but I believe Smalls is Force-sensitive."

Adriav gaped for a second before he controlled himself. "You really think he is? Well, that would certainly explain a lot, what with all we've witnessed from him on the track?"

Garris nodded avidly. "Indeed."

Adriav saw a flicker of... was that fear?... in Garris' eyes momentarily, and he realized there was more to this 'theory' than Garris was letting on.

A flurry of movement occurred below, and Garris straightened eagerly. "Ah, here we go!"

Adriav looked down over the wall of their platform to see the pod racers all arrayed in their starting positions below. The placements had been randomly determined, so it would be a fair start. He looked to Garris when he couldn't figure out which pod racer was Luke's.

"Remind me which vehicle is yours?" Adriav asked.

Garris pointed to a rather small looking pod. "That one. My boy's coach told me it came from Tatooine. Apparently it used to belong to the only other human to ever race pods and not die."

Adriav had never heard of this other person. "Oh, and who would that be?"

"Anakin Skywalker," Garris replied, oblivious to Adriav's face in that second.

Adriav froze, unable to compute for long seconds. Anakin Skywalker had raced pods? When had that happened? All he'd ever heard was things of the Hero With No Fear. So it would have to have been before his time as a Jedi. No one had really known where the man had hailed from. Could he have indeed come from the same planet as his son?

Adriav's erratic thoughts were cut short by the fanfare played by the loudspeakers, followed by some grand speech Adriav ignored. Because once the trumpet blast had begun, the pilots had all emerged.

Adriav pulled out his set of macro binoculars and trained them on the line of contestants. It took a moment to find Luke, since there were various aliens also racing, and some of them weren't much taller than a human child.

But he recognized the suit Luke had worn previously, though it was a bit different in appearance since it had been given a makeover. Despite that, Adriav focused on Luke now that he'd found the child.

Careful observation allowed Adriav to see things he suspected no one else could. Like how, despite the thicker build of the suit, it didn't fit Luke properly. It was baggy around the boy's body, and Luke seemed to be shivering regardless. But more alarming was the slow, almost forced way Luke was moving. Adriav was reminded of a man he'd once met who had walked stiffly because he had bad legs that had to be supported physically.

Adriav watched Luke enter his racer, seeming to take a moment to catch his breath before he strapped in. The announcer came on again at that point, and Adriav lowered his macro binoculars.

"Racers, start your engines!"

A thunderous roar built up as the various pods— each with at least two powerful engines— started up and warmed enough to function properly. It was such a pronounced sound that Adriav felt it in his chest, and his heart seemed to fluctuate in response.

Daveena subtly took Adriav's hand, squeezing just enough to get his attention. He looked to her to find she was pale-faced. Frowning worriedly, Adriav leaned close. "Are you alright?"

"Luke can't do this!" Daveena fretted in a harried whisper. "He'll die!"

Adriav had that fear too, and yet... "I think he'll be okay for now. And we can't do anything without Lord Vader's approval. He made that clear."

It was true: Lord Vader had kept in touch with them over the last few weeks, and the entire time had instructed them not to make any moves without him. Unless of course Luke was in mortal danger, which Adriav knew he was now in.

Adriav raked his brain for a solution, wondering if he could stop Luke from racing.

But it was too late: because in that very moment the starting signal went from red to green. Instantly the group of vehicles took off with a great flourish, leaving a wildly cheering crowd in their wake.

Though in all the confusion of ground crews clearing the starting line and racers entering cockpits, no one had noticed a small figure sneak up to Luke's pod and do something to it before moving off with the others.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five:**

Riczo Quo crept deeper into the shadows of the grandstands as his accomplice returned from the starting line. The small Aleena strode proudly up to him, the being's blue skin blending in nicely with the shadows. The smaller alien's triangular head shifted to take in their surroundings and make sure they were alone.

"You finished the task, then?" Riczo asked, lifting a brow.

"Indeed," the Aleena replied, offering the evidence to Riczo. "His pod has limited time left before it malfunctions."

Riczo took the small piece of machinery and smiled predatorily. "You have done very well."

The Aleena sniffed in disdain. "Humans don't belong in pod racing. It's a disgrace that the Smalls team thinks their little boy can keep up."

Riczo laughed. "Indeed." He handed over the prearranged payment, and then nodded as he started to move away. "It's been a pleasure doing business with you."

"If you ever need my services again, you can find me at these comm. codes." The Aleena tossed something to Riczo, and then departed also, tucking away his money.

As for Riczo, he found a seat in the grandstands, eager to watch his revenge unfold. He was still furious at how Smalls had turned the tables on him at Dantooine in the swoop race. He'd show that stupid human who was smarter.

And he would enjoy watching Smalls die.

 **00000**

Darth Vader entered the atmosphere without waiting for permission, coming onto the comm. with a menacing voice that had the controller on the ground shaking in her boots.

"L-Lord V-Vader!" she squeaked. "P-Please, land wherever you wish."

"I will." Vader snapped, in no mood to be toyed with. The race had just begun, Vader had learned the second he'd exited hyperspace. He had contacted Adriav, who hadn't answered, though Daveena had.

She had explained where they were and what was happening as far as they understood things. Vader was pleased that Adriav had placed himself within arm's reach of Garris. Because he suspected when they apprehended Luke, Garris would turn violent. Adriav would no doubt delay the fool if nothing else.

"And tell no one I am here." Vader added on a whim. The last thing he needed was for his presence to become widely known and draw a crowd when he was aiming for subtlety.

"Yes, M-Milord."

Vader turned off the communications console and glanced to Obi Wan, who was monitoring the live feed of the race from a portable datapad. "How does it look so far?"

Obi Wan glanced to Vader. "I supposed this is similar to what Qui Gon felt when he watched another Skywalker race," he murmured, turning the screen. "So far, Luke seems to be holding his own."

Vader had to land first so he didn't crash the shuttle, but then he snatched the screen from Obi Wan and studied Luke every time his son's pod racer came into full view. A steep feeling of nostalgia hit him when he recognized his old pod racer. The very vehicle he had built under Watto's trunked nose all those years ago.

It had been given a touch-up obviously, but to see it, with Anakin's son in the cockpit... was strangely elating. And yet, there was something about the way Luke's arms were moving that gave Vader cause for concern.

"Something isn't right." Vader rumbled, watching as Luke avoided the first few obstacles easily, but then started to hug the walls of the snowy canyons a bit too much. "We need to get out there."

He didn't wait for an answer; he just leapt for the landing ramp, trusting Obi Wan to keep up.

 _Please don't let me be too late..._ Vader begged of the Force. _Not when I am so close..._

 **00000**

Luke had experienced cold before: the _Trader's Luck_ had visited a variety of planets over the years, many of them with a cold winter or even some with perpetual snow. Luke already hated the cold, having hailed from the warm desert.

But this... this was a whole new level of torture. It was cold here yes, but the high speeds he was moving at were generating a strong draft of air that was making the weather ten times worse. Luke's face was painfully cold, and though he didn't know what frostbite felt like, he was beginning to think he had a pretty good idea.

And despite the extra padding his suit had been given, Luke's body was still too cold, and his fingers were already frozen. The only thing keeping Luke's grip on the throttle was his braces forcing him to. But his fingers were so cold they hurt fiercely.

All the pain was distracting him from racing at his best. Luke knew he could podrace: he had done so every practice session, but he was _not_ ready for the elements on Ando Prime at such high speeds.

Luke was shaken from his fog when he narrowly avoided colliding with the exit of the canyon he was in and out onto the first frozen lake. Luke shook his head, high on natural adrenaline for the moment; enhancing the drug he'd already been given. Garris had ordered another double dose be given to Luke.

And since it still hadn't been properly tested, Luke was now dealing with the newest side-effect: the double dose, combined with his already weakened state, was making him lethargic. Not terribly so, but in such a high-speed race, Luke knew that millimeters could mean the difference between life and death.

Luke took a deep breath, focusing on the track he had memorized thanks to Garris' insistence that he do so. He pushed aside his fear, feeling that it would do him no good right now. He was putting everything he had into staying alert and keeping up with his sixth sense, which had been giving Luke warnings left and right.

 _And it's only the first lap._ Luke thought wearily. There were three laps in total in this race.

Luke dodged a triple set of vertical spits of rock on a curve and followed the subsequent s-curve to an open ravine. There was a bridge to cross, but if Luke didn't fly straight, he'd go off the edge and fall to a death far, far below.

He breathed in relief as he reached the end of the bridge, entering a wide tunnel with the walls reaching up toward each other but not touching, leaving a line of sunlight to shine through. However, when Luke came to an adjoining canyon, there was a solid line of thick ice on the floor that looked ominous.

Luke grew wary of the upcoming set of frozen lakes as he went up the natural ramp. He had heard from some of the other racers that with the temperature fluctuations this year, the ice wasn't as thick as it usually was.

Luke completed the ramp and became airborne over the first small frozen lake. His heart leapt into his throat when Luke realized he was approaching a naturally formed stone archway. He realized he was too high, and so Luke laid off the throttle just enough to dip below the upper edge of the hole. He passed through and found himself still airborne, and he sailed right over the second frozen lake to land halfway through the third, slightly larger lake.

 _Thank goodness!_ Luke shouted inwardly, though he had to navigate another stone archway, this one a bit taller, if narrower. Luke went through this second one just fine, and found himself skirting along the ice of the fourth and largest lake.

There were three huge rock islands in this one, and Luke went between the two on the left, angling for the pass that would take him to solid ground again. Just before Luke went through, another racer cut him off, waving rudely at Luke and jeering.

Luke ignored the other, focusing instead on survival. He still had time to make up ground, and when he realized he was now in a large, open, snowy plain, Luke opened the throttle and shot past the man who'd just insulted him.

The other was furious, and he even threw something at Luke, who tried to dodge. Whatever it was that hit the boy hurt, and though it hit his helmet, he still felt the effect of the hard object. He was momentarily dazed, and Luke struggled to not become more lethargic than he already was.

He never noticed the speeder waiting just inside the opening from the lake to the valley, though when Luke got to another cavernous tunnel, he managed to refocus.

Mostly.

 **00000**

"That piece of bantha fodder!" Han swore angrily as he watched through his macro binoculars— he'd discovered a pair in the speeder— while the Phuii alien attacked Luke with a wrench.

[Is Luke alright?] Dewlanna fretted, gesturing as Luke's pod wobbled.

Han zeroed in on his brother, watching as the blond struggled to regroup. Just when Han feared Luke would smash into the wall, Luke disappeared into the ravine.

"I think he's alright, do you still have our viewing screen?" Han asked, looking to the device in Dewlanna's hands. She had snagged it from the stool that had been left behind at the final gate after Chewie exited the vehicle.

[The boy seems to be doing alright, but his movements are not as fluid as before.] Dewlanna pointed at Luke's vehicle to emphasize her point.

Han frowned when Luke's pod veered somewhat toward the left side of the track while the boy moved into another open area and finally the last cave system. Camera droids within the space showed Luke having to dodge random spires of limestone in diminished lighting. And though Luke managed to make it through, Han spied the tell-tale signs of his brother really fighting to stay fully alert.

"We need to stop his pod... without making his crash." Han decided aloud.

[This open field would be the best place to do that.] Dewlanna pointed out.

"Agreed." Han leapt from the speeder and searched for some way to create a cushion for Luke to hit. The only thing he could think of was to pile up snow. "Can you help me?"

Dewlanna was dubious, but nor did she have any better plans. [Alright.]

They dug like animals to create the largest berm they possibly could, all while trying to keep track of where Luke was now.

 **00000**

Adriav was on the edge of his seat, nearing the point of biting his nails as he observed the struggle Luke was putting up. Judging by the way Garris kept balling a fist and muttering darkly— but always just under the audible range of hearing— he wasn't very happy with the race so far either.

But their reasoning for concern was vastly different.

"It would seem Smalls is having some trouble today. Could it be that the racer bit off more than he could chew?" the announcer asked, only adding fuel to the fire.

Adriav kept an eye out for Darth Vader, wondering where he was and what he planned to do to stop the race. Daveena was beside him, openly squeezing his hand now and trembling.

 **00000**

Darth Vader and Obi Wan hustled through the streets of the city, thankful it wasn't an exceptionally large one. But it was large enough that it was taking him too much time to get to the track. Vader planned to first slow, and then stop Luke's pod with the Force so he didn't make his son crash and get hurt... or worse.

But to do that, he had to be at the track.

And the crowd of onlookers at every publicly available screen wasn't helping. Vader had already Force-shoved three separate groups when he had no other way through.

Obi Wan was keeping up, though he was also preventing Vader from doing something foolish, for which he was grateful. With all his progress in the correct direction, he didn't want to risk slipping down the slope and never coming back up.

So he had to settle for finding his way through the city and hoping he could find Luke before he was taken from his father forever.

 **00000**

Luke passed the starting line and went around the giant statue in the center of the plaza there, moving with growing difficulty onto the first part of the track again. When he began his ascent up the mountain again, with one side open the other a tall rock-face, Luke's pod racer began to sound strange.

Luke's heart clenched in primal fear: first it had been his lethargy, then the injury, and now a fault in his pod racer? The boy was really beginning to think he had finally started his final race.

But determination set in, and Luke gritted his teeth as he passed into the canyon lands again. That same Phuii who'd hit him passed Luke a second time, still gloating... right before he crashed into something since he was more focused on besting Luke than in driving. The fireball blinded Luke, and he passed right through it, although the blast of heat was welcome.

Luke could no longer feel his face or fingers, and despite his best efforts, Luke was steadily losing his battle to remain awake. His eyes kept attempting to shut, with Luke straining to keep them open.

Luke was just entering the ravine just before the bridge, when his pod shuddered. Luke swallowed, not knowing if he would be able to pull over or not. He desperately wanted to, but Garris had control over Luke's limbs right now via the braces.

The bridge came, and Luke narrowly went over the side, though at the last second he startled and moved away. The bridge came to an end, and Luke's head lolled without his consent. This time when Luke jerked awake, he was scraping the wall of the ravine enough to send up a shower of sparks. How he hadn't wiped out was beyond him, but he straightened out... and that was when his pod began to splutter ominously.

Luke's heart was racing in time with his pod now, and he tried to fight against the braces so he could stop the pod. To his horror, a feature he had been left in the dark about showed itself when Luke went against the braces.

Little spikes appeared and pricked Luke, causing him pain so he would have to relax and relent to their control to avoid the discomfort. Luke had no choice but to do so, and then he was up and over the first two lakes again... he almost hit the first arch...

And then in a terrifying moment of perfect silence his pod stopped whining.

Seconds later, when he moved to exit the third lake and out onto the final one, Luke's left engine exploded, somehow not taking with rest of the vehicle with it. But that explosion gave Luke extra air, and then made him plummet nearly straight down.

Luke screamed, fighting against his braces now despite the spikes that caused him pain. Little dribbles of blood could be felt underneath his sleeve, and Luke's eyes flooded with tears, though he closed his eyes as his vehicle collided violently with the ice. The only thing that saved him was the slippery nature of the frozen water, though the impact caused a rupture in the ice.

Luke had managed to delude himself into thinking it was thick and would hold his weight. Maybe it would have had his vehicle not compromised its integrity. Luke's pod slid all the way to the right-most of the two rock islands he'd passed before, and the collision broke his vehicle up the remainder of the way.

Luke's cockpit rebounded though, moving Luke out a few feet from the stone archway. The boy was so overwhelmed that he could do nothing. However, when he heard a thick, ominous cracking sound, Luke's fear doubled.

He looked over his shoulder to see a large section of the lake's ice cracking... all the way to where Luke sat in his cockpit. Luke spun back around in his seat and strained against the braces, which had to be released by Garris unless something strong enough could break him free instead.

He cried out in pain when the braces in fact remained locked, and he sobbed when the cockpit began to wobble. He leaned over the edge to see the ice breaking up, with the dark water between the cracks looking anything but welcoming.

"HELP ME!" Luke screamed when his cockpit abruptly tilted down into the water, taking Luke with it as it sat awkwardly halfway in and out of the water.

Luke's breath was stolen as the biting cold of the water hit him like a boulder landing on his chest. It was so cold Luke's heart hammered painfully in shock, making him gasp despite the temperature. Luke was then panting desperately, and fearing the worst if his cockpit should go the rest of the way into the water.

It wasn't exactly buoyant...

 **00000**

"KID!" Han hollered when he and Dewlanna witnessed the crash.

Han broke into a sprint for the speeder, Dewlanna hot on his heels. They dove into the vehicle and sped out onto the lake, ignoring it when a few racers appeared on their own circuits and had to dodge them.

Thankfully it was a relatively short distance to the archway Luke had hit. Han could hear an odd splashing sound, and he put off his confusion in favor of getting to his brother. Han skidded around the rock and stopped the speeder just on the edge of the broken ice, which was completely open on their end and almost done breaking apart on the side Luke was on.

And while the cockpit had been held up momentarily, it finally slipped completely into the frigid liquid as Han stopped the speeder. Han leapt out, only to be grabbed by the scruff of his neck and hauled back into the vehicle before his feet even touched the ice.

[HAN!] Dewlanna barked. {Don't be a fool!]

"Luke is _in_ the water!" Han all but screamed at her, tears streaking down his face as he realized Luke had seen the pair and was now calling out frantically to them.

"H-Han!" Luke's voice was rapidly losing strength, and the older boy realized that odd splashing came from Luke struggling to move his arms. Why he wouldn't let go of the yoke befuddled Han.

"Luke let go!" Han hollered.

"I... I c-can't..." Luke breathed with much difficulty, his eyes fluttering shut as his pod's cockpit filled entirely with water and began to sink... with the boy still in it.

" _LUKE!_ " Han shrieked, struggling against Dewlanna again. "LET GO!"

[I will go!] Dewlanna slammed Han into the seat and got out of the speeder, diving into the icy water before the boy could protest. Han stared; suddenly afraid he would lose his entire family today.

Dewlanna had thick fur, yes, but that water was well below the freezing mark! And how would she get Luke if she couldn't see?

 _Somebody help us!_ Han prayed.

 **00000**

"NO!" Adriav shouted when Luke went under. Despite the race still going on, part of the screen was focused on the spectacle that was Luke, a Wookiee and a boy not much older than Luke himself.

" _Kriff it!_ " Garris roared, turning to Dessh. "You told me he would be just fine!"

Dessh glared angrily back. "I _warned_ you he would freeze!"

Adriav snapped then, leaping to his feet and whipping out his blaster to point at Garris. "If Luke dies, you die also!" he snarled.

Garris' anger at being targeted shifted to shock. "How do you know his real name?"

"That is for me to know." Adriav shot back. "You are a monster! And Dessh is no better!"

Garris narrowed his eyes to dangerous slits. "I would think real carefully about what you're doing here, Pic."

 **00000**

Dewlanna dove for the very spot Luke had disappeared into, counting on the minimal light to catch at least a shadow of the boy and his vehicle. The water was cold even for Dewlanna with her thick fur.

But she would not leave this water without her second Cub!

She used her powerful arms to make big strokes until she literally ran into the cockpit. She grabbed hold of it and then felt about for Luke. He was completely limp, and Dewlanna would have roared in distress if she wasn't under water.

Dewlanna tugged at the boy, trying to lift him from his seat, but he wouldn't budge, even after she released his restraints. In a harried maneuver, she attempted to lift entire cockpit, but since it was filled with water, it was too heavy even for her.

The seconds were ticking by for Luke, Dewlanna knew, and she grabbed for his arms, finding his hands on the handlebars still. She pulled at them, and felt Luke actually jerk, and she thought he'd screamed, before going limp again.

Registering his pain, Dewlanna went for the handlebars themselves. Grunting with the strain, Dewlanna braced her feet against the cockpit's side, grabbed the handlebars and pulled with all her strength.

It took three tries before the assembly broke free of the cockpit, at which point Dewlanna grabbed Luke around the arms and hauled him to the surface. She gasped in air, fearing for the worst when Luke made absolutely no move to breathe.

Dewlanna swam for the shoreline, waving at Han. [Pull him up from the speeder!]

Han didn't argue this time; he just reached over the side of the vehicle and, with a frown, grabbed the metal equipment and pulled Luke out of the water to lie on the ice safely away from the lip of the ice. Dewlanna managed to haul herself out, but then she had to lie for a moment once she was also far enough away from the edge.

Han moved the speeder to join her, and then he leapt out to check on Luke. The boy was far too pale, with his lips an alarming blue hue. Desperate, Han began what he knew of CPR, pumping Luke's chest and breathing for him several times.

When Luke still didn't respond, Han began to cry again. "Come on Luke! Come on! _Fight!_ "

Han pounded Luke's chest, and jumped when Luke abruptly spit out water. Han rolled the boy onto his side and let the other boy finish spewing liquid. Once Luke was breathing again, he slipped into unconsciousness, going limp again.

[We need to warm him up somewhere!] Dewlanna cried, hauling Luke into the speeder while Han resumed the controls.

Han opened the throttle to full, taking the speeder into the rest of the track at a reckless pace.

 **00000**

By the time Luke was taken from the frozen lake and whisked away after the dark-haired boy got him breathing again, Vader was just about ready to rip a driver from their vehicle and take it for himself.

He should have been on Ando Prime _yesterday_ , and thus prevented Luke from racing at all! But blast it if Palpatine wasn't hindering his plans! Vader vowed to remove the despot from power the first chance he got.

Now, however, instead of trying to get to the track, Obi Wan suggested a new plan. "I think we should find these rescuers."

Vader sighed. "Agreed."

 **00000**

[Come on Chewie!] Han hollered as he approached the gate. The Wookiee started to run for the speeder, but then turned when a loud noise rose up from behind him.

The workers were out and trying to barricade Han's way. Chewbacca snarled and roared at top volume, making many of them scramble back. Those that didn't run attempted to fight off the Wookiee, and Han saw what his friend was doing.

"Thanks Pal!" Han shouted as he passed Chewie, who waved him onward.

He still had some workers to dodge, so Han veered here and there in his attempt to keep from being stopped and overrun. If they were caught now, it would all be over. Luke needed a hospital, and he needed it _now!_

 **00000**

"I have thought about it: for several years in fact." Adriav growled.

Garris straightened. "Lower your weapon, Agent. Empire or no, I will not be threatened."

"You've endangered Luke," Daveena spoke at last, her hatred of Garris clear.

"And which of you two will save him when one of you will be dying as well?" Garris asked menacingly.

At that moment Dessh grabbed Daveena by the hair and held a knife against her throat.

"Daveena!" Adriav cried even as Garris leapt to his feet to hit Adriav in the jaw. Adriav saw red, and he fought back, ducking Garris' follow-up strike to stomp-kick Garris in the stomach.

Garris stumbled into the controls for their pod and it began to lower. Adriav came in again with several punches that Garris mostly deflected. The two men tussled for a short bit, with Adriav gaining ground until Dessh threw something into Adriav's face.

The drink took him by surprise, allowing Garris to get in a solid right-hook.

"Back away from Garris." Dessh warned Adriav once he'd recovered.

Adriav hesitated, but did as he was told when Dessh's blade drew a hint of blood from Daveena's neck. Garris slipped from the pod, and Dessh stabbed the knife into Daveena's arm. She screamed while Dessh leapt over the edge of the pod.

"I want that boy back in my custody!" Garris yelled as he and Dessh leapt into a speeder and chased after the one that blasted by them with a Wookiee and two humans inside it.

Adriav leapt for his fiancée, concern for her washing out all else in that moment. "Daveena!"

She had collapsed to a sitting position, and now held her arm, the blade still in it. "I... I'll be alright."

Adriav carefully removed the knife and then pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket to wrap about the injury. "There. Can you make do?"

"Yes." Daveena stood, willing away her pain. "We have a child to save."

The two raced away, trying to track Garris and Dessh, but losing them in the confusion of the crowd breaking up now that the race was over. Adriav didn't even know— or care— who had won.

"They're going to try and get Luke back," Adriav determined, looking in the direction Garris and Dessh had gone.

"Then we follow Luke," Daveena replied, already hustling for their vehicle.

 **00000**

Han was putting every ounce of his piloting know-how to get them away from Garris, who was now openly shooting at Dewlanna and him. Han already had a blaster burn on his bicep, and Dewlanna had been dodging fire for a solid two minutes now.

Not to mention that the female Wookiee's wet fur was now icing over, with solid crystals forming where the water had been draining in steady rivulets from some points of her body. And though he could tell she was starting to be affected negatively by the cold, she was focused on Luke. They had found an emergency kit under the passenger seat, in which had been a small blanket. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing, Han knew.

Han wished he knew the city better, but he would have to make do. At some point Han crossed a street and then the blasterfire stopped. Wary now, Han glanced back and saw that somehow they had lost Garris.

"Where'd he go?" Han asked suspiciously. "I'mnot _that_ lucky!"

[Take this chance to go through some different streets,] Dewlanna said, pointing to a back alley they could see as they passed a three-way intersection.

Han nodded, knowing they'd fare better off the main roads anyway. Han was trying to angle for their ship, though he didn't know what they could do for Luke medically. But at least it would be far warmer.

Han braked and took the next right he came to, and then guided the vehicle into the second right again so he was in a less-popular street. Han also slowed down, thinking that if Garris had been trying to cut them off, he'd have been betting on Han sticking to the main streets and going faster. Han began peeking down every cross-road, watching out for Garris and Dessh.

Sure enough, he spied them almost by accident, doubling back and searching for their missing target. Han smiled crookedly, and waited to cross at his intersection until he thought it was safe. He didn't notice Garris spot them just as they entered the new alley.

Han looked around them and made a decision. He pulled into the first parking space he could and exited the vehicle.

Dewlanna was looking at him strangely. [What are you doing? Why did you stop?]

"We'll be harder to track on foot," Han replied, "because we are smaller than a speeder."

Dewlanna considered even as Han started to maneuver Luke. Finally she hefted the unconscious boy into her arms. Han took a moment to make certain Luke was covered, cursing the mechanical parts still attached to his arms.

"Why did you bring part of his cockpit along?" Han inquired as he looked around and then led the way to an even smaller street, one suited only for pedestrians.

[I couldn't get his grip free of them, and there was no time to do anything else,] Dewlanna responded.

"But why can't he let go?" Han asked the million-credit question. But neither did they have the luxury of stopping to find out.

One downside to their walking, Han realized when people began to stare, was that they stood out like a sore thumb, especially with a wet Wookiee carrying a limp boy with metal rods in his grasp.

Suddenly Garris and Dessh crossed their street to the rear, and Garris shouted as he laid eyes on them.

"Stang!" Han cursed. "Come on!"

Dewlanna followed him at a fast jog, and they heard cursing as Garris and Dessh followed, also on foot now since their speeder wouldn't fit. Han sped along, looking for any place to hide, but every door he came to was locked up tight, and soon the stopping and searching was slowing them down too much.

Han looked behind them to see Garris and Dessh almost on them, and so the boy whipped out his DL-44, taking aim at Garris. But Han never got off a shot, because a tan figure bowled the man over, and Garris went down with a shriek.

Han blinked in shock, but then registered Chewie when he roared and threw a punch into Garris' stomach. Then he grabbed Dessh's arm when he tried to shoot Han... and suddenly Dessh only had one arm.

Dessh's screams were deafening as the Devaronian dropped to his knees. Han gaped for a moment, but then Garris rose to his feet, and Chewie grabbed Han's arm and ushered him into a run. Dewlanna was already sprinting again, so Han and Chewie had to catch up.

Garris was yelling after them, and the blasterfire from the man intensified as he sprinted after the group.

"We need to get out of the open!" Han hollered as they broke from the alley into some small plaza that had seen better days in Han's opinion.

[What about some of those old tables?] Chewbacca suggested.

Han spied the cluster of tables in question and he pointed Dewlanna in that direction. "Get over there with Luke!"

Dewlanna had barely taken a few steps, however, when Garris burst into the square, his eyes dark with fury, and his blaster aimed for Han's heart.

"It's over, Solo!" Garris snarled. "Hand Luke over, and I might let you sorry lot go alive."

Han glared openly and stepped in front of Luke and Dewlanna. "You're going to have to go through me to get either Luke _or_ Dewlanna."

Garris smirked. "So be it. You've always been a thorn in my side anyhow."

He lifted his weapon... but though the blaster went off, it never landed. Han didn't know what had happened: one moment the red shot of death was headed his way, and the next, a red shaft of light blocked it.

Another light shaft, this one blue, joined the fray and cut Garris' weapon in half. Then another sound registered, one that gave Han chills. The most famous respirator in the galaxy was within Han's earshot.

And the owner of that respirator stood between Han and his enemy at the moment, his lightsaber ignited and pointed at Garris.

"The boy is mine, Shrike," Darth Vader said menacingly. "And you have a lot to atone for."

Garris back-stepped, but thought swiftly, seeking for any sort of leverage. "We have a contract, Lord Vader!"

Vader laughed; a sound that was quite frightening to Han. "It's funny that you think I would ever do business with the likes of you. I'd never stoop to your pitiful level."

Garris frowned. "What are you talking about? Your agent..."

"Has only been working for _me_." Vader cut him off, and then Garris was flying through the air by some invisible cord. He stopped before Vader, his throat now within the black gloved hand Darth Vader had extended. "And he has brought me much intelligence regarding your treatment of Luke. Rest assured you will pay for what you have done!"

Garris paled. "I thought you were a man of honor, Lord Vader." He dared to challenge. "You made a deal with me, and I expect you to honor it!"

Vader leaned forward. "I would think you of all people would be able to tell a fake document from the real article."

Garris reddened in the face, putting two and two together, especially when two more people Han didn't know appeared in the square. They were hauling a weakened Dessh between them.

"What is this, a reunion?" Han muttered. He wondered if, in the heat of the moment, he and his group could slip away with Luke. Han leaned against Dewlanna, who was glancing from Luke to Vader and back again.

"I think if we go now, we can get a head start on Vader," Han whispered.

"You will be going nowhere with Luke," Vader said, turning his head to regard Han.

Han managed not to show fear in the face of that helmet, instead standing brave and tall. "Oh, sure, and we're just supposed to turn him over to the Emperor's right-hand man, is that it?"

The Jedi— Han could see now that it was one— stepped forward, hands open in a gesture of peace. "I can vouch for Vader, young man."

Han frowned. "Why is a Jedi hanging out with Vader? Wasn't he hunting them all to extinction?"

Vader and the Jedi both winced, but Vader spoke, though this time it was in a softer tone. "I have made... many mistakes. But I assure you Luke is not now, nor will ever be one of them."

Han laughed. "That's a good one. Darth Vader has a sense of humor, who'd have guessed?"

The man and woman stepped forward to stand on Vader's other side, though the man paused to slap a pair of cuffs on Garris. "I have been tracking Luke since shortly after he left Tatooine. I can also assure the validity of Lord Vader's claims. He wishes only for the best for Luke."

Han narrowed his eyes. "How much is he paying you to stick up for him, huh? Did you all take stupid pills this morning? This is _Darth Vader_ we're talking about."

"I am right here, young man," Vader remarked drily.

Han glanced to the other, and despite the situation, smirked somewhat. But he was adamant. "I'm not handing Luke over."

[Han, we should trust him.] Dewlanna touched his arm gently.

Han stared at her as if she'd grown another head. "You can't be serious!"

[I know it sounds crazy, but Vader will not harm Luke,] Dewlanna said.

Han started to snap back at her when Chewie stepped forward. [She's right Han. Vader and Luke belong together.]

Han's mouth dropped open in incredulity, staring around him with growing frustration. "Why am I the only one fighting this? What does everyone here know that I don't huh? Am I the only one who cares that Luke will be in Vader's so-called care?"

[Han...]

"I will explain." Vader gently cut Dewlanna off. He turned to Han. "I care very much for Luke. I even love him."

Han was feeling cornered, and he reacted defensively. "When have you ever loved anyone? All you ever do is hurt people."

Vader sighed, but continued. "Luke is my son."

Han had his mouth open to refute when the claim registered. Han was so taken aback that he wasn't able to move when Dewlanna stepped forward with Luke, who hadn't so much as twitched on his own since he'd been rescued.

[He's got hypothermia, aside from that I don't know what else is wrong with him,] she told the Dark Lord softly.

Vader nodded. "You both have my thanks for your rescue of my son. You will of course be compensated."

Han came-to when Vader reached for the boy. "No!"

Han stepped forward and placed a hand on Luke's chest, relieved beyond measure to still feel a heartbeat, however faint it was. When Vader began to protest, Han met his gaze, unafraid. "I'm going with you. I am _not_ leaving Luke." Han declared firmly. "He might be your son, but he is _my_ brother."

Vader stared, clearly trying to figure out what Han meant. Dewlanna placed a hand on Han's shoulder. [I wish to stay with Luke also, he is my Cub.]

Vader looked between the two, and finally at the last occupant of the space. "And what of the other Wookiee?"

"He goes where I do," Han answered, meeting Chewie's gaze pointedly. "He's got a life debt to me, and he's a great friend."

Chewbacca smiled just enough for Han to see, dipping his head in gratitude of Han accepting the Wookiee's custom.

"Very well." Vader allowed. "But we must go; Luke is in dire need of a medic."

"Finally we can agree on something." Han remarked, following the Dark Lord and the group to the Sith's shuttle.

 _What have I just done?_ He wondered.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six:**

Han sat beside Luke, who was strapped into a bed in the medical alcove on Vader's personal shuttle. Adriav and Daveena, as Han had learned were their names, were following behind their group in Adriav's own ship, and they'd rendezvous at the _Executor._

As for Garris and Dessh, both were in the same holding cell in the far rear of Vader's ship. Dewlanna also sat near Luke while Chewbacca, oddly enough, sat beside the Jedi, conversing quietly while Vader piloted.

Han observed the Jedi, noting his neatly combed hair, which was an auburn color streaked generously with grey. He had a beard that was perfectly groomed as well, and the way he spoke, it was like the man had grown up on Coruscant, for he had a definite Core-World accent.

Luke was currently stable, and underneath a trio of blankets: the only ones on the ship. His pulse was being monitored, as were his other vital signs, but Luke had made no sign of waking up.

Han was alternating thinking of Luke, Vader and the Jedi, who Han still had no name for. Finally his curiosity got the best of him, and Han spoke from where he sat, since the medical niche was in the ship's lobby.

"So what did you say your name was?"

The Jedi looked to Han, and then smiled gently. "Obi Wan Kenobi. And you are Han Solo?"

Han nodded once. "Yeah."

Obi Wan tilted his head. "Where are you from?"

"I'm Corellian," Han announced with the typical pride of any native to Corellia. "And one day I'll earn my bloodstripes."

Corellians could earn what was called a bloodstripe— a special set of yellow or red horizontal dashes that ran down the sides of their pant— something that denoted a certain achievement.

"I'd say you've earned the second class ones, at least," Obi Wan replied.

Han's brow furrowed. "Maybe. But one can't award them to himself."

"No, but someone else with higher authority can," Vader said, coming into the lobby then.

Han blinked at the other. "I thought the Empire didn't care about the Corellian custom?"

"We may not formally recognize them, but we allow our Corellian soldiers to wear the ones they have earned." Vader answered.

[You saved my life at great risk to your own,] Chewbacca spoke up. [That is a qualifying achievement.]

Vader turned to regard the younger of the two Wookiees, considering. "Indeed it would be."

[And you spearheaded the rescue of Luke; from the moment Garris tried to take him back in the kitchens to when we walked into Vader's ship.] Dewlanna added. [That would be acceptable for the first-class stripes.]

Han stared at them all, daring to hope. No Corellian had ever earned their bloodstripes so young. He didn't know if he should be honored or offended that Vader was trying to bestow that honor on Han. "Well..."

Vader stopped before Han and looked upon him. "It would be my way of truly thanking you for all you have done for Luke."

Han looked to his unconscious brother. "He's family to me. Of course I'd come back for him." Han then looked down, shame coloring his cheeks. "But I don't deserve the second claim, because I shot him in the back."

Vader stiffened habitually, but managed to calm himself, speaking mildly. "How so?"

Han didn't answer for a long time, feeling the confession trying to stick in his throat like heavy syrup. Finally he shoved his pride aside— that's what had gotten Han into trouble in the first place— and began.

"While Luke was away, I got jealous and never followed his... racing career. I was hurt that we had been separated, and that distress turned into stubborn pride when Garris started showing me favors and such. Then when Vekis started working Luke up into some sort of superstar..." Han paused, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Come to think of it, I wouldn't be surprised to learn that Garris had set Vekis up to egg me on. Why didn't I think of that?"

Dewlanna tilted her head. [Did I not try to tell you such a thing?]

"Yeah, you did." Han admitted, coughing. "Anyway, I thought Luke had forgotten us and was too busy being important to remember his lowly adopted family. And so when I finally saw Luke it all came to a head, and then Garris let the nexu out of the bag, and Luke was all upset. But he still sacrificed himself for us." Han looked to Luke. "I never stopped to think about where all the sudden favors from Garris were coming from. But it makes sense now in hind sight. Each time Luke did well, Dewlanna or I got some sort of break or reward."

Han blinked back tears, refusing to cry in front of Vader. "I hurt my little brother, and I haven't been able to tell him I'm sorry, or to make it up to him." There was silence in the ship then, and Han felt exposed, a feeling he loathed.

Finally, when he thought he could bear it no longer, Vader spoke gently. "I believe your rescue of my son would count as you making amends."

Han thinned his lips. "I won't accept that until I talk with Luke. Alone."

Vader studied Han, who turned away. He felt it when the man's gaze lifted from his back, and he wondered how the Dark Lord was feeling about his son in that moment. It was still hard to believe that Darth Vader had a son. And not just any boy: but _Luke_.

Luke, the most kind-hearted but quick-witted boy Han had ever come across, was the offspring of the second most evil man in the galaxy today.

Finally Vader moved off, and sat beside Obi Wan, where the duo and Chewie struck up another quiet conversation. Han wondered if this was the usual behavior for Vader. Rumors had always spread that the man was a loner: so were they just that, then? Rumors?

Or had Darth Vader really changed? Han had never known him personally, but he'd heard enough. The Vader in front of Han now was not the same man from the many dark stories that had spread across the stars.

Han wasn't certain. But one thing he did know was that Darth Vader, the man with strange abilities, could have done any number of things to Luke and his group since they'd come into his possession. But Vader had been nothing but kind.

Or as kind as Vader could be, Han supposed. The entire conundrum was giving the young man a headache.

 **00000**

A few hours later, Darth Vader sat at the controls to his ship once more, ready to bring it out of hyperspace to meet up with his Super Star Destroyer, the _Executor_. Luke still hadn't moved; and while his condition hadn't exactly worsened, nor had it improved. The only change had been him coming back to a more normal body temperature, though the boy was still in serious need of attention. Vader could tell just by looking at Luke.

It occurred to Vader then that no one had had the thought, or perhaps courage, to look further into Luke's condition. Vader hadn't done so for fear of what he would do. He had been working so hard on being less of a Sith, that he was a bit afraid of a relapse.

Regardless of that fact, Vader couldn't shake the sense that something wasn't right. For almost the entire trip back, something had been nagging the edge of his awareness, and it had Vader on edge.

Obi Wan joined him, taking the co-pilot's seat. "What's the matter?"

Vader glanced to him. "I don't know for sure. Just that something is off."

Obi Wan stroked his beard in the man's usual manner. "Perhaps this is your worry about the Emperor?"

Vader bit his lip. "Maybe. I guess I don't know what to do next. I need to take care of Luke, but Palpatine has been following my movements much more closely. He's going to find out at some point that I have Luke."

"And when he does?"

Vader's mood darkened. "He won't take my son away from me. He's already taken enough." Flashes of Padmé made his heart ache like it hadn't in so very long.

The counter marked zero and Vader drew the ship out of hyperspace and into realspace. The Executor hung like a beautiful arrowhead in space, and Vader took a moment to appreciate her from this vantage point.

"She is a remarkable ship," Obi Wan remarked when he followed Vader's line of sight. "You always did have a knack for mechanics and ships."

Vader smiled minutely, but then he froze when his senses picked up something else. Something he'd felt for over ten years now. "Palpatine is here."

Obi Wan blinked, looked out the viewport... and immediately dampened his presence. "I feel him too now. Can you block Luke's presence?"

"I've been doing that from a distance, but this close to the Emperor, I'm not sure if my shields for Luke will be effective." Vader considered what to do. But when he felt Palpatine's attention find him, he knew he couldn't go back.

"We will arrange for Luke to get to the medcenter on my ship, and then I will go to the Emperor." Vader decided.

"I will help you." Obi Wan declared.

Vader turned to regard him. "He's dangerous, Obi Wan. More so than Maul ever was."

Obi Wan's gaze darkened. "I am well aware of what he is capable of, Anakin, in case you forgot."

Vader sighed. "No. But I..." he hesitated, not certain what he wanted to say.

Obi Wan spoke for him. "I appreciate your concern, Anakin. But you will need help. And I will also complete my mission to watch out for Luke. Even if that means my life."

Vader didn't answer, though part of him didn't want Obi Wan to go. But he was touched that Obi Wan had taken Luke on like a godson. "If I'd had to willingly give Luke up, I could think of no one better to care for him than you."

Obi Wan grimaced as Vader's ship neared the _Executor_ and Vader gave his clearance codes. Next, Vader put in an order for his best doctor to meet them with a medical capsule in the Dark Lord's private hangar bay.

"I am not a parent, Anakin," Obi Wan said. "I would not have known how to raise young Luke."

"Nevertheless, I'd trust him to you in a heartbeat," Vader replied.

Then they were landing, and Obi Wan moved to inform the others of the new situation while Vader shut down his ship.

Predictably, Han's exclamation as the loudest. "What do you mean the Emperor's here? Kriff it, I _knew_ we'd regret this!"

Vader sighed, starting to waver on just how he felt about the young man. Han was an enigma; that much was for sure. The boy was a mixture of stubborn pride, street smarts and a good set of skills. But Vader knew that underneath the tough persona was a caring heart. He had seen it a few times since meeting Han. And though Han was clearly not one for many public displays of affection, nor was he so against it he couldn't admit to deeper feelings when he needed to.

Vader finished cooling the ship down, glanced outside to see Admiral Piett waiting, and Vader sighed. Then he went to join the others. "Listen carefully. I will instruct Admiral Piett to escort you all to the medical ward, where you will stay with Luke. I will go with Obi Wan to... see the Emperor. If something should happen, Palpatine will make attempts on Luke's life."

"Not on my watch, he won't!" Han snapped. "I'm staying with Luke until I need to."

The Wookiees voiced their agreements, and Vader nodded, gesturing for them all to follow him. He approached Piett, looking around expectantly.

"Welcome back, My Lord." Piett greeted his superior officer. "Your medic is on his way as we speak."

At that moment, the door opened, and his medic appeared, pushing a capsule. "My Lord, how may I assist you?"

"There is a boy in my shuttle, he is in critical condition." Vader commanded. "See to his needs immediately: whatever is needed, do it. And keep him secure: I want no harm to come to him while he's on this ship."

"Yes, My Lord." The doctor bowed, and went to retrieve Luke.

When he reappeared, Vader made a motion. "These three will join you. Admiral, first escort them, and then see to it that my special guards are posted outside Luke's door."

"At once, My Lord."

The group split up there, with all but Vader and Obi Wan leaving to go to the medical wing. Vader strode confidently along, though inwardly he was trying to figure out just how he would proceed.

"Trust in the Force, Anakin," Obi Wan spoke so only the other could hear. "Your fear is what caused you to become Vader in the first place. Trust in the Force, no matter how hard it may be."

Vader was silent, though he was mulling over Obi Wan's words. Faith had never been Anakin's strongest quality. Loyalty had definitely been at the top of his list, though. But the number one spot had always been family for Anakin.

And Obi Wan was in that category, Vader knew. Obi Wan was Anakin's brother in much the same way Han and Luke were. Vader recalled all the many times Obi Wan and Anakin had had each other's backs in the past, especially in the Clone Wars.

Vader also remembered the times Anakin had given in to fear, jealousy or anger. He recalled the destructive results of those choices, and knew he could not repeat history, or Luke would be at the Emperor's mercy.

And Darth Sidious had as much mercy as Darth Vader had pink on his armor.

"I will do my best." Vader promised quietly. "...it's not too late for you to back down."

"I will not leave your side," Obi Wan replied evenly. "But I am willing to go with your plan."

Vader nodded. "I will go in alone. You wait outside, and if I need you, I'll call for you."

Obi Wan eyed the other, and then acquiesced. "Very well."

Vader showed Obi Wan where to go, and then approached the makeshift throne room, which was an audience hall near the bridge with a view of the entire top half of the _Executor_. Two Crimson Guards flanked the entrance, and Vader stopped before them.

"I will see the Emperor."

"You are expected," one replied, opening the door.

Vader didn't answer, instead striding through the opening with his normal firm gait. He approached the throne Palpatine had no doubt made the technicians set up for him. Currently the throne was facing away from Vader, though when the Dark Lord neared the Sith Master, Sidious turned to gaze at Vader.

His ocher eyes were piercing, and Vader could feel a probe that he allowed. However, Vader maintained his strengthened shields around Luke. Vader genuflected to keep up appearances, though he hated Palpatine on a new level now.

"Welcome back, Lord Vader." Palpatine greeted the other. "I trust your trip was productive?"

"Yes, Master." Vader volunteered no extra information, just stated the facts.

"Where was it that you went?"

"To Ando Prime, Master." Vader stated.

"And your reason for this?"

Vader was quick to grab onto a half-truth, which he fed to Palpatine like he'd learned to do long ago. Palpatine had taught Vader better than the Sith Master knew. Vader was well aware that Palpatine thought his Apprentice lacking in skill and such. Vader went along with it so that when the time came, he could surprise Palpatine and have an edge in their eventual battle to the death. Though depending on how this meeting went, that encounter might happen sooner than later.

"I had received a location on a criminal I have been pursuing for some time now. He is now in my custody."

Palpatine's curiosity was piqued. "What was his crime?"

"Slavery, Master," Vader answered. "He enslaved children, and then used them to commit crimes on his behalf."

Palpatine considered, with Vader aware that Palpatine had never really cared about slaves, though he allowed Vader's interest in it as long as it didn't interfere with his duties. "I see. Well, now that he is in your grasp, your focus can get back to maintaining my Empire, don't you think?"

There was an edge to his voice that set Vader on edge. "Yes, Master. I await your next orders."

Palpatine didn't answer, and Vader waited, trying to quell his apprehension at the extended silence. Palpatine rose from his seat and walked to the window, where he gazed out of the viewport for a time before he spoke.

"It's strange how things seem to have a way of coming back around to you," Palpatine said. "Such as when you take care of something in the past, only to find out later it didn't get finished after all."

Vader frowned behind his mask, wondering what Palpatine was doing. Why was he talking of the past? He rarely did that except to make a point...

"So you can imagine my displeasure when I heard of such a case recently." Palpatine went on.

...unless... Vader's heart stilled. Did Palpatine already know about Luke? And if so, was he aware of his relation to Vader, or did the Emperor think him just a racer?

Palpatine was still turned away, so Vader allowed himself a second to reinforce his mental shields so nothing slipped.

"Do you know that lately a young boy was introduced into the world of racing as Smalls?" the Emperor asked.

"Yes, Master," Vader answered. "I had heard."

Palpatine turned now. "I am told he was in the pod race that occurred on Ando Prime."

Vader tilted his head, feigning ignorance. "Humans cannot race pods. Only one ever did and lived to tell about it."

"Yes, I know," Palpatine murmured. "And yet, somehow the Holonet is hot with accounts of the lad surviving long enough to make it around the track once before his vehicle malfunctioned."

Vader didn't know how to respond to that one, so he remained quiet.

"You know, there have been other accounts of this boy's remarkable talent for avoiding trouble while he's on the tracks," Palpatine remarked, moving somewhat closer. "They say it's almost like he has a special talent."

"You mean Force sensitivity." Vader stated.

"It would seem so, yes," Palpatine said quietly. "Tell me Lord Vader, did you happen to notice the race while you were on Ando Prime?"

"I saw it on every viewscreen in the city while I was searching for my quarry," Vader said honestly. "It was hard to miss."

"And does the boy not remind you of someone?" Palpatine asked almost sweetly.

Vader's blood chilled. _He knows..._ but how? He realized Palpatine was waiting for an answer still. "No, Master. I have not seen him up close."

Palpatine didn't move for long moments, studying Vader intently. "You know, it's funny how things have a way of coming back around to you." He repeated uncharacteristically, and Vader realized that his master was about to make his point. Instinctively the Sith Apprentice tensed. "Such as when you think a certain pregnant woman is dead, and her child along with her."

Palpatine took another step closer. "Only to find out that she in fact _had_ the child before she died."

Vader said nothing, though he tensed further, preparing to go on the defensive.

"And imagine my surprise upon learning that said child lived in the house of his father's in-laws, on his father's home planet... guarded by none other than his father's _best friend?_ " Palpatine's voice was deadly hard now.

"I do not know what you mean, Master." Vader kept his voice calm, though he knew his words were weak, and falling upon deaf ears.

"When did you plan to tell me that Luke Skywalker was in fact alive and well?" Palpatine grated furiously.

Vader remained silent, taking steady breaths in anticipation.

"That your son is in fact _not_ dead, but _alive_ and turning his father into a weak fool!" Palpatine snapped, raising his hands. Dark Side energy sparked at the Emperor's fingertips, and he let loose a salvo of Sith Lightning.

Vader reacted as if he was a wild animal had been let off a chain. He brought up his lightsaber to block the Sith Lightning, and then slammed a fist into Palpatine's right eye.

"I had no intention of telling the man who destroyed my family that part of it was still safe from you!" Vader hollered, his fury at this man's betrayal leaking through his control.

Palpatine hollered irately and ignited his own lightsaber, attacking Vader with deadly precision. "You sentimental idiot! You were weak and pathetic before _I_ made you strong!"

Vader pushed back at the other, forcing Palpatine away from both the window and his throne. "All you ever did was manipulate me! You pretended on everything!"

Palpatine grinned unrepentantly amidst their deadly duel. "And who fell for all of those lies, _Anakin_?"

Vader thundered down upon Palpatine, seeing red. "I hate you!"

"Excellent!" Palpatine all but cheered. "But it's still too late! I will destroy you and then kill your brat slowly and steadily!"

" _NEVER!_ " Vader roared.

He picked up his pace and increased his strength, surprising Palpatine by starting to overpower the older Sith. Vader had indeed been practicing with Obi Wan, and he was glad he had.

 **00000**

Assir Toller straightened his medical robe, checking his pocket and tray to make sure his supplies were in order. He held himself with great pride, stoked that of all the people he could have turned to for this task, Emperor Palpatine had entrusted Assir!

He had been tasked to do something very important, and he had been in waiting for some time now for the right moment to come. Finally, as the Emperor had somehow predicted, Darth Vader had sent a sick child to the med ward.

Assir's job was to sabotage the healing efforts of Lord Vader's personal medic in regards to this sick child. Emperor Palpatine wanted the boy to die, though slowly. Assir had been promised a promotion if he succeeded, and he was more than ready to dethrone Lord Vader's medic and take the man's place.

And his paychecks.

With a satisfied smile, Assir made his way to the boy's room.

 **00000**

Han sat with Luke in his room; having refused to leave the boy until he had no other choice. Luke hadn't yet been taken into surgery since the room was still being prepped, and Han knew that he would have to let Luke go into that room alone. If Han got in the way and hampered Luke's chances of recovering, Han would never forgive himself.

But Han was on edge with the Emperor being so close. And what if Vader turned them all over to his master? They were all sitting ducks here!

The door opened and Adriav walked through, Daveena hot on his heels. "How is he doing?"

Han signed, looking to the boy lying prone in his bed. "The same. I don't know what's wrong with him: he should have been awake by now." He was beginning to ramble, Han knew, but he didn't care at the moment. "Why hasn't he woken up? All he did was freeze, right?"

Adriav stepped forward, glancing at the pair of Wookiees sitting on the couch. "I'm afraid it's much more serious than that," he said gingerly. "Not only has he been abused, but Luke's been... starved nearly to death by Garris."

Han felt like he'd been sucker-punched. "Wh-what?"

"Look at how his suit hangs from him," Daveena pointed out.

[And he was super thin when I hugged him in the kitchen on the _Trader's Luck_ ,] Dewlanna added sadly. [I noticed it instantly, and when I asked Luke about it, he was scared to talk about it.]

Han, in denial, shook his head. "No. No, you're all just pulling at straws here... looking for things to be wrong with him."

Adriav sighed, pulled back the blanket, and then proceeded to unzip Luke's outfit— the same suit he'd raced in. What was revealed made Han's face go white, and Dewlanna howl in mourning. Even Adriav had to turn away momentarily while Daveena shed a few tears.

Luke was so thin Han could see the younger boy's ribs. Han didn't know if he wanted to see the rest of his brother, but he knew he had to now. He started to assist Adriav in removing the rest of the suit when the door opened again.

Everyone turned to see a different medic, and a pair of grey faces peer inside almost suspiciously. Han didn't know what those two aliens were, but he instinctively knew to not cross them. They looked every bit as deadly as the maw of a sarlacc on Tatooine.

"Hello," the man said, offering a smile Han instantly mistrusted. He knew fake smiles when he saw them. "I am Assir, an assistant to Doctor Girvin, who is currently in charge of the patient."

"'The patient' has a name, you know." Han growled.

"Of course," Assir bowed his head somewhat. "Forgive me; it's a force of habit is all."

Han narrowed his eyes, glancing to the items the man carried. "What's all this?"

"I was asked to start Luke's I.V.," Assir said, lifting his tray with the items required for said procedure. "It will not take long."

Han didn't like this man, but Adriav touched his shoulder and moved Han aside, allowing Assir to pass. Han shrugged away and moved to stand on Luke's other side, keeping a close eye on his brother.

Indeed it only took a moment for the man to insert the I.V. needle, secure it in place and then place the bag on the pole. Before he attached the I.V. tubing, however, the man pulled a syringe from his pocket.

Han slapped his hand to the man's before he could touch Luke again. "Hold on, what's that?"

"This is saline meant to feed into the I.V before I attach the bag's tubing to make sure it's in properly and clear. Otherwise the I.V. fluids won't enter Luke's body properly." Assir explained, with a glint in his eyes that only drew Han deeper into a protective stance.

"If it's part of your supplies, why was it in your pocket when everything else was in plain sight?"

Assir's eyes narrowed. "Do you want your friend ready for surgery or not?" he asked, deflecting the question. "Doctor Girvin will be here any minute, and the more we delay this, the longer it will be before your friend gets help. And judging by the boy's appearance, that might just cost him his life."

Han opened his mouth to object when Dewlanna rose up, coming to Han. [Let the medic do his job, Han.]

Han looked to her. "There's something fishy about this guy."

[How do you know?] Dewlanna asked.

As Han's attention became divided, Assir was swift to secure the syringe to Luke's I.V. and depress the stem. Han saw this too late, and he snapped.

"HEY!" Han grabbed at the syringe angrily. "Get away from him!"

"Han!" Adriav cried, moving to interfere. "Not everyone is out to get Luke!"

Han just knew something was wrong, and he jerked out of the man's grasp when Adriav again grabbed his shoulder. "I can read faces! That guy's been playing us the entire time!"

Adriav bit his lip, wanting to give Han the benefit of the doubt, even as Assir began swiftly cleaning up his things.

 **00000**

Vader pounded down on Palpatine, wearing him out with brute strength and speed, though Palpatine was holding his own just fine. For now. But Vader knew he was tiring, something that was proven when the Emperor resorted to adding bursts of Sith Lightning to the mixture. It was a tactic to try and distract Vader too much, but the Sith Lord was adamant. He had a son to protect.

Vader released his lightsaber with one hand when he was struck, managing to work through the pain until he could grab the Emperor's wrist. He grabbed it so hard with his mechanical limb that the Emperor's limb creaked. The Emperor's eyes widened right before he screamed in pain when Vader crushed the bone, effectively cutting off the Emperor's use of that hand.

It also ended the lightning: and good thing too, because it had damaged Vader's respirator somewhat, making it a little harder to breathe. But Vader powered through this next hurdle as the Emperor broke away from Vader to put distance between them.

Vader followed, though Palpatine was swift to keep the distance between them enough to where Vader's lightsaber was still out of range.

The Emperor then used the Force to destroy a section of the wall, which fell in pieces of varying size. Palpatine instantly started hurling the objects at Vader, who diverted enough energy to deflect them.

That, of course, was when Palpatine added more spurts of Force lightning to his attacks, placing them in powerful, agonizing bursts between each chunk of durasteel. Vader was now the one in pain, though when a rather sharp piece of metal sliced into his left arm, Vader was glad it was already mechanical. But the strike also rendered that arm useless.

Vader didn't miss the irony that both Sith were once again on an even playing field with only one useable arm. Seeing this, the Emperor laughed and increased his projectiles, trying to overpower Vader now that he was down a limb.

But Vader sent out a general burst of Force energy that knocked this current wave back toward Palpatine, who dodged with a curse. But the Sith Master was swift to restart his attack, even using pieces that had already passed Vader.

Vader felt his anger starting to turn to black hatred, and he felt himself really sinking back into the abyss. And it terrified him.

He was battling a new fear, along with the worry that Luke would not be alright after all.

Vader's lapse in total concentration cost him, and he saw too late the literal wall of projectiles coming his way at high speeds. Vader instinctively threw up his hand to repel what he could.

"Anakin!" Obi Wan's voice sang out moments before a tan blur leapt in front of Vader. The hum of a blue lightsaber entered the fray and it swung in an infinity loop and swift spins. Seconds later, Vader's red blade leapt into the Jedi's hands and was held over their heads to destroy any chunks that made it through regardless.

Everything stopped when the barrage passed, and Palpatine was left staring in utter hatred at the man. "Obi Wan Kenobi." The Emperor hissed venomously. "You're alive. How lovely."

"Your reign of terror ends today, Sidious." Obi Wan declared calmly.

"Does it now?" Palpatine grated. "We shall see, pathetic _Jedi_."

He ignited his lightsaber and leapt at Obi Wan, who dropped Vader's blade and met Palpatine's attack readily. Vader watched, enthralled, as the duel progressed through the room, with Obi Wan keeping up with Palpatine.

Vader recalled the duel between Sidious and Mace Windu all those years ago, and how Mace had been the only Jedi Master in the room to keep up with Palpatine until Anakin interfered. Was Obi Wan keeping up because Palpatine was already tired? Or was Obi Wan just that good?

Palpatine swung at Obi Wan's legs, and when Obi Wan leapt above it, Palpatine shifted his grip so that the blade came vertical under the man. Obi Wan ended up cart wheeling over the blade, and ended up kicking Palpatine right in the jaw.

Vader was gratified to see the Emperor's head snap backwards at the impact, and he screamed angrily. Obi Wan was swift to recover, though Vader realized he was sitting there ogling while Obi Wan battled the Emperor alone.

Grunting through the strain on his lungs, Vader rose to his feet, retrieved his lightsaber and attacked Palpatine from the rear. Palpatine saw the double attack on him when he only had one good arm.

The Emperor attempted to flip away, but Vader leapt with him, keeping Palatine at his front while Obi Wan followed on the other side. They had the Emperor boxed in, and he knew it. Palpatine's sudden fear was palpable, and he was struggling now to stay just clear of the pair attacking him.

Then the Emperor began speaking. "Even if you kill me, you will still lose, Vader!"

Darth Vader frowned. "You have nothing on me."

Palpatine smiled in a way that gave Vader chills. "Ah, but I do. I have the life of your son! He should be dead within the day."

Vader stumbled, and Palpatine took advantage of it, trying to get past the Sith Lord.

"NO! _NEVER AGAIN!_ " Vader screamed at the despot. Fueled by protective rage, he snapped up an arm and clothes-lined the Emperor. The Sith Master fell to the ground with a loud crack from his head. " _YOU WILL NOT TAKE AWAY ANY MORE OF MY LOVED ONES!_ "

And before Palpatine could react, Obi Wan's lightsaber pierced his heart.

Palpatine screeched, but it was too late: the life left Palpatine's eyes and he went limp. The Force warned the Jedi and Sith of impending danger and both threw themselves away from Palpatine's body just before it exploded, releasing a wash of potent blue energy.

Vader's right leg was damaged when more of Palpatine's earlier debris hit it, and so he fell when he tried to stand. A new fear— or perhaps an old one that had lain dormant for over a decade— reared its ugly head, and Vader struggled to his feet, forcing himself to walk on his injury.

"I have to get to Luke!" Vader cried, stumbling even with his best efforts.

Without a word, Obi Wan swung an arm about Vader's waist and walked him as swiftly as possible from the hall. Vader only then saw the decapitated guards and the evidence of a scuffle. He glanced to Obi Wan, respecting anew the skills of his former master and brother in arms.

"Thank you," Vader whispered, though his breathing was becoming more labored. However, the Force was now ringing with a new sense of urgency and danger, and Vader swallowed hard.

 **00000**

Adriav's thought process was interrupted when Luke abruptly snapped awake and began to spasm on the bed, his face contorting and a primal scream coming from him. Instantly Han leapt for Assir, who had just begun leaving, tackling the medic to the floor and punching the man in the face.

"What did you give him?!" Han hollered.

Assir sneered at the boy. "A poison of the Emperor's own making: the boy will be dead by tonight." Assir glanced to the starved and weakened Luke. "Although, I'd guess by Luke's physical condition that his death will happen far sooner."

Han's heart clenched so hard it hurt, and he was frozen for long enough for Assir to grab him up, hold the boy by the throat and whip out a blaster. He held it to Han's head, backing up when Adriav and Chewie both tried to come to Han's aid. Dewlanna was trying to hold Luke down with Daveena's assistance so he didn't hurt himself by struggling so.

The youth's cries of torture were heartbreaking, though nobody knew what to do for him.

Furiously, Han glared at the others. " _I tried to warn you!_ You guys all think I'm paranoid and thick, but I _knew_ he was an enemy!"

Han bit Assir's hand, and the man growled, hitting Han in the mouth with the blaster, drawing blood. He then refocused on the others. "Stay back! I was under orders from the Emperor himself, and I am immune to your threats! He is the highest power in the galaxy!"

Han struggled while Chewie tried to sneak closer. Assir saw this and pressed the blaster to Han's throat this time. "Stop!"

Adriav saw the door open, though he didn't catch who entered. All he knew was that one moment Assir had Han, and the next, Han was mysteriously out of the man's grasp. Assir blinked in shock, looking down to see one of the two grey aliens from the hallway. The second alien leapt onto Assir's shoulders and ended his life.

Assir's body slumped to the floor, and the aliens promptly approached Luke. One turned to Adriav. "What is wrong with the boy?" he asked in a smoky voice.

Adriav couldn't speak for a second, so Han answered, coming forward. "He's been poisoned. Do you know any way to stop it?"

The alien looked down. "I'm sorry, I don't. But we must inform Lord Vader at once."

"What's happening in here?!"

Everyone turned as one to see Doctor Girvin in the doorway now, his face pale and drawn at the sight before him.

"Your idiot assistant shot Luke with a poison!" Han snapped.

Girvin frowned. "I don't have an assistant. And my nurses are all female. This man was acting independently of me. He should have been nowhere near Luke." He surged forward, and everyone gave him access to Luke, who was sobbing and writhing. "No, no no! He can't be reacting like this. He's already in critical condition: his body isn't strong enough to handle this much stress!"

The blood drained from Han's face, and he felt himself wobble when Luke turned on his side and vomited. That led to the child collapsing over the edge of his bed, though he was still shaking violently.

The Doctor was trying everything he could think of, even looking to the syringe that had dosed Luke. "I've never seen this, I don't know an antidote."

In all of the commotion, no one heard the respirator outside the door as Vader approached, and thus he heard all the pertinent information.

"If it came from the Emperor, there isn't one." Vader's voice boomed. "Everyone out!"

"Like hell I'll leave him!" Han raged.

"GET OUT!" Vader roared, and everyone hustled from the room except Han, who couldn't help but break his own vow not to weep in Vader's presence.

"Please..." Han begged in a tortured whisper. "Please don't make me leave him..."

Vader stared at Han, and then sighed. "You may stay, but do not get in our way."

Han nodded and sat on the couch; though he was so worked up he couldn't help but rock a little.

Vader closed and locked the door with the Force and turned to his son, whom he approached and gently forced back into a proper lying position. Luke's eyes were wide with terror at Vader's appearance, but they were also saturated with misery.

Vader laid a gentle hand to Luke's fevered forehead, and even in his current state, Luke tried to shy away from the man. But he lost that battle, and waited while he tried to wade through the storm.

Vader turned to Obi Wan, desperate. "What do we do? Can we save him?"

Obi Wan looked to Vader. "Darth Vader cannot. But Anakin Skywalker just might be able to."

There was utter silence, in which Vader turned to look at Luke, who was once more beginning to weaken and swiftly slip into unconsciousness. When Luke went limp enough to signal he was out cold again— though his body continued to contort—Vader turned to Obi Wan.

"Tell me what to do."

"You must let go of your fear and utterly trust the Force. And then you need to accept whatever answer you are given." Obi Wan answered firmly. " _Anakin_ was always the most potent Jedi I have ever known."

Vader hesitated. "But I lost much of my power after Mustafar."

Obi Wan shook his head. "No, Anakin. You were told that by Palpatine and you believed it because you didn't know otherwise. The Force cannot be depleted from someone because of an injury, or the loss of body parts. It's an _energy field_ Anakin. It has no bounds."

Obi Wan touched a hand to the other's heart. "Anakin must believe, and open himself to his full potential. What happens afterward is up to the Force."

Vader held Obi Wan's gaze, glanced again at his son, and then nodded once.

 **00000**

Anakin Skywalker closed his eyes behind Vader's mask, taking as deep a breath as possible before he dove into the Force. He felt prompted to go to his very core, and Anakin did so, though when he reached the threshold he hesitated.

Was Obi Wan correct? Had Anakin's power never been depleted? Had it just been hampered? Or had Vader unknowingly suppressed it? Or, had _Anakin_ suppressed it so Vader wouldn't have access to the full range of Anakin's powers, and cause even more destruction throughout the galaxy than he already had?

Anakin realized what he was doing, and willed away his doubts. He would not fail Luke the way he had failed the boy's mother. Anakin would not repeat history.

He at last entered his own core, and when he did so, it was much like entering a deep pool from high cliffs. He was swamped with such power that it stole his breath away.

But not only that, Anakin felt true peace for the first time ever. The Force wasn't just an energy field, Anakin realized when it actually caressed him; it was a living thing. To Anakin's utter amazement, a glowing white-gold form began to materialize before him.

Anakin couldn't make out its form at first, but as it became more distinct, he began to realize what was happening. The luminescent loth-wolf approached Anakin, stopping just before him and sitting down.

Anakin's heart did something strange, and he waited for the being to speak.

"Welcome back, Anakin." The wolf's voice was mellow and soothing. "I have missed you."

Anakin swallowed, and then spoke. "You're a representation of the Force, aren't you?"

The wolf nodded. "I am. I take this form so it is easier for you to converse with me."

Anakin didn't know what to say at first, but the wolf did. "I am glad you found your way back from the shadows. I want you to understand something, though."

Anakin looked up, waiting patiently. "What?"

"I do not have a light and a dark side. I just am," the wolf replied. "An energy field cannot have sides, but mortals label certain things as a way to understand them better. The Force is; it does not take sides. Those who use it have the agency to do good or evil with the power I give them. _That_ is what makes it dark or light. It is mortal being's choices."

Anakin had never thought of it that way and he wondered at how his mind had just opened up. "I wish I had trusted you when Padmé was in trouble. Or when I _thought_ she was."

The wolf looked down sadly. "I wish that had happened too. But that is in the past. Now, we must look to the present."

Anakin recalled why he was there when a surge of pain and a darkening of Luke's life force came to his awareness. "Please, can you help me save my son?"

The wolf considered Anakin. "What do you think the answer to that is?"

Anakin was a little befuddled, but he thought it over a moment as requested. "Yes, you can save Luke," he eventually said, albeit slowly. An epiphany hit him then. "You _can_ help. But _will_ you?"

"Ah, now _that_ is the correct query," the wolf murmured. "I will bring Luke back from the brink of death, through you."

Anakin breathed a sigh of relief, and then frowned. "But I don't know how to heal. It's not something I ever truly mastered."

The wolf tilted his head. "You did master other skills though, ones more suited to what you were doing before you became Darth Vader. But if you allow me to work through you, and open yourself to me completely, nothing held back, I can do wonders."

Anakin was determined. "I will do whatever you ask of me."

"Open to me completely. And when you return to the mortal realm, you will work to repair the damages you caused, but as Anakin. Make no further mention of Vader in regards to yourself. You will move on and not look back. I forgive your time as a Sith, but now you need to be a Jedi for me: for the galaxy. There is much to heal, and many future Jedi to teach." The wolf smiled gently. "Your son will be prominent among those. His time in mortality is not over, not for a long while."

Anakin shifted. "Wouldn't it be a lie to keep who I was from everyone?"

The wolf stood. "If you reveal your other identity, you will create far more damage than if Vader simply dies. That is not what is best for the galaxy. I need you alive and at your best to help restore this galaxy to health. You must forgive yourself as well, though that will come in time. For now, I believe we have things to do."

Anakin knew Luke was running short on time; he could feel it. He blew out a breath and cleared his mind, his heart, of all things except his love of Luke. When he nodded, his eyes were still closed, so when the Force entered him at a steady, swift rate, it took him a little by surprise. But Anakin didn't fight it, knowing that would make his efforts backfire.

Then the energy channeled from him into Luke... and then Anakin didn't know what happened next, just that the energy of the Force increased within him even more until he was on the threshold of agony.

 **00000**

Han Solo had seen many things in his life: some that might even be construed as amazing. Rare was the time when Han admitted something was miraculous, though.

But what was occurring before him right now was nothing he could describe. He couldn't help but stare as Luke's body stilled and then glowed. Slowly something began to seep from Luke like a vapor that was escaping a crack in a pipe. Obi Wan, seeming to know what was happening, threw up his hands and a different light came from his hands, forming a sort of container for the vapor to be collected in.

Somehow Han knew that the poison was being removed from Luke, and so he stayed firmly in his seat, not willing to risk breaking anyone's concentration. Then Luke's body relaxed and his vitals were brought back to an acceptable level.

While Obi Wan closed in the poison and worked to get rid of it, the next phenomenal thing occurred. Han jumped somewhat when Vader's body levitated from the ground, his limbs loosening so that he was splayed as if under water.

Then the Sith Lord's body also began to glow, and rays beamed through the cracks in Vader's armor like sunlight through a boarded window. Han's mouth gaped open when Vader's armor began to break apart on its own, the pieces clattering to the floor at random.

Obi Wan stepped back; also shocked, if Han was reading the expression on the Jedi's face correctly.

Han couldn't tear his eyes away even when Vader became too bright to see clearly. But Han did notice his mechanical limbs fall away, and then he witnessed the man's limbs grow back.

 _How is this possible?_ Han wondered incredulously. _I'm_ watching _it happen and I can't believe it!_

Then Vader became so brilliantly lit that Han had to close his eyes, turning his face away somewhat. He thought he heard Vader moan in pain, though the man's voice didn't sound the same.

He didn't know how long passed before the illumination slowly dimmed until the room was at its normal lighting level. Though after the light display, the room seemed darker than before as Han's eyes readjusted.

When they did, he noticed first the scattered collection of what used to be Darth Vader's armor and mechanical limbs. He heard Obi Wan shuffle forward, and that was when Han's gaze found the fallen form in the center of the mess.

Red colored Han's cheeks when he saw that the man before them was naked. Han supposed that with his armor, Vader hadn't ever needed to worry about that. Han observed Obi Wan remove his outer robe and drape it over the man, then glance to Han.

The young man couldn't find his voice for quite some time, during which there was utter silence broken only by the machinery around Luke.

"What just happened?" Han's voice was rough as it finally emerged from his throat.

"The Force happened," Obi Wan answered softly.

Han habitually wanted to deny that claim, as he'd always thought the Force was some hokey pokey religion or something. But after what he'd just witnessed, how could he? "But... _how?_ "

Obi Wan smiled gently. "The Force knows no bounds, Han. It healed Anakin and saved Luke's life."

Han shook his head. "I don't understand it, not at all, but... I can't deny what I just saw."

Obi Wan gave Han a strange look. "You should keep what you saw to yourself. Please, Han. If the Force restored Anakin to health, there's a reason. I feel Anakin has work to do, things to help heal. And he cannot do that with the galaxy hanging Vader's shadow above his head."

Han frowned. "But Vader should stand trial. Look at all the evil things he did!"

"And now he has a chance to make up for all of that, to help everyone heal. But he cannot do that as Vader. He must be able to shed that persona and return to the known galaxy as Anakin Skywalker. He has always had a galaxy-changing destiny." Obi Wan looked down. "He needs a chance to do right by the peoples of the galaxy. He can never undo what he's done, but he _can_ move forward and do his best to make it up to them."

Han still wasn't entirely convinced.

"See it this way: how much good will truly come from the galaxy learning that their beloved hero from the past was the same man who caused them such misery? Compare that to Vader dying with the Emperor, and Anakin coming back to spearhead the return of peace and the Jedi?" Obi Wan made a gesture. "Which is the best for the greater good?"

Han knew the man had many good points. "I see what you're saying. And I..." Han took a steadying breath. "I promise to keep this to myself." Han paused again. "Will you tell Luke?"

"Anakin will, in his own time."

Han remembered something then, and he looked to Obi Wan more intently. "You called him Anakin Skywalker, right?"

Obi Wan nodded, eyebrow lifted curiously. "I did."

"So that's Luke's real name then," Han murmured, seeing his brother in a new light. "Luke Skywalker." Han smiled gently. "It suits him."

Obi Wan's smile widened. "It does."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven:**

" _Ani."_

 _A figure stirred, though he didn't respond otherwise._

" _Ani..."_

 _More movement, this time an arm moved, braced against the ground... and pushed the man partially up. Eyes, unfocused, were back to their healthy blue hue; no longer the yellow that had been there at Mustafar._

 _The one speaking waited patiently, allowing Anakin to come-to at his own pace. It took him a while, since he had just been through a life-changing ordeal, but finally he breathed deeply and sat up._

 _When his eyes fell upon the one to call his name, they widened in surprise. "Mom?"_

 _Shmi Skywalker smiled softly. "Hello Ani."_

 _Anakin's eyes misted and he felt tears swiftly meet his cheeks. "Mom..." He choked._

 _Shmi came forward and knelt beside her son, drawing him into an embrace. Anakin held her tightly, wondering what exactly was going on. But he wasn't about to complain._

" _I've missed you so, so much!" Anakin wept._

" _I know," Shmi murmured. "But it's going to be alright now."_

 _Anakin shook his head. "I'm so sorry! Sorry I couldn't save you from the Sand People! I... I saw you in pain, but I came too late!"_

 _Shmi touched his chin, lifting his face lovingly. "Don't blame yourself Ani. You had no control over what happened."_

 _Anakin felt shame color his face. "But I had control over what I did next. I... I was a monster! I think... that's when Vader was really born."_

 _Shmi sighed. "I agree. And you have done many terrible deeds, but I know you will help turn things around. You always did have a big heart."_

" _It's not as big as it once was," Anakin replied. "I think it may have shrunk a few sizes over the years."_

 _Shmi caught his gaze when he looked down. "Maybe, but I think Luke has helped it grow once more."_

 _Anakin smiled for the first time. "I suppose you're right." He paused. "What do I know about being a father? I never had one."_

 _Shmi looked away this time. "I know. But you already have what you need to provide for your son. The most important thing is to always love him. No matter what."_

 _Anakin nodded, and noticed then that she was beginning to fade away. "Can't you stay a little longer?"_

 _Shmi looked equal parts sad and hopeful. "Maybe a few more seconds. Ani, you need to forgive yourself. Look to the future, and help the galaxy recover from its dark time. Stay strong." She paused. "Do you remember what I told you when you left home with Qui Gon?"_

 _Anakin's lips lifted a hair. "How could I forget? You told me to be brave and not look back."_

 _Shmi nodded, hugging him once more. "Then I say it to you again. Don't look back. I love you."_

" _I love you too, Mom," Anakin whispered fervently, "and I won't let you down again!"_

" _I know you won't." Shmi returned just before she was gone._

"...how long do you think he'll be out of it?"

"I think perhaps he will wake soon."

"Well, he'd better come-to sooner rather than later, because I think those outside are going to wet their pants if they don't get news soon."

A groggy Anakin smiled at Han's quip, though he also knew the boy was right. But first Anakin had to get himself sorted out. Anakin shuffled, still feeling a little fuzzy.

However, that fog in his mind cleared some when he realized he was cold. Why was he cold? His suit was climate controlled to keep him comfortable in all conditions. He next registered that he could feel something cold underneath him. He could feel it as if he were touching it with his bare skin.

 _The suit must be malfunctioning._ Anakin thought, trying to open his eyes. He became aware at one point that the room was quiet again, but he ignored it for the time being. He needed to focus on getting up at the moment.

Anakin placed his hands to the surface— the floor, he realized when his eyes peeked open— and started to push up, when something else abruptly clicked. His _hands_ were cold now, and he could _feel_ it! He could _feel_ the tile of the floor! There was sensation in his hands again!

 _Wait, what?_ Anakin was confused now, and finally opened his eyes completely. The first thing he saw was Han, who happened to be in his line of sight. There was an unreadable expression on the boy's face, but Anakin wasn't worried about the teen right now.

He looked at his hands, wondering how it was possible he could feel anything when his limbs were prosth...

Time slowed to a crawl when his gaze fell not upon the usual black armored hands, but flesh and blood fingers, knuckles and palms. Shocked eyes followed the hands to wrists... forearms... elbows... and then he reached the limits of his vision, though at that point he saw Obi Wan.

"Am I seeing things?" Anakin asked hoarsely.

Obi Wan smiled patiently. "Not in the way you mean."

Anakin stared, and then looked again at his arms. With one hand, Anakin reached gingerly over, hovered the palm above his other forearm... and hesitantly touched it. When he was gifted with the full sensations of touch, nerve reactions and pressure he had known before, Anakin felt his eyes moisten again.

On a whim, he looked down to his legs, and saw that they too had been healed completely. Then, belatedly, Anakin noticed the absence of the mask against his face... and the rebreather. Darth Vader's iconic breathing was forever gone.

Anakin Skywalker could breathe on his own... normal air... with no fear of collapsing.

He sat up more, felt whatever covered him slip, and he only then saw that he was bare as a newborn baby. Blushing, Anakin swiftly drew the... robe, he saw, back about him. A glance at Obi Wan showed Anakin that the man's usual outer robe was missing.

"Thanks for the clothing." Anakin murmured. "But... I don't understand."

Obi Wan approached, sitting down facing him. "Understand what?"

Anakin hesitated. "How... why would the Force heal me so completely, after all I've done?"

"What did you experience when you connected with it?" Obi Wan prompted.

Anakin had to think a moment. "The Force spoke to me, said I needed to heal the galaxy as Anakin, and leave Vader in the past. It... forgave me, and asked me to work on forgiving myself. And... I get to help restore the Jedi."

Obi Wan nodded patiently. "If you are to leave Vader behind and be Anakin again, would it not make sense for you to be in the best health— as Anakin— so you can complete your new destiny?"

Anakin recalled the Force remarking about wonders being done, as well as it telling him he would need to be at full strength. Now he understood what it had meant.

 _Thank you._ Anakin sent into the Force, and he felt a gentle caress in return. He glanced at himself again and then looked to Obi Wan.

"Will you help me stand?" he asked.

"Yes," Obi Wan answered. He stood, and offered his arm, which Anakin grasped so he could rise on his real legs for the first time in over a decade.

It was strange, Anakin mused, how much weight the legs carried without help from mechanics. He'd taken the suit for granted; had forgotten the way a full body worked. Never again would he bemoan his existence. He had been made whole, and he would not waste his new chance.

Anakin waited for his legs to steady, knowing it would take a little time for him to walk fully on his own again. But he managed a few steps with Obi Wan's help. Then Anakin's gaze fell upon Luke, who was silent and unconscious upon his medical bed.

His heart aching in a way it hadn't in so long, Anakin made his way over, ecstatic that he could see his child in the flesh without the infernal red in his visor. He finally saw the blond of Luke's unkempt hair, could see the young man's flesh in its natural color. He knew Luke's eyes were the same blue of his father's but they were closed at the moment, so Anakin was denied that glimpse for now.

Anakin studied his son's face, noting the touches that were Anakin, and those that were Padmé. _He's beautiful!_ Anakin rejoiced, reaching over a trembling hand to caress Luke's cheek in a fatherly manner.

Anakin looked to Han when the other cleared his throat. "Look, not to ruin the moment, but you need real clothes. That robe won't do for long. We also need to find a way to break the news of everything to the crew of the ship we're still sequestered on."

Anakin sighed. "There should be medical pants in the cabinet: that will do for the time being."

Han nodded crisply and retrieved said cloth, averting his eyes respectfully while Anakin slipped them on. The two both relaxed once the man was covered adequately. Anakin looked to the armor strewn about, moved it aside with the Force, and then pursed his lips.

"Let the others in, but what happened here cannot be common knowledge." Anakin looked to his companions.

Han lifted a hand. "Obi Wan already got my agreement. But the others in the hallway will put two-and-two together."

"I know. And I plan to trust Admiral Piett. He will not betray me." Anakin moved to stand a little near the back of the room, a bit unsure of what was to come.

Han opened the door and let their party back in. Dewlanna all but burst through the doorway and made a beeline for Luke. When she saw him still on the bed, she moaned in fear before her gaze landed upon the heart-rate monitor, which was still showing a heartbeat. She relaxed as the others, the doctor included, filed in as well.

Han closed and locked the door, and then stood there as if to keep anyone from escaping.

Doctor Girvin was the second one to pounce on Luke, his nerves obviously frayed that he'd been denied access to a patient in distress. His medical scanner was swift to move all over the boy before he turned, looking for Darth Vader.

When he didn't see the hulking armored figure, he frowned. "Where did Lord Vader go?"

Everyone else that was new to the situation looked about too, though Anakin noted no one looked down. He saw Chewbacca glance his way, and then take a second look. The Wookiee's eyes widened in shock and then he was moving forward.

[You are Anakin Skywalker!]

Anakin thought that this Wookiee had to have been active in the Clone Wars on Kashyyk, and had followed said war. So it would make sense for him to recognize Anakin, though it was still a bit of a surprise to the human.

"Yes, I am." Anakin's voice was subdued.

Dewlanna, Adriav, Daveena and Doctor Girvin were all looking to him now with varied expressions.

Girvin was the first to break the thick silence that ensued. "How did you get in here? You're supposed to be dead."

Anakin flinched. "I was never dead, just..."

"Imprisoned," Obi Wan supplied, "from a certain point of view."

Anakin had to agree with that answer, and so he nodded. "Yes."

Girvin seemed perplexed still, though he returned to his original question. "But where did Lord Vader go? He was in here, I saw him when I left."

Anakin sighed. "I need you all to promise to keep my secret. Please. For the greater good, what you are about to learn must not leave this room without my express permission."

Everyone exchanged glances, though it was Adriav who stepped forward, a knowing glint to his eyes. "I already know who you are, and were, Sir. I am still loyal to you. I vow to keep your identity to myself."

Anakin smiled gratefully. "I never did thank you enough for helping me find my son."

Adriav looked to Daveena. "Yes you did. You let me propose to the woman I love."

Anakin didn't know how to respond to that, but thankfully Daveena stepped forward, taking her fiancé's hand. "I trust Adriav, and if he's willing to do this, I am too."

Dewlanna looked to Luke. [You helped save Luke. In return I will protect you.]

Chewbacca happened to look towards the pile of armor and mechanical limbs, and when he stared for long seconds, the others followed suit. Chewie looked sad when his gaze came back to Anakin's. [So that's where you went.]

Girvin, also seeing the pile, was looking nervous. "Where did he go now?"

"Yes, I was Darth Vader," Anakin whispered. "And I did... much I will never be able to reverse. However, I have been given a new mandate: to work on repairing damages and healing the peoples of this galaxy the best I can. I will work every day of my life to be a good man and to help others. I am a Jedi once more."

Daveena looked a little unsure. "Not that I'm backing out, but... how is this going to work? I understand that it's easiest and best for the people to just be free of Vader, but how will we command the people of this ship?"

Anakin drew the robe closer about him when a draft made him shiver. "I will turn the ship over to Admiral Piett, as well as command of the Empire since the Emperor is dead. We will need someone in the seat of power we can trust and know will work with us to restore peace."

Utter silence met his statement, along with many sets of wide eyes. Even Han was shocked, though he managed to find his voice. "You mean old Wrinkle-Face is really gone?"

Anakin snickered at the teen's name for Palpatine: it was an apt description after all. "Yes. Obi Wan was there, and he made the killing blow."

Obi Wan nodded. "I did indeed. He is gone for good."

Girvin looked like he couldn't decide what to do. "I... I was loyal to Lord Vader because he was always fair to me as long as I did my job. He never threatened my family. For those reasons I respected him above the Emperor, who in fact did threaten my family when I refused his offer to be of specific use to him."

Anakin stepped forward. "All I ask is that you check Luke over and see what needs to be done right now. He should be out of critical condition, but I need to know if it's safe to move him."

Girvin snapped into action, obviously grateful for a job to do: one he was proficient at. "I scanned him, and while he's still far from recovered, I do think—somehow—it would be alright to carefully move him to another medical location."

Han frowned. "Where would we take him?"

"Polis Massa." Obi Wan supplied. "They have a trusted medical facility there."

Girvin considered. "I think that would be fine. But if you turn the ship over to Admiral Piett, you should be ready to evacuate the premises, because I think it may become unfriendly toward you Sir."

Anakin nodded. "I planned to. Do what you can for Luke until I am ready to leave, please."

Girvin saluted. "And I will also keep this to myself, Sir."

Anakin touched his shoulder. "Thank you. Adriav, please come with me."

The man removed his hand from Daveena's and joined Anakin in leaving the room. The rest stayed put while Girvin took Luke into the operating room.

Anakin drew the hood low over his face and walked like he belonged there, which he had for years. He and Adriav walked to Vader's quarters, where Anakin put in the codes to let them in. Once he was within the walls, Anakin lowered the hood and turned to Adriav.

"Please call the Admiral here for me. And... find me some clothing please; all Vader had were more cloaks."

Adriav chuckled. "Somehow I don't think those would cover much anyway."

Anakin smiled too. "No, they wouldn't."

Adriav disappeared then to do as he'd been asked, leaving Anakin behind. Looking about Vader's quarters, he took in the spartan decorum, and how stark and barren everything was. Just like his life had been for so long.

Anakin also noticed the lack of color: everything was black. Of course, with red tinted vision, color was a moot point anyhow. Still, Anakin missed seeing color, and he swore to not make Luke live in such an environment as this.

Anakin moved about the room and office, ruffling through his things and packing whatever he would need. Mostly it was tools and the collection of lightsabers he'd saved from his Jedi kills over the years. He was ashamed anew by how many there were, and he buried his face in his hand.

"I am so sorry!" Anakin whispered in despair. "I am so sorry to all of you! I turned on everyone, and... oh, please forgive me! I can never take it back, but I _can_ honor all of you by bringing others to the Jedi way. And your lightsabers will be honored by helping prospective Jedi in their training."

He couldn't describe in words what happened, but when Anakin opened his eyes, his feet were once again on the Force's plane, and all around him were the Jedi he had slaughtered. He looked down, unable to meet their eyes. "I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I ask of it anyway because I don't know what else to do."

"I think the fact that you are trying to repent speaks volumes."

Anakin's head shot up, and he was shocked to find Qui Gon Jinn walking forward. "Qui Gon?"

The bearded Jedi Master nodded. "I speak for everyone here when I say we do forgive you. And we are honored that you want us remembered so. You can show you really mean your repentance by doing as the Force has asked, and by bringing the Order back, though you should make some changes as appropriate."

Anakin nodded, looking around. He saw acceptance from all around, and he finally found peace. "Thank you."

The vision faded, leaving Anakin back in the mortal realm. With renewed sense of purpose and vigor, Anakin finished loading his things, and then put his satchels by the door. Just then the chime signaled, and Anakin felt Piett on the other side of the hatch.

Anakin opened it with the Force and stayed out of sight until the door was once more closed. When Piett saw the bags, his brows rose, and he looked about for his commanding office.

"My Lord?" Then he saw Anakin. "Who are you?"

Anakin blew out a breath. "I am Anakin Skywalker, though you have only known me as Darth Vader."

Piett blinked. "This must be some kind of joke."

Anakin shook his head. "It's not. Darth Vader was the only one who had access to this room, yet here I am, no alarms tripped."

Piett stared, looking Anakin up and down intently. "And he would never share the codes with anyone. But... how else can I be sure you are who you claim to be?

Anakin stepped forward, lifting his hand and calling his lightsaber—he'd picked that up from the medical room—and igniting it's ruby blade. He then called a remote and activated it, instantly swatting away a series of blaster bolts. When he felt it was sufficient, Anakin shut both down and turned back to the Admiral, who was clearly impressed.

He was looking to Anakin anew, understanding showing. "My grandfather told me your stories, and of how when Vader appeared, you mysteriously vanished." He tilted his head. "What happened?"

"How I became Vader is a long story I don't have time for." Anakin sat in his usual spot at the desk, noticing how much larger Vader's chair was. "We need to talk about something more important."

Piett frowned. "What would that be?"

"Like how we are going to make you the new Emperor."

Piett didn't move for long seconds. "I beg your pardon?"

"Listen very carefully Admiral." Anakin leaned forward seriously. "Emperor Palpatine is dead, and as far as anyone is concerned, Darth Vader is too: the latter tried to take out his master and they both ended up dead. That will be the official story. You will take over as the emergency protocols demand. But I want you to work with me to dismantle the Empire and restore the galaxy to a democracy. I will be working on disassembling the Empire from the outside while you do so from within."

Piett seemed uncomfortable. "I am not Emperor material, Sir."

"Which is why you are perfect for the job," Anakin replied confidently. "You don't want it, so I know you will step down when the time is right. However, _someone_ must lead, or there will be all-out war and chaos as everyone clamors for the position. Many will die needlessly, and we can prevent that, or at least much of it. There will be fights as people object to your new status, but if you hold firm— and I know you can, I've seen the caliber of the man you are— you will be fine."

Piett sat now too, looking like he was deep in thought. "How do I do this sir? I am no politician."

Anakin chuckled. "I never was either. But I know two senators that would gladly aid you: Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan and Senator Mon Mothma of Chandrila. They were prominent members of the Delegation of 2000 that Senator Padmé Amidala was working on before the Old Republic collapsed."

Piett considered. "I don't like this entirely, but I understand it needs to be done. I'm just not looking forward to the upcoming mess."

Anakin looked to his console, pulled up his computer and accessed his bank accounts. He needed to transfer his money before he left the _Executor_ , or he'd never be able to use it again without someone connecting the dots.

He wired all the funds he had— which was a several-digit figure— into a new, untraceable account that was accessible only by Anakin for now.

To make things easier for Piett, Anakin then accessed a file only he and Palpatine knew existed. He formally declared Piett the Emperor, the reason why and signed it. He sent the document to Piett, a duplicate to himself and then printed a physical copy.

Then Anakin shut down his console and looked to Piett. "I trust you, Admiral. I will give you my personal comm. codes so you can contact me, though you must do so on a secure channel. I will disappear for a time to focus on healing my son."

Piett's head came up. "That boy you brought in on the stretcher? He's your son?"

Anakin nodded, rising. "He is. I did not know of his existence until a few years ago; although I have been trying to find him ever since."

Piett pondered the news before he stood also. "I will help you get to your ship before I break the news to everyone."

Anakin had a thought. "Wait here, please."

He opened a channel to his Noghri bodyguards and had them come to his quarters. When they arrived, he saw their surprise. He was patient when they sniffed him, allowing them to match his scent with Vader's.

"You are Lord Vader. but how have you become free of the armor My Lord?" one asked.

"I was healed by the Force," Anakin answered. "And I have much to discuss with your elders. But for now, I need you to protect Admiral Piett. I just declared him Emperor. He will need all the support and protection you can give him. Treat him as you would me: follow his orders, protect him and his family, and help him do his job."

They all bowed low. "It will be done, My Lord."

Anakin looked to Piett. "You can trust them. They're the very best you could ever ask for."

Piett offered a hand. "Thank you for the protection of my family; I wouldn't want them to become a target."

"It may be a good idea to relocate them until this fiasco blows over so they don't get hurt." Anakin suggested.

Piett had to agree. "That would be a wise course of action. Let's get you out of here Sir."

"Take my gear to my ship, and I will meet you there." Anakin glanced at himself. "Once I'm dressed that is."

A knock sounded and Anakin opened the door again to reveal Adriav, who looked apologetic. "Sorry it took a while, I couldn't find the correct sizes."

Anakin thanked him and disappeared into the refresher to change. He reemerged in basic fatigues, boots and with his long hair combed. He'd forgotten what it was like to get dressed, to use the toilet, to brush his hair and teeth... it had felt wonderful.

"Now I can go out." Anakin said with a small smile. "Adriav, could you please assist the Admiral?"

"Of course, I'll see you when you get to your ship, Sir."

Anakin parted ways with them when the lift brought him back to the floor the medical center was on. When he got to the waiting room, everyone looked grim, and Girvin looked up, having no-doubt just debriefed everyone else.

"My Lord, please take a seat." Girvin gestured, and Anakin did so warily. "Thank you."

He took a few breaths, and began. "My nurses are prepping Luke now with emergency supplies meant to last until you get to Polis Massa. But Luke will need instant care. He is malnourished, dehydrated, he's got several types of injuries... but that's not the worst of it, I'm afraid."

Anakin, already pale-faced, felt his heart clench. "What?"

"I don't know who did it to him, but Luke has... strange apparatuses attached to both arms and legs. I tried to take them off but they appear to..." he hesitated again, then plunged on, "they appear to be surgically grafted into his nervous system."

Anakin almost didn't hear, and for a minute he just sat there, computing. Then anger reared its head, and things in the room began to quiver. Anakin stewed for a moment, and he felt his control waver some. But a gentle touch to his shoulder helped Anakin come out of it. He knew who it was, and covered Obi Wan's hand with his own gratefully.

Anakin stood then. "We need to go: now."

Girvin stood, went through a set of doors, and then came back pushing a sealed medical pod with Luke inside. "Everything he needs is in here, attached to him. Keep the pod sealed until the new doctors take over."

Anakin indicated his understanding. "Thank you for everything."

"I wish you all the best of luck."

Anakin paused. "Do me one more favor?"

The other nodded.

"Will you support Admiral Piett? I just named him Emperor."

Girvin's eyes widened, but he was swift to recover. "Of course. I will do what I can."

Anakin thanked him once more and left with the others. Their gazes were all on him, and he scowled. "Not now, guys."

They hustled to Anakin's ship, and just before he boarded, Anakin turned to the betrothed couple. "Things are about to get real messy. I need you two to also support Piett. He will need all the friends he can get." They nodded, and Anakin went on. "But first, have your wedding and honeymoon. Congratulations to you both. Oh, and you can keep the ship I gave you. You've earned it."

Adriav grinned. "Thank you my Lord."

"Please, call me Anakin."

Adriav saluted and he stepped back with Daveena while the shuttle warmed, then lifted from the deck to disappear out of the containment field.

Anakin let Han and Dewlanna sit with Luke's pod, and he went to the pilot's seat since Chewie was already co-piloting. "Input the coordinates to Polis Massa."

Chewie turned. [I do not know them.]

"I do," Obi Wan murmured, an odd look in his eyes Anakin would ask him about later. "They're in."

Anakin inclined his head, announced their jump and took the ship into hyperspace.


End file.
